Poção Irresistível
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Poções nem sempre trazer a morte. Draco irá aprender que existem várias outras maneiras de sofrer e viver!HxD Slash TRA: Poison Irresistible, by Rhysenn cap 14 O Fim?
1. Vinho do Paraíso

Escrita por _Rhysenn_  
Traduzida e Revisada por _Designer J

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1 - Vinho do Paraíso**_  
Vinho envenenado do Paraíso  
Um amor anormal, e um ódio ainda mais anormal _

Harry caminhava silenciosamente através dos terrenos de Hogwarts, rumo ao corujal. Ia só e lançava olhares cautelosos sobre o próprio ombro, o suave chiado do pasto embaixo de seus pés amplificava uma dúzia de vezes no silêncio de sua mente. As nodosas árvores da Floresta Proibida formavam silhuetas assombrosas e sinistras contra o escuro céu da noite, dando-lhe uma sensação de incômodo.

Sem sua capa de invisibilidade, sentia-se exposto e vulnerável, como se cada sombra corresse aos seus passos e o deixava perfeitamente visível abaixo a luz da lua. Havia emprestado a capa para Sirius, já que este continuava se escondendo e necessitava da proteção da invisibilidade mais do que o próprio Harry. Desde então, Harry havia tido que interromper suas escapadas noturnas, mas esta noite não havia podido dormir, tinha decidido enviar uma carta a seu padrinho. Como Ron já havia ido dormir, teve que se aventurar sozinho.

O ar da noite era fresco, sentia o orvalho e a grama curta e estava extasiado com a essência aromática que emanava das exóticas flores noturnas da Floresta Proibida, que estava em volta. Harry respirou profundamente, saboreando o sutil aroma que refletia a alma do bosque: estranhamente refrescante e escuramente tentadora; tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Rapidamente, um trêmulo flash prateado a sua direita atraiu sua atenção, desaparecendo tão rápido como havia aparecido. Harry olhou atentamente nesta direção, no momento em escutava um suave sussurro que confirmou suas suspeitas. Havia movimento nos escuros arbustos a uns poucos metros dele. Segurou sua varinha com cautela.

Conforme se aproximava, o céu limpou-se um pouco, permitindo passar um generoso raio de luz, e Harry ficou boquiaberto quando seus olhos se puseram na figura ante ele.

"Malfoy!"

A esbelta figura se moveu em resposta e Harry percebeu uma breve luz prateada dos olhos conhecidos que voltaram a o ver, cobertos com uma expressão nada usual de completa surpresa. Harry abriu bastante os olhos conforme percorria rapidamente o corpo de Malfoy e por um momento ficou sem fala entretanto o olhava com genuíno assombro.

Sua voz era débil quando ao fim pode pronunciar algo,

"Malfoy, o que estás fazendo nu?"

Queria ser invisível.

Parado no meio da noite, entre os arvoredos que bordejavam a Floresta Proibida e que se perdiam na escuridão, se sentia mais invisível do que nunca. A cobertura do céu aveludada entretanto desenhava fracos raios de cor marfim, vagamente através do escuro em linho da noite.

Mas é claro, de outro ponto de vista, como o que seria das corujas que dominavam o céu, estava longe de ser parte da noite que o rodeava. Seu cabelo loiro brilhava como a prata líquida à luz da lua, e sua pálida expressão tinha um resplendor sobre natural, como se emanasse de seu interior, recortando sua silhueta contra a noite austera. Destacava-se elegante e arrogante, não com uma atitude doentia, e sim com um ar único de alguém que é diferente.

As botas de Draco avançavam lentamente no lodo úmido e no pasto chiante em acolhida conforme se acercava da Floresta, radiante e cheia de vida na tranqüilidade da noite. Com a mão direita segurou fortemente o frasco que continha um líquido incolor, claro como o cristal mas com um brilho opaco abaixo da luz da lua. Seus delgados dedos seguraram firmemente o pequeno recipiente e observou com cuidado o precioso líquido enquanto se aproximava silenciosamente da Floresta.

Havia estado trabalhando naquela poção em absoluto segredo durante as últimas semanas, reunindo meticulosamente todos os ingredientes necessários – tomando-os do armário pessoal de Snape, comprando-os com um sombrio personagem de um beco de Hogsmeade. Nunca havia conhecido uma poção tão difícil de preparar - não entendia _por que_ tinham que ser misturados certos ingredientes, mas as instruções eram bem claras e ele tinha seguido ao pé de letra. Em mais de uma ocasião havia se perguntado se valia a pena tantos riscos e esforços e cada vez a resposta havia sido afirmativa.

Tinha poucas aspirações na vida e a parte daquelas que lhe haviam sido impostas, havia uma que surgira do fundo de seu ser, o desejo de ser invisível. Sinceramente, podia dizer que não era com intenções voyeuristas - havia desejado esta habilidade desde que era uma criança e essa aspiração fazia-se mais forte conforme deixava a infância para trás, independente das possibilidades.

Tudo o que queria era a capacidade de desaparecer por um minuto, esconder-se e ser ele mesmo. Queria poder afastar-se e observar as outras pessoas sem que elas o notassem, escapar sem que ninguém soubesse aonde ele ia. É claro, ser invisível abria todo um mundo de oportunidades – podia fazer muitas coisas ruins – mas essas não eram as razões principais por que queria tão desesperadamente a invisibilidade.

No verão passado havia encontrado um livro de feitiços na vasta biblioteca de seu pai – o livro era antigo e estava muito maltratado, tão velho que os números das páginas estavam escritos em números romanos. Praticamente estava se desfolhando, um frágil cordão esfarrapado era a única coisa que o mantinha unido e este, rompendo-se, ocasionou a queda das páginas amareladas ao chão. Rapidamente Draco as juntou e foi para o seu quarto, para lê-las. As páginas estavam rasgadas e manchadas pelo uso e nem todas estavam enumeradas claramente pois as orelhas do papel havia se deteriorando com os anos, mas as havia organizado para examiná-las cuidadosamente e para seu maior deleite, encontrou uma página descolorada, meio rasgada, que detalhava uma poção de Perda de Matéria – sorte grande.

O feitiço resultou em ser extremamente difícil – mas crendo-se que era um feitiço poderoso das Artes das Trevas, se tivesse sido tão simples fazê-lo como com um movimento de varinha, Draco teria duvidado de sua autenticidade. Com determinação, reuniu os elementos necessários para a parte final da poção, com exceção de um.

Uma rosa negra selvagem. Era o ingrediente mais difícil de se obter; registrou nas lojas de flores de Hogsmeade a busca de uma rosa negra original e não cultivada por meio mágico. Inclusive mandou uma coruja a Cálice & Corola (a empresa mais bem estabelecida com serviço de pedidos por corujas), mas eram mais caras do que ele podia pagar, devido a serem de temporada e nesta época do ano só nasciam na Escócia. Finalmente alguém lhe disse que a buscasse na Floresta Proibida, onde todas as variedades de vegetação floresciam abundantemente (assim como também a fauna mais selvagem), particularmente ao cair da noite.

E ali estava, pouco depois da meia-noite, acercou-se da Floresta com muitíssimo cuidado, rezando interiormente para que pudesse encontrar a rosa negra em torno da borda e não ter que se aventurar mais adentro (desde seu primeiro ano na escola, havia contraído um profundo medo da floresta à noite).

Estava com sorte; seu coração bateu apressadamente quando seus olhos aguçados pousaram em umas flores escuras, situadas a sombra do Salgueiro Lutador. Tendo cuidado de não tocar na árvore, Draco pôs-se de joelhos e olhou com olhos entrecerrados as pétalas da rosa, cuja cor era quase indistinta na noite.

Seus dedos tremeram ligeiramente ao alcançar a flor, sentindo os afilados espinhos rasparem sua pele quando com muito cuidado a arrancou do solo com surpreendente facilidade. Sacudindo a terra solta do talo, Draco a suspendeu na altura dos olhos para vê-la melhor – as aveludadas pétalas de negro puro capturaram a leitosa luz da lua mas não refletiram nada.

Sorriu satisfeito. A mais bela rosa, pintada com a cor da noite.

Antes de se pôr a trabalhar, admirou durante um momento a perfeita flor que tinha em mãos. Só necessitava das pétalas (de textura de negro cetim contra seus dedos), com extremo cuidado as removeu do talo e as deixou cair, uma por uma, dentro do frasco com a poção que havia preparado com os ingredientes. O líquido claro se tornou de repente avermelhado - não havia rastro da cor negra, e sim um vermelho vibrante. Estava pronta - e tinha que ser ingerida imediatamente. Não havia volta, não agora.

Respirando profundamente, Draco cerrou os olhos e tomou a poção inteira de um só gole.

Queimava. Queimava como fogo debaixo da pele , lacerando seus nervos com uma sensação tão desconhecida que o fez arfar fortemente. Sentia o sangue como lascas de gelo abaixo da pele quente, como ondas de calor sobre as veias frias. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas os voltou a cerrar rapidamente quando a vertigem se apoderou de sua visão anuviada. O cabelo de sua nuca se eriçou e seu corpo inteiro se incendiou com um repentino calor, como um alento quente estremecendo sua espinha, arrasando o frio inicial como se corresse mercúrio em seu sangue.

O calor era sufocante; Draco se perguntou vagamente se esse era um sinal de que o feitiço havia funcionado e buscando aos botões de sua camisa, de um puxão abriu o pescoço e respirou um pouco mais fácil quando o frio ar da noite golpeou contra sua nua e brilhante pele, acalmando o calor que lhe fazia estragos por dentro.

Em um descontrole, seus dedos abriram os botões restantes e a camisa branca caiu ao chão. Meneou os olhos e levantou as mãos ante si, tratando de ver si havia ficado transparente, mas um zumbido persistente dentro de sua cabeça distraiu sua concentração. Um calor pungente o queimava naquelas partes em que estava porém vestido e estava aponto de despir-se da cintura para baixo, quando o forte ruído das ramas secas se quebrando abaixo de seus pés fez com que detivesse o movimento.

Alguém estava chegando.

Draco voltou-se e ficou cara a cara com Harry, que estava boquiaberto com uma expressão de surpresa em seus olhos verdes e o olhava fixamente, incrédulo.

"Malfoy – que estás fazendo _nu_?"

Uma fugaz expressão de alarme cruzou os olhos de Draco, parcialmente ocultos pela escuridão e fez-se um tenso silêncio antes que finalmente falasse.

"Podes me ver?" Draco não pôde ocultar o desconcerto em sua voz, que quase se encaixava com a expressão assombrada de Harry.

Agora Harry via-se angustiado "Claro que posso te ver. O problema é que não posso ver a tua roupa onde deveria estar. Que diabos estás _fazendo_?"

Malfoy olhou com uma mescla de consternação e incompreensão, logo olhou Harry outra vez.

"Realmente pode me ver?" repetiu, confuso e perturbado, algo não usual nele. Agachou-se instintivamente para recolher sua camisa que estava na grama úmida.

"Estás aqui fora e nu, seria difícil não te ver!" Harry ouviu-se aborrecido, resoluto deu as costas a Malfoy. "Ponha algo, tudo bem?"

"Não estou nu" replicou Draco com toda a dignidade possível. "Estou vestido da cintura para baixo, se não te deste conta".

"Não, _não _me dei conta, e dou graças a Deus por isso". Harry fez uma pausa e dirigiu um olhar assassino a Draco, que estava ocupado fechando os botões da própria camisa, sem dar-se conta de haviam ficado mal-postos. "Que diabos estás fazendo passeando na Floresta com o corpo descoberto, Malfoy? Ficaste louco?" Harry meneou a cabeça fingindo desconcerto. "Sempre tive suspeitas sobre ti, Malfoy, mas nunca havia pensado que estivesses tão louco a ponto de correr por toda Hogwarts de cuecas".

"Sim, porque poderia topar com Filch, não? E esta é a tua especialidade" disse sarcástico, encarando a Harry com um olhar igual, entretanto mirando ao pescoço que estava curvado "Aprecio tua preocupação, Potter, mas faz-me um grandíssimo favor, indo-te agora mesmo".

"Posso te denunciar" disse Harry com calma.

"Sim, e podes explicar também o que fazias caminhando na Floresta a estas horas da noite." Respondeu com impaciência Draco. Estava ansioso para se livrar de Harry o mais cedo que pudesse, já que não tinha idéia de quanto tempo lhe restava após ter tomado a poção, para que esta surtisse efeito, e teria que explicar muito mais se Potter o visse desaparecer no ar em frente aos seus olhos.

A expressão de Harry não se alterou em absoluto "Que estás fazendo, Malfoy?" perguntou outra vez, tranqüilo. Parecia muito mais composto agora que Draco estava completamente vestido e aparentemente não ia para nem um lugar sem a resposta que estava buscando.

"Não é de tua maldita conta, Potter" bufou Draco, com um tom ameaçador mas perceptivelmente desesperado "Vai embora". Fez uma pausa e logo com a intenção de ameaçar Harry, disse "Ou te lançarei uma maldição e não acredites que não o farei."

"E tu não acreditas que não posso me livrar" uma nota de raiva se ouviu na voz de Harry, que semicerrou os olhos tentando enfocar Draco na escuridão, já que a nuvem havia tapado a lua e a miserável luz que ficou a parecer neblina.

Harry de um passo adiante, segurando sua varinha entre os dedos.

Draco ficou tenso, cada músculo de seu corpo estava pronto para entrar em ação, seus nervos estavam alterados pela poção que fluía em seu sangue. Era uma sensação estranhamente excitante, em parte havia esperado sentir-se etéreo, como um sonho, como se estivesse flutuando nas nuvens e sua forma física se houvesse evaporado. Mas o que agora sentia era completamente diferente, completamente novo – se sentia mais denso, como se estivesse absolutamente imerso em seu corpo, como nunca antes. Seus sentidos estavam intensificados, afiados como a ponta de uma espada, e o murmuro tênue da intranqüila noite ressoava como um pulso ensurdecedor ao mesmo compasso que as batidas de seu coração.

Sentia-se... estranho. E _mal. _

Draco retrocedeu, uma sensação de inquietude crescia inexoravelmente dentro dele, uma ansiedade e medo selvagens o anuviaram, parecido ao pânico que sentia como se tivesse esquecido alguma coisa... e agora o espírito de Draco estava concentrado sobre o fato que ele devia fazer Harry partir antes que alguma coisa acontecesse.

"Potter, te juro, se não te..." começou a dizer com a voz enraivecida, quando logo as nuvens se abriram mostrando a lua uma vez mais e os raios macios percorreram o escuro céu noturno, caindo oblíquos sobre a face de Harry, iluminando seus olhos com uma luz pálida, anormal e Draco se deteve abruptamente.

O deslumbrante flash de luz abraçou sua mente sem advertência, não foi acompanhada de dor alguma, mas seguido de outra sensação desconhecida, intensa e pura, que esvaziou seu ser por completo, uma mescla de incomodidade e êxtase ao mesmo tempo. Nublou-lhe a visão momentaneamente, e logo pode voltar a enfocar – podia ver as árvores ao fundo, iluminadas pela luz da lua, e ...

... e Harry.

Harry estava parado em frente a ele, observando nervoso seu estranho comportamento e a única coisa que Draco pode fazer foi olha-lo fixamente, indefeso ante a dolorosa sensação que corria rapidamente por suas veias devorando-o. Havia deixado sua mente sacudida, mas inquietamente clara, como se cada fibra de seu corpo se rendesse a esta aterrorizante e nova sensação que havia se apoderado dele.

O horror brilhou nos perplexos olhos cinzas de Draco que seguiam fixos em Harry, a quem a luz da lua caía sobre os ombros como pérolas líquidas.

"Malfoy?" começou a dizer inseguro Harry e elevou a mão direita para afastar o cabelo dos olhos, mas para Draco foi como se houvesse agarrado seu peito, obrigando-lhe a aproximar-se e adiantou-se atônito, sem vontade própria, até Harry.

Antes que Draco percebesse o que ocorria, havia reduzido a distância entre eles em silêncio. Suas mãos seguraram a assustada face do outro garoto, e no momento seguinte se encontrava beijando-o em cheio nos lábios, duramente, de maneira apaixonada, totalmente desesperada.

Harry apenas teve tempo de raciocinar, seu protesto foi afogado pelos lábios de Draco, cerrando-os sobre sua boca, e a forte impressão o paralisou por uns momentos, deixando-o imóvel. Os lábios de Draco queimavam os seus, beijando-o com o fervor de alguém que caiu em um perigoso vício e passou tempo o bastante antes que sua mente lhe gritasse em meio à confusão _"Malfoy está te beijando!_" e o fizera entrar em ação.

O _empurrou_ violentamente e tropeçou ofegante, cobrindo a boca com as mãos entretanto a doce sensação do beijo permanecia em seus lábios.

"Malfoy!" gritou completamente aturdido, sem alento pela intensidade do beijo "Maldito seja! Que diabos estás fazendo!" Harry raramente praguejava, a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário e esta situação o merecia.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Draco, viu que surpresa do outro era muito maior que a própria.

Draco tinha na face uma expressão de consternação e repulsa que impediu que Harry continuasse falando. Se via miserável e o gesto de sufoco que tinha falado mais eloqüentemente que mil palavras. Olhou fixamente para Harry, desgostoso e incrédulo.

"Que – acaba de acontecer?" sua voz soava tremula e sem expressão alguma.

"Diga-me tu" respondeu Harry furioso, a impressão inicial ia dando lugar à indignação "Maldito seja, que diabos estás tentando fazer, Malfoy?"

"Acabo de – beijar-te?" disse no mesmo tom de voz.

"Sim, por deus que o fizeste". A respiração de Harry mesmo que fosse rápida e artificial, ele estava tentando recuperar a compostura e se apoiou contra o tronco de uma árvore próxima, já que não se sentia firme. "O que foi isso?"

Draco não pareceu escutar a pergunta de Harry. "Isso foi asqueroso." A voz de Draco seguia em uma entonação, quase assombrosa. Cerrou os olhos, sentindo-se estranhamente normal apesar do frenético horror que crescia dentro dele. Sabia o que acabara de ocorrer, mas não podia pensar nisso, nem sequer voltar a _lembrar-se _jamais.

A raiva incendiou as bochechas de Harry. "Asqueroso? Fostes tu que se jogou sobre mim e dizes que é asqueroso?", parecia que queria enforca-lo, mas dado o que se sucedeu na última vez em que seus corpos estiveram em contato, só um momento atrás, pareceu pensar melhor. Furioso passou a costa da mão sobre a boca "És repugnante, Malfoy".

Draco estava a ponto de responder com uma resposta cheia de sarcasmo, colorida com palavrões, quando as palavras de Harry o apunhalaram, fazendo-o sentir uma desconhecida e dolorosa pontada interior, muito parecida à sensação que estremeceu antes, quando sucedeu o que não queria lembrar.

_O que aconteceu? O que me aconteceu? _

Essas perguntas demandavam respostas, mas teriam que esperar. Pelo momento, tinha que se defrontar com um lívido Harry que parecia estar a ponto de esmurrá-lo a qualquer momento e considerando seu atual estado de aturdimento, Draco não estava muito seguro de poder revidar.

Buscou o olhar de Harry e novamente ocorreu, como uma sacudida elétrica através do corpo, só que mais intensa e penetrante atravessando sua pele e chegando até sua alma. Sobressaltou-se e um suave arfar escapou de seus lábios; recordou a mesma sensação ardente que ameaçava com...

Podia sentir-se caindo naqueles frios olhos de esmeralda, a cor de jade desterrava sua mente, a cor do desejo, a paixão, o ódio, a urgência e o horror, todos mesclados em uma corda ao redor de seu coração que o arrastava até Harry, ou Harry até ele...

_Vai-te daqui. Agora. _

Com uma exclamação apagada que soou parecida com um "Oh Deus", Draco furiosamente apartou seu olhar de Harry, sentindo uma dor surda que o rasgava ao fazer-lo, e antes que esquecesse o que tinha que fazer, deu a volta e se afastou na direção oposta. Não se importou em suavizar o som de suas pisadas e tão rápido como suas pernas lhe permitiram, correu pelo terreno sem olhar para trás.

Harry ficou parado ali sem compreender, assombrado, olhando fixamente a Draco, entretanto o garoto girava abruptamente sobre seus calcanhares e foi-se. _Estranho_, pensou confuso, caiu de joelhos no pasto suave e recolheu um objeto brilhante à luz da lua. Era um frasco de vidro completamente vazio, exceto por vestígios de um liquido vermelho vibrante, que Harry pensou perspicazmente que parecia com sangue, mesmo que não acreditasse que o fosse.

O calor remanescente do beijo entretanto formigava em seus lábios e Harry sacudiu a cabeça, estava completamente desconcertado. Draco Malfoy era a ultima pessoa em que ele teria esperado beijar em sua vida.

Franziu o cenho. _Oh, isto é absolutamente angustiante. Malfoy, entre todas as pessoas. _

Havendo tido surpresas o suficientemente desagradáveis para uma noite, decidiu regressar para a torre da Grifinória, antes que outra coisa estranha ocorresse e não lhe permitisse chegar completamente ileso. _A única coisa que sei, é que se eu me tornar um louco ou desenvolver alguma doença crônica mais adiante, _pensou lúgubre, _será devido a isto. _

Meteu o frasco no bolso, com a carta de Sirius completamente esquecida e voltou lentamente a Torre da Grifinória, onde em silencio subiu ao dormitório e foi até sua cama. Mas foi só depois de muito tempo de ter se deitado, que o sono o venceu.

_Oh, Deus. Que acaba de acontecer? Oh, deus. _

As palavras remexiam em sua mente como um mantra fervoroso. Draco cerrou os olhos enquanto entrava abruptamente no banho, cerrando a porta com um golpe sem se importar se acordara alguém. O mais estranho era que sua mente havia estado clara e desperta durante todo o incidente, assim não podia alegar ter estado confuso, enquanto seu corpo estava angustiado – com uma estranha e irreal agonia, como se o perseguisse ao recordar de um aterrador pesadelo.

Escovou os dentes cinco vezes para limpar de sua boca o sabor de Harry, até que lhe doeram as gengivas e começaram a sangrar. O sabor metálico de sangue da língua despertou seus sentidos, fazendo aflorar a sensação de pânico outra vez.

_Que acabou de acontecer? _

Sabia perfeitamente bem o que acabara de acontecer. Havia beijado Harry Potter, isso havia acontecido. Lembrar-se fazia sentir náuseas, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, no fundo, uma parte de seu ser sentia saudades do perverso e proibido prazer de voltar a faze-lo.

_O que saiu errado? Por que a poção não funcionou como devia? _

Com a língua machucada e formigante pela pasta dental de menta, voltou ao seu dormitório, buscou o velho livro de feitiços e o levou consigo ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Estava escuro e fazia frio, tal como se sentia naquele momento e apontou sua varinha até a lareira. Esta se incendiou com um crepitar de chamas alaranjadas e enquanto que o calor se estendeu através dele o acalmando, não dissipou a persistente pontada que logo seguia atormentado-o: a dor do vazio.

Sentou-se no chão apoiando-se no lado do sofá e abriu o livro, acariciando distraidamente o nó que havia feito no cordão. Buscou a página onde se detalhava a poção de Perda de Matéria e se encontrou olhando fixamente a lista dos ingredientes. Correu-lhe cuidadosamente o dedo, verificando cada elemento que havia usado, repetindo o procedimento mentalmente, tal como o livro indicava. A poção havia sido perfeitamente preparada.

Seus olhos cinzas seguiram o dedo indicador até o final da página e notou uma frase que não havia visto antes, a qual, estava certo, não estava na ultima vez que lhe havia folheado, mas agora estava escrita em uma descolorada tinta azul escura.

Draco se inclinou até diante e entrecerrou os olhos, a escritura era cursiva e estava ligeiramente borrada, mas a frase escrita em latim podia ser lida com claridade.

_Traicit et fati litora magnus amor. _

Olhou-a fixamente e piscou fortemente. Incrédulo, agarrou o livro e verificou as páginas freneticamente, mas devido ao uso excessivo, os números das páginas estavam em demasia borrados para serem entendidos. Seu corpo interiro se pôs rígido com um medo frio ao ser preenchido de um profundo terror que se infiltrou em sua mente ao compreender a frase:

_Um grande amor pode cruzar os limites do destino. _

Olhou o livro, os dedos tremeram. Uma página dizia 'Poção de Perda da Matéria' junto com uma breve descrição, as seguintes detalhavam o processo. Mas algo estava definitiva e inegavelmente mal.

A frase em latim, a estranha sensação que fazia estragos em seu corpo, esse – esse _sentimento. _

Logo se deu conta, a violenta compreensão atravessou sua mente como farpas de vidro: _não, não pode ser. _

Não era uma poção para Perda da Matéria – de alguma forma devia ter mesclado as páginas quando remontou o livro – em vez disso, havia preparado uma... uma...

Nesse momento nem sequer foi capaz de lembrar uma maldição, devido ao forte impacto de dar-se conta do que havia preparado e que havia infligido a si mesmo, um impacto que o atravessava uivando como se fosse o vento do deserto...

"O que eu fiz?" murmurou horrorizado; mas tinha medo demais da resposta.

Continua...

Próximo capítulo:  
**Capítulo 02 - Fragmentado**  
_O amor é algo muito fragmentado_

* * *

Nota do Grupo

Ol�, pessoas.

Vocês devem estar estranhando que essa fic esta sendo colocada de novo. Pois bem, essa fic gerou uma pequena confusão...rsrrs Duas pessoas já a tinham traduzido e foi ela que deu a mim, Anna-Malfoy, a idéia de criar o grupo Os Tradutores.

Sem mais enrolações, o que eu quero dizer é que essa fic será agora do grupo e será postada como tal.

Então, obrigada pela atenção e pode todo mundo deixar as reviews de novo! Rsrsr

Beijos

Anna-Malfoy


	2. Fragmentado

Escrita por _Rhysenn_  
Traduzida e Revisada por _Designer J

* * *

_

**Capítulo2 - Fragmentado  
**_O amor é algo muito fragmentado_

Harry acordou tarde na manhã seguinte e se esqueceu dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, entretanto se apressava em descer para o café da manhã para ir às aulas. Só quando entrou nas masmorras para a aula dupla de Poções com os sonserinos, veio a sua memória o ocorrido, ao ver entrar Malfoy tranqüilamente e dirigir-se até o outro lado do salão.

Semicerrou os olhos enquanto o observava, mas o louro nunca se voltava para olha-lo. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto que Harry intuía que algo havia mudado entre eles: a falta da usual e franca hostilidade, a ausência dos sorrisos carregados de desprezo, tudo o que se passava em todas as aulas de Poções.

Definitivamente algo estava diferente.

Conforme o final da aula se aproximava, Ron deu uma cutucada em Harry quando Snape deu-lhes as costas. "Quase terminou a aula e Malfoy não tentou sabotar nossas poções ou de fazer explodir o nosso caldeirão nem uma única vez". Dirigiu-lhe um olhar suspeito através do salão para Malfoy "O será que aconteceu?"

Harry estava a ponto de contar para Ron o ocorrido da noite anterior, mas suspeitou que seu amigo poderia armar um escândalo apocalíptico justo ali na sala, acho melhor não o fazer. Quem sabe depois.

Encolheu os ombros com tanta indiferença como pôde e replicou convincente, "não sei o que aconteceu".

"Melhor não falarmos antes do tempo," disse sombrio Ron "a aula não acabou".

Minutos depois soou a campainha e concluiu-se a mais estranha, a mais tranqüila aula de Poções que Harry podia recordar. Seus pensamentos se desviaram para a lembrança de Malfoy o beijando, mas rapidamente controlou-se. Isso era o que devia fazer para não lembrá-lo durante _muito_ tempo, de preferência até depois de morto.

Mas, por que não parecia ser capaz de esquecê-lo?

No outro lado da sala, Draco se encontrava juntando seus livros e limpando seu caldeirão, mantendo os olhos à parte todo o tempo, sentindo o peso do olhar inquisitivo de Harry. Sabia que o grifinório havia estado o olhando furtivamente durante toda a aula, mas tão covarde como pudesse parecer, não havia se atrevido a levantar o olhar, simplesmente porque não estava seguro do que poderia fazer se o visse.

Descobriu que estava mais sensível às emoções de Harry e perguntou-se se era devido à poção, ou se somente era que nunca havia se dado conta do quão expressivo era o outro garoto. Podia sentir a tensão que reinava entre eles, o suave desconcerto no olhar de Harry cada vez que o via de relance, e que trazia ao seu corpo um fugaz e estranho calor.

E quando Harry deixou as masmorras, acompanhado de Weasley e Granger, Draco experimentou o mesmo sentimento outra vez, uma ânsia contida que crescia cada vez mais enquanto os passos do outro garoto de afastavam, arrancando implacavelmente seu coração...

Frustrado golpeou a mesa e uma garrafa com bílis de tatu caiu. Não se importou; apoiou a face entre as mãos, que agora estavam tremendo e banhadas de suor frio. Mas estava ali, esse – esse _sentimento_.

Tratou de esquece-lo. Na noite anterior quando se deu conta de qual era a poção que realmente havia bebido, havia ficado vomitando por quase uma hora, tentando tirar a maior quantidade de seu corpo possível da bebida.

Mas ali permanecia. Em seu sangue, correndo em suas veias como gelo prateado.

Agarrando com fúria sua mochila, Draco saiu da sala sem fazer caso dos gritos de Crabble e Goyle que lhe pediam que os esperasse.

Durante à tarde daquele dia, Draco finalmente se dispôs a encarar Harry, quando este se dirigia ao treino de Quadribol. Abordou-o quando chegou a um canto do caminho da sala onde se guardavam as vassouras.

A surpresa inicial de Harry deu passagem a um gesto de astuto reconhecimento. "O que quer, Malfoy?"

Draco ignorou a repentina tempestade de sangue em sua cabeça e fixou um olhar em Harry. "Eu preciso falar contigo." Olhou ansioso por sobre seu ombro ao ouvir vozes aproximarem-se e adicionou, "Em particular."

"Para quê? Para que possa me fazer obscenidades outra vez?", perguntou Harry friamente, retrocedendo um passo e olhando Draco com suspeita.

Draco apertou os punhos e um tênue rubor cobriu suas faces. "Aproveitei tanto quanto tu, Potter," disse-o entre dentes, com uma nota de desgosto.

"De verdade? Nada poderia me fazer o imaginar." Disse Harry com o mesmo tom de voz.

"Cala a boca, Potter", soltou Draco e mordeu o lábio com força, tratando de concentrar seus pensamentos nos pensamentos que batiam em sua cabeça, como ondas rompendo. "Foi um maldito erro." Enfatizou cada palavra. _Um terrível, terrível erro._

Harry olhou-o de soslaio. "E vieste pedir desculpas?"

"Não." Respondeu automaticamente Draco e viu como se endurecia o olhar de Harry.

"Bom, maldito seja, _deverias_ se desculpar." Se ergueu, era quase da mesma estatura que Draco, mas seu crescente aborrecimento o fez parecer mais alto. "Não tinhas direito de fazer o que fizeste, e - "

"Oh, quanto o sinto," o interrompeu mordaz, sentindo a raiva ferver dentro de si, "deveria ter pedido permissão primeiro. Foi completamente deselegante de minha parte. O terei em mente na próxima vez."

As fossas nasais de Harry se dilataram. "Não _haverá_ próxima vez!" Olhou incrédulo para Draco. "O que _aconteceu_ Malfoy? Até onde recordo, tu me odeias e eu te odeio, e estou de acordo que continue assim!"

Permaneceram se olhando furiosos por um longo momento, sem dizer nada. Harry golpeava impaciente o piso com o pé. Finalmente,

"E então?"

Draco lhe devolveu o olhar feroz. "E então, o que?"

"O que foi aquilo de noite? Estava tentando me afastar? Pois recordo claramente que foi você que saiu correndo com o rabo entre as pernas."

Draco cerrou os olhos. O que menos necessitava nesse momento era uma imagem mental de qualquer coisa entre as pernas de alguém. O exasperante zumbido em sua cabeça não dava sinais de desaparecer, e estava se fazendo mais intenso, como se ao seu redor, estivesse rodeando uma esfera carregada com eletricidade, que estava perturbando seus impulsos nervosos e enviava as mais estranhas sensações por todo seu corpo.

Respirou fundo. "É uma longa história."

"Não, não é. Tu me seguraste e me beijaste. Fim da história, e não é um final feliz, devo acrescentar."

Draco abriu os olhos e de imediato enfrentou àqueles olhos verde-esmeralda profundos, escondidos atrás de um par de lentes, que faziam que o ar se prendesse em sua garganta, deixando-o momentaneamente sem fala.

De qualquer forma, para o que tinha vindo? Confessar toda a situação e ficar como um tonto? De qualquer modo, ele não entenderia. Que esperava que fizesse Potter, quando a verdade era que não havia nada que _pudesse_ fazer nem ele nem ninguém? Para que o procurou então? Por que passou quase todo o dia tratando de encontrar um momento para estar com ele a sós?

Não sabia por quê. De fato, _sim_ sabia e também sabia que tinha que se afastar dele o quanto antes possível.

"Ou esquece-lo." Murmurou e uma expressão de disfarçada frustração assomou-se aos seus olhos ao afastar-se, mas repentinamente uma mão firme o segurou pelo braço e o reteve, mas não pela força contida, sim pelo estremecimento que sacudiu todo seu braço.

Retrocedeu instintivamente afastando-se do contato de Harry, ferido, com um fugaz olhar selvagem nos olhos cinzas.

Harry piscou brevemente surpreendido, antes que uma expressão de determinação delineasse seus olhos. Rodeou Draco bloqueando-lhe o caminho, encurralando-o em um canto do armazém das vassouras.

"Não vai a nenhuma parte até que me dê uma explicação, Malfoy." Sua voz era suave, mas com um tom ameaçador.

Draco lhe dirigiu um olhar retalhador que quase pareceu disfarçar sua confusão interna. "O quê?" o provocou arqueando uma sobrancelha. "De verdade quere que te responda?"

"Sim, porque se não, não é uma ameaça.Ou irei diretamente ao Dumbledore com _isto_ -" meteu a mão no bolso e tirou o frasco vazio, e terás um bom público quando explicares o que estavas fazendo fora do castelo à noite."

Draco fechou a boca e semicerrou os olhos. "Não o faria, porque isso significaria que tu terias que explicar também o que estavas _fazendo _lá fora." Sorriu desdenhoso, permitindo que uma saudável quantidade de sarcasmo fluísse em suas palavras. "E não creio que nosso Garoto Dourado queira que sua ficha fique manchada por algo assim, não é verdade?"

"O pior que poderia me acontecer seria uma detenção e uma repreensão por andar vagando de noite." Os olhos de Harry brilharam com determinação, que recordou Draco da forma com a qual Harry olhava quando voava atrás do Pomo de Ouro; resoluto, concentrado, quase inumano. Vacilou ligeiramente.

Harry o olhou suspeito, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, logo continuou, "Mas tu, tu terás sorte se sair com apenas uma detenção se _isto_ for descoberto." Levantou o frasco novamente, os restos de vermelho vibrante brilharam como raios de sangue contra a luz do sol. "Não sei o que seja isto parece sangue, mas não o é, por que se fosse, neste momento já deveria estar seco. Estou seguro de que Snape estaria interessado em fazer alguns experimentos para averiguar o que é, mesmo que seu entusiasmo caia por terra quando os resultados servirem para incriminar ao seu aluno favorito."

E pela expressão de genuíno medo que cruzou pela face de Draco, uma rara onda de emoção que se incendiou e morreu no que dura um suspiro, Harry supôs que o havia encurralado.

Draco recuperou sua habitual frieza rapidamente. Levantou o olhar desafiante, fazendo uma careta de desprezo para Harry. "Vai então, Potter. Mostra-o a Dumbledore. Talvez poderia ser uma simples brincadeira. Desfrutarei muito te vendo ficar como um idiota."

"Me arriscarei." Disse Harry regressando-lhe o olhar. "Se eu cair, me assegurarei que tu caias comigo." Encarou Draco abertamente, vendo que abaixo da aparente calma, fervia uma grande confusão em seu rosto. "Tu decides, Malfoy."

"Esqueça apenas, Potter." falou Draco com um tom de urgência na voz. "Não queres saber, acredita-me."

"Claro que quero." Harry deu um passo adiante, fogo ardente em jade puro, Draco cerrou os olhos quase com dor. "Tenta-o, por que não?"

"Vai para o diabo Potter -" cuspiu Draco vendo como Harry estava tenso, "posso cuidar disso eu mesmo."

"Como cuidas bem disso! Correndo no meio da noite seminu, beijando as pessoas como um lunático degenerado. Não me interpretes mal, Malfoy, se queres ser um psicopata delirante, por mim não há nem um problema, só não me envolvas nisso."

"Então, _não te envolvas._" Replicou articulando claramente cada palavra, em seus olhos ardia um estranho brilho. "Gira 180 graus, começa a caminhar e não te detenhas até que chegues a Hogsmeade, o jogue-se no lago, o primeiro que ocorrer. Meu ponto é, apenas _vai-te._"

"Não até que me digas que diabos está acontecendo." Disse Harry negando-se a ir embora.

Uma pausa, então muito suave, "Não queres saber."

Harry explodiu. "_Não_ me digas o que quero ou não quero saber! Nem sequer -"

"Obviamente não podes ver por ti mesmo, não é verdade?"

"Olha," disse Harry violentamente, empurrando Draco contra a parede. "Se tu me tivesses dado um golpezinho no ombro ou tirado sarro de mim, poderia deixar tudo por isso mesmo. Mas quando unes tua boca a minha, totalmente sem meu consentimento, devo adicionar, se converte em um assunto completamente diferente."

"Que? nunca te haviam beijado assim antes, Potter?" Draco viu um quase imperceptível piscar furioso nos olhos verdes de Harry e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso zombador. "Então te fiz um favor, não é?"

Harry se via um pouco nauseado. "Se consideras que me beijar é um favor Malfoy, então não quero estar em dívida contigo nunca."

Draco sorriu astuto e a crescente tensão entre eles se aliviou um pouco. "Se estivesses em dívida comigo Potter, acredita-me, te faria _muito mais_ que isso."

Harry agora se via enraivecido. "Oh, cala-te e deixa de rodeios Malfoy. Estou _esperando._"

O sorriso de Draco se inflou. "Que? Outro...?"

"Tua explicação," Harry se apressou a interrompê-lo, retrocedendo um passo, observou Draco com algo mais que uma suspeita. "Que _diabos_ te acontece? Por que anda tão beijoqueiro de repente?"

Desmanchou-se o sorriso do rosto de Draco e a hostilidade reapareceu instantaneamente. "Não sou um beijoqueiro." Disse mordaz.

"Está bem, então creio que a descrição 'tarado' basta." Harry sorriu vitorioso quando viu os olhos de Draco escurecerem-se e continuou, "É assim como consegues agir Malfoy? Perambulando meio vestido por aí e caindo sobre vítimas desprevenidas?"

"Isso é brilhante, vindo de alguém que nem sequer havia beijado antes." Nos olhos de Draco se assomou uma ira crescente. "E que dizes de ti Potter? Que estavas fazendo _tu_ na Floresta?"

Justo então Draco se deu conta que o aborrecente zumbido de sua cabeça se havia acalmado e não o havia notado porque estava absorto falando com Harry. Então, outra vez, uma parte de sua mente lhe disse que se havia acalmado, _porque_ havia estado falando com Harry durante os últimos cinco minutos, a menos de dois passos de distância dele.

"Esse não é o ponto neste momento, ou é?" os olhos de Harry emitiram um brilho cor de jade, refletindo a luz do crepúsculo. "Desabafa, Malfoy, quero saber."

Draco o olhou nos olhos, relutante e desesperado ao mesmo tempo. "É complicado."

"Já disseste isso antes e é uma desculpa pobre. Estás insultando à minha inteligência."

"De certo te tomou muito tempo ter essa conclusão." Replicou Draco placidamente. "Isso confirma meu ponto."

Mas podia sentir que sua determinação fraquejava, que seus mordazes comentários perdiam força, se tornavam obsoletos, e tudo isto entretanto gerava evasivas, buscando uma forma de explicá-lo e não encontrava nem uma. De repente se sentiu cansado, como se estivesse agüentando um espirro difícil de soltar, sentia uma torrente de lágrimas ameaçando cair de seus olhos, e tudo isso o estava desgastando.

A boca de Harry se tornou uma delgada linha de astuta determinação. "Falar contigo é como tentar tirar sangue de uma pedra." Retrocedeu um passo mais, movendo a cabeça aborrecido. "Esquece, quem sabe Dumbledore seja capaz de obter respostas mais claras de ti."

Harry tentou sair, mas Draco o impediu agarrando-o pelo pulso esquerdo. Harry se deteve e o fitou com um olhar frio e calmo desta vez, sem dizer nada, em uma muda pergunta.

Draco sentiu o eletrizante formigamento vindo do pulso de Harry e respirou fundo. "Realmente queres saber?"

"Sim." Respondeu Harry com exasperada impaciência em sua resposta.

"Quando digo que é longa e complicada, falo sério." Havia em sua voz uma nota de urgência e olhou ao redor ansioso, preocupado de que os outros jogadores da Grifinória pudessem vir buscar Harry. Perguntava-se quanto tempo haviam estado falando, a verdade é que não tinha idéia, porque estando com ele, os minutos pareciam voar, enquanto que sentia que lhe faltavam horas para terminar.

Assim é como (recordou-se amargamente) se sente a gente quando está - apaixonada.

Lançando outro olhar furtivo ao seu redor, Draco falou em um sussurro. "Encontra-me no salão dos Troféus, à meia-noite, te explicarei então." Levantou os olhos fitando direto aos de Harry com uma emoção incerta em suas íris de cinza místico. "E desde agora até l�, pensa em tudo o que quiseres perguntar, e não digas que não te preveni, Potter. Dez galeões que vais te arrepender de haver perguntado, assim que recuperares o bom senso, faz-te um favor e não venhas."

"Boa tentativa, Malfoy." Harry retrocedeu, vigiando a expressão de Draco com um olhar crítico. "Muito assustador e tudo, exceto porque é o truque mais velho e nada convincente em teu caso. Desde quando te preocupas com o que é bom para mim?" Harry lhe dedicou um sorriso depreciativo, então sem prévio aviso, levantou sua varinha, apontando para a mão de Malfoy que estava no momento suspendendo seu pulso, e murmurou um feitiço:

"_Manicam inice._"

Um jorro de luz prateada saiu da varinha de Harry; Draco gemeu assustado e retirou a mão que lhe tocava. Olhou para baixo - e com horror encontrou ao redor de seu pulso uma _algema_.

A olhou fixamente, incrédulo. Só havia uma algema, devidamente fechada, o delgado metal rodeava seu pulso esquerdo e uns quantos estalões surdos ocorreram depois.

Harry se via decepcionado. "Demônios, funcionou pela metade."

"_Que_...?" Draco fitou novamente Harry com abandono. "Para que diabos é isso? Tira-me isto!"

Harry sorriu angelical. "Claro. Esta noite. É a forma de assegurar-me de que tu vais." Levantou o pulso de Draco, inspecionando seu trabalho, Draco em estado de choque o deixou o fazer. "Bom, só uma algema se formou, mas parece bastante segura. Deixe-me te advertir que qualquer tentativa de tirá-la, física ou magicamente, só fará com que se ajuste mais e mais."

"E esperas que ande pela escola com isto?" Draco se via horrorizado. "Que pervertido Potter, não sabia que era sádico."

Harry ignorou esse último comentário. "Alegra-te que o outro extremo não está atado a..., oh, não sei... aos postes do campo de Quadribol, por exemplo. Definitivamente isso é muito mais chamativo, devo dizer."

"Vai pro diabo, Potter," cuspiu Draco, a coragem substituiu o assombro. "Pagarás por isto."

"Te falta certa perversidade, já que és tu quem tem a algema posta." Harry pôs-se a um lado agilmente, um sorriso de triunfo curvou seus lábios de uma forma bastante atrativa pensou Draco. "E tu pensavas que os grifinórios não tinham idéias criativas."

"Oh, os sonserinos tem idéias criativas também." Disse entre dentes, com a voz apenas controlada. "Só que mais violentas e expressivas, que geralmente incluem facas, chicotes, tortura e usualmente muita dor." A boca de Draco se curvou em um sorriso cínico e sem humor. "Mas vejo que definitivamente te agrada a técnica da humilhação, que também é muito efetiva. Parabéns."

Algo cruzou pela cara de Harry, uma muda surpresa, mesclada com pesar, e Draco observou que estava envergonhado. "Não faço isto só para te humilhar, Malfoy." Buscou o olhar de Draco, os olhos de Harry eram sinceros, desoladamente sinceros. "Só me asseguro de que tu não desistas de ir."

"Creio que o ponto em questão era se _tu irias_."

Os olhos de Harry se endureceram, os restos de emoção se fundiram em sólidas pedras de esmeralda. "Não confio em ti, Malfoy. Não creio que não se lembre do que tentastes nos (_N.T.: esse "nos" faz referência ao Ron e a Mione, ok?_) fazer no primeiro ano. E desde então, os dedos de minhas mãos e pés, somados aos _teus_ não são suficientes para contar as vezes que tens tentado nos meter em problemas." Sorriu astuto, e ao mesmo tempo arrogante. "E tens falhado em cada ocasião, devo dizer."

Draco franziu o cenho e inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, dirigiu um olhar crítico para Harry. Havia estado fazendo isso durante a conversa, como se notasse pela primeira vez certas coisas de Harry; a forma como parava, seu pé esquerdo sempre uns centímetros mais adiante que o direito. A forma como mantinha os ombros retos, erguidos, com a confiança e o prumo de alguém que tem o mundo a sua disposição, alguém que não quer mais do que tem.

"E acreditas que uma algema ao redor do pulso assegurará que eu esteja aqui esta noite?" se recompôs para que sua voz soasse tranqüila, enquanto que estava se derrubando por dentro. "Creio que não Potter. O único que pode garantir minha presença seria que me atasse a ti mesmo, e isso não é bom para o treino de Quadribol, não é?"

Para sua surpresa, na cara de Harry apareceu um sorriso, um sorriso sábio. "Olha mais para a volta de teu novo acessório quando tiveres tempo." Sinalizou com a cabeça para a algema, parecia friamente incongruente no pulso de Draco, enquanto que o metal prateado combinava bem com seu cabelo louro platinado.

Antes que Draco tivesse a oportunidade de inspecionar a algema detalhadamente, Harry continuou, "Não creio que a algema te faça vir, não creio em tua palavra tão pouco, mas" e aqui Harry se permitiu um pequeno sorriso de triunfo, "talvez levar uma algema com meu nome te faça pensar duas vezes antes de tentar faltar ao nosso encontro esta noite."

O coração de Draco se deteve momentaneamente e seu olhar se dirigiu ao cruel bracelete que cerrava seu pulso, seus olhos se abriram em completa incredulidade. "_Que_ -"

O sorriso de Harry se fez mais amplo, um brilhante sorriso no pôr-do-sol. "Não creio que te agrade andar amanhã pela escola etiquetado como propriedade de Harry Potter, ou sim?"

E nesse momento algo se fez em cacos na face de Draco, algo fundamental, algo tão natural e inato que se filtrou através de qualquer máscara de emoção, uma base que se fragmentou ao impacto das palavras de Harry. Uma punhalada de angustia cruzou como um raio por seus olhos, tornado-o frágil numa impossível dor, uma sombra de terrível desespero, enquanto que em um piscar de olhos, esta desapareceu, como se apagam as marcas na praia abaixo às ondas do mar implacável.

Harry se surpreendeu quando viu passar a crua emoção pelo impassível rosto de Draco, piscou e olhou outra vez, mas havia ido-se. Como uma ferida curando-se sozinha; um engano de seus olhos, um jogo da luz inclinada que se refletia no cabelo louro de Draco.

Ou quem sabe, pensou Harry, um engano de sua mente.

Quando Draco levantou o olhar, seus olhos eram cinzas, sombras vazias. Harry notou que tinham tão fortemente apertadas as mãos que seus nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

Draco não disse nada, só olhou fixamente para Harry durante um longo momento, gradualmente a fria chama de emoções fluiu de novo a seus olhos, frieza ardente e distante, e dor vulnerável ao mesmo tempo.

"Como queiras Potter." Disse suavemente, enquanto que sua voz se ouvia ressentida; seus olhos destilavam ódio, amargura e um traço de dor.

Com isto, deu meia volta e se foi.

Harry o olhou fixamente por um momento, porém suspeito e completamente confuso. O olhar que Draco lhe dirigiu ao final no entanto o fazia sentir-se particularmente transtornado - foi algo que havia dito?

Moveu a cabeça, desconcertado e foi pegar a vassoura, o que, segundo recordava era sua intenção original. Graças a Malfoy, agora estava atrasadíssimo para o treino de Quadribol e esse pensamento o fez deixar todas as suas perguntas para esta noite.

Só quando chegou ao santuário de seu dormitório, Draco se permitiu cair sobra a cama, respirando dolorosamente, a torpe frieza da algema contra seu pulso atravessava sua pele como mercúrio envenenando seu sangue, frio e calor separados pela imperfeição da carne.

Era justo como os limites entre os que se encontrava encurralado agora, a fronteira onde o ódio e o amor se tocavam, a fina linha agora borrosa, pela alteração química que a convertia em praticamente nada. Não sentia nada mais que a cansada tensão em seu corpo, destilava desejo, desejo puro, e se estava convertendo em algo totalmente fora de controle, pelo menos, não do seu.

Girou a algema e a observou, o metal destilava chispas de luz de uma fonte desconhecida, lhe machucou os olhos e piscou. Levantando o pulso para poder inspecionar a algema, veio a intrincada inscrição não feita por mãos humanas, um fino e atrevido gravado cor fume prateado dizia - _H. J. Potter_

Uma marca de possessão. Marcado com ferro. _Propriedade de alguém._

Cerrou os olhos, calado até os ossos pela silenciosa vergonha.

_"Não creio que te agrade andar amanhã pela escola etiquetado como propriedade de Harry Potter, ou sim?" _

As palavras de Harry se repetiam uma e outra vez em sua mente e sua própria mortificação o corroia por dentro.

_"Não faço isto só para te humilhar, Malfoy."_

Completamente humilhado, Draco se encostou de bruços sobre as almofadas, o frio metal da algema ao redor de seu pulso o calava até os ossos. Medo e um deslumbrante terror se desataram dentro dele, uma dura memória de algo que era demasiado real para ser crível: o que havia infringido a si mesmo, o que Harry lhe havia feito, e do que talvez jamais pudesse se libertar.

Continua...

Próximo capítulo:  
**Capítulo3 - Sem arrependimentos**  
_O amor vive em frascos selados de arrependimentos_

Fim do cap 02

* * *

Essa é mais uma fic do grupo Os Tradutores. Se você gostou dessa fic, procure pelas nossas outras traduções.

Os tradutores


	3. Sem Arrependimentos

**Autor: **Rhysenn

**Nome Original: **Irresistible Poison

**Tradução: **Designer J

**Betagem: **Dana Norram

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Sem arrependimentos**  
_O amor vive em frascos selados de arrependimentos_

Conforme ia caindo à tarde, com grande aborrecimento, Draco, com sorte, conseguiu um pouco de privacidade no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, já que mesmo em seu próprio dormitório era tão difícil tê-la quanto encontrar uma forma para não pensar em Harry. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil manter oculto seu pulso algemado dos demais, sendo assim decidiu ir à biblioteca, a fim de encontrar um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade.

Eram quase oito da noite quando alcançou o lugar, e uma sensação de desconfiança se apoderou dele quando observou as quatro paredes que se fechavam sobre si, sua claustrofobia vindo à superfície. Deu-se conta de que se sentia como na biblioteca de sua casa, como um caranguejo na panela quando o calor o abraçava. Era uma reação instintiva - ele se sentia preso.

A biblioteca de Hogwarts, se ignorarmos a pitoresca e impecável mobília, lhe recordava bastante a austera biblioteca de seu pai; toda a figura do salão era recheada de nada mais que de estantes atrás de estantes de livros apilhadas umas atrás das outras, chegando até o teto. E todos os livros relacionados de uma forma ou outra, com as Artes das Trevas. Uma grande parte de suas vidas, a vida de um Malfoy. Uma grande parte _dele._

Draco, com um estremecimento, recordou-se das explícitas e constantes advertências de seu pai sobre as muitas e diferentes maneiras de cair em desgraça e, por certo, a sinistra sentença de _nunca_, mesmo que tivesse o alento de vida com sangue Malfoy correndo por suas veias, nunca trazer a mais ligeira acusação sobre a família. Ou algo pior.

_Ou algo pior._ No era uma implicação sutil, ou algo que se pudesse imaginar. Era um veredicto definitivo, predeterminado, dito como uma advertência transgressiva. Não havia espaço para negociações, para pedir clemência, muito menos perdão.

Mas _isto_. Draco pensou em como seu pai poderia achar difícil classificar este nível de pura degradação que faria estragos no valioso nome da família. Se Lúcio se inteirasse _disto _antes que pudesse encontrar uma forma de revertê-lo, Draco esperava fervorosamente que a descoberta acabasse com seu pai, mas... caso não fosse assim, provavelmente teria que usar o plano B, que era muito simples... o nobre caminho do suicídio.

Este pensamento grave e maníaco-depressivo estimulou-o em agir e caminhou resoluto até às estantes da extrema direita, que guardavam - até onde sabia, os livros de magia mais avançados. Mas qualquer coisa, remotamente útil, só poderia ser encontrada na Seção Reservada e conforme se aproximava desta, uma encolerizada Madame Pince caiu em seu encalço, pedindo uma nota assinada que lhe permitisse o acesso aos livros. É óbvio que Draco não tinha uma nota assinada, mesmo que nesse momento pudesse ter dado a Madame Pince uma nota própria, que teria sido breve, e muito, muito medíocre.

Dando-se por vencido, deixou a biblioteca. Os livros não ajudariam - tinha que encontrar ele mesmo a forma de explicar a Harry o que havia se passado, e tinha que encontrar também outra forma um tanto mais hábil de sair completamente daquela confusão.

De qualquer forma, por que se _aborreceria _de explicar isto para Harry? Draco se perguntou. Não entendia. Não havia a possibilidade de que entendesse, _oras!_ Era Harry... o Garoto Que Havia Adquirido O Hábito De Frustrar os Planos De Voldemort. Esta era uma luta completamente diferente, e de muitas formas mais sinistra que o fato de enfrentar o Lord das Trevas, porque era um conflito entre a mente e o coração, uma luta autodestrutiva que estava condenada, qualquer que fosse o lado que ganhasse.

_Não._ Não queria, não necessitava da ajuda de Harry. Tudo que havia pedido a Harry era que se mantivesse afastado dele, o mais afastado que pudesse de qualquer possível encontro labial, de forma que Draco pudesse inventar algo para ajeitar isto, reverter o feitiço e ser ele mesmo outra vez.

O encontro que teria à noite com Malfoy, ia e vinha a toda hora a sua mente, e Harry inconscientemente se alegrou quando o treino de Quadribol chegou ao fim. Depois de guardar sua vassoura no armazém (onde notou, iluminado pela Lua, a grama achatada onde haviam se enfrentado naquela mesma tarde), Harry se encaminhou de volta à Torre da Grifinória, tomou banho, se trocou, sentando e esperando a chegada da meia-noite.

Perguntava-se se Malfoy o deixaria plantado - um sorriso confiante se formou em seus lábios ao recordar da pequena algema que Malfoy adoraria que lhe fosse tirada antes do amanhecer. Isso dava uma grande média para as possibilidades de que iria; Harry pensou que era mais seguro ir sem ter de se preocupar que quem o estivesse esperando fosse Filch no lugar de Draco.

Faltando dez minutos para a meia-noite, Harry levantou-se e pôs uma túnica, sentindo ma vez mais a falta de sua capa de invisibilidade. Ao se dirigir até a porta sem fazer ruído, pensou, não lhe havia ocorrido pedir a Ron que o acompanhasse nesta expedição noturna, pela simples e clara razão de que teria que inteirá-lo do que havia passado entre si e Malfoy na noite anterior (a não muito acidental colisão de seus lábios, para ser exato), e não estava precisamente pulando de alegria em relatar o incidente, ao menos não em voz alta. Mesmo que Harry houvesse se surpreendido algumas vezes durante o dia repassando o episódio uma e outra vez em sua mente - algo que por si só, notou com agitação, era bastante inquietante.

Com passos silenciosos se dirigiu à sala de troféus ocultando-se entre as sombras dos corredores. A pulsação de Harry acelerou-se com antecipação ao aproximar-se da porta, ao segurar a maçaneta - _Se Malfoy não estiver aqui,_ pensou lúgubre, _me assegurarei de que_ -

Ao abrir a porta viu Draco sentado na puída borda da mesa de carvalho localizada ao centro da sala, com as mãos sobre o colo, os dedos estirados e a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada. O quarto estava banhado de um tênue brilho azul celeste, que vinha de um fogo preso pela arte da magia, colocado a um ângulo estratégico de tal forma que sua luz cruzava a sala de um canto até quase chegar ao outro. Era uma iluminação tranqüila e relaxante, e os olhos de Harry se ajustaram rapidamente à pálida e quase irreal atmosfera.

Draco levantou a cabeça no momento em que Harry entrou, seu corpo pareceu ficar tenso, e ele tentou relaxar, falhando miseravelmente. Parecia uma pantera enjaulada, passeando de um lado ao outro no meio da noite e seus olhos delataram cautela e incredibilidade ao ver Harry, enquanto que este deslizava silenciosamente para dentro da sala e cerrava a porta atrás de si.

Harry não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo ali; o que o surpreendeu foi a momentânea desesperação que cruzou por seu olhar, como se estivesse - _decepcionado_ de que Harry tivesse ido. A pergunta, que era o que estava ocorrendo, o corroia ainda mais.

Harry cruzou a sala com poucos passos, parando em frente de Draco.

"E?" foi sua primeira pergunta, complementado com um duro olhar de desconfiança. "Qual é o grande segredo?"

"Não acreditei que você viria." Disse Draco com voz neutra, mesmo que sua habitual imperturbabilidade não fosse a mesma.

"Não perderia isto por nada do mundo, Malfoy." Harry retribuiu, olhando-o em defensiva e sinalizou bruscamente para o antebraço esquerdo de Draco com a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, não pensei que ia gostar de andar pela escola amanhã com essa algema, ou sim?"

"Não achei que você se importasse com isso." Os olhos de Draco estavam quase da cor do cobalto jorrado ao fogo mágico e ergueu-o, até encontrar o de Harry. "Pensei que você _não_ viria, precisamente por isso, assim, eu teria de andar pela escola com esta coisa no pulso."

Harry encarou-o, ligeiramente indignado. "Acredita que eu faria intencionalmente só para... para te envergonhar?" Harry parecia ter problemas para entender a situação. "Não me interprete mal, Malfoy. Seu ego é muito grande para o que vale, alguém um dia deveria te fazer ver que humildade e humilhação são duas coisas completamente diferentes."

Draco fez um gesto de contrariedade. "Não me faça sermões, Potter."

Harry o fitou duramente. "Quer dizer que se fosse o contrário, me deixaria algemado só para me humilhar?"

Draco não respondeu, apenas abaixou o olhar.

A expressão de Harry se tornou de desgosto. "Não acredito". Bateu na própria cabeça com fúria. "Tão típico, Malfoy."

Draco não contestou, somente levantou a mão fazendo que a algema lhe resvalasse pelo braço e a sustentou tranqüilamente em frente a Harry. Sombras de azul metálico se refletiam na algema e Draco levantou o queixo quase desafiante, em seus olhos havia uma pergunta silenciosa. Então esperou.

Harry não se moveu no momento, só fitou a mão que Draco lhe mostrava. Logo suspirou com aborrecimento, tomou à varinha e a apontou para a algema, murmurando "_Clavis Finge._"

A algema fez-se mais larga, caindo frouxa da mão de Draco, deslizando uns centímetros sobre seu braço.

Draco fitou Harry, os olhos brilhavam como jóias manchadas e então sem dizer uma palavra se livrou da algema da mão e a guardou no bolso. Levantou-se da mesa, caminhou uns poucos passos e parou de frente à parede.

Harry cada vez se convencia mais que Draco estava ficando louco. Duvidou brevemente antes de perguntar com um tom que escondia suas suspeitas, "Então, o que queria me dizer?"

"Eu não queria dizer nada. Você é que queria saber."

Estava começando a acabar com a paciência de Harry, de fato, já quase o fizera. "Fale de uma vez, Malfoy. Não tenho a noite toda ."

"Está bem." Draco seguia de costas para o outro e quando falou, o fez de frente à parede. "Quer a versão completa, ou só os fatos concretos?"

"Como preferir. Só quero ouvir... _agora._"

Draco respirou fundo, era mais difícil do que havia imaginado. _Por quê?_ Porque se sentia obrigado a dizer para Harry sobre o feitiço? Só porque ele havia _perguntado_? Para Draco geralmente havia uma grande produção de prazer em negar algo para Harry, qualquer coisa que fosse.

Mas sabia porquê. Era porque não acreditava que pudesse suportá-lo durante mais tempo. Devido ao que o estava dilacerando por dentro, sabendo o que havia passado, mas sem saber que o que devia fazer. E necessitava de dizê-lo para _alguém_.

"Bom..." começou lentamente, sentindo que lhe faltavam as palavras, de pronto não sabia por onde começar, não queria dar a volta e olhar nos olhos de Harry, entretanto falava. "Basicamente, estava tentando fazer algo, mas que tomou um caminho completamente diferente e terminou sendo outra coisa, e..."

"Há muita ambigüidade e imprecisão em tuas palavras," interrompeu Harry abruptamente . "Suponho que tenho que preencher os espaços em branco?"

Draco revirou os olhos, neles havia fúria e uma silenciosa dor. "Fique quieto e escute, Potter," grunhiu sem humor na voz.

Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar assassino. "Então, vá direto ao assunto."

"Bem." Fraquejou Draco, sua resistência estava se debilitando e as palavras saíam de sua boca como um segredo tão bem guardado, cru, sincero e amargo. "O ponto é que estou apaixonado por você. Basicamente é isso que precisa saber."

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio a suas palavras, quase podia se sentir a tensão da surpresa e da incredulidade entre eles. Era como se o momento tivesse sido suspenso no tempo infinitamente, entretanto o significado de suas palavras caia, fluindo como água gelada sobre rocha impenetrável. O único som que se ouvia no quarto era o crepitar do fogo, soando como um chicote em meio do tenso silêncio.

Quando Harry finalmente falou em sua voz se ouvia a surpresa.

"Está brincando", não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação, como se só a idéia fosse impossível de ser considerada.

Draco se via enraivecido e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo. "Eu brincaria com algo assim?"

Sua voz guardava tanta sinceridade e gravidade que, na opinião de Harry, soava incongruente com a situação, e começava a sentir como se estivesse sonhando desperto, um sonho etéreo e absolutamente, absolutamente incrível.

Encolheu os ombros. "Não sei, você tem um senso de humor distorcido."

"Bom, sim, gosto de atormentar o Longbottom, fazendo seu caldeirão explodir, me mata de rir," Draco apertou os dentes, tratando de manter a calma, "mas estar - estar apaixonado por você não é nada divertido. De fato, creio que a pura idéia é o suficientemente traumatizante para me tornar um completo psicopata em minha próxima vida. Se é que não demora a começar."

"Você me... me _ama_?" Repetiu Harry, sua voz se ouvia assombrada, tinha a expressão como se houvesse tomado um droga que provoca vômito ou um frasco inteiro de baratas.

"Não Potter, _estou_ apaixonado por você." A voz de Draco era afiada como uma espada. "Não _fiquei_ apaixonado por você, mesmo que essa opção seja um tanto menos atrativa que cair de um precipício, e certamente _não te amo_. Há uma grande diferença."

"Realmente vejo." A nota de suspeita havia voltado à voz de Harry. "Olha, não acredito em você. É algum tipo de brincadeira? O que quer dizer exatamente?"

"Você está ficando surdo?" Draco estava exasperado. "Porque sinto que os ecos das paredes me dão uma resposta mais inteligente."

"Claro que ouvi." Harry soava irritado. "Mas o que está _dizendo_ é uma grande asneira." Olhou crítico para Draco, como se fosse uma bomba-relógio a ponto de explodir. "Tem certeza de não anda se drogando, Malfoy? Porque está hiperventilando e seus olhos estão dilatados, igual quando Edwiges está doente."

"Obrigado pelo belo exemplo e por tua preocupação. Queria eu que tudo isto fosse uma terrível ressaca, mas não, eu não me drogo". Fez uma pausa. "Mesmo que neste momento não diria que não, se é que tem alguma coisa."

Harry o observou duvidoso, e entretanto ouvia-se cético. "Mas você... você me _odeia_."

"Bem, você reparou, Potter. Sempre pensei que fosse sutil demais para você. Que bom de tua parte que percebeu. Dez pontos para Grifinória por uma rara demonstração de cérebro."

"Cala a boca Malfoy. Sabe muito bem eu não te suporto."

"Me deixa feliz que tenhamos esclarecido isso." Draco meneou ligeiramente a cabeça. De uma forma estranha, estava ficando aquecido com seu acostumado hábito de insultar a Harry, tanto que quase havia conseguido distraí-lo do fato de que atualmente abrigava uma perigosa e volátil luxúria por ele. Mas a sensação seguia ali, como se correntes vivas se alimentassem abaixo de sua pele. "Sabe uma coisa curiosa sobre você, Potter? Quase correu gritando quando eu te beijei, mas agora permanece perfeitamente calmo, mesmo que eu diga que estou possivelmente apaixonado por você."

"Estou guardando todo o impacto do susto para poder despertar a colégio inteiro quando finalmente o assimilar. O que pode acontecer em qualquer momento, assim é melhor falar."

"Não há nada mais a dizer." Draco o fitou de soslaio e então um estremecimento familiar o percorreu, como se estivesse embriagado; deixou-se cair na borda da mesa para encontrar algo de apoio e disse suavemente, "Acho melhor você ir embora."

"Nada mais?" Harry o fitou incrédulo. "Por todos os diabos! Para começar, não disse porque está apaixonado por mim". Meditou durante um segundo e logo continuou, "Creio que deve ter sido algum tipo de feitiço amoroso, porque se não, você tem lugar garantido em St. Mungos".

Draco queria replicar que provavelmente só os residentes do Hospital St. Mungos de Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos poderiam apaixonar-se por Harry, mas se deu conta de que deveria incluir-se também, e repentinamente se sentiu muito cansado, como se sua energia tivesse sido drenada só por estar com Harry e dada sua última experiência, seu cansaço geralmente vinha acompanhado de um tipo totalmente diferente de energia - _desejo_.

Draco deixou cair os ombros e cedeu. "Tem razão", disse com a voz derrotada. "É uma poção de amor".

"_Poção de amor?_" repetiu Harry, com uma voz tão impressionada quanto curiosa. "Não são ilegais?"

"Se vai me dar um interminável sermão moralista sobre as leis mágicas, pare agora mesmo, porque já me sinto bastante mal assim como as coisas estão".

Harry no entanto não se via convencido. "O que aconteceu exatamente ?" Fitou crítico Draco. "Se está inventando tudo isto, deixe-me dizer parece tão improvável. Se não está mentindo, bom, tem muito que explicar. E aviso, Malfoy, se estiver tentando me fazer - "

"Oh, cala a boca e me deixa falar por um momento, sim?" interrompeu Draco com um olhar assassino.

Para sua surpresa Harry se calou e um silêncio de expectativa se fez entre eles.

Draco respirou aliviado, mas agora já não havia volta e a verdade era, que realmente queria contar a Harry o que havia acontecido - neste ponto qualquer um teria sido uma boa audiência, alguém como a Madama Nor-r-ra. Sentia como se tivesse estado prendendo a respiração durante muito tempo e só desejara respirar normalmente outra vez, sem o batimento de seu coração contra o peito.

Viu o olhar impaciente de Harry e respirou profundamente. Algo lhe dizia que ia necessitar de todo o oxigênio que pudesse reunir. "Está bem. Foi assim que aconteceu..."

Draco começou com sua narrativa sobre os eventos da noite anterior, ainda que de uma forma vaga. Não disse a metade do que pensava - a história ficou reduzida a pequenos fragmentos de um monólogo que corria apressadamente por sua cabeça e disse somente as partes necessárias para unir cronologicamente os eventos.

Falou brevemente sobre a poção, tocando muito por cima os detalhes até a parte onde havia estado a ponto de a beber. Relatou como havia resultado em ser uma poção amorosa e como antes que o soubesse, a primeira pessoa a que havia visto depois de tomá-la era Harry.

Harry tinha um ponto a seu favor, sabia escutar - havia permanecido calado enquanto Draco falava com tons baixos e urgentes, com as palavras saindo de sua boca como chuva de verão. Harry entretanto tinha uma expressão cética na face, mas ao mesmo tempo estava escutando cuidadosamente as palavras de Draco, observando sua linguagem corporal, suspeitando do grau de veracidade, sabendo que provavelmente por uma vez em sua vida, e quem sabe a única, Draco Malfoy lhe estava dizendo a verdade.

Quando Draco fez uma pausa para recuperar a calma, Harry finalmente o interrompeu.

"Que poção queria preparar no começo?" perguntou fitando-o nos olhos. "Não me diga que realmente _pretendia_ fazer uma poção de amor."

"Qual parte da frase 'o feitiço saiu errado' você não entendeu?" retrucou Draco mal humorado. "É claro que não _pretendia_ fazer uma poção de amor - não seja ridículo Potter, _é_ _sério._" Replicou desapontado.

"Bom, então, o que estava tentando fazer?" o pressionou negando-se a passar por este ponto por alto.

"Uma Poção de Perda da Matéria." Disse reticente, como se acabasse de ser obrigado a divulgar um segredo muito embaraçoso. "Faz com que você... bom, desapareça."

"Como?" Harry fitou Draco incrédulo, com o horror reunindo-se em seu olhar. "Perda da Matéria? Onde Malfoy, _aqui_?" destacou a localização. "O que estava pensando!"

"Não sei!" explodiu Draco, com fúria na voz. "Não acredita que não tenho pensando nisso? Em _que_ eu estava pensando? Maldição! Desde ontem à noite, não tenho feito _outra_ coisa se não pensar no estúpido que fui ao misturar os feitiços, como diabos, fui ter a má sorte de que os feitiços estivessem separados somente por uma página? E como, maldita seja, que vou sair disto!"

Harry piscou, estupefato ante a repentina explosão de Draco e quase se sentiu culpado por ter o provocado. Pôs-se muito sério, havia algo na forma em que Draco fitava e se ouvia que se sacudia imensamente, fazendo-o pensar duas vezes sobre o que Malfoy estava dizendo, o que estava tentando lhe dizer.

Harry fitou Draco de novo, mais grave desta vez, notando a dor velada que se desenhava em seus delicados olhos, uma certa miséria que em silêncio acentuava a gravidade da situação.

Se perguntou por que sequer estava acreditando no que Draco dizia. Desde quando Malfoy lhe dizia a verdade? E se fosse um elaborado plano para... bom, não podia saber com exatidão de como isso poderia ser utilizado, mas estava seguro de que não seria agradável. Então, por que se _inclinava_ acreditar em Malfoy?

_Seus olhos._ O fitou outra vez, longa e calculadoramente. _Nos seus olhos._

E também se deu conta de que Draco tinha uns olhos muito bonitos, intensos e cheios de sentimento, mesmo que freqüentemente estivessem velados com fria arrogância e desdém. Mas em muitas e raras ocasiões como esta, eram inocentes e dolorosamente sinceros, jóias de um cinza profundo, com linhas prateadas pela luz do fogo.

_Oh, basta. É Malfoy. Pare de observar seus olhos._

"Bom..." Harry sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça para aclarar seus pensamentos, "Por que está me contando isto?"

Draco semicerrou os olhos, boquiaberto pela indignação. "Devo lhe lembrar que_ você pediu?_ De fato, não me só me pediu, me obrigaste até o cansaço e me algemou para me forçar a lhe contar. E agora pergunta: 'Por que está me contando isto?'"

Harry o transpassou com o olhar, "Quero dizer, o que espera que eu faça?"

"Nada." Respondeu rapidamente Draco, desviando o olhar, mas não a atenção, para a pálida chama azul que crepitava e brilhava. Sua voz soou triste. "Não há nada que possa fazer."

"Bom, há algum contra-feitiço? Algo que possa reverter?"

"Não sei."

"Passará o efeito depois de algum tempo? Ou pode tomar um antídoto ou algo para neutralizar o efeito?"

Outro resmungo. "Não sei."

Harry estava irritado. "Parece tremendamente desinteressado em sair deste desastre, Malfoy. A ignorância realmente não ajuda. Acha mesmo que se não for descobrir mais sobre o feitiço conseguirá com que ele desapareça?"

Os olhos de Draco se dirigiram mordazes para Harry, brilhando com fervente intensidade, quase que sem coração. "Não tem idéia de _quanto_ quero me livrar desta coisa, Potter." Sua voz tremia pela falta de controle. "Assim é melhor ficar quieto e esquecer."

Harry ficou boquiaberto, certamente não esperava tal hostilidade e seus olhos cor esmeralda se escureceram pela crescente ira. "Só estou tentando te ajudar mal agradecido. De qualquer forma, este é _seu _problema."

Draco manteve o olhar tranqüilo, seus olhos já não mostravam emoção. "Tem toda razão, Potter. Este é _meu_ problema. E não preciso da sua ajuda. Não é da sua conta."

"Claro que é da minha conta, Malfoy, porque acontece que escolheu a mim para se apaixonar." Harry deu um passo em frente com uma firme determinação nos olhos.

"Escolhi, Potter? _Escolhi?_" Draco parecia enojado. "Em algum momento mencionei que havia te escolhido? _Disse?_" Cerrou os olhos, tinha os ombros caídos e cobriu a face com as mãos. "Oficialmente, este é o pior desastre do mundo mágico. Nos anos vindouros, se ensinará nas escolas, como uma matéria de estudo 'Feitiços que saíram mal com conseqüências piores que a morte' e terão os restos de minha cabeça como uma relíquia."

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, prendendo um sorriso. Mesmo nessa situação, o humor de Malfoy era bastante divertido.

"Não é divertido Potter," resmungou, "tira esse sorriso da tua cara antes que a faça desaparecer para sempre - com magia ou sem ela."

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu e sua boca se tornou uma linha dura. "Não me culpe por isto Malfoy. Este assunto não é nem remotamente minha culpa."

"Claro que é tua culpa. Se não ficasse andado por aí, isto nunca teria acontecido."

"Agora sou culpado por existir?" revirou os olhos Harry aborrecido. "Está sendo pouco razoável Malfoy e -"

"Claro que estou sendo pouco razoável," o interrompeu Draco, com os olhos destilando ira e frustração. "Estou apaixonado por você para começar. Isso vai contra as leis da razão, voa pelo teto do irracional e chega à galáxia da loucura." Fez uma pausa para respirar. "E é _totalmente_ sua culpa."

Harry estava a ponto de retrucar, mas então Draco fez algo que impediu que as duras palavras saíssem de sua boca.

Fitando de soslaio Harry, Draco lentamente girou e caminhou até o lado oposto do salão. Apoiou um braço na parede e descansou a testa na dobra de seu braço: havia algo em sua postura que o desvestiu de sua habitual arrogância, emitia-se desolado, uma figura derrotada contra a iluminação intermitente.

Harry estava quase tão surpreso quanto se Draco o tivesse beijado outra vez. Ficou ali parado um momento, inseguro do que fazer e se deu conta de que não sabia o que dizer, porque a comunicação com Draco sempre era uma resposta a suas provocações. E em todas essas vezes em que Draco o havia feito brigar, em todas as ocasiões em que havia contido a raiva, quando Draco as arranjava para zombar dele durante as disputas verbais, esta era a oportunidade perfeita para vingar-se, agora que estava vulnerável, com as defesas baixas.

Mas Harry simplesmente não podia fazer algo assim, nem sequer para Malfoy. Não o pode fazer durante o duelo que tiveram no segundo ano, quando se absteve de enfeitiçar Malfoy que ainda estava caído, enquanto que este não havia tido escrúpulos em atacá-lo sem respeitar as normas esportivas. E agora, ficava sem poder dizer algo ofensivo ou sarcástico.

Harry franziu o cenho e mordeu novamente o lábio sem saber que fazer ou dizer, só ficou ali, sentindo-se incomodado.

"Deveria ir embora." Disse finalmente Draco, sua voz soava cansada, um cansaço que não era do todo físico. "É tarde."

Harry duvidou e fitou o pulso nu de Draco. "Posso ficar mais um pouco."

"Não quero que você fique." A voz de Draco se ouvia agora friamente tranqüila. "De fato, quero que fique _fora_ disto, _longe _de mim, imagino que não te dará muito trabalho, ou sim? Isso é tudo o que quero."

"Acredita que é assim, fácil?" perguntou Harry sem rancor.

"Se manter afastado de mim? Parecia que tinha cultivado uma grande quantidade de desagrado por mim com o passar dos anos Potter. Estou seguro de que pode fazer isso." Draco permanecia com a cara voltada à parede, sua voz soava ligeiramente apagada.

"Não. Me refiro a isto. Acredita que se afastar é a solução?".

"É a solução para _você_." Draco levantou a cabeça e muito lentamente se voltou e apoiou as costas contra a parede, como se cada parte de seu corpo estivesse dolorosamente exausta. "Isso é tudo com o que deveria se preocupar."

Harry respirou fundo. "Deve haver uma forma de revertê-lo."

"_E o que acontece se não houver?_" explodiu, a irritação e dor reprimidos saíram para a superfície, salpicando com fúria seus olhos, iluminados pela angústia. "Nem tudo tem um contra-feitiço! E este é - diferente de outros feitiços porque não é externo, está _dentro_ de mim, no meu _sangue_. Mas não li muito ao respeito, mas sobre o que sei deste tipo de maldição a maioria delas são incuráveis exceto pela morte."

A última palavra ficou suspensa de forma significativa no ar, luminosa. A possibilidade da morte trouxe repentinamente a gravidade da situação. Os dois ficaram quietos por um momento, a imensa dor das palavras de Draco preencheram a atmosfera, fazendo o ar denso, com uma sensação de asfixiamento.

Finalmente Harry falou, tranqüilo. "É uma maldição?"

Draco lhe dirigiu um olhar incisivo, "De que outra forma pode ser chamado?"

Harry pensou em voz alta. "Não sei. Só não acreditava que pudesse ser classificada como uma maldição. Amor e maldição não estão comumente relacionados."

"Não é amor Potter, é um feitiço de amor. Alimenta-se do amor _não correspondido_ e te torna louco porque se almeja algo que _sabe_ que não quer, e que nunca poderá ter. A gente normalmente se torna louco sobre o efeito dos feitiços de amor. Se isto não é uma maldição, então o Avada Kedavra é uma canção de ninar."

Harry queria dizer-lhe para que não fosse tão melodramático mas algo dentro dele, lhe fez perceber que depois de tudo, não estava exagerando.

Harry suspirou. "Que sugere que façamos?"

"Já te disse. _Nós _não vamos fazer nada. _Eu_ vou arranjar um jeito e _você _não fará absolutamente nada." Uma expressão de dor cruzou pelos olhos de Draco, projetando sombras pálidas de fadiga e exasperação. "Quantas vezes tenho que dizer isso Potter, _não_ quero a sua ajuda. Este não é seu problema e mesmo sabendo muito bem que se diverte se metendo nos problemas dos outros, a situação já está o suficientemente complicada sem você."

"E acha que pode resolver isso sozinho?" Harry respondeu com fúria. "Só observe o que fez até agora! Absolutamente nada! Nem sequer _sabe_ com certeza se há um contra-feitiço." Lhe lançou uma mirada assassina. "Pode achar que não me importa Malfoy e francamente talvez não, mas isto é muito sério e não vou deixar que se meta em mais problemas do que já tem."

Os olhos de Draco não refletiam nada mais que uma emoção indefinida, que brilhou debilmente através do cinza líquido. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz estava sem tom. "Realmente quer ajudar Potter?"

Harry respirou controladamente antes de responder, consentindo com seu silêncio, porque não podia falar. Malfoy estava se pondo nervoso e Harry tinha que conservar a calma, recordando-se uma e outra vez que o estado mental de Draco era frágil.

Como resposta assentiu suavemente, logo o fitou direto aos olhos.

Draco permaneceu quieto, mirando-o fixamente durante um instante, com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para o lado, sua expressão era quase contemplativa, como se considerasse a oferta, o silêncio reinou outra vez entre eles.

Um débil sorriso amargo, extremadamente triste, tomou finalmente a seus lábios. Com um elegante movimento separou-se da parede, caminhou resoluto à porta e a abriu, sinalizando-a com uma mesura.

"Então comece a ajudar." Disse com olhos desafiantes, com uma inconfundível dor.

Harry o fitou chocado durante um momento e a pouca simpatia que havia sentido deu lugar à raiva.

"Bem!" disse enraivecido, não podia suportar mais: também ele tinha dignidade, maldição! Passou irritado junto de Draco e cruzou a porta até o escuro corredor, então se voltou. "Está por sua conta Malfoy. Se vire sozinho... não me importo nem um pouco."

Sem olhar para trás Harry se afastou, deixando Draco parado nas sombras da noite que refletiam perfeitamente a escuridão de sua alma.

Continua...

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: 

**Capítulo4 - Indiferença**  
_O contrário do amor no ódio, a indiferença

* * *

_

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Mas um cap mostrando a angustia de Draco. Será que Harry realmente ficará de fora disso? Será que Draco aceitará a ajuda de Harry? Bem, você só saberá se continuar lendo os próximos caps.

Obrigado à **Bruno Malfoy e Kazahaya**, por deixarem maravilhosas reviews.


	4. Indiferenças

Veneno Irresistível

Escrita por _Rhysenn_  
Traduzida e Revisada por _Designer J_

Beta: Dana Norram

* * *

**Capítulo4 - Indiferença**  
_O contrário do amor não é o ódio, é a indiferença_

Draco conseguiu um tempinho a sós na biblioteca, depois de mandar Crabbe e Goyle até cozinha com o intento de roubar comida e aterrorizar os elfos domésticos. Ultimamente, andava fazendo muito disso – evitando seus companheiros de casa, passando bastante tempo sozinho, encontrando um triste consolo na solidão, mesmo que nada extinguisse a sensação de estar desesperadamente incompleto.

Não ajudava o fato de que não estava dormindo nada bem (não tinha conseguido descansar decentemente nos últimos dois dias), especificamente desde _aquela _noite na Floresta Proibida. Já tinha se perguntando um milhão de vezes como podido ter se enganado daquela forma, e o porquê de ficar acordado pensando em Harry. Qualquer das duas opções estava atuando em contrariedade à sua sanidade mental.

Estudava descontroladamente o grosso livro que tinha na sua frente, o odor de sujeira do pergaminho lhe dava ligeiras náuseas. Todos os livros de Feitiços tinham essa característica: além de cheirarem a velho, lhe lembravam a fria biblioteca de seu pai, rodeada de escuros segredos, onde mordera o anzol, onde tudo começara... com esse maldito livro.

Draco tinha aprendido a viver sem reconhecer seus erros.

Mas quando esse erro te atormenta a cada segundo, acordado ou dormindo, quando ameaça acabar com sua saúde mental, derrubando tudo o que construiu ao seu redor, e mais o doloroso reconhecimento de que _tudo foi sua culpa_, fica difícil não admitir que está mal.

Há dois dias ele falara com Harry, dois dias desde que lhe dissera para ficar longe dele, e precisava reconhecer que Harry tinha cumprido com a palavra; mesmo que a separação física não melhorasse em nada sua desolação mental.

Ultimamente ocupava uma extraordinária quantidade de tempo pensando em Harry. Na verdade, pensar não era bem a palavra, era mais uma contemplação vazia, desprovida de sentimento, um tipo _alado_ de emoção. Era como se sua mente estivesse cheia de nada mais que imagens de Harry (como olhava, a cor de seus olhos, seu cabelo negro despenteado, seu sorriso juvenil), mas Draco era incapaz de pensar conscientemente nestas imagens fugazes para lhe dar alguma profundidade e realismo.

Mas é claro, estas memórias inatingíveis ganharam fundamento e forma quando Harry entrou caminhando na biblioteca, acompanhado de Ron e Hermione.

Draco inspirou bruscamente, mas o ar prendeu-se em sua garganta; Harry também o viu e vacilou um pouco, fazendo com que Ron se chocasse contra suas costas.

"Quê foi, Harry?" Perguntou Ron curioso.

Seu olhar tranqüilo estacionou durante um momento em Malfoy, um instante que pareceu se congelar no tempo, enquanto a tensão se cristalizava entre eles, olhares que refletiam sua hostil trégua. Harry não pôde ver as mãos de Draco, apertadas debaixo da mesa; então o momento passou, sentido e esquecido e Harry desviou o olhar, caminhando até outra mesa ao final da biblioteca, longe de onde Draco estava sentado.

Em resposta a Ron, Harry sacudiu a cabeça casualmente e disse _"nada"_ por cima do ombro, _"quase esqueci uma coisa, só isso"_.

Nos últimos dois dias, distraído pelos treinos de Quadribol e uma enorme quantidade de deveres, Harry quase conseguira esquecer-se de Malfoy e seu problema da poção de amor. Tinha jogado aquilo no fundo de sua mente, mostrando unicamente sua habitual indiferença quando se encontravam ou mesmo durante as aulas (e claro, Malfoy havia facilitado).

Perguntou-se outra vez se Malfoy estava tentando enganá-lo, se tudo isto não era mais que uma estúpida maquinação para deixá-lo nervoso à toa. Mas o débil rastro de emoção em seus olhos quando se encararam foi sincero demais para ser fingido e demasiado real para o ignorar.

Harry voltou os olhos para a mesa de Malfoy, mas ela estava vazia. Draco se fora.

Sentiu uma pontada de culpa, uma sensação de responsabilidade, mas então lembrou das palavras de Draco, mais que vívidas em sua memória, palavras ditas com amargura e ódio: _Fique longe de mim. Não quero sua ajuda._

_Muito bem._ O ressentimento voltou a crescer nele e Harry eliminou todo pensamento sobre Malfoy de sua mente, Malfoy e suas ridículas poções de amor com uma dose de loucura. _Que se vire sozinho. Não me importo._

Cerrou os olhos e respirou profundamente. _Realmente não me importo nem um pouco._

Draco sentou-se em sua cama com o livro apoiado sobre o colo, completamente esquecido. Não conseguia se concentrar em algo por mais de cinco minutos sem que sua mente se distraísse invariavelmente até Harry Potter.

Potter era dono de um rosto agradável, refletiu ele, esquecendo que supostamente _não_ ia pensar em Harry. Potter tinha esse tipo de encanto próprio, fazendo com que a gente olhasse para ela uma segunda vez; não que fosse bonito, mas definitivamente era _atraente_.

O que provava que seu ódio de Harry era apenas um hábito adquirido.

Meteu a mão em seu bolso, e seus dedos sentiram o metal gelado, que lhe devolveu à mente uma lembrança ainda mais fria. Lentamente pegou a algema, que emitia chispas de fogo esmeralda ao refletir as chamas da lareira junto à sua cama; esmeralda, uma cor demasiadamente familiar.

Trazendo próxima da luz, inspecionou-a com atenção pela primeira vez. Não tinha analisado-a muito bem enquanto estava preso com ela (só se atrevera a olhá-la ligeiramente, porque quando o fazia tinha ataques de histeria. Atemorizava-se com a idéia de lembrar-se de tudo outra vez).

Sentira-se imensamente surpreso e aliviado quando Harry a tirara; mas em seu interior tivera medo que ele se recusasse, tanto por vingança como por malícia ou somente despeito. Depois de tudo, os papéis se inverteram e não estava tão seguro de que ele teria cedido de tanta boa vontade como Harry fizera. Não sem antes aproveitar para fazer com que tudo aquilo valesse.

Mas Harry não era como ele. E Draco era secretamente agradecido por isso.

Procurou pelo indício de um nome gravado, escrito com uma extravagante letra cursiva sobre o metal, não no interior e sim em sua superfície. Quase cômico, um mudo insulto a sua dignidade, uma marca de irrefutável possessão.

_H. J. Potter._

Pressionou com força a superfície gravada da algema, tão duramente que as letras ficaram impressas na pele de seus dedos, ao revés. A pura implicação do nome parecia sangrar através de sua pele, uma crua lembrança da realidade, das ataduras invisíveis do veneno prateado que corria por suas veias, prendendo cordas inatingíveis ao redor da única coisa verdadeira que não conhece limites: o amor.

Era uma mentira, na verdade.

Era a perda do controle, porque o amor era a mais íntima escolha e esta lhe havia sido arrancada por uma imprudente e não planejada coincidência. Era completamente aterrorizante. A incredulidade persistia entre os últimos vestígios de esperança, a delgada vontade de que tudo isto fosse um terrível sonho, que talvez a poção na verdade fosse um potente alucinógeno e que sua obsessão por Harry era só um reflexo de seu maior medo que voltou à realidade.

Ou talvez seu mais profundo ímpeto.

Já não sabia qual era a diferença. Assim como era a poção de amor que corroía-o por dentro, lentamente, confundindo ilusão com realidade até que se tornassem uma mescla perfeita, indistingüíveis uma da outra, salpicadas por ódio e ressentimento, que alternadamente vacilavam e queimavam.

Odiava Harry. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o amava também. Dois violentos oponentes atracados dentro dele, inconcebivelmente unidos, como o gelo polar amarrado junto ao coração de um vulcão. Era um enorme peso, uma crescente tensão que ameaçava explodir com a mais ligeira provocação.

Draco cerrou os olhos e quase pôde escutar o gelo se romper, fissurando e estilhando como vidro em pedaços, deixando somente espelhos quebrados de silêncio em sua mente.

"Amanhã teremos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas", resmungou Rony pegando sua pena e alisando a metade de um rolo de pergaminho sobre a mesa. "Não terminei ainda minha redação sobre a maldição Império".

"Nem eu", respondeu Harry enquanto repassava o capítulo em questão no livro. "Acho que ainda faltam uns dezoito centímetros".

Para satisfação de todos, o professor Lupin regressara no princípio do trimestre para ensinar DCAT aos alunos do 7º ano. Harry estava muito contente de estar aprendendo seu tema favorito com o melhor mestre que tivera naquela matéria, especialmente porque sendo seu último ano em Hogwarts, iam aprender como lutar contra as formas mais avançadas de Magia Negra.

Naturalmente, um dos primeiros temas que tinham que ser aprendidos eram as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Desde o incidente com o falso Olho-Tonto Moody, quando este mostrara as Maldições à alguns aterrorizados alunos do 4º ano, Dumbledore designara o tema para que fosse ensinado apenas aos alunos do 7º ano. O diretor afinal não autorizara Moody a começar suas aulas com uma demonstração da Maldição Império.

De acordo com sua criativa forma de ensinar, cuja intenção era aprofundar os temas, o professor Lupin lhes pedira que escrevessem uma redação sobre a Maldição Império. A tarefa não consistia somente em expor a história e a função da maldição, mas também em expor pontos de vista pessoais e fazer uma análise crítica sobre _porque_ pensavam que a Maldição Império era tão mortalmente efetiva.

"Lutar contra as Maldições das trevas não é somente memorizar contrafeitiços", dissera Lupin sabiamente. "Para repelir com êxito uma maldição precisamos _entendê-la_. Temos de conhecer a fonte de sua potência, como atinge seu objetivo até as últimas conseqüências. Não se deve saber apenas como ela funciona, o mais importante é saber o _porquê_".

"Porquê? Que diabos ele quer dizer com porquê?", queixou-se Ron, que obviamente já tinha terminado a parte fácil da tarefa, diretamente copiada do livro. "Como funciona? Por que o feitiço te alcança e não pode pensar direito, fazendo apenas o que a pessoa que lhe enfeitiçou quer, assim é _como _funciona. Como acha que vou preencher..." disse medindo o tamanho de seu pergaminho, "25 centímetros de pergaminho com isso?"

"Podia tentar fazer uma letra realmente grande" sugeriu Harry distraído com sua própria redação. Tentava recordar suas próprias experiências para escrever como se sentia com a Maldição e como era lutar contra aquela sensação de debilidade.

Gelo quente e chama fria, paraíso separado e paraíso inventado, é isso que um Império faz sentir. Era a mais bela sensação de vazio que se poderia imaginar, tão cheia de solidão, fazendo com que ambos os sentimentos parecessem efêmeros e, às vezes, infinitos, era como se embebedar com vinho intoxicantemente mortal, trazendo consigo dor e prazer idênticos...

Lutar contra ela tomara cada grama da força de vontade que Harry possuía. Reunira cada pedacinho de concentração, junto com a singular determinação, e havia chegado a sentir uma genuína repulsão por essa estranha e encantadora voz em sua cabeça que o obrigava a fazer coisas, a sentir uma fervente convicção de que ele não se renderia...

Era tudo sobre controle, decidiu Harry, mordendo distraidamente a ponta de sua pena enquanto pensava como pôr seus pensamentos em palavras. Era a habilidade para fazer que alguém se renda a algo do qual nem se tem certeza se é verdade, e o deixava incapaz de comportar-se de outra forma; com uma decepção conhecida, uma mescla de verdade e mentira que nublava os limites da coação e a disposição.

Satisfeito com esta resposta, Harry apoiou a ponta de sua pena contra o pergaminho e começou a escrever.

Draco passou o resto da tarde imerso em seus deveres, algo extremamente raro para ele. Não podia recordar quando havia posto tanto tempo e esforço em um simples ensaio, e não sabia se estava apoiando-se no trabalho só para distrair-se ou se o tema da tarefa na verdade o intrigava muito. Provavelmente ambas as coisas.

Baixou sua pena, apoiando-a no frasco de tinta que estava em sua mesa e começou a medir o tamanho de sua redação, já completamente terminada, pronta para ser entregue. Para sua surpresa, havia excedido o mínimo requerido em uns muito bons 30 centímetros. Totalmente surpreendente.

Draco flexionou seus dedos doloridos, por ter estado escrevendo quase toda à tarde, especialmente pela posição tão incômoda de sua cama. Mas não queria regressar à biblioteca, se ao acaso Harry e seus amigos estivessem ali, enquanto a sala comunal da Sonserina estava como sempre, cheia de gente.

Depois de guardar o pergaminho, voltou a buscar obsessivamente a algema em seu bolso.

Pegou-a e a observou, seu brilho prateado estava agora opaco pelas marcas das pontas de seus dedos. Sua quase instintiva necessidade de trazer consigo a maldita algema, era para dizer, no mínimo, bastante inquietante. Não sabia a verdadeira razão, talvez porque nela havia o nome de Harry escrito. Ou talvez porque era amargamente irônico que este artigo feio e degradante fora representante da situação na qual se encontrava agora, vinculado a Harry em um sentido não físico, o que era muito pior.

Draco pensou no feitiço que Harry havia invocado para criar a algema (era realmente um feitiço muito pequeno, sem mencionar o fator de encolhimento). Estava surpreso de não tê-lo aprendido antes, considerando que se orgulhava de estar bem versado nos feitiços negros. E estava ainda mais surpreso que _Harry_ o soubesse (_talvez os Grifinórios tenham mais coragem do que reconhecemos..._).

Nos últimos dias, tinha lido exaustivamente, examinando com muito cuidado todas as enciclopédias de feitiços e livros de referência que pudesse obter. Durante esse tempo, recordava ter visto o feitiço da algema em algumas ocasiões. Jogou na cama um volume em couro especialmente grosso e começou a folheá-lo, encontrando com facilidade a página que procurava.

Era um Encanto Vinculante, um feitiço simples e engenhoso que evocava um par de algemas, e que não podia ser revertido por nada mais além daquele que o havia lançado, a menos que se usassem feitiços avançados muito complicados. _O poder para abrir as algemas é só da pessoa que fez o feitiço e o nome desta está gravado nessas para prevenir qualquer confusão do proprietário,_ dizia o livro.

_Convenientemente humilhante,_ pensou Draco lúgubre, revisando os detalhes do Encanto Vinculante.

Evidentemente Harry não havia recordado bem o feitiço (em vez de dizer _manicas inice_, havia dito _manicam inice_, o que havia feito que só aparecesse uma algema). Draco se retratou mentalmente do que havia dito a cerca dos Grifinórios (não era muito impressionante conhecer um feitiço e fazê-lo mal). Mesmo que reconhecesse que deveria estar agradecido que Harry não se houvesse equivocado de tal forma que as mãos se encolhessem ao tamanho de nabos ou algo parecido.

Uma onda de amargura se apoderou dele. _Eu deveria ser a última pessoa a falar de desastres mágicos._

Suspirou e começou a memorizar o Encanto Vinculante, o qual, tinha o pressentimento, poderia vir a lhe ser útil no futuro. _"Manicas inice"_ murmurou. "Não é _manicam_, essa palavra está incorreta, deve ser _manicas._ Quem inventou este feitiço? Provavelmente algum feiticeiro do século oito com tantos escravos que tinha que _etiquetá-los_ para vigiá-los..."

"Draco?" Disse uma voz familiar e a cabeça de Goyle surgiu no dormitório, iluminada com um sorriso amplo e tonto. "Oh, aí está você! Procurei você por toda escola!"

Draco suspirou irritado. "Sério? Que maravilhosa coincidência que tenha me achado, já que o dormitório da Sonserina é o último lugar onde eu poderia estar! Ainda que todas as minhas coisas fiquem aqui, onde eu durmo cada noite. Seus dotes de detetive são estupendos, Goyle."

"Mmm... não é assim..." contestou Goyle sem entender o sarcasmo. Entrou pesadamente no lugar e mirou curioso Draco. "Que está fazendo?"

Draco sobressaltado enfiou a algema em seu bolso. "Minhas lições, é óbvio."

"Com quem estava falando? Aqui não tem ninguém." Goyle mirou divertido todo o dormitório vazio. "Estava falando sozinho, Draco?"

"Sim, é o único jeito de ter uma conversa inteligente estes dias", respondeu ele secamente.

Goyle ficou ligeiramente desconcertado. "Oh, vamos, Draco. Você está nos ignorando ultimamente... tá com raiva da gente?" Goyle parecia mortificado, então de aproximou da cama de Draco e murmurou num tom conspirador, "Não está bravo por causa dos chocolates, não é? Foi idéia do Crabbe, não minha."

Draco franziu o cenho. "O quê?"

Goyle parecia arrependido. "Os chocolates que sua mãe mandou na semana passada."

"Achei que tinham dito que minha coruja os comera."

Goyle olhou sobre seu ombro como se tivesse medo de que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo. "Não," disse, negando com a cabeça e os olhos reluzentes. "_Crabbe_ comeu. Ele ficou com medo de você ficasse zangado, assim disse que sua coruja o fizera." _(N.T.: quem acredita realmente que corujas comem chocolates? ¬¬__ N.B: Não comem? O.o) _

"Está coberto de razão. Estou com raiva. De ambos. Vai embora". Draco pegou outro livro e o manteve aberto bem frente da sua cara. "Não tem mais nada pra fazer? Já terminou com toda a comida da cozinha? Então comecem a comer a casa dos elfos."

Goyle pareceu ficar com raiva a princípio, mas depois começou a considerar a idéia. "Quer dizer que são comestíveis?"

"Como eu vou saber?" Draco fez um gesto de vago. "Por que não vai investigar? E enquanto anda por lá, pode pegar a Madame Nor-r-ra como aperitivo. Agora vai embora e me deixa em paz."

Goyle parecia infeliz. "Já não anda mais com a gente", queixou-se com voz chiante. "Não tem graça sem você. Até Potter percebeu e se isto está ficando chato é porque você não está com a gente".

"Quê?" Disse Draco levantando bruscamente a cabeça. "Que acabou de dizer? Sobre o Potter?"

Goyle piscou e passou um momento para recordar o que acabara de dizer.

"Disse" repetiu lentamente "Até Potter percebeu que não está andando com a gente. Nos perguntou 'Onde está Malfoy?' Faz um segundo que topamos com eles".

"E o que você respondeu?" Exigiu.

"_'Não sei._'"

"Não sabe o que respondeu?" Draco pareceu aborrecido.

"Não, eu disse _'Não sei'_". Goyle piscou, outra vez chateado. "Então te procurei por toda escola e finalmente encontrei você aqui".

"Sim, muita consideração de sua parte". Suspirou Draco e se recostou na cama. "Bom, se Potter voltar a perguntar por mim, diga-lhe que isso não é da sua maldita conta".

O rosto de Goyle se iluminou. "Posso _mostrar_ também que _'não é de sua maldita conta'_?" disse ele, golpeando os grandes punhos um contra o outro entusiasmado, tentando e parecendo ameaçador.

"Não!" Replicou Draco sem pensar. "Faça isso e eu te mato."

Draco estava genuinamente impressionado com suas próprias palavras no momento em que saíram de sua boca; Goyle o fitou com olhos saltando das órbitas, incrédulo.

Respirou profundamente e tratou de explicar, "O que quero dizer é, se alguém vai fazer algo com Potter, _serei_ eu". Suas palavras foram cuidadosamente ambíguas. "E não quero que o machuque antes que _eu _faça algo".

Goyle pareceu satisfeito com a explicação, e sorriu de maneira desagradável. "Muito bem! Vamos, Malfoy!" Levantou um punho no ar ridiculamente. "Você pode fazer!"

Draco não respondeu, e baixou os olhos ao texto borrado, sem sentido. Esperou até que Goyle desaparecesse pela porta, escutando seus pesados passos se afastarem, e então baixou o livro e se sentou, mirando o vazio.

"Sim" disse suavemente, "Eu gostaria de poder fazer".

Quatro horas mais tarde, a uma da manhã, Draco estava acordado, mesmo que já tivesse dormido um pouco. Estava em sua cama, deitado de lado e tinha a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, uma cópia do livro _Poções Muy Potentes _que retirara da biblioteca. A coberta cobria-lhe até sua cabeça, ocultando-o da vista de qualquer um. A moribunda luz de sua varinha era suficiente para ler, mas seus olhos estavam se cansando e a vista estava ficando nublada. E o fato de que não havia nada útil no livro não ajudava muito, já que ele só tratava de poções gerais, legais, e as poções de amor eram, no mínimo, _ilegais_.

Piscou e fechou os olhos para descansar, a luz tilintou e se apagou e a varinha caiu silenciosamente de seus dedos sobre os lençóis, enquanto começava finalmente a cair no sono.

_Escuridão e confusão fluíam em ondas palpáveis ao seu redor, o duro vento frio golpeava seu rosto como agulhas geladas. Respirou seco, quase dolorosamente e mirou ao redor frenético, sua volta se tornando gradualmente distinguível, tendo grossas pinceladas de negra noite por todos lados._

_Reconheceu o lugar onde se encontrava: o coração da Floresta Proibida._

_As árvores e arbustos se inclinavam sinistramente sobre ele, tão densos que prendiam a escuridão em uma sebe contínua, manchada com pálidas veias de luz da Lua, como traços de sangue prateado de unicórnio, vertida ao céu. _

_Sentia seus membros pesados quando tentava avançar. Uma dor surda percorreu seus braços, e seu horror cresceu lentamente ao dar-se conta de que não _podia se mover_ (estava atado ao grosso e nodoso tronco de uma árvore imensa, tão alta, que seus ramos desapareciam na neblina)._

_Com olhos saltando fora das órbitas, horrorizado e incrédulo, descobriu que seus tornozelos estavam imobilizados com grilhetes e pesadas correntes rodeavam sua cintura, sujeitando-o à árvore. Faixas de aço polido aprisionavam suas mãos (se pareciam com as algemas que usavam nos escravos romanos) e seus braços estavam imobilizados ao longo do tronco. A áspera cortiça roçava suas costas, maculando sua pele. Não podia saber se estava vestido, mas se estava, não lhe servia de grande proteção contra a madeira abrasiva, ou para protegê-lo do gélido frio._

_Tratou de mover-se para poder observar melhor as correntes que o prendiam; logo notou movimentos a sua esquerda e quando a silhueta se definiu, ficou boquiaberto._

_Harry apareceu ao seu lado, parecia ter surgido das sombras, fechando o espaço entre eles. Sem hesitar ele se aproximou mais, seus olhos pareciam luas esmeraldas na noite sem estrelas. _

_O mirou fixamente, deixando de forçar as correntes, o corpo incomodamente alinhado contra o tronco. Seus dedos se cerraram sobre a áspera cortiça abaixo de suas palmas, como se buscasse apoio em algo invisível e não registrou as picadas de dor enquanto a madeira espinhosa lhe tirava fios de sangue. _

_Harry não disse nada, só se aproximou um pouco mais, uma tímida sedução emanava de cada um de seus movimentos, silenciosos e elegantes como a brisa da noite._

_Sacudiu a cabeça e piscou uma vez mais, sem poder crer, mas ao abrir os olhos novamente, Harry estava parado na sua frente, suas faces separadas por centímetros, a luz nos olhos de Harry o atraía como os raios virgens do amanhecer perfuram a escuridão, destruindo a noite. _

_O ar se entalou em sua garganta e abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não se formaram, só houve um assombro silencioso; então, repentinamente, o tempo pareceu se acelerar e no momento seguinte a boca de Harry estava na dele, beijando-o duramente. _

_Tudo exceto seu coração palpitante parou, imerso completamente no momento, os lábios de Harry eram tudo o que podia sentir, incendiando-o com paixão febril, expressando sem palavras seu desejo. Estremeceu-se indefeso quando uma prazerosa sensação o envolveu e ficou tenso contra as algemas que o prendiam, que o mantinham afastado de onde pertencia... _

_As mãos de Harry deslizaram por seus ombros, percorrendo seu pescoço, subindo a sua face para sustentá-la, firme, mas ternamente e o beijo pareceu durar para sempre, como se a eternidade se tornasse ilógica e irreflexiva. Os movimentos de Harry eram lentos e gentis, tomando tempo, prolongando o momento com um doloroso prazer e o beijou tão profundamente que quase lhe doía, não nos lábios, e sim no coração._

_Arqueou-se lastimosamente, gemendo contra a boca de Harry, perdendo-se no beijo. Vagamente consciente percebeu que a justa atadura de seu corpo se afrouxava (as correntes que o sujeitavam deslizaram de seu corpo como serpentes metálicas e as cruéis algemas de metal em suas mãos se perderam na neblina, soltando-o). _

_A surpresa inicial rapidamente se converteu em êxtase e nessa dimensão etérea onde o tempo passava como água entre as mãos, se encontrou livre ao fim. Sem vacilar e seguindo seus instintos, desesperado se jogou para frente, sobre Harry, mas tudo se desfez, transformando-se em nada. Logo se encontrou caindo, caindo dentro da escuridão, caindo dentro de si mesmo... _

Abriu os olhos, febril, respirando com dificuldade, endireitou-se com o corpo coberto de um suor frio. Com a mão tremendo tirou as mechas úmidas de cabelo dos olhos, tomando consciência de que se encontrava no dormitório da Sonserina.

Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo enquanto cobria o rosto com as palmas das mãos e a realidade do sonho corria suas veias como sangue envenenado. Levantou os joelhos até o peito e enterrou a face entre os braços, cuidando desesperadamente de reunir seus pensamentos dispersos que agora eram feitos de um redemoinho de pânico.

Harry.

_Beijando-o. _

Beijando-o como jamais antes imaginara que alguém pudesse beijar outro alguém e provavelmente era assim, já aquilo não era mais que um produto de sua febril imaginação. Porque o dia em que Harry Potter o beijasse por sua própria vontade... Provavelmente esperaria a vida toda por esse dia.

Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com Harry nesse tipo de cenário e pelo que se via não ia ser o último sonho do gênero. O que resultava em mais inquietação, era que seus sonhos estavam se tornando mais extravagantes e sensuais e a presença de roupa era cada vez mais rara. Provavelmente na próxima ocasião, estaria gloriosamente desnudo com Harry em uma banheira de cristal cheia de champagne.

Sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente para tirar _essa_ imagem de seus pensamentos, que invariavelmente se formava em sua cabeça. Ia aniquilar sua saúde mental, ou o que restava dela.

Não, definitivamente não podia dormir outra vez, seus sonhos estavam se tornando insuportáveis. Uma autêntica tortura.

Recolheu o livro que estava lendo antes de adormecer, meio aberto junto dele e levantou sua varinha, murmurando _"Lumos"._ Lançou um olhar rápido ao redor para assegurar-se que todos estivessem dormindo, os roncos rítmicos de Goyle preenchiam o quarto.

Passou umas folhas aleatoriamente e começou a ler, sustentando a varinha sobre a página. Mas as palavras não tinham sentido, como se estivessem escritas com carvão sobre tecido molhado, incoerentes, enquanto a lembrança do beijo de Harry prevalecia sobre qualquer outra coisa, enviando um cálido estremecimento por sua espinha.

_Foi só um sonho,_ repetia uma e outra vez, um mantra fervente, ainda que não estivesse seguro de sentir-se aliviado ou arrependido. Sua rápida respiração tinha se normalizado, mesmo que o estado agitado de sua mente não parecesse se acalmar.

_Só um sonho._

Mas em seu interior, sabia que a essência do sonho era em verdade um anseio e um medo, perdido na dura realidade.

Tendo em mente o fato de que pareciam evitar cruzar o mesmo caminho nos últimos dias – meditou Harry enquanto descia o corredor até a aula de DCAT do Prof. Lupin – aparentemente não havia nenhum outro sinal de que algo de ruim houvesse acontecido com Malfoy.

Bom, _quase_ nenhuma indicação. A ausência de comentários zombadores, era por si, demasiada estranha.

A aula estava se tornando algo chato sem as palhaçadas de Malfoy, pensou ao sentar-se junto de Ron e Hermione, aguarda a chegada do professor Lupin à sala. Recordou as incontáveis ocasiões em que ele e Malfoy tinham se enfrentado ali ou nos corredores. Guerras de fogos artificiais com as varinhas estalavam de vez em quando, enquanto o resto da classe via com temerosa fascinação seus duelos, uma versão personalizada da rivalidade entre Sonserina e Grifinória. Tais demonstrações terminavam freqüentemente com a detenção de ambos.

Percorreu a sala com os olhos, buscando a figura familiar de Malfoy entre os Sonserinos (o outro garoto estava envolvido em uma conversa com Pansy Parkinson, que movia os cílios de modo assanhado para ele, mesmo que Draco, de sua parte não parecesse muito interessado nela. O ar de indiferença rodeava os gestos casuais dele, mas contudo eram elegantes e arrogantes, sem esforço).

_Será que encontrou uma forma de reverter o efeito da poção?_ Perguntou-se Harry; mas ainda havia a inexplicável ausência de confrontos hostis entre eles. _Me pergunto se..._

_Mas, pare de pensar em Malfoy..._ disse a si de repente, recordando o perturbador sonho que tivera à noite. _Acho que a loucura dele está me influenciando. Agghh. Que pesadelo. Por que diabos estou pensando nisso, diabos, sonhando em beijá-lo?_ Sacudiu a cabeça, perturbado e desconcertado. _Deve ser o estresse pós-traumático que está me transtornando. _

Os estudantes se dirigiam à frente da sala para deixar suas redações sobre a mesa de Lupin. Harry sacou seu rolo da mochila, Hermione, que estava sentada junto a ele, continuava escrevendo furiosamente em um pergaminho que já tinha o dobro do tamanho requerido.

"Quer que eu leve pra você?" Se ofereceu Ron. Seu rolo de pergaminho nas mãos; se esforçara muito para cumprir o tamanho necessário, com uma letra de tamanho médio e generosos espaços entre cada parágrafo.

Harry lhe entregou seu trabalho. "Sim, obrigado". Ele se levantou para perguntar a Simas Finnigan sobre programa para a partida seguinte de Quadribol; este ano Simas Finnigan era o encarregado pela animação e narração das partidas.

Ron caminhou pelo corredor central até a mesa de Lupin e quando se aproximou, ficou cara a cara com Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy estava sustentando um pergaminho quase tão volumoso quanto o de Hermione, que provavelmente continha sua próprio redação sobre a Maldição Império. Ron mirou o pergaminho com olho crítico, aversão e desgosto chispearam em seus olhos azuis.

"Pensando o quanto sabe sobre as Artes das Trevas, Malfoy?" Disse acidamente com um olhar venenoso ao loiro. "Bem, tenho certeza de que sabe muito mais do que colocou aí. Com um pai como o seu, não é difícil de saber".

Os olhos de Draco se escureceram como carvão prateado e observou desdenhosamente o delgado pergaminho de Ron. "Sim, Weasley, e eu vejo que _você _não pode se dar ao luxo de usar bastante pergaminho para escrever uma redação decente, mas com uma família como a sua, é absolutamente compreensível".

Ron se aproximou mais de Draco, suas narinas se dilataram, seus olhos destilavam raiva. "Um dia destes, Malfoy," sibilou acaloradamente. "Um dia destes, meu pai terá permissão para vistoriar sua casa e mostrar para todos o que sua família realmente é: _Comensais da Morte_".

Draco entrecerrou os olhos e mirando Rony sossegadamente, retrucou com muita calma, "Seu pai deveria revisar a poupança da sua família em Gringotes, imagino que o pó ali pesa mais do que o ouro."

Essa foi a gota d'água.

Ron grunhiu um monte de palavrões e agarrou o colarinho da túnica de Malfoy; Draco respondeu dando empurrões para livrar-se e empurrou fortemente o ombro de Ron, e...

"Deixa ele, Rony" disse Harry firmemente, aparecendo ao seu lado, soltando as mãos de Rony da túnica de Draco e puxando-o para longe.

Draco piscou surpreso vendo Harry. Eles se encararam por um breve momento, durante o espaço de um palpitar, antes de voltar a olhar zangado para Rony.

Rony se voltou a Harry horrorizado; em resposta, este o segurou pelo braço com firmeza, puxando-o para longe de Draco, até o lado Grifinório da sala.

"Que diabos foi aquilo, Harry!" Rony parecia ligeiramente indignado e completamente frustrado. "Por que fez aquilo? Eu já tinha quase...! Eu ia..."

"Rony, relaxe..." Harry tentou tranqüilizá-lo, "Não pode pegar Malfoy..."

"Tenho todo o direito de fazer isso! Ele me insultou!"

"Mas você começou, não?" Assinalou Harry. Tinha estado observando a discussão entre Rony e Draco da mesa de Simas que era bem próxima.

"E daí? Ele sempre começa!"

"E não seja você a começar uma luta com Malfoy, Rony", Harry disse razoavelmente e lhe dirigiu um olhar duro. "Pela primeira vez ele não está procurando encrenca, então, não vá atrás de problemas com ele, está bem?"

"E por que não?" Disse Rony obstinado. "Ultimamente parece que ele não faz nada, é a oportunidade perfeita para nos vingar de tudo que ele nos fez!"

"Não alimente esse desejo de vingança," advertiu Harry. "Se brigar com Malfoy na sala, deixará o Prof. Lupin numa posição difícil, porque ele teria de dar uma detenção ou tirar pontos da Grifinória e é óbvio que ele não vai querer fazer nenhuma dessas coisas".

"Não é justo," Disse Rony com rebeldia, batendo sua perna contra o pé da mesa furiosamente. "Por que não podemos dar o primeiro golpe, para variar?"

"Porque não é certo," declarou Harry imparcial. "Não somos como ele, Rony, e não brigamos por diversão, tão pouco nos aproveitamos das pessoas quando estão em desvantagem".

"Não me importo se Malfoy está em desvantagem. Não muda o fato de que seja um bastardo convencido que me deixaria muito feliz esmurrar-lhe por todas as coisas ruins que nos fez". Rony agitou seu punho. "Fico com tanta raiva que só tenho vontade de arrancar-lhe os intestinos e usá-los para pular corda". _(N.T.: sim, foi isso mesmo que ele disse ¬¬)_

"Rony!" Hermione se aproximara deles e captara a desagradável descrição de Rony. "Não me diga estava brigando com Malfoy". Dirigiu-lhe um olhar severo. "_Outra vez?_"

Harry admitiu que Hermione tinha um bom autocontrole, sobretudo se comparando com Rony. Mantinha sua dignidade, inclusive diante das tentativas dos Sonserinos em ridicularizá-la, isso sem perder a cabeça; a única vez em que havia reagido às provocações foi quando Malfoy insultara a Hagrid, pelo qual o esbofeteou. Na maioria das vezes, entretanto, Hermione tomava as ofensas dos Sonserinos com bastante calma.

"Rony, sabe muito bem que toda hora Malfoy só diz coisas pra te provocar!" Hermione olhou com ar reprovador, enquanto enrolava sua redação, finalmente terminada. "Apenas o ignore, não deixe que ele te aborreça".

"Sim, fique calmo, Rony". Harry concordou, adicionando, "Malfoy não vale a pena, sabe?"

Harry desviou o olhar e, de repente, viu Malfoy o observando do outro lado da sala, então fez uma pausa, pensativo, ficando tenso enquanto os olhos cinzas pousavam sobre ele, serenos, uma tranqüilidade penetrante.

Draco tinha uma expressão inescrutável na face, como uma folha em branco. Mirou Harry com olhos cheios de ambigüidade que poderiam ser entendidos de diversas maneiras. O olhar de Draco estava tenso e atormentado quando se encararam por um segundo interminável, antes que baixasse a vista e se afastasse.

Harry franziu a testa; sentia-se incomodado por se deixar levar pelo magnetismo natural dos olhos de Draco, por prolongar esse olhar inclusive quando ele não deveria estar oferecendo nada mais que uma negativa firme, para a segurança de ambos, a de Draco e a sua própria.

Harry se sentia... _desconcertado_. Efetivamente, Malfoy se comportava de modo estranho e para saber como ele estava, Harry não conseguia decifrar todos os sinais misturados que ele conseguia reunir, que pareciam contradizer uns aos outros (uma espécie de raiva, orgulho, ódio, indiferença e dor, todos revoltos, insondáveis e desconcertantes).

Harry apertou os olhos e continuou mirando Draco, cuja cabeça loira estava agora reclinada sobre um livro. Por alguma estranha razão, Draco parecia muito mais intrépido e mais composto do que deveria estar (lhe lançava olhares tímidos, mas não furtivos através da sala, que se desviavam justo quando haviam captado sua atenção... tinha a impressão de que Draco o estava _guiando_, o que era mais que contraditório, dado que as rédeas supostamente deveriam estar em suas mãos, se a história da poção de amor era verdadeira).

No outro extremo do salão, Draco apertou os punhos sob a mesa, sentindo o peso do olhar inquisitivo de Harry, como o ar denso de uma tormenta, escuro e iminente, quase tangível, roçando as bordas de seus sonhos inquietos.

_Por quê?_ Perguntou-se Draco, uma rara confusão inclinava a balança do pânico, cuidadosamente controlado. _Por que disse a Weasley que me soltasse? O que estava acontecendo?_

_Assim é ele,_ disse uma suave e perigosa voz dentro dele. _Está brincando. Está brincando com você.. Potter está escravizado por este novo poder, este poder sobre ti, e é só um jogo para ele, um jogo cruel de vingança. Por todas as coisas que você lhe fez uma vez, simplesmente lhe deu a forma perfeita de vingar-se... está te torturando com presença dele._

Draco cerrou os olhos, machucado. Mas realmente esperou algo menor? O poder total corrompe por completo, até mesmo nas mãos do santo conhecido como Harry Potter. Era algo demasiado bom para se resistir, como a tentação em pessoa, caminhando desnuda com um cartaz luminoso que dissesse 'Aproveite! '.

E Draco supôs que estava sofrendo seu próprio castigo e tudo o que lhe restava era contemplar quanto agüentaria. A única coisa que o confortava era o delgado raio de esperança de que pudesse encontrar uma maneira de reverter o feitiço antes que acabasse com ele, antes que fosse demasiado tarde.

Draco lançou um olhar para Harry, que no momento estava rindo com seus amigos da Grifinória e rapidamente voltou os olhos novamente, e neles havia um crescente desespero.

Ou já seria demasiado tarde?

_Continua... _

**Próximo capítulo: **

**Capítulo 5 - Conseqüências**  
_O amor não é uma palavra; é uma frase

* * *

_

**Nota do Grupo: **

Nós sabemos que a demora foi grande, mas esse capítulo realmente compensa.

Esperamos que vocês que já leram essa fic gostem de ler de novo, e quem nunca tinha lido se divirtam com ela. E que todos continuem acompanhando.

Nós queremos agradecer à: **Bárbara G., Dani, Marck Evans, Kazahaya e Bruno Malfoy**, por deixarem maravilhosas reviews.

Os Tradutores


	5. Conseqüência

**Veneno Irresistível **

Autor: Rhysenn  
Tradução: Fayri Zzz  
Revisão: Designer J  
Betagem: Dana Norram

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Conseqüência  
**"_O amor não é uma palavra; é uma oração." _

* * *

O Professor Lupin colocou todos os trabalhos corrigidos sobre a escrivaninha e os observou com um sorriso bondoso. 

"Bem. Aqui estão às tarefas que vocês entregaram na aula passada, já as avaliei e quero apenas dizer algumas palavras antes de devolvê-las." Apontou para o monte de pergaminhos e comentou de modo seco, "Alguns de vocês claramente não se apegaram ao comprimento requerido, e todos terão o prazer em saber que tomei nota de seus esmerados esforços para manter seus ensaios exatamente com 75 centímetros."

Ron sorriu envergonhado e mirou Harry, que lhe devolveu um sorriso.

"Entretanto", havia um brilho nos olhos de Lupin ao continuar. "No geral a tarefa esteve muito bem feita, com alguns trabalhos excelentes." Recolheu um grosso pergaminho e o suspendeu alto. "Hermione fez um meticuloso trabalho na investigação da história da Maldição Imperius através dos tempos, indo mais além do que o material do livro texto e relatando as origens e o desenvolvimento da Maldição. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória, meus parabéns!"

Claro que isto não foi nenhuma surpresa, ainda assim Hermione ficou rubra e pareceu muito contente. Ron sorriu abertamente e levantou as sobrancelhas dizendo "_Qual é a novidade?", _mas realmente todos estavam felizes pelos pontos extras já que a batalha pelo primeiro lugar das Casas era uma luta acirrada entre a Sonserina e Grifinória. Harry levantou os polegares para a amiga.

"Já outro ensaio excelente, digno de ser mencionado," anunciou Lupin, "Foi escrito pelo Sr. Malfoy."

Harry girou a cabeça de modo brusco na direção de Draco, genuína surpresa estampada em seu rosto, mas este não viu, ocupado em olhar fixamente para frente. Um murmúrio foi crescendo na sala, tanto no lado da Grifinória, que estava desgostoso pelo o ensaio de Hermione não haver sido o único mencionado, quanto no da Sonserina, que estava satisfeito por um de seus trabalhos compartilharem as honrarias.

"O Sr. Malfoy fez uma excelente análise prática da Maldição Imperius, o que de fato é muito mais difícil que a investigação já que inclui comentários pessoais." Ao ouvir isso Hermione franziu o cenho, aborrecida por haver sido desprezada. Lupin continuou, "Ele conseguiu resumir de forma precisa a razão da eficácia do Imperius, e seu ensaio está entre os mais profundos que eu já tive a oportunidade de ler."

Lupin recolheu o que provavelmente era o pergaminho de Draco e o estendeu, Harry mirou Draco novamente e se sobressaltou mais uma vez ao ver a expressão de quem está prestes a desmaiar em sua face quando Lupin começou a ler algumas passagens selecionadas:

"_Imperius é tão potente devido ao controle absoluto dado a pessoa que lança o feitiço, a vítima é forçada a subjugar totalmente a sua vontade ao enfeitiçador, incapaz de resistir ao menos que esteja devidamente treinada ou que possua uma habilidade mágica especial," _Lupin leu em voz alta para a classe que se encontrava calada. _"Imperius existe até hoje desde muito tempo devido a sua simples natureza incisiva, pela forma que penetra sua vítima profundamente, atravessando mente, corpo e alma. Outras variações da Maldição Imperius incluem Feitiços de Manipulação Mental, certos tipos de encantamentos de memória, e poções do amor." _

Harry retrocedeu ligeiramente, sentando-se direito. Mirou mais uma vez Draco e o viu inclinado para frente cobrindo os olhos com as mãos e os ombros caídos. Observou-o fixamente, sentindo que seu peito afundava enquanto escutava Lupin.

"_Mas, mais que isso, a vítima fica desconcertada, tanto que já não sabe em que acreditar como verdade ou mentira, tornando-se incapaz de distinguir entre o pensamento induzido e a intenção real. Ao fim, isto serve para desintegrar a vítima desde seu interior, já que esta não entende a diferença entre o que é que realmente quer e o que o feitiço está forçando-lhe a fazer, demonstrando ser a maneira mais prejudicial de romper sua resistência." _

Lupin fez uma pausa e leu uns parágrafos mais abaixo, próximos do final do ensaio: _"Com o tempo, provavelmente o efeito mais destrutivo do Imperius em uma pessoa é a redenção gradual da mente consciente, até que a submissão se torne quase voluntária, um hábito adquirido, e o feitiço alcança assim seu êxito supremo quando a pessoa acredita de verdade que está agindo por sua própria vontade. É aí que a Maldição conquista a última parcela do caráter... seu coração." _

O Professor Lupin mirou a classe sorrindo enquanto enrolava o pergaminho. Draco finalmente levantou a vista sem expressão alguma no rosto, mesmo que Harry não pudesse ver muito claramente seu perfil.

"Eu não poderia tê-la descrito de forma melhor." Lupin dirigiu a Draco uma leve inclinação aprovatória, este ao ver o gesto apenas voltou a olhar para baixo. "Meus parabéns, Draco. Dez pontos para a Sonserina."

Os grifinórios murmuraram em protesto ofendidos. Como Malfoy havia obtido mais pontos que Hermione? Vários deles dirigiram olhares venenosos aos sonserinos, principalmente a Draco, mas isso não teve importância para os presunçosos integrantes da casa da serpente.

Ron observou Draco ressentido. "Esse maldito bastardo.", sibilou em um tom de voz baixo, mas firme. "Provavelmente a única razão para saber tanto sobre o Imperius é por ter experiência _prática_! Como diabos ele pôde obter dez pontos por andar se metendo com Arte das Trevas?"

"Controle-se, Ron!", Harry o preveniu já que a voz do amigo se elevava a cada palavra.

Mas Ron estava lívido. "Isto é humilhante!", cuspiu com o olhar fervilhando. "O que aconteceu com o Lupin? Como não viu que o Malfoy obviamente sabe mais do que deveria sobre magia Negra? Na realidade este ensaio deveria ser uma _evidência_ de que os Malfoy estão muito familiarizados com as Artes das Trevas, e..."

"_Ron_,", Harry tornou a repetir mais alto desta vez. "Se acalme!"

No entanto Lupin havia começado a entregar os pergaminhos avaliados e os estudantes iam até a sua escrivaninha para recebê-los. Hermione foi apanhar a sua enquanto Ron e Harry permaneciam em suas carteiras. Ron ainda se encontrava raivoso e murmurando, enquanto Harry olhava fixa e distraidamente para o outro lado da sala de aula... para o lado onde Malfoy se encontrava.

Draco foi silenciosamente até a frente da sala, recolheu seu pergaminho e regressou a sua mesa. Sem sequer olhar sua nota, colocou o rolo em sua mochila e sentou-se, ainda aturdido, com o mesmo olhar vazio que tinha quando Lupin estava lendo o ensaio diante da turma.

Harry se sentiu perturbado, não conseguia descobrir a razão de sua inquietude, ainda assim sabia que definitivamente estava relacionada com Malfoy, e que alguma coisa em seu ensaio havia tocado uma parte sensível dentro dele. O ensaio dizia que as poções do amor eram uma variante da Maldição Imperius... Será que Malfoy estaria descrevendo o que estava sentindo sob o efeito da poção do amor? Será que esta era realmente a verdade? Ele sentia-se tão horrível assim?

Hermione regressou com os três pergaminhos e passou para Harry e Ron os seus. Fitou sua tarefa triste por não haver sido escolhida a melhor e ainda mais enfadada por, dentre todas as pessoas, ter perdido justamente para Malfoy.

Harry lhe deu uma cotovelada. "Ei, anime-se, Mione. O seu ensaio também foi mencionado como um dos melhores."

"Sim," assentiu Ron e então acrescentou sombrio, "E você sabe que a única razão para Malfoy _saber _tanto sobre este assunto é porque seu pai tem uma coleção inteira de artefatos das Trevas escondidos em sua mansão. Eu apostaria que o Malfoy aprendeu tudo isso inclusive antes de vir para Hogwarts." Moveu a cabeça com exasperação. "Porque Lupin não percebe isso é que eu não consigo entender!"

Hermione se via pensativa. "Você realmente pensa que o Malfoy escreveu tudo isso por ter experiência própria com a Maldição?"

"Não.", Harry contestou, sem pensar, ao mesmo tempo em que Ron replicou, "Sim."

Ron pestanejou e observou Harry incrédulo._ "O quê?"_

Harry se sentiu envergonhado, mas continuou sensatamente. "Não, não acredito na sua teoria, porque Malfoy estava descrevendo o efeito de estar sob a maldição " duvidou um pouco, "Ou sob o efeito de qualquer uma das variantes do feitiço, não o inverso."

Ron estava relutante em ceder. "Não me diga que você acredita de verdade que Malfoy não se envolveu com as Artes das Trevas ou as Maldições!"

"Não," contestou Harry. "Estou seguro de que Malfoy já se envolveu com Artes das Trevas." _E até o fundo_, acrescentou em silêncio. "Mas não acredito que ele tenha realmente praticado as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Talvez seu pai, mas não ele."

"O quê? Não posso acreditar que você pense assim!" Ron estava se exaltando cada vez mais. "Estamos falando do _Malfoy_, Harry. Ele atiraria ambas as extremidades de uma corda a um homem que estivesse se afogando. Do que ele não seria capaz? E provavelmente sabe tudo sobre os efeitos da maldição porque viu seu pai usá-la muitas vezes em outras pessoas."

"Bem, eu sim acredito que Malfoy é _capaz _disso", Hermione disse lentamente, "Mas não posso dizer com segurança se ele alguma vez chegou a por em prática antes. Não é fácil aprender a lançar um Imperius, sabe? Não é somente um simples movimento de varinha, requer treinamento mágico avançado."

Ron estava rebelado. "O dia que meu pai encontrar evidências suficientes para conseguir uma permissão de busca na Mansão Malfoy," disse em um tom feroz e decidido, golpeando com o punho direito sua outra palma, "Finalmente mostraremos a todos o que a família inteira é, e então Lucius Malfoy poderá gastar o resto de seus galeões para restaurar sua cela em Azkaban."

Hermione deu uns golpezinhos no ombro de Ron. "Calma, Ron, não há nenhuma necessidade para ficarmos tão irritados."

Tranqüilizaram-se quando Lupin começou a falar sobre as regulações do Ministério ao respeito do uso proibido da Maldição Imperius. Houve um ruído de pergaminhos sendo revolvidos e um som de penas quando a turma começou a tomar notas. Harry ausentemente girou sua pena entre os dedos, apenas escutando o que Lupin dizia...

Lançou uma olhadela furtiva a Draco, o outro rapaz estava mirando o pergaminho que tinha diante de si como se estivesse profundamente concentrado. Tinha a pena pronta para escrever, mas não havia anotado uma só palavra em todo este tempo. Harry o observou se perdendo em suas próprias perguntas, apenas começando a contemplar o grave potencial da situação.

Havia algo estranho no ensaio que Malfoy escrevera, possuía uma certa tensão subjacente, paralela a súplica escondida e a urgência velada que havia em sua voz na última vez que tinham conversado na Sala dos Troféus. Ron tinha razão, era como se Draco estivesse falando por experiência própria, mesmo que esta existisse da forma que Harry explicara, do lado do receptor do feitiço. Uma simpatia dentro dele pulsava debilmente, não culpabilidade, sim...

"_Harry_!", murmurou Hermione ao seu lado.

Sobressaltado Harry saiu de seu devaneio e piscou, viu algumas cabeças curiosas voltadas na sua direção e que o Professor Lupin estava mirando-o com uma expressão de expectativa na face. Piscou novamente, desconcertado, não havia estado prestando atenção em uma só palavra que Lupin dissera...

"Perguntou quem já conseguiu lutar contra a Maldição Imperius," disse Hermione rapidamente em sua ajuda, murmurando pelo canto da boca sem mover os lábios, uma habilidade que havia aperfeiçoado por se sentar ao lado de Neville durante as aulas de Poções.

"Oh! Hum, sim senhor, uh, eu!" Harry disse apressadamente, dirigindo um sorriso de desculpas a Lupin. "Eu de fato fiz isso, uh, em algumas ocasiões!"

Se Lupin havia notado sua falta de atenção, algo do qual Harry estava seguro, deixou passar sem nenhum comentário e procedeu a perguntar. "Poderia descrever então como você se sentiu quando esteve debaixo da Maldição e como fez para revertê-la?"

Harry se colocou de pé, pensando por um momento, sentindo-se ligeiramente incomodo quando todos se viraram para mirá-lo.

"Bem," começou vagarosamente, "Me senti... me senti como se cada pedaço do meu corpo tivesse desaparecido e eu estivesse flutuando, como se minha mente estivesse em branco e só houvesse uma voz me dizendo o que fazer. Tudo era simples e fácil, mas na realidade me sentia tão claro porque tudo estava vazio..." Harry se interrompeu, sacudindo a cabeça. "É muito difícil de descrever."

Lupin assentiu compreensivo. "Entendo o que você está falando, Harry. Era tudo tão fácil para a sua mente porque o feitiço suprimiu sua habilidade de pensar por si mesmo, de fazer suas próprias escolhas. Mas então, como você a combateu?"

"Apenas disse não," contestou Harry sinceramente. "Só tentei seguir tendo meus pensamentos conscientes, _meus _próprios pensamentos, apenas me neguei a escutar essa voz em minha mente uma e outra vez, mesmo que parecesse ser a única coisa que eu pudesse ouvir. Somente segui expulsando-a, e gradualmente ficou mais fácil tirá-la da minha cabeça."

Draco escutava atentamente enquanto Harry falava, não levantou a vista, mas cada palavra dele caia como um trovão em sua mente, fazendo eco com um significado silencioso, como uma bala em sua cabeça. Aquele depoimento deu-lhe um certo raio de esperança, mas ao mesmo tempo torrentes de desesperação. E_u preciso disto para sair desta situação. Mas eu já tentei e não consegui. Não consegui deixar de pensar. De pensar nele. _

"Obrigado, Harry." Lupin sorriu e lhe fez um sinal para que se sentasse. Dirigiu-se ao resto da turma. "Harry lhes disse a sua forma de lutar contra a Maldição Imperius, há outras maneiras de combatê-la, únicas para cada indivíduo, assim vocês devem encontrar o método que lhes sirva melhor."

A expressão de Lupin se pôs séria. "A Maldição Imperius é a menos letal das três - Cruciatus acaba com o controle corporal e não há maneira de expulsar a dor. Avada Kedavra não tem contra feitiço e é irreversível. Desta forma, pela Imperius ser a única das maldições que se pode resistir conscientemente, é imperativo que todos vocês aprendam a combatê-la, pelo menos até certo grau."

Ao ouvir isso Neville Longbottom engoliu em seco audivelmente e dirigiu um olhar alarmado a Hermione.

Os olhos azul-acinzentados de Lupin percorreram todo o salão e os estudantes o escutavam absortos. "O Diretor do colégio comentou que alguns de vocês foram submetidos à Maldição Imperius há alguns anos atrás durante uma demonstração em classe." Alguns estudantes assentiram.

"Iniciarei uma apresentação da Maldição Imperius hoje para que vejam como se sentem e possam estar mais preparados para combatê-la se algum dia precisarem." Lupin fez uma pausa, e suspendeu um pergaminho oficial para que a turma o visse. "Este é um certificado do Ministério que me permite usar a Maldição Imperius de uma forma limitada para a lição prática de hoje."

Lupin olhou os estudantes com preocupação. "Quero que todos saibam que a magnitude do Imperius a qual estarão sujeitos não os machucará de forma alguma. Sei que alguns de vocês podem ter más recordações da última vez que estiveram submetidos a ela em classe, mas essa era uma demonstração completamente desautorizada, sem a prévia aprovação do Ministério ou do Diretor do Colégio. Podem ficar seguros de que o Professor Dumbledore está totalmente ciente sobre esta seção prática em particular, e que ele tem fé que agora vocês são suficientemente grandes para poder manejar uma magia mais avançada."

Por algum motivo que Harry não pode realmente compreender Hermione parecia entusiasmada. Harry tinha certeza de que Lupin não lhe faria nenhum dano com a Maldição, mas tampouco estava entusiasmado com aquela perspectiva. Sua sinistra experiência com a Maldição Imperius nas mãos de Voldemort já era suficiente o bastante.

Todos se aproximaram da parte da frente da sala com o que se podia chamar de antecipação cautelosa. Estavam ansiosos por experimentar a Maldição Imperius já que não parecia haver qualquer tipo de dor envolvida, mas a apreensão natural era evidente. Lupin foi muito paciente e encorajador, e os estudantes formaram uma fila esperando seu turno.

"Concentre-se." Instigava Lupin, enquanto cuidadosamente controlava a força do feitiço respectivo a cada estudante. "Preste atenção aos seus próprios pensamentos, permaneça concentrado neles... não, não, tente ignorar minha voz em sua cabeça... _concentre-se..._"

Ao final da seção os únicos que puderam se defender com êxito e sem nenhuma dificuldade foram Harry e Draco. Hermione esteve bastante perto, mas teve que tentar cinco vezes antes de conseguir, e mesmo tendo conseguido apenas uma migalha por seu esforço, esta foi esquecida por seu sentido de triunfo.

Lupin sorriu para Harry e Hermione, e fez um gesto de cabeça para Draco. "Muito bem vocês três. E quanto ao resto, estou muito contente de ver que todos puseram seus melhores esforços, e tenho que dizer que isso já é um bom começo. Só poderão melhorar seu desempenho com mais experiência e concentração, e assim eventualmente todos serão capazes de resistir." Dirigiu-lhes um olhar de aprovação antes de dizer, "Podem se retirar."

"_Viu isso?" _Ron murmurou triunfal para Harry quando regressaram as suas carteiras para guardar suas coisas. "Malfoy conseguiu resistir a Maldição! Agora não venha me dizer que não acredita que ele já tenha muita prática com o Imperius!"

Hermione chegou ao seu lado e ouviu por casualidade a última declaração de Ron.

"Bom," apontou diplomaticamente, "Eu e Harry também conseguimos. E nós não fomos treinados nas Artes das Trevas."

Ron lhe dirigiu uma olhadela que dizia _"Ei! Você pode me apoiar para variar, sim?". _E argumentou, "Mas isso é diferente! Para ambos - Harry nasceu com algum Repelente do Mau no sangue ou algo assim. E você, Herm, tem cérebro e talento para realizar quase qualquer encantamento, maldição ou contra feitiço que jamais inventaram." Hermione corou. "Mas o Malfoy? Alguma vez já o viram se sobressair em qualquer outra tarefa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?"

Harry considerou o que ele disse, e Ron tinha razão. Malfoy nunca tinha se dado melhor nesta aula anteriormente. Lançou um olhar suspeita a Draco que havia terminado de guardar seus próprios pergaminhos e penas na mochila. Talvez Ron tivesse razão. Talvez Malfoy tivesse mais experiências nas Artes das Trevas do que deixasse transparecer. Isso era mais uma dúvida que necessitava esclarecer com ele.

Tomou uma conclusão, tinha que falar com Malfoy. Rápido. _Agora._

Ron e Hermione já estavam saindo da sala, Harry hesitou e então viu Draco abandonar a classe tranqüilamente através da porta na outra extremidade, a qual ia em direção as masmorras.

"Hey!", Harry chamou Ron e Hermione que se voltaram para vê-lo. "Quero perguntar uma coisa para o Lupin sobre o meu ensaio. Vão na minha frente, nos vemos no almoço, sim?"

Ron e Hermione assentiram e desapareceram para fora da sala. Harry demorou mais alguns momentos para se assegurar que realmente haviam ido embora antes de sair pela outra porta e ir depressa para o comprido corredor que estava quase vazio, já que somente os alunos da Sonserina o freqüentavam e a maioria havia saído antes dele.

Os corredores estavam bastantes escuros apesar de ser meio-dia. Virou numa curva com elevações desiguais que causavam declives no solo a intervalos regulares, reduzindo consideravelmente a velocidade, porque continuamente tinha que prestar atenção a aonde ia. Quase tropeçou duas vezes e estava começando a se perguntar como diabos Malfoy havia se adiantado tanto, quando de repente...

"O quê você quer, Potter?"

Harry se sobressaltou violentamente e girou para ficar na direção da onde havia vindo à voz suave, mordaz.

Justo a sua direita havia um estreito passadiço que apenas notara em sua pressa por seguir adiante, parecia haver sido talhado pela natureza e as paredes empinadas eram ásperas, desgastadas e entrecortadas pelos sedimentos. Estava escuro e sombrio, apenas iluminado com as luzes das tochas do corredor principal.

Draco Malfoy saiu lentamente da escuridão, parecendo materializar-se entre as sombras. Tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, uma que Harry nunca havia visto antes, quase limpa de emoções, todavia com uma mescla curiosa de irritação e resignação. Seus olhos refletiam a chama vermelho escura das tochas colocadas ao longo da parede, e continuou a encarar Harry.

Harry se recuperou da surpresa inicial. "Como soube que eu estava te seguindo?"

"Quem não saberia?" e na boca de Malfoy surgiu um sorriso de apreciado desprezo. "Com você tropeçando pelo corredor como um elefante qualquer um te ouviria desde o Salão Principal."

"Muito gracioso, Malfoy!"

"Não pretendia ser gracioso, Potter." Draco cruzou os braços e olhou Harry com o cenho franzido. "O quê diabos você quer? Estava simplesmente passeando – ou devo dizer fugindo de um estouro para se refugiar no lado sonserino?"

Harry avançou alguns passos para dentro do estreito passadiço onde estavam parados agora, ambos ocultos, visíveis só parcialmente desde um ângulo do corredor principal, e a semi-obscuridade os cobria quase completamente.

Mas Harry podia ver Draco muito bem, a rápida emoção que cruzou por seus traços capturada em um vacilante jogo de luz sobre sua face pálida. Estavam parados a trinta centímetros de distância, bastante próximos para se tocarem e ao mesmo tempo bastante afastados para resistirem. A tensão fazia vibrar a curta distância que havia entre eles.

"Precisamos conversar, Malfoy." Disse Harry sem preâmbulos, firmemente. "Isto não está funcionando."

"Sim, e eu tenho certeza de que isto é muito difícil para você." A voz de Draco estava cheia de sarcasmo. "Você sabe, fazendo nada em absoluto... entendo completamente o quão sofrível que isso deva ser para você."

Harry o ignorou, estava determinado a não deixar que Malfoy o distraísse e igualmente determinado a conseguir as respostas que buscava.

"Você realmente se sente assim?", Harry perguntou, "Como você descreveu no seu ensaio?"

Uma expressão fechada limpou a emoção vacilante da face de Draco. "É apenas um ensaio, Potter. Não meu diário secreto."

"Soou bastante real. Até Lupin se impressionou com a exatidão da sua descrição."

Draco encolheu os ombros com indiferença. "Posso apenas ter escrito tudo isso para conseguir o necessário para a minha média trimestral."

Harry não ia ceder e pressionou. "Você mencionou as poções do amor, dizendo que elas estavam relacionadas à Maldição Imperius."

"Sim, eu fiz isso." A voz de Draco, no entanto, era perfeitamente neutra. Ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco e mirou Harry de soslaio. "Mas depende de você tirar as suas próprias conclusões."

Harry se exasperou. "Deixe de rodeios, Malfoy, e responda como uma pessoa normal."

"Este jogo de palavras... foi intencional?" Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, divertido, mas seus olhos não mostravam nenhum humor.

Os olhos de Harry escureceram com enfado, mas ele não mordeu a isca. "Você já encontrou alguma forma de se livrar do feitiço do amor?" Perguntou friamente, "Já que você pensa que pode manejá-la muito bem sozinho."

"Isso não é problema seu." Draco respondeu de forma brusca, dirigindo-lhe um olhar assassino. "De qualquer forma, porque isso é tão importante para você, Potter? Veio atrás de mim somente para zombar da minha cara?"

"Então você ainda não encontrou uma forma de se livrar dele, não é verdade?". Harry não pode evitar a presunção em sua voz.

"Eu não disse isso. Poderia ter encontrado..." Mas faltou convicção em sua voz, "Mas de qualquer modo isto não é um problema seu, Potter. E não me agrada que você fique me perseguindo furtivamente pelos corredores.".

A raiva de Harry ia aumentando. "Dá para deixar de ser tão cabeça-dura, Malfoy?" e manteve seu olhar. "O que está acontecendo com você? Pensa que pode simplesmente ignorar isso, como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

Draco abaixou o rosto, sua voz vacilou imperceptivelmente. "Sim, eu posso!" Houve uma pausa significativa. "Porque _você _não pode? Se não significa nada para você?"

Só a questão em si tocou um ponto sensível em Harry, porque esta era a mesma coisa que tinha estado se perguntando inconscientemente durante os últimos dias, todas as vezes em que pensava na situação de Malfoy: _"Porque eu me importo?"_

"Eu não me importo," se viu dizendo em voz alta, mesmo que isto fosse mais uma resposta a sua própria pergunta. Em réplica os olhos de Draco brilharam debilmente durante um segundo e sua expressão endureceu. Harry respirou profundamente e continuou. "Isso realmente não significa nada para mim, Malfoy, e a única razão para tudo isso é que esta situação já está me incomodando e se tornando perigosa. Isso é Magia Negra e você não tem a mínima idéia de como manejá-la ou controlá-la, muito menos revertê-la e quanto mais tempo você ficar esperando, mais profundamente ela será absorvida, e eu não sei o quão sérias serão as conseqüências, mas te asseguro que não serão nada agradáveis."

Os lábios de Draco se entreabriram com autêntico assombro, mirou dentro dos olhos de Harry onde encontrou uma profunda sinceridade mesclada com aborrecimento e algo dentro dele se rompeu debaixo da imensa pressão que ameaçava fazê-lo aos pedaços. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras se perderam no caminho para a garganta, demasiado oprimida para falar.

Harry viu que a expressão de Draco mudava para uma emoção líquida começando a se fundir por seu rosto, indo de isolamento a desolação, de desprezo à impotência. O nervo de simpatia dentro de Harry voltou a vibrar, e quando Draco não contestou, aproveitou a oportunidade para pressionar um pouco mais.

Aproximou-se de Draco, que não se afastou. O encarou direto nos olhos, uma corrente de pura eletricidade estalou quase audivelmente entre eles, e Harry perguntou em voz baixa, "Quero saber o que realmente está acontecendo, Malfoy!"

Draco fechou os olhos e fogos de artifício verde, prata e vermelho explodiram em cores detrás de suas pálpebras cerradas, e a intensidade foi demasiada para suportá-la, não conseguindo contê-la.

Abriu os olhos e sua resposta se dissolveu inarticulada, suas mãos se estenderam adiante contra a sua vontade e finalmente trouxe o grifinório até si. O que conseguiu sentir a seguir através de uma neblina que se apoderou de sua mente foi o cálido contato da boca de Harry com a sua. Ele estava beijando Harry e finalmente se sentia completo.

Harry tropeçou quando Draco o puxou, e sua exclamação de surpresa se perdeu contra os lábios de Draco que se fecharam de uma forma quase brusca contra os seus. Piscou sobressaltado e pela segunda vez em sua vida saboreou a contraditória doçura de seu inimigo. As mãos de Draco subiram pela parte posterior de seus braços e o sujeitou contra parede, o estreito corredor convidava seus corpos a se aproximarem em busca de consolo, sentia-se estranhamente bem.

_O quê? Que diabos! _

Harry apoiou as mãos com firmeza no peito de Draco e empurrou-o, rompendo o contato. Draco retrocedeu abruptamente, a impressão e a compreensão do que acabara de acontecer girando em um redemoinho de fragmentos metálicos em seus olhos, seus ombros caíram com desesperada resignação enquanto continuava retrocedendo inseguro.

"Isso é o que está acontecendo!", sua voz foi um sussurro trêmulo, ofegante e angustiado.

Seguiu-se uma longa pausa, e um manto de confusão, amargura e pesar se apresentaram no carregado silêncio, enchendo o vazio entre eles. Harry seguia ligeiramente irritado, todavia ainda sentia em sua boca as reminiscências do calor suave dos lábios de Malfoy, e precisou de uns momentos para reorganizar seus pensamentos

"Nada mudou, não é mesmo?" sua voz era tranqüila e cuidadosamente controlada.

Draco respondeu muito suavemente. "Não."

Permaneceram muito juntos, o estreito corredor forçava uma proximidade quase sofrível. Harry podia sentir o calor do corpo de Draco muito próximo do seu, e a obscuridade acentuou a sensação de que a presença de Draco parecia fluir ao redor dele, abraçando-o com um calor moderadamente distante, inalcançável. Estavam à distância de um beijo e ainda assim muito afastados.

Draco fechou os olhos estremecendo pelo súbito frio que gelava suas veias. A reação controlada de Harry ao seu beijo o estava enervando mais do que poderia ter pensado, o grifinório era tão caladamente intenso, cortando a tensão com sua espada silenciosa, deixando-o mais confuso, perdido e desvairado do que podia se recordar alguma vez de ter estado.

O silêncio se prolongou, repleto de estupidez. Harry aclarou a garganta. "Malfoy..."

"Não posso." As breves palavras saíram de seus lábios, carregadas de uma súplica oculta.

Harry buscou seus olhos, ligeiramente surpreendido pela crua desesperação audível na voz de Draco. Quase perguntou _"Não pode o que?"_, mas engoliu as palavras no último instante, porque essa pergunta seguramente deteria sua tentativa de súplica e faria com que ele levantasse suas defesas outra vez instantaneamente.

Assim não disse nada e somente esperou.

Draco respirou fundo, as palavras saíram pouco a pouco enquanto olhava dentro destes olhos de um verde surpreendente. "Não posso", disse de novo, com a voz infeliz. "Não posso fazer isso. Não posso fazer... nada!"

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou suavemente, sem antagonismo na sua voz.

"Quero dizer que não posso fazer _nada_." Draco passou uma mão por seu cabelo loiro e tirou umas caprichosas mechas dos olhos. "Não posso pensar de modo apropriado, e não consigo achar nenhuma forma de reverter o feitiço. É insuportável quando você não está por perto, mas tampouco posso suportar quando estou com você."

Harry fez uma ligeira careta diante das palavras de Draco. "Isso foi agradável e cheio de tato."

Draco o ignorou. "Estou falando sério, Potter. Não posso suportar isso por mais tempo."

Harry serenou e o olhou cuidadosamente. "E então, o que você quer que eu faça?" Uma linha de maldade ardeu dentro dele e o obrigou a acrescentar. "Ou o plano '_mantenha-se longe de mim' _ainda segue de pé?"

"O sarcasmo não é apreciado neste momento, Potter!" Draco parecia agitado. "Será que você não tem nada útil para dizer?"

"Útil?" Harry retrucou sacudindo a cabeça, "Você quer dizer, para te ajudar? Porque me recordo perfeitamente que você me disse em termos bastante claros que isso era algo que você não queria de mim. Nunca."

Draco hesitou, inseguro do que dizer – estendia e flexionava os dedos demonstrando seu nervosismo. Pela primeira vez, seu talento para responder com palavras geniosas o deixara de lado, enquanto uma profusão de pensamentos contrários corriam por sua mente como uma onda poderosa de corrente elétrica.

"Eu ofereci a você minha ajuda da última vez Malfoy," Harry apontou brevemente, quando Draco não contestou. "E você a dispensou!"

"Então você retira a sua oferta?" os olhos de Draco brilharam com um desafio gelado, misturado a um desesperação mais urgente.

"Não sou seu escravo Malfoy" Harry disse terminante. "Você não pode simplesmente me mandar fazer seus caprichos."

"Mas você veio atrás de mim." As palavras de Draco eram moderadas, quase sutis.

Exasperação e raiva faiscaram uma vez mais em Harry. "E isso não significa absolutamente nada! Eu havia te dito antes e digo agora - não estou aqui porque me importo. Não me importa o que você faz da sua vida maldita! Mas ela se torna um problema meu quando passa a me envolver, porque eu prefiro morrer antes de me aproximar de Magia Negra, por isso quero que você se livre deste feitiço – e me deixe em paz!"

Após a explosão de Harry se seguiu um silêncio aturdido que reverberou pelo corredor, fazendo eco as emoções de ambos, demasiado entrelaçadas para serem distinguidas.

Finalmente Draco disse muito calmo. "Então _vá_ _embora_ se quiser!"

"Não quero ir embora." A voz de Harry era dura como aço. "Quero ter a certeza de que você consertará esta maldita história para que ambos possamos seguir com as nossas vidas."

Draco encolheu os ombros - não de forma casual, sim pesadamente. "Não posso te fazer esta promessa."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, obstinado. "Isso não suficientemente bom para mim, Malfoy."

"Existe algo suficientemente bom para você, Potter!" Draco explodiu com raiva trovejando em seus olhos. "O que você quer que eu diga? Ficaria mais feliz se eu dissesse que tudo está arranjado para que você possa se afastar e fingir que nada aconteceu? Alguma vez você pensou o quão difícil isto está sendo para mim? Ou só consegue se preocupar sua preciosa e inocente pele será corrompida pela magia Negra?"

"Está bem!" Harry o cortou avançando um passo de forma inconsciente, acabando com a distância entre eles. "Só porque você gosta de se envolver com poções das trevas não te dá nenhum direito de me arrastar junto! Eu _não -_" Harry viu Draco abrir a boca para falar, "Não me venha com esta história de que não tem nada haver comigo. Porque mesmo se você mudar para o Alasca não mudará o fato de que estou envolvido com esta... esta poção do amor, e sua negação não ajuda em nada."

"Você acha que eu não esteja tentando?" a voz de Draco tremeu ligeiramente pela emoção, seus olhos se incendiaram com frustração, impotência e muda agonia. "Não tenho estado fazendo outra coisa do que tentando acabar com ela, mas eu simplesmente não posso. Você está possessivamente correto em chamá-la de Magia Negra, e ela está no meu _sangue _Potter, correndo pelas minhas veias cada vez que eu respiro e ela é um _veneno. _E não existe nada que se possa fazer, exceto talvez sangrar até morrer, o que está se tornando à opção mais viável a cada minuto que se passa."

"Não seja estúpido, Malfoy!" Harry sibilou furioso, mas mesmo assim a ansiedade tingiu seus olhos com uma sombra verde mais profunda, da cor da selva em uma noite tranqüila, um prado escurecido. Deu um passo adiante tomando Draco pelos ombros, sentindo a tensão vacilar através do corpo do outro rapaz, mas se manteve firme. "Você está tentando me fazer sentir culpado, ameaçando se matar? Pensa que vou me ajoelhar aos seus pés e suplicar para que seja razoável?"

Harry soltou Draco empurrando-o para longe com força, e mudou o peso para o seu pé traseiro, com a mirada ainda fixa no sonserino. "Bem, pense novamente, porque o mundo não gira ao seu redor, Malfoy."

"Não." A voz de Draco soou apagada. "Neste momento é o meu mundo gira ao _seu _redor."

A expressão de Harry endureceu, a tentativa de amabilidade se tornou em indignação. Abriu a boca para falar, mas então pareceu pensar melhor e simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça, irritado. "Esqueça. Eu deveria ter sabido que não poderia esperar de você algo mais do que um estúpido orgulho."

Harry girou sobre seus calcanhares e começou a caminhar até o corredor principal, na direção da luz ambarina de uma tocha que iluminava o escuro corredor com uma sombra flamejante.

Nenhum juramento, nenhuma maldição... um fim totalmente diferente do da última vez. Somente se afastou.

Draco fechou os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior. A arrogância e o desespero lutavam dentro de si e ele soube que era agora ou nunca...

"Potter, espera."

Harry se deteve e olhou Draco, mais por instinto do que por ter desejado. As tochas incendiadas lançavam sombras confusas de luz através do rosto do loiro, onde se via o cansaço que dominava seus finos traços e que contrastava com o ligeiro rubor rosado de suas bochechas pálidas, conseqüência breve de um tórrido beijo.

"Sim." A voz de Draco era suave, derrotada.

"Sim? Sim o quê?"

"Eu estou te pedindo."

Uma genuína surpresa iluminou os olhos de Harry, que brilharam na escuridão com uma cálida cor de jade. Draco conteve a respiração, esperando, se perguntava se Harry ia desfrutar deste momento de triunfo, porque sabia que era exatamente isso que ele estaria fazendo se tivesse na mesma posição que Harry. Ficou tenso, esperando escutar palavras mordazes e sarcásticas, era um momento de vitória que Harry dificilmente teria ganho em outra ocasião.

Harry lhe dirigiu uma mirada perscrutadora tratando de decifrar suas intenções. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Draco e por um breve momento algo entre eles se conectou, algo semelhante a entendimento, e repentinamente a hostilidade natural e a angustiante química se foram durante um segundo fugaz, deixando desnudas as confusões implacáveis e as cruas verdades.

Então Draco piscou e desviou os olhos, e o momento morreu como uma chama ardente ao tocar na água, mas para Harry foi o suficiente, suficiente ao menos para dar-lhe uma segunda oportunidade. Aquilo fora ainda mais profundo do que vislumbrar o passado, ou inclusive o futuro, porque o que havia vivido _agora_, no presente, era a única razão que tinha para acreditar.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" perguntou caladamente, sem reprovação na voz, e com esta pergunta discreta deixou passar à apreciada oportunidade de se render à vingança por uma emoção mais forte que agitava dentro de si – a simpatia.

Draco pareceu aliviado, a tensão em seus traços pareceu relaxar um pouco e seu corpo adotou uma postura mais cômoda ao se apoiar contra a parede, seus lábios se curvando no menor dos sorrisos – quase agradecido, na opinião de Harry. Mas sua linguagem corporal era tudo o que Draco oferecia, e quando ele tornou a falar sua voz era tranqüila, mesmo que faltasse sua usual arrogância.

Justo quando Draco abriu a boca eles ouviram vozes distantes no corredor. Rapidamente o sonserino mirou ao seu redor com ansiedade nos olhos. "Maldição... vem alguém aí." Virou-se para Harry com urgência na voz. "Escute, tenho que ir agora, falaremos disso depois."

Harry amaldiçoou interiormente a intempestiva interrupção, havia tantas coisas que ainda tinha que perguntar a Draco. "Malfoy, quero saber..."

"Entrarei em contato." Draco disse de forma lacônica sacudindo ligeiramente a cabeça, enquanto sua expressão vacilava entre o desejo de ficar e a necessidade de ir. Uma emoção parecia fluir por seu rosto, suavizando a dor intrínseca dos seus traços. Aproximou-se um pouco mais de Harry encurtando ainda mais a distância entre eles.

Harry ficou tenso e retrocedeu um pouco, se perguntando se Malfoy iria beijá-lo de novo, mas em vez disso Draco simplesmente levantou a mão direita e acariciou ligeiramente com os dedos a bochecha esquerda de Harry, tão suave como uma pena de fênix, tão breve que se Harry tivesse piscado não teria notado o movimento, enquanto a sensação de calor e frio se misturava em sua pele com um só toque.

Rapidamente Draco retirou a mão, um olhar envergonhado cruzou momentaneamente seu rosto antes que ele retrocedesse sem dizer uma palavra, saindo do escuro beco rumo ao corredor principal, com movimentos elegantes e silenciosos. Fora embora.

Harry o seguiu com os olhos sem se mover com as costas ainda apoiadas contra a parede do estreito passadiço. A luz vacilante da tocha era tudo o que restava da onde Malfoy havia estado parado, e não pode evitar pensar na forma que tinham incendiado faíscas ambarinas nos olhos acinzentados de Draco. E pensou também na forma que ele havia tocado seu rosto, mesmo que tivesse durado só um segundo havia contido uma surpreendente ternura no gesto.

_Parabéns, _pensou Harry sacudindo a cabeça com descrença. _você está ficando oficialmente louco. E permitiu que Malfoy o beijasse de novo. O que diabos foi aquilo?_

_Mas ele precisa de sua ajuda. _Falou outra voz, definitivamente não a da razão, muito menos a dos escrúpulos, talvez a da... simpatia? Não, tampouco essa, mas qualquer que fosse a fonte daquele pensamento, estava claro que se afastar do problema de Malfoy não era uma opção. Não agora pelo menos, não quando Malfoy havia encontrado finalmente a humildade para pedir sua ajuda. Simplesmente não ficaria bem.

Harry suspirou afastando-se da parede e voltando ao corredor principal, regressando por onde tinha vindo e deixando para trás a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (agora vazia) e dirigindo-se ao Salão Principal, onde parecia que o almoço já começara. Ficara falando com Malfoy mais tempo do que havia imaginado.

"Ei, onde você estava?", perguntou Ron com a boca cheia de comida quando Harry deslizou para um lugar ao seu lado, mirando os pratos a sua frente sem fome.

Harry percorreu o Salão Principal com os olhos até a mesa da Sonserina, notando imediatamente o lugar claramente vazio onde Malfoy sempre se sentava. "Oh, nada. Eu só precisava esclarecer algumas coisas."

"Hey, Harry!", Simas o chamou. "Tenho notícias para você – a partida da Grifinória contra a Sonserina vai ser adiantada. Em vez de ser dentro de quinze dias será na próxima semana. Querem arrumar a grama do campo na semana seguinte à próxima. Não há nenhum problema, não é?"

Harry era o apanhador e o capitão da equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória desde o quinto ano, quando a Copa anual de Quadribol havia sido reorganizada depois do fiasco do Torneio Tribruxo. Ele havia levado a Grifinória a ganhar consecutivamente nos últimos dois anos, acumulando uma admirável lista de partidas ganhas desde que se uniu a equipe no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Harry refletiu por um momento, então encolheu os ombros, ainda parecendo distraído. "Não tem problema. Temos praticado muito durante as últimas semanas."

Simas assentiu. "Está bem então. Informarei Malfoy sobre a mudança na programação."

_Malfoy, _pensou Harry estremecendo.

Malfoy era seu adversário da equipe da Sonserina, capitão e apanhador como ele. As poucas vezes que tinham se enfrentado no campo de quadribol Harry saíra vitorioso, apanhando o pomo e ganhando a partida. Tinha se esquecido completamente que jogaria contra Malfoy no próximo jogo, agora adiantado.

Harry normalmente tomava os encontros contra a Sonserina com alegria, mas desta vez uma nuvem de dúvida consumia sua mente. De algum modo não parecia... justo para Malfoy ter que competir sob as circunstâncias que se encontrava. Mas não havia nada que Harry pudesse fazer a respeito. A programação das partidas de quadribol estavam fora da sua jurisdição, e a Senhora Hooch já havia autorizado o adiantamento da data, Simas tampouco podia interferir.

Tudo estaria resolvido a menos que, por suposto, Malfoy pudesse se libertar do feitiço antes da próxima quarta-feira pela manhã, o que os levaria ao status _quo_, deixando-os em igualdade de condições. No entanto ainda assim nunca seria realmente como antes.

Controlou-se ao longo do almoço, todavia sua estranha tranqüilidade passou inadvertida enquanto os demais conversavam alegremente sobre a estratégia de quadribol, animados pelo adiamento da partida. Ron e Simas dominaram a conversação com uma comprida análise sobre o ataque que a Grifinória estava adotando, na qual os Batedores iriam a campo junto com os Artilheiros e iriam atacar mais do que se defender. Era uma estratégia arriscada, porque na maioria das vezes deixava o Goleiro sozinho na defesa da metade da Grifinória, mas Harry estava seguro que haveria mais vantagens que riscos.

Harry se via ausente enquanto Ron e Simas pegavam Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, usando-os para representar as variadas posições de quadribol, golpeando-os com suas varinhas para simular o plano de jogo. Ron era o consultor extra-oficial de estratégias da equipe, Simas havia tomado o lugar de comentarista de Lino Jordan, que havia se formado junto com os gêmeos Weasley e prometia ser igualmente imparcial como seu predecessor.

Harry não tinha nenhuma idéia do que poderia fazer para ajudar Malfoy. Nem sequer sabia remotamente de que era feita a poção do amor. Poções nunca havia sido seu forte. E mesmo que a poção do amor fosse claramente parecida com a Maldição Imperius, seria presunçoso de sua parte assumir que elas eram idênticas em natureza e propriedade. Assim, basicamente, Malfoy talvez tivesse razão depois de tudo – ele realmente não poderia ser de muita ajuda.

Harry apenas estava escutando quando Ron e Simas se sentiram satisfeitos com a estratégia ao final do almoço, alvoroçados com a triunfante antecipação, comendo os Feijõezinhos, e fazendo uma careta exagerada de satisfação ao morder os que representavam os jogadores da Sonserina. Ainda se encontrava concentrado em seus pensamentos quando deixaram a mesa para regressar a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Era desestimulante o pouco que sabia sobre a produção de feitiços e poções do amor, tomando em conta sua importância inclusive entre os trouxas. Não funcionaria. Simplesmente tinha de ler muito e seu tempo era pouco e os outros compromissos, como os deveres e as práticas de quadribol, muitos.

Poderia pedir ajuda a alguém que lhe desse um conselho útil sobre poções do amor. Mas Snape preferia compartilhar os segredos de fazer uma poção do amor com Gilderoy Lockhart do que responder a qualquer pergunta que Harry lhe fizesse sobre o tema, assim essa opção não oferecia muita ajuda. E Lupin... Harry realmente não gostava da idéia de ter que explicar a situação inteira para Lupin só para ouvir que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Mas com certeza podia perguntar a...

"Hermione!", Harry chamou acelerando o passo para alcançá-la. "Posso falar com você um momento?"

* * *

"Malfoy fez uma _poção do amor? _E a _tomou?_" 

Os olhos de Hermione estavam muito abertos, as sobrancelhas levantadas. Com a incredulidade refletida em sua face, sua expressão mudou rapidamente para uma de ceticismo. "Ele está enganando você, Harry. As poções do amor são ilegais, estão proibidas pelo Ministério!"

"Olha de _quem _estamos falando Hermione," Harry apontou logicamente. "Malfoy. Seu pai provavelmente possui a biblioteca de Arte das Trevas mais extensa de toda a Inglaterra. Talvez de toda Europa. Se Malfoy quisesse descobrir como fazer uma poção do amor, provavelmente a única coisa que teria de fazer é estalar os dedos."

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça ainda incrédula. "Me explique novamente, o que foi que ele disse sobre isso ter algo a ver com você?"

Harry ruborizou. "Como eu posso dizer...?" começou, tentando explicar. "Que tal se o destino tivesse planejado que estivéssemos os dois no mesmo lugar e no mesmo momento, o que resultou..."

Hermione ficou horrorizada. "Você tomou a poção do amor?"

"Não!" Harry negou com a cabeça vigorosamente. " Eu não tomei. Eu sou o... o objeto de desejo dela."

Hermione abriu a boca e ficou sem fala durante um momento, enquanto assimilava a verdade. Olhou fixamente para Harry com absoluto ceticismo, e quando falou finalmente sua voz era natural, como se apenas pudesse acreditar nas palavras que estava dizendo.

"Malfoy... Malfoy está apaixonado por você?" disse despachada, vendo Harry duvidar. "Espero estar ouvindo mal."

Harry sorriu debilmente. "Eu também."

Estavam sentados de frente para a lareira da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, um ao lado do outro, carregados de um monte de almofadas que colocaram contra a parede. A lareira estava acesa mesmo que ainda fosse de tarde para manter fora o ar frio de inverno.

Ron saíra apressado rumo à sala de Adivinhação para terminar um dever que já estava atrasado, do qual se esquecera por completo, dando a Harry a oportunidade perfeita para falar com Hermione sobre o assunto que pesava em sua mente.

Hermione ainda parecia espantada, mas recuperara a compostura o suficiente para perguntar. "O que aconteceu exatamente?"

Com um suspiro cansado, Harry contou tudo o que se passara desde a noite fatal, quando havia tomado a lúgubre decisão de dar um passeio ao longo da Floresta. Disse-lhe como se encontrara com Malfoy ali, e o mareante torvelinho de eventos que tinham saído completamente do seu controle.

Quando terminou Hermione franziu o nariz, enquanto Harry realmente não podia dizer se estava divertida ou escandalizada. "Malfoy te _beijou?" _

Harry sentiu o rubor de novo em suas bochechas e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Foram só duas vezes."

Hermione girou os olhos, sarcástica. "Sim, _só_ duas vezes. As coincidências sempre vêm em pares." Mas sua expressão serenou rapidamente e tinha o cenho franzido quando se voltou para Harry. "Falando sério, realmente acredita nele? No que Malfoy disse?"

Harry assentiu rápido, enquanto parecia pensativo. "Deveria tê-lo visto, Hermione. Você conhece o Malfoy, basicamente um inseto odioso. Mas eu nunca o havia visto assim antes, e dessa vez quando eu falei com ele, ainda era racional e tudo, mas não arrogante e esnobe. Quase parecia... desesperado. Como se isto fosse _realmente _grave."

Hermione ainda parecia muito cética. "Mas é o Malfoy, Harry. Desde quando você acredita em algo que ele te diz? Quero dizer, ele esteve envolvido em quase todos os problemas que tivemos. Lembra do Noberto? E quando tentou sabotar a partida de quadribol no terceiro ano, disfarçando-se como um dementador só para arruinar o jogo? Poderia citar alguns exemplos para sempre, mas acredito que você já tenha compreendido meu ponto de vista."

Harry inclinou a cabeça contemplativamente. "Eu entendo, Hermione. Mas desta vez é... é.. diferente. Não acho que ele esteja fingindo. É tão sincero para ser falso... se isso tem algum sentido," acrescentou apressadamente diante a expressão perspicaz de Hermione. "Olha, eu sei que isso é muito estranho e incomum, e sim, é o Malfoy que pode mentir tão naturalmente como outras pessoas podem respirar, mas... mas tenho o pressentimento de que ele está dizendo a verdade desta vez."

"Estou de acordo com o estranho e incomum." Hermione dirigiu uma mirada perscrutadora a Harry. "Que bicho te mordeu Harry? Nunca na minha vida imaginei que te veria tão... tão compreensivo com o Malfoy. Não depois de tudo o que ele nos fez! Como você sabe se tudo isso não é somente uma elaborada intriga para te meter num problema realmente grande?"

Harry fez uma pausa e meditou. "Não sei. Eu só... tenho a _impressão _de que ele não está mentindo desta vez."

"Mas você não pode se basear somente em uma suposição, Harry!" Hermione argumentou.

"Às vezes eu posso," Harry contestou caladamente, movendo-se ligeiramente para fitar Hermione. "Você se recorda da noite na Casa dos Gritos, com Sirius e Rabicho? Quando acreditávamos que Sirius era um assassino de sangue frio e eu achava que ele havia matado os meus pais? Mas quando ele falou comigo, simplesmente houve algo em seus olhos que me fez pensar e me deter e acreditar no que ele estava tentando me dizer. Imagine se eu não tivesse confiado nesse sentimento..." a voz de Harry vacilou ao pensar nisso, "Eu o teria matado quando tive a oportunidade, teria matado o melhor amigo de meus pais, que era inocente."

"Isso é diferente Harry", Hermione objetou com impaciência, "Sirius nunca tentou te machucar, já não se pode dizer o mesmo do Malfoy!"

"Isso não está totalmente certo," Harry apontou razoavelmente. "Você se lembra, antes de tudo isso todos pensavam que o Sirius havia escapado para me matar, e quase cortou o Ron em pedaços, mesmo que acidentalmente."

"Desde que o conhecemos, Malfoy ele tem demonstrado uma e outra vez que não está disposto a fazer nada de bom, com uma propensão especial por tentar nos meter em uma fria." Hermione disse firme e então fez uma pausa. "E Sirius é diferente, ele tinha o Rabicho para demonstrar sua inocência, e o fato de Pettigrew ter se passado por Perebas durante todos estes anos bastava para incriminá-lo. O que Malfoy tem para provar sua inocência? Ele te deu sequer uma evidência concreta de que isto da poção do amor não é conseqüência de drogas?"

Harry levou em conta as palavras de Hermione. Era verdade, Malfoy nunca lhe oferecera uma prova sólida da situação... salvo suas palavras e seus olhos que falaram a verdade mais eloqüente que Harry pudera imaginar ser possível em alguém.

"Nada", admitiu. "Não me deu nenhuma evidência, apenas... bem, ele mesmo. Mas porque teria de, você sabe..." duvidou brevemente. "Uh, me beijar, não uma, e sim _duas _vezes se isso fosse somente uma armadilha? Não estaria preocupado com o fato de que eu pudesse sair espalhando histórias sobre ele?"

Hermione negou com a cabeça, firme. "Isso não é o suficiente, Harry." Se virou para vê-lo de frente. "Olha, não sei o que você viu no Malfoy que está fazendo com que você acredite nele, mas continuo achando que é muito perigoso você se envolver, não sem alguma evidência de que realmente esteja dizendo a verdade. Não vale a penas o risco, Harry, não por Malfoy."

Harry devolveu a mirada de Hermione e disse, "Acredita que ele esteja mentindo?"

Hermione parecia pensativa. "Não confio nele, Harry. E acredito que você também não devia."

"Então você acha que eu devo me afastar de tudo isso?" perguntou Harry suavemente.

Hermione respondeu para si _"Sim! Porque você sequer está pensando nisso?" _e tinha isso na ponta da língua, mas se arrependeu no último momento. Olhou Harry cuidadosamente, e para sua surpresa notou a expressão em seu rosto, que era de esperança e confusão. Quase como se estivesse esperando que ela voltasse a acender essa tentadora chispa de incerteza, essa inexplicável inclinação que sentia para dar uma oportunidade a Malfoy.

Hermione suspirou. _"Malfoy merece um Oscar por suas habilidades dramáticas, o Harry está realmente perdido." _

Mas uma parte de sua mente sabia que se havia alguém que tinha intuição para arriscar tudo confiando apenas no coração, esse alguém era Harry. Ele era agudamente perceptivo como ninguém que Hermione conhecia, e tinha uma forma de ver a real profundidade de uma situação, mais além da lógica acadêmica e de todo o sentido prático.

Não acreditava em uma só palavra da história de Malfoy. Mas por alguma razão, apagar essa parcela de credibilidade que Harry tinha por ele simplesmente parecia brutal, sobre tudo porque era algo muito incomum, e porque era completamente contrário a todas as leis de conduta. E uma oportunidade não faria dano... todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade pelo menos uma vez na vida. Inclusive alguém tão horrível como Malfoy.

"Peça para que ele arranje algo que prove o que está dizendo," disse finalmente, medindo suas palavras e se perguntando o que Ron diria se tomasse conhecimento que não somente não havia dito para que Harry ignorasse Malfoy, e sim o estava aconselhando a investigar um pouco mais antes de tomar qualquer conclusão.

Mas Harry acreditava em Malfoy. Hermione podia ver em seus olhos, nas capas de confusão tecidas em sua suave voz. E ela não tinha nenhum direito de lhe tomar essa credibilidade.

"Você vai falar com ele novamente?", perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Suponho que sim." Harry encolheu o ombro. "Mesmo que eu não saiba quando. Disse que entraria em contato."

"Merlin." Hermione olhou para o teto, "Vocês estão começando a parecer grandes amigos! Isto está se tornando uma coisa perturbante a um nível que eu nunca poderia ter imaginado."

Harry torceu um sorriso. "Acredite-me, jamais tive a intenção que algo assim acontecesse. Foi pura má sorte. Estou pagando por cada pecado do meu passado, presente e futuro."

O sorriso de Hermione desapareceu rapidamente, ela serenou e se inclinou para frente, até ele. "Falando sério, Harry. Não faça nada estúpido por Malfoy, não até estar completamente seguro de que tudo isso da poção do amor não é uma enorme armação." Fez uma pausa, então acrescentou, "E não se decepcione demais se esse for o resultado."

Harry sorriu forçadamente. "Sim, eu já sei, é Malfoy, o que mais podemos esperar dele?"

Mas Hermione podia ouvir a falta de convicção, a persistente indecisão em sua voz. Tomou a mão de Harry na sua e a apertou. "Não me interprete mal, Harry. Acreditar nas pessoas é bom, mas também pode ser perigoso."

Harry lhe devolveu o apertão. "Eu sei. Não se preocupe, não farei nada apressado ou estúpido. E você tem razão, Hermione, Malfoy de fato não fez absolutamente nada para ganhar minha confiança." Harry fez uma pausa, uma expressão mista cruzou seu rosto, e acrescentou pensativamente. "Não acha isso irônico, como às vezes as mais puras qualidades podem dar a volta e te apunhalar por trás? Sentimentos como confiança, fé e amor podem te ferir de qualquer forma, é uma faca de dois gumes."

Hermione o olhou de soslaio, eram momentos como este, com decisões altruístas e de um idealismo quase apaixonado, que ela recordava o quanto apreciava Harry por sua profundidade de caráter e sua inata afinidade pela virtude que o faziam tão único e especial.

"Acredito que você não deve fazer nada até que obtenha alguma prova real do Malfoy. Ainda tenho fortes reservas sobre ele, e necessitarei de algo mais que uma história de poção do amor para me convencer do contrário." Levantou e lhe deu um sorriso acalentador. "É algo precioso, Harry, poder confiar em outras pessoas, você só tem que ter cuidado com quem está lidando."

Hermione tinha que ir ver McGonagall sobre o trabalho complementar de Transfiguração para seus NIEM de fim de ano, assim Harry ficou sentado frente à lareira, dando voltas nos seus problemáticos pensamentos, com uma expressão melancólica que combinava muito bem com a atmosfera ao seu redor.

Hermione tinha razão. Não podia se permitir confiar em Malfoy tão facilmente. O deixava demasiado vulnerável. Pensou no que havia dito para ela: _Malfoy de fato não fez absolutamente nada para ganhar minha confiança. _

Harry suspirou. _O que torna ainda mais impossível explicar porque eu confio nele. _

* * *

Draco não desceu para o Salão Principal para almoçar naquele dia. Passou a tarde desmoronado em sua cama, ignorando as pontadas de fome que revolviam seu estômago. Estava perdendo peso, mas não sabia se era por seus hábitos irregulares de comida, por sua inexistência de sono ou um efeito colateral da poção sobre o qual não tinha se inteirado. Provavelmente um pouco de cada um, junto com uma generosa ajuda proveniente da tensão por tudo pelo o que estava passando.

Pensou em sua conversa com Harry a caminho dos dormitórios da Sonserina, a recordação estava ainda viva em sua mente, a atmosfera sombreada do estreito passadiço, obscuramente romântica, sinistramente encantadora, da mesma maneira que Harry havia se comportado. Tanto que ele não pudera evitar se aproximar dele e beija-lo.

A lembrança do beijo evocou tanto raiva como satisfação, havia sido uma sensação completude (quando pressionou seus lábios contra os de Harry), como se de repente não fosse importante se tudo ao redor deles desmoronasse, porque somente este beijo era suficiente para sustentá-los. Era tão amargamente errôneo, mais ainda assim parecia tão divino e correto.

E havia de fato feito com que ele visse que não havia uma maneira de sair dessa situação sem envolver Harry, mesmo que já soubesse disso antes, na parte mais profunda do seu ser, a qual havia negado e ignorado. Ao fim ele precisou da intensidade de beijá-lo para se dar conta, entender e aceitar.

Então havia pedido sua ajuda. Foi à coisa mais difícil que já houvera tentado, mas de algum modo o desespero e o medo foram mais e forçaram as palavras a saírem dos seus lábios relutantes. E para a sua absoluta surpresa Harry havia estado de acordo, sem alardes ou mesquinhez. Isso tocou o nervo mais profundo do seu ser, de uma forma que nenhuma outra coisa havia feito antes.

Talvez estivesse equivocado sobre Harry desde o princípio. Talvez, genuinamente ele queria ajudá-lo, por mais inconcebível que parecesse, porque Draco sabia que ele de fato nunca faria nada semelhante se a situação fosse ao contrário. Mas recordou uma vez mais que Harry não era como ele. Isso era o que o definia como único, a característica benevolência que parecia ser tão natural no rapaz, a que Draco sempre havia desdenhado e depreciado. Nunca se imaginara capaz de apreciar esta qualidade em Harry, até agora.

Sentou-se na cama e tomou um pedaço de pergaminho em sua mesa de noite, e recolhendo sua pena, cuja ponta seguia molhada com tinta, devido a um útil feitiço de Tinta Permanente que havia obtido durante a extensa leitura realizada nos últimos dias. Acomodou a pena contra o cremoso papel branco e escreveu.

"_Encontre-me no depósito abandonado no quinto piso da Torre de Astronomia, depois do treino de quadribol desta noite."_

Uma pequena esperança brilhou dentro dele enquanto dobrava a nota e a metia em seu bolso, pensando em levá-la até o corujal para enviá-la. A imagem de Harry voltou uma vez mais a sua mente, em particular aquela expressão aturdida que ele assumiu quando o tocou de forma passageira antes de se separarem, e a recordação aclarou sua triste confusão por um breve momento, e isso foi o suficiente.

Talvez Harry tivesse as respostas que estavam lhe custando tanto trabalho encontrar, e talvez com sua ajuda as coisas pudessem regressar aos seus respectivos lugares e esse horrível enredo desaparecesse como a chuva do orvalho ao amanhecer.

Draco afundou nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos, uma luz suave de cor prata inundou suas pálpebras.

Talvez ele conseguisse encontrar uma maneira de sair disso depois de tudo.

Talvez.

* * *

_Continua... _

Próximo capítulo: **Capítulo 6 - Realização Perdida  
**_"Está incompleto até que esteja apaixonado; então está acabado."_

* * *

**Nota do Grupo: **Desculpe-nos a demora, mas tivemos alguns problemas técnicos (rsrsrs). 

Depois desse cap, irão vir os caps inéditos em português. Então quem já havia lido até aqui, prepare-se.

Nossos agradecimentos à: Kazahaya, Kirina Li, Marck Evans, mione03 e Bruno Malfoy.

Os Tradutores.


	6. Conclusão Faltosa

**Veneno Irresistível **

**Autor:** Rhysenn  
**Nome Original:** Irresistible Poison

**Tradução:** Mônica Beckman

**Betagem:** Anna Malfoy

**

* * *

: Capítulo 6: Conclusão faltosa**

_Você está incompleto até que esteja apaixonado; então está acabado.

* * *

_

Harry mostrou a nota dobrada a Hermione durante o jantar, a desdobrou em segredo debaixo da mesa e a entregou. Hermione a tomou e a leu com discrição, logo a devolveu a Harry, porém sem se alterar.

"Então, vai vê-lo?", Hermione perguntou com voz baixa, tão baixa que só Harry pôde ouvi-la. Isso não era necessário, já que a conversa na mesa era ruidosa o suficiente para abafar qualquer comentário.

Harry assentiu uma vez e voltou a guardar a nota em seu bolso. "Levarei minha varinha, só por acaso".

Hermione não se surpreendeu com sua resposta; de algum modo, até mesmo antes que ele tivesse dito alguma coisa, ela já sabia da resposta. De fato, até mesmo antes que Harry lhe mostrasse o bilhete, ela sabia que se Malfoy pedisse a Harry que se encontrassem de novo em particular, este aceitaria. Sem dúvida, o que, ainda a confundia, era que Harry realmente estivesse pensando no problema, ao invés de ignorá-lo com um aceno com a mão como fazia com todas as provocações que Malfoy tão bem fazia. Hermione estreitou os olhos; estava começando a se perguntar se Malfoy não havia posto Harry sob a Maldição Imperius.

"Está se sentindo bem, Harry?". Era perceptível uma preocupação ansiosa em sua voz. "Está agindo de forma muito estranha sobre tudo isso e tem me deixado angustiada. Tem certeza que Malfoy não te lançou um feitiço, em vez do contrário?"

"Não, não me lançou um feitiço".Harry negou com a cabeça. _A menos que a bruxaria dos lábios conte._ "Além do mais, eu consigo lutar contra a Maldição Imperius e ele não tem toda a experiência para lidar com algo mais avançado que isso. Duvido inclusive que consiga lançar a Imperius".

"Ainda tenho um mau pressentimento sobre tudo isso, Harry", lhe advertiu Hermione, expressando suas dúvidas em voz alta. "Eu não confiaria em Malfoy nem para que serrasse as unhas de Bichento e veja que essa é uma tarefa que entregaria alegremente a quase qualquer um que goste de ser arranhado até morrer".

"Terei cuidado", prometeu Harry.

Hermione o olhou nos olhos e deixou de tentar dissuadi-lo - não valia a pena, estava claro que Harry já havia tomado uma decisão e provavelmente não importaria que o ameaçasse com dizer tudo a Rony ou a Dumbledore, Harry iria à despensa naquela noite.

Para acalmar sua própria inquietude, Hermione decidiu se assegurar que Harry não estava sob alguma maldição das trevas que Malfoy o pusera sob e que lhe negara o mando consciente sobre suas ações. Conhecia um útil Feitiço Sensível às Trevas que podia medir se uma pessoa estava sob a influência de qualquer tipo de encanto ou feitiço das trevas e retornar-lhe a resposta positiva ou negativa.

Quando Harry se abaixou para falar com Seamus sobre os arranjos para o dia do jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina, Hermione puxou sua varinha e furtivamente percorreu o corpo de Harry, sussurrando o Feitiço Sensitivo, esperando ansiosamente o resultado.

A ponta de sua varinha brilhou com uma cor branca perolada, logo mudou a um verde apagado que indicava que tudo estava bem. Harry não estava enfeitiçado - de alguma forma, isso era um alivio, ainda que não um verdadeiro consolo. A pergunta que faltava responder era: _Por quê?_

Depois de meditar um instante, Hermione decidiu que seria em vão perguntar isso agora a Harry - primeiro, estava claro que ia se encontrar com Malfoy essa noite; e segundo, tinha o pressentimento de que Harry tampouco sabia a resposta dessa pergunta.

O sol da tarde brilhava em todo seu esplendor em um raro estalo de cor dentro do feitiço do desolado e frio clima invernal dos últimos dias e semanas, ao regressar Harry ao dormitório da Grifinória para pegar suas coisas para o treino de Quadribol desse dia. O horário estava ainda mais apertado agora que o jogo crucial havia sido adiantado - sua equipe (ainda que fosse mais que um excelente rival para os Sonserinos), necessitava de todo o treino que pudesse ter.

_Sonserina tem uma defesa forte_, pensou enquanto puxava de sua gaveta uma capa de Quadribol limpa. Essa era sua vantagem, o que era o principal motivo para que deram tudo o que tinham no ataque. A vitória dependia, agora mais que nunca, de sua habilidade para apanhar o Pomo e terminar o jogo, mas mesmo assim, Harry nunca sido o tipo que jogava na defensiva.

Baseado em jogos passados, as possibilidades de que Harry apanhasse o Pomo eram boas, quase definitivas se somente se tomavam em conta porcentagens e relações. Até então, havia enfrentado Malfoy um total de quatro jogos, cada temporada desde segundo ano e Harry havia apanhado o Pomo em cada ocasião. Recordou a intoxicação da vitória, o puro sentimento de triunfo cada vez que seus dedos se fechavam sobre a esfera dourada, em cada ocasião se voltou a olhar o rosto de Malfoy, quem tinha uma expressão de derrota, mesclada com zanga, ressentimento e um ódio inequívoco.

Gradualmente, os pensamentos de Harry passaram da estratégia de Quadribol a evoluir a habilidade para voar de Malfoy – ainda que fosse mais veloz e rápido que ele, Harry não podia evitar admitir de má vontade que gostava da sua forma de voar. De fato, pensava secretamente que Malfoy tinha um estilo para voar melhor que o seu. Harry havia se visto voar em várias ocasiões, em modo de repetição com um par de Unióculos ou em fotos mágicas e havia notado que parecia que se _lançava_ ao ar, ainda que com uma precisão espantosa - seu corpo se inclinava até adiante em alinhamento perfeita com sua vassoura e cortava o ar como uma faca corta manteiga suave, ainda que exatamente com a mesma sofisticação.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu Draco voar - no primeiro ano, quando tinham apenas onze anos e ainda eram inocentes e infantis. Malfoy havia roubado o Lembrol de Neville e havia voado (sendo proibido) em uma das vassouras da escola. Harry, certamente, havia ido instintivamente atrás dele. E esse momento havia servido para alimentar entre eles uma intensa e amarga rivalidade que mesmo seis anos depois estava longe de amainar, muito menos de acabar.

Ainda podia lembrar quão impressionado esteve interiormente quando saiu atrás de Malfoy e que havia pensado _Não estava mentindo, pode voar bem_ - havia uma certa arrogância e uma graça despreocupada na maneira em que havia guiado sua vassoura através do ar, precisa e elegante ao mesmo tempo e talvez não fosse o _melhor_ piloto do mundo, mas certamente voava com uma beleza e porte únicos. Como tudo referente a Malfoy. Tinha a habilidade de destilar sem esforço desdém e confiança, além dessa calma, refinamento e elegância invejáveis que eram tão exclusivos de _Malfoy_.

E tudo isso ressaltava mais as breves faíscas de crua emoção que oscilaram e minguaram nos olhos de Draco como um relâmpago, porque fraturaram a aparência serena que normalmente projetava de forma impecável. Era como o ruído do gelo fino a ponto de se romper ao se filtrar à verdade líquida através de finas fissuras - e era irritante, quase aterrador observá-lo.

Harry procurou na gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira uma barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel para comer, já que perdera o jantar - quando de repente seus dedos sentiram o fresco e duro vidro, que tilintou leve como metal oco quando foi empurrado contra o resto do conteúdo da gaveta. Fechou, curioso, os dedos sobre sua forma familiar e o puxou.

Era o frasco vazio.

Olhou-o fixamente durante um momento, o vidro fresco contra a palma de sua mão. Havia se esquecido por completo de sua existência, já que estava mais preocupado com o efeito da poção de amor que pela fonte física que lhe havia contido. Suspendeu-o para inspecioná-lo mais de perto, notando os rastros fracos de vermelho fogo que ainda manchavam a superfície interior, testemunha carmesim de um veneno que corria mais profundo que o sangue.

Ou isso havia dito Malfoy. E ele havia acreditado.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo, e depois de refletir um momento mais, meteu o pequeno frasco em seu bolso enquanto pegava suas coisas de Quadribol e saia do dormitório. Não havia nenhuma forma de verificar a natureza do misterioso resíduo, mas a era a evidência mais tangível que tinha em seu poder e pensou que Hermione, de fato, o acharia muito interessante.

Draco deixou em silêncio a sala comunal da Sonserina pouco antes do jantar e saiu do prédio principal até o campo de Quadribol. Parecia muito diferente, visto ao nível da terra e não desde o céu, de onde se podia ver como o faria um pássaro.

Quando voava, seu redor se misturava e fluía como uma paleta agitada, uma tela natural de arte abstrata pintada a seu redor em um deslumbre brilhante de cor, enquanto dava voltas sobre sua vassoura. O exuberante campo verde em um instante estava a seus pés e nele próximo, girando sobre sua cabeça misturando-se transparente com o céu azul e esse espectro quase aturdido de cor era o que encontrava de mais bonito, em momentos quase contemplativos, porque refletiam a forma exata da vida - nunca linhas claras de preto e branco, pelo contrário, sombras variantes de cinza e de cada cor do arco-íris.

Mas ao se aproximar, Draco se impressionou pelo diferente que parecia de onde estava parado agora - a paisagem era tão... típica e _terrena_, como se tivesse sido forjada pela gravidade e não pela imaginação. O que tinha perfeito sentido, já que tinha ambos os pés sobre a terra e o campo parecia realmente triste, quase patético e não ajudava o fato de que as chuvas torrenciais do inverno tivessem aberto buracos de erosão na terra, razão pela qual tinha de ser consertado.

Mas certamente, não havia ido até lá para lamentar o estado do campo de Quadribol, ainda que sua horrível condição o deixasse mais triste. Sinceramente, não estava muito seguro do porquê de ter ido até ali, exceto pelo fato de saber que Harry teria treino essa tarde.

Draco escolheu um lugar parcialmente escondido pela sombra da Torre da Grifinória que se erguia ameaçadora sobre ele e se sentou na terra coberta de erva, apoiando-se contra as mornas pedras de concreto da parede detrás de ele. Estava oculto da vista por uma curva muito pronunciada, mesmo que dali ainda tivesse uma visão bastante ampla do campo.

Harry estava ali, junto com o resto da equipe da Grifinória, a maioria estudantes do sexto ano. Podia vê-lo falando com eles, provavelmente informando-lhes a estratégia de jogo para a próxima partida. Harry gesticulava e apontava dando instruções a cada jogador, que por sua vez assentiam e às vezes pareciam fazer alguma pergunta para esclarecer algo. Não muito depois, o pequeno grupo se dispersou e montou suas vassouras, subindo até o céu.

Era interessante ver a Harry voar sem estar em seu mesmo nível, pensou Draco enquanto seus olhos seguiam o veloz progresso de Harry de um extremo ao outro do campo, dando voltas de aquecimento, indo de um lado a outro entre as duas portas com uma velocidade assombrosa. Novamente invejou a velocidade de Harry sobre uma vassoura e como ao mesmo tempo podia manter precisão e reflexos rápidos.

Harry realmente sabia _voar_. Não só era capaz de se inclinar sobre uma vassoura e dar voltas angulosas sem cair, podia _voar_ no sentido literal da palavra - como se pudesse despir-se da pele que a gravidade retinha, como se o céu não fosse o limite; sim a base de algo que valia a pena explorar. Até mesmo durante os jogos, pensou Draco, não parecia que Harry estivesse voando só para competir, mas também pelo puro amor de voar e que de algum modo o vento o capturasse e o levasse aonde seus instintos queriam, era como se apanhar o Pomo fosse só uma satisfação menor no puro prazer de voar, só uma luz trêmula de ouro em um horizonte que não tinha limite.

Certamente, Draco nunca poderia voar assim. O peso da expectativa e padrões impossíveis retinham suas asas de vôo, deixando que ele apenas varresse o reinado de céu logo sob o paraíso e, não importa quanto tentasse, sempre estaria um degrau abaixo de Harry.

Lembrou da primeira vez que havia jogado contra Harry no segundo ano e havia perdido, o primeiro de muitos subseqüentes fracassos. Ainda era vívida a humilhação da derrota apesar de ter uma vassoura superior, uma vergonha e culpa tão grande quanto sua potência. Recordava de Marcus Flint gritando, _Estava em cima da sua cabeça e não pôde vê-la! Não pode ofuscar Potter nem sequer com a melhor vassoura do mundo!_

E nesse momento a faísca de ódio que havia sentido em seu primeiro encontro a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts, havia feito erupção em chamas de cor escarlate que arderam eternas, atiçadas e incendiadas pela raiva, ressentimento e amargura que só Harry havia sido capaz de provocar. Era a semente de aborrecimento com Harry; inveja combinada com desprezo, como serpentes de esmeralda ardente que unem correntes de uma afiliação de ódio e admiração por ele.

Então de novo, quando havia sido diferente? Quando havia sido alguma vez melhor que Harry? Quando havia tido algo que Harry não tivesse? A resposta era: nunca. E agora, esse algo que não tinha, o que queria mais que nenhuma outra coisa era Harry. Este raivoso desejo encheu o espaço entre cada canto de seu coração.

Draco olhou fixamente a Harry e tentou lembrar de todas as coisas que deveria odiar nele, essa aversão que era tão natural; agora era só uma lembrança estranha, isolada, como um fraco déjà vu, o sussurro de um passado que parecia demasiado distante para ser real. Agora, tudo o que podia ver era Harry, sua verdadeira forma de ser sem a distorção do véu amargo de ciúmes e inimizade e observou a maneira em que sorria, sincero e alentador, a forma em que suas delgadas mãos se moviam sobre a Firebolt com cuidadoso orgulho, mantendo-a firme, a forma na qual seu elástico corpo se apoiava sobre a vassoura enquanto caía numa descida íngreme, o vento não lhe oferecendo resistência e Draco observou, hipnotizado.

"Que _dia..._ -!".

Rony apareceu do nada, ao dar a volta quase tropeçou com as pernas estendidas de Draco, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e evitou cair estrepitosamente. Deu a volta e se deparou com Draco, sua incredulidade mudou rapidamente a desprezo quando o reconheceu.

"Que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?" disse zangado, com faíscas de fúria nos olhos azuis.

Draco se recuperou rapidamente e lhe devolveu o olhar. "Estou sentado pensando nos meus próprios assuntos. Nada contra as regras, certo?".

Os olhos de Rony brilharam perigosamente. "Não me venha com essa bobagem".Avançou até Draco, que já estava de pé e sacudia descuidadamente sua capa com ar de indiferença. "Sei perfeitamente bem o que está fazendo aqui Malfoy".

"Então, fazer perguntas das quais já sabe as respostas geralmente não é muito produtivo, Weasley".Os olhos de Draco brilharam com malícia. "Isso explica o seu pouco desenvolvimento mental".

"Estás espionando nossa estratégia de jogo", acusou Rony, com a cara raivosa, o que destacava suas sardas como manchas de carvão ardente em sua pele ruborizada. "Maldito filho da p -".

"_Não_ estou espiando sua estúpida estratégia, Weasley", disse Draco, interrompendo-o. Seu rosto pálido se tingiu com um ligeiro rubor ao tocar as palavras de Rony um ponto sensível. "Além do mais, não há muita estratégia de que falar, não? Já que sua única carta sob a manga é que Potter possa apanhar o Pomo e isso não pode chamar-se uma tática de jeito nenhum, pode? E não se _atreva_ a insultar a minha mãe, seu -".

"Vai se ferrar, Malfoy".A voz de Rony parecia de ferro. "E não pense que não vou o obrigarei a ir. Você não é muito ameaçador sem seus dois seguranças do lado, é?".

"Cala a boca, Weasley".Draco retrocedeu suavemente, seu tono era seguro e calmo. "Tenho melhores coisas pra fazer do que andar brigando com alguém que é péssimo até para a equipe de Quadribol de sua própria casa".Sorriu com desprezo a Rony. "De qualquer forma, você pertence à arquibancada".

Rony apertou os punhos até que seus nós ficassem brancos e tremia de fúria e frustração por não encontrar uma réplica mordaz. O arrogante sorriso de Draco o atravessou, invocando algo mais além de aborrecimento e a raiva - um profundo e intenso ódio faiscava nos olhos de Rony de safira metálico. Sem dúvida, quando falou de novo, sua voz era incrivelmente calma, embora somente controlada.

"Um dia, Malfoy", disse cerrando os dentes, com um tom baixo e cheio de antipatia. "Um dia você vai cair estrepitosamente, que é exatamente o que você merece".Sua voz era friamente tranqüila. "E eu estarei aqui na primeira fila pra olhar".

"Será uma honra, Weasley".A voz de Draco destilou um ácido sarcasmo. "Qualquer coisa para acrescentar algum significado a sua miserável vida. É o mínimo que posso fazer por caridade".

Estiveram de pé olhando-se por um longo instante, com veneno nos olhares - então Draco deu meia volta e se afastou da Torre da Grifinória sem olhar para trás. Sua capa preta ondulava conforme caminhava, seu andar era mesurado e elegante, o vento roçava a nuca e mostrava a delgada silhueta de seu torso e finalmente desapareceu detrás da curva.

Rony permaneceu onde estava, plantado no lugar minutos depois de que Draco ter ido. Suas cáusticas palavras permaneceram como ar tóxico e quando Rony respirou profundamente, ainda podia ouvir o tom debochado da voz de Draco, zombando dele - e o que mais lhe doía era a silenciosa derrota que havia tido que conceder, porque Draco falara a verdade em toda sua dolorosa glória, a verdade de que sempre era inferior em tudo, fosse em Quadribol, notas ou financeiramente.

A raiva o corroia alimentando um ressentimento já arraigado nele e Rony mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo-se frustrado e desvalido, fechou os olhos por um instante enquanto pensava amargamente quanto odiava Draco Malfoy, por ter tudo o que ele não podia e por jogar isso constantemente na cara; a ira caía pouco a pouco em uma piscina escura de vingança que se revolvia profundamente dentro dele, acampada dentro de sua alma.

_Um dia_, pensou lúgubre, voltando o rosto lentamente até o campo de Quadribol, onde podia distinguir vagamente as figuras da equipe da Grifinória lançando-se pelos céus escurecidos. De repente se deu conta de que havia perdido a vontade de analisar a estratégia de jogo - só de olhar a equipe em liberdade para voar atravessando os céus, começou a feri-lo uma dor no estômago, porque em segredo havia querido desesperadamente ser um deles, mas não havia se dado o direito.

Havia conseguido se convencer de que estava satisfeito com o papel de estrategista que Harry lhe havia oferecido em troca, provavelmente mais pela sua amizade que por outra coisa. Havia tentado não pensar no fato de que não queria só traçar as jogadas de Quadribol em um papel, queria _jogá-la_ - até que Malfoy tivesse lembrado-o implacavelmente sua inferioridade. Parecia que só Malfoy podia ver através de sua fachada de triste aceitação, jazendo desnuda na escuridão, uma tristeza nostálgica que ninguém mais, incluindo Harry, havia notado.

E odiou Malfoy por isso.

_Um dia, me vingarei por tudo o que me fez,_ jurou em seu interior, um juramento fervente a vingança não-realizada. E_ então será ele que se arrependerá._

Regressou mal-humorado a sala comunal da Grifinória, sentindo-se notavelmente intranqüilo e sumamente irritável, encontrou Hermione sentada sozinha na mesa, profundamente concentrada em um grosso livro aberto frente a ela. A seu lado havia um recipiente de vidro, cujo interior tinha rastros de algo vermelho, colocado cuidadosamente sobre um lenço como uma valiosa e delicada pista de um crime. Mas Rony só notou-o ao se deixar cair na cadeira oposta a Hermione.

"Sabe quem surpreendi se espreitando ao redor do campo de Quadribol justo hoje, enquanto Harry e os outros estavam treinando?" disse Rony, observando Hermione como se ela fosse a responsável de mandar espiões pelo campo. "_Malfoy._ Estava se escondendo nas sombras espionando nossa estratégia de jogo! Esse pequeno..." Rony soltou uma série de nomes desagradáveis e vulgares.

"Rony", o repreendeu Hermione, levantando o olhar de sua leitura. "Deixa disso. Por que está armando tanto escândalo por isso? Não é como se nossa estratégia fosse segredo de estado ou algo assim. Há tantas estratégias diferentes e apostaria que já estão mencionadas em Quadribol Através dos Tempos".

"Essa não é a questão!" respondeu Rony com zanga, ainda ruborizado. "Malfoy está planejando alguma forma desagradável de arruinar nossa estratégia! Aposto que tem um livro intitulado algo como _1001 Maneiras de Sabotar a Estratégia de Quadribol de Seu Oponente._ Também aposto que tentou enviar aos editores como uma jogada, 'vestido como um Dementador'".

"Fica calmo", disse distraída Hermione, olhando com atenção a página que havia estado lendo antes da interrupção de Rony. "Não nos exaltemos por isso – você tem uma tendência a reagir de forma exagerada quando acontece algo assim".

"Não é verdade!" respondeu rebelde Rony. "Mas creio que descobrir nosso inimigo mortal se espreitando, espionando nossa estratégia é razão válida para reagir de forma violenta. Preferentemente com Malfoy".Rony fechou o punho e fez uma cara desagradável.

Hermione levantou o olhar e hesitou antes de perguntar tão casualmente quanto pôde, "Harry viu Malfoy?".

Rony sacudiu a cabeça. "Graças a Deus não, ou não teria podido se concentrar durante o resto do treino".

_É provável,_ Hermione concordou em silêncio, regressando o olhar clandestinamente ao livro. Mas_ não pela razão que está pensando._ Sem dúvida, sabiamente não disse nada; aparte do fato de que o mais provável era que Harry se zangaria muito com ela se contasse a Rony sobre o desastre da poção de amor, sabia que seria atiçar as chamas do volátil estado em que Rony se encontrava.

Enquanto Rony continuava murmurando ameaçadoramente sobre as maquinações de Malfoy, Hermione regressou sua concentração ao livro que detalhava as características de várias 'poções avançadas'. Esperava obter mais informação sobre a desconhecida substância no frasco que Harry havia lhe dado.

Não havia muita informação sobre o tema e a maioria das provas concluintes envolvia experimentos que tinham de ser feitos em laboratórios de Poções. Sem dúvida, as pequenas referências encontradas aqui e ali, como "a poção cor-de-sangue" e "tem propriedades ácidas naturais, de tal forma que sempre deve preparar-se em um frasco de vidro a temperatura ambiente" indicavam firmemente que a poção remanescente no frasco era o que parecia ser - uma poção de amor.

Rony finalmente descobriu o frasco e o olhou curioso. "Que é isso? Que está lendo? Não me diga que já começou o projeto trimestral de Snape - é só dentro de dois meses!".

"Não, não é isso".Hermione olhou-o rapidamente e continuou com um tom ligeiramente ofendido, "mas a propósito, já comecei o projeto de Poções - não esqueça que vale uma terça parte de nossa nota final!".

"Odeio Poções", resmungou Rony, a lembrança do projeto não fez nada mais que aumentar seu mal-humor. "De qualquer forma que importa se eu não fizer direito? Snape me odeia à morte e vai procurar minuciosamente qualquer erro para descer minha nota por isso".Não obstante, Rony olhava ainda o frasco com interesse, e pressionou, "Então que está fazendo? Para que é o frasco?".

"Oh, são só algumas atividades adicionais de Poções", Hermione respondeu tão vagamente quanto pôde, movendo a mão com um gesto casual enquanto folheava furtivamente algumas páginas para que Rony não visse que havia estado lendo o capítulo de poções de amor. Apontou com a cabeça o frasco e continuou, "isso é só uma mostra de uma aula especial de poção que obtive de Snape - é da página 867 do livro texto".Hermione podia apostar que Rony não se incomodaria em ir a verificar o livro de texto, sendo uma leitura de Poções e além do mais, na página 867.

Rony gemeu. "Se eu ao menos pudesse ficar em dia com as atividades passadas faz duas semanas, não digamos as _adicionais_".Sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse desconcertado. "Não entendo como pode se entusiasmar tanto com Poções, Mione. É horrível - desejaria tê-la podido deixar desde terceiro ano. Teria trocado Poções por Aritmancia a qualquer momento".Olhou o relógio na parede - eram cerca das oito, já estaria completamente escuro afora. "Harry deve estar de volta logo".

"Comentou que veria um dos professores depois do treino sobre uma tarefa atrasada", Hermione interpôs rapidamente recordando de repente aonde iria _realmente_ Harry depois do treino. Harry, decerto, confiava que ela o encobriria e ainda que se sentisse mal por mentir a Rony, sabia que era o mais sensato que podia fazer dadas às circunstâncias. "Então provavelmente voltará mais tarde. Por que não começamos já a fazer a tarefa?".

A só menção da palavra tarefa, Rony se levantou rapidamente - raras vezes se punha a estudar de forma voluntária a menos que estivessem próximos os exames e não tivesse outra opção. E nesse momento já estava bastante aborrecido, sem ter que escrever uma horrível redação de Transfiguração.

"Hum, acho que primeiro vou tomar uma ducha", disse evasivo, encaminhando-se rapidamente até as escadas que levavam até os dormitórios dos garotos, para conseguir uma troca de roupa. "Nos vemos depois, Hermione".

Hermione sorriu abertamente ante a transparente recusa de Rony - sabia que a só sugestão de fazer a tarefa faria que Rony se fosse. Conhecia-o muito bem. Secretamente, agradeceu que tivesse ido para poder continuar investigando sem ter que andar se escondendo.

Hermione estava intrigada pelo que havia encontrado até o momento sobre as poções de amor - havia podido encontrar muito pouco sobre como preparar exatamente uma poção de amor já que as regras educativas do Ministério haviam restringido a publicação de sua fórmula nos livros de texto escolares - mas havia lido muito sobre suas propriedades e efeitos. Sem dúvida, as poções de amor eram magia sumamente poderosa, obscuramente fascinantes porque tecnicamente, não faziam _nada_ do que as leis mencionavam na Carta Constitucional Para A Restrição Da Magia Proibida estabelecidas em 1875 - não torturavam fisicamente a vítima como o fazia a Maldição Cruciatus, tampouco lhe permitiam a uma pessoa controlar a outra conscientemente, como a Maldição Imperius, ainda que havia semelhanças entre as duas. O Ministério havia tido que promulgar uma Seção Especial para estas em 1879, com a que foi proibido de forma expressa o uso de poções de amor, ainda que devido a restrições legislativas, o castigo por violar as regras da Seção Especial não eram tão grave como alguns aplicados a outros feitiços mágicos proibidos.

Hermione tamborilou os dedos pensativa contra a borda do escritório. Agora parecia, depois de tudo, que o evento improvável de que Draco Malfoy fora realmente honesto poderia ser verdade. Mas muito a fundo, ainda tinha um estranho pressentimento sobre a estranha confiança que Harry tinha de forma implícita em Draco, e um pouco convincente frasco manchado com o que só parecia ser uma poção de amor não mudaria sua opinião tão fácil.

Hermione suspirou e se largou na cadeira esfregando os olhos. _Tem cuidado Harry,_ pensou veementemente, e inclusive seu tom mental era denso pela preocupação. _Se é verdade que Malfoy está sob um feitiço de amor, então as coisas vão a se tornar mais complicadas do que podemos imaginar._

Quando desceu da Firebolt, Harry se sentia acalorado e exausto, colocou a vassoura ao ombro e se encaminhou até o armário onde a guardava. Estava sozinho, havia despedido a sua equipe fazia uns dez minutos; havia lhes dito que se adiantassem com o pretexto de que queria dar umas voltas de costume pelo campo antes que caísse à noite. Não queria que o vissem se dirigindo a Torre de Astronomia, ainda que tivesse uma desculpa preparada no caso de que alguém o visse: estava terminando seu mapa astral.

Conforme se aproximava do armário, uma pontada de lembranças ressurgiu dentro dele; lembrou da conversa com Draco ali, um dia depois de seu primeiro encontro na Floresta e recordou quanto se havia surpreendido no fundo ao haver visto Malfoy parecer realmente atormentado, quase exasperado. Desde então, a calma de Draco, a máscara imperturbável nunca havia voltado realmente, ainda que fagulhas distintas de arrogância e desafio aparecessem a cada certo tempo, como luz refletida nos fragmentos de um espelho roto.

Quase podia ouvir a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça: _Ainda tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso, Harry._

Perguntou-se vagamente por que não estava tão duvidoso e intranqüilo como deveria estar, quando ainda Hermione, quem sempre tinha a tendência a ver o lado bom em outras pessoas, desaprovava suas ações. Harry não queria pensar sequer em como reagiria Rony. Rony provavelmente... sim, _realmente_ não queria pensar no que Rony diria, se soubesse.

Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o fato de que Malfoy o havia beijado duas vezes e isso sem contar os sonhos que havia estado tendo - Harry não quis abandonar estes, não porque não tivessem sido uma experiência agradável, sim porque realmente se havia espantado por te sonhado consigo mesmo beijando Malfoy.

Olhou seu relógio; os ponteiros luminosos brilharam na forma em que os olhos de Bichento o faziam e se deu conta de que já eram oito e meia. Draco não havia especificado uma hora para a reunião, só que seria na despensa depois do treino de Quadribol. Harry esperava que Draco já estivesse lá.

Verificando se não andava por aí Madame Nor-r-ra, Harry se aproximou dissimuladamente do escuro corredor no quinto andar da vazia e misteriosamente tranqüila torre de Astronomia, seus passos suaves faziam eco às batidas de seu coração, como o bater de asas de um Pomo de Ouro amplificado uma dezena de vezes. Ia contando as portas conforme ia passando por elas, a despensa era a sexta a direita, finalmente se deteve diante da que esperou que fosse a porta correta.

Bateu suavemente - era algo instintivo antes de abrir uma porta - e girou o trinco, entrando com cautela. O pequeno quarto estava banhado com a cálida luz de uma vela mágica e sob a luz cintilante, estava Draco, sentado em uma estropiada poltrona de couro, cerca do centro do quarto brincando com sua varinha entre os dedos e lendo sobre seu colo, o que parecia ser um livro muito desgastado.

Draco levantou a vista quando Harry entrou no quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente detrás dele. "Chegou tarde", comentou neutral, sem emoção na voz.

"Não cheguei tarde".Harry se aproximou de onde Draco estava sentado, sentindo l temperatura do quarto notavelmente calorosa - talvez devido à prática de Quadribol. Ou algo mais. "Só disse que viesse aqui depois do treino".

"O treino terminou as oito, não?".

"Estive dando umas voltas pelo campo".Harry olhou a Draco. "E desde quando tenho que dar satisfações do meu paradeiro?".

Draco parecia prestes a dizer algo, mas pensando melhor; simplesmente encolheu os ombros e fechou com cuidado o livro. "Está bem, como queira. O que importa é que está aqui".Se levantou, estavam parados a uns metros de distancia. "Preciso falar com você sobre algumas coisas".

"Espera".Harry se acautelou de que Draco o via com surpresa; ordenou seus pensamentos e respirou profundamente. "Antes que aceite qualquer coisa a mais Malfoy, quero saber tudo sobre o que está acontecendo. Quero alguma evidência, se é que tem alguma para mostrar".

A expressão nos olhos de Draco se endureceu imperceptivelmente e os olhos brilharam como prata ofuscada."Ainda não acredita em mim" Havia uma nota de amargura em sua voz.

"Pode parecer rude, Malfoy, mas você não me tem me dado muitas razões para confiar em você desde o dia em que o conheci".A voz de Harry era firme, mas não cruel. "O fato de que encontre um pervertido prazer me vendo atolado em problemas, faz que não possa confiar em você".

"Isso era antes".A voz de Draco era quase dolorosamente suave e levantou os olhos para olhar diretamente a Harry. "Já não sinto o mesmo por você", torceu um pouco os lábios ante a ironia de suas palavras, "e isso é o de menos".

Harry negou com a cabeça. "Não estou dizendo que não acredito em você, Malfoy, mas tem que me dar uma razão sólida para fazê-lo. Porque se vou a ajudá-lo com isso, o mínimo que preciso é estar completamente convencido de que todo esse assunto da poção de amor é realmente verdade".

"Realmente _verdade_?" repetiu incrédulo Draco, suaves faíscas de emoção iluminaram seus olhos. "Depois do que tem acontecido, você -" parou na metade da meia frase, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente; evidentemente estava tentando de permanecer tranqüilo. Quando os abriu de novo, estavam cobertos de uma forçada impavidez. "Você – você viu o efeito que tem sobre mim, Potter. E acha que tenho estado _fingindo_ todo esse tempo?".

"Nunca disse isso".A muda dor que Draco estava tratando tão dificilmente de ocultar, era tão evidente para Harry, que tocou um nervo no mais profundo dele. "Só preciso saber tudo sobre o que está pedindo que faça, Malfoy e isso inclui a certeza de que essa condição realmente existe. É pedir demais? Supõe que simplesmente acredite baseado só na sua palavra?".

Se arrependeu logo que as palavras saíram de seus lábios, ao ver a dor velada que cruzou o rosto de Draco, pálido e vulnerável na penumbra, ainda que os olhos cinzas se petrificassem e mudassem, rompendo a precária conexão entre eles e voltando ao nível de desconfiança mútua.

Quando estava longe dele e voltava a pensar de forma coerente e _sensata_, era difícil recordar a maneira tão profunda em que o havia afetado; mais bem lhe parecia uma inspiração esquecida, uma lembrança que não parecia bastante real. Mas agora, estando no mesmo quarto, sentindo as ondas quase palpáveis de desespero e impotência que irradiava o outro rapaz, Harry recordou por que havia concordado em oferecer sua ajuda, recordou o mesmo desespero silencioso nos olhos de Draco quando estavam tão próximos no escuro corredor de caminho ao dormitório da Sonserina...

Draco rompeu o silêncio primeiro; uma expressão cautelosa limpou de seu rosto as emoções que se revolviam dentro dele como um redemoinho. "Não, não tem que confiar somente na minha palavra".Sua voz era estranhamente plana e completamente vazia. "De fato, pedi que viesse aqui porque quero ensinar uma coisa".

Draco avançou agilmente e pressionou o delgado livro que estava sustentando contra as mãos de Harry. Harry olhou para baixo; mais que um livro era um montão de pergaminhos postos juntos e unidos precariamente por um pedaço de cordão. Recordou a Harry os códices usados em tempos antigos; com cuidado, inspecionou-o. Não havia nenhum título na capa, se sentia poeirento como couro gasto. Abriu o livro e as páginas rangeram; achando que se poderiam desfolhar, sustentou centro do livro firmemente entre os dedos polegar e indicador.

Draco não disse nada, só estendeu a mão procurando nas páginas do livro, encontrando fácil e rápido a que buscava. Golpeou ligeiramente com o dedo e apontou a página. "Este é o livro que usei e essas são as instruções da Poção de Amor".Secamente indicou a página anterior. "Essa era a Poção de Perda de Matéria que originalmente havia tentado fazer. E se disser algo como 'eu disse', Potter, juro que -".

"Não _ia_ dizer isso", Harry disse de golpe, mas não em um tom enfurecido. Estava vendo a página com sumo interesse. "Só fica quieto e me deixa ler, tudo bem?".

Para maior assombro de Harry Draco obedeceu e ficou calado. O quarto estava completamente em silêncio salvo pelo alegre flamejar da chama mágica. Harry tentou gravar as palavras escritas na página que estava lendo com um certo grau de dificuldade, já que estavam escritas com letra manuscrita, além do mais de que a tinta azul escuro estava borrada e gasta, como se o livro tivesse sido lavado e secado varias vezes.

Havia uma longa lista de ingredientes, possivelmente os necessários para a Poção de Amor. Afortunadamente (ou talvez, desgraçadamente), a lista de ingredientes era a parte mais clara da página - debaixo disso havia uma só frase, em um idioma que Harry assumiu era latim: _Traicit et fati litora magnus amor._ Umas linhas mais abaixo da página havia algo mais escrito e Harry se aproximou do livro para poder ler.

Estava escrito como um poema, ou um verso - a uns centímetros da margem da página. Sem dúvida, as palavras quase não se podiam ver, era como se fosse uma escritura fantasma, Harry quase havia conseguido decifrar as duas primeiras linhas, mas o verso se interrompia abruptamente já que a página estava rasgada. O demais que tivesse estado escrito havia se perdido.

Harry fez um som exasperado. "Pelo amor de Deus, Malfoy, este maldito livro está caindo aos pedaços e ainda assim esteve louco o bastante para usar seus feitiços? Como se atreveu se só há meio feitiço e a outra metade falta? Tem sorte de não ter morrido!".

"Sim, e terminar apaixonado por você é uma opção melhor", comentou sarcástico dirigindo a Harry um olhar mordaz, "porque depois de tudo, poderia ter pegado fogo. E isso seria muito pior, verdade".

"Oh, cala a boca", disse Harry molesto e devolvendo-lhe o olhar, "e me explique o que diz aqui abaixo, no final da página".

Draco esticou o pescoço, e seu cabelo roçou ligeiramente na maça do rosto de Harry ao fazê-lo. "É um poema curto, creio. Diz, ' Uma emoção química, falsamente real; o poder para ferir e o poder para sanar'".Fez uma pausa, e retrocedeu um pouco.

"e?" Harry presionó con impaciencia.

"E a composição do ar é uma porcentagem de oxigênio com outras moléculas invisíveis que realmente não nos são úteis".

"Que?" Harry piscou, aproximando-se da página e subindo as lentes. "Realmente diz isso?".

"Claramente não", Draco exclamou com os olhos em branco. "Não posso ler a não ser que você tenha a página, posso?".

"Isso é tudo o que diz? Ou há mais?" Harry questionou. "E de todos modos, que significa?".

Draco deu de ombros, indiferente. "Como diabos vou saber eu se há algo mais? Se há, dá no mesmo - de qualquer forma está rasgado. Poderia ser só um verso de duas linhas, já que parece bastante conclusivo - quero dizer, rima e tudo isso. Pode ser uma amostra da arte minimista do tonto que o escreveu".Fez uma pausa, olhando no ângulo reto a Harry que ainda estava rompendo a cabeça sobre o livro com sumo interesse e falou significativamente, "Mas creio que posso te _mostrar_ o que significa".

Draco puxou uma faca fina dos bolsos internos de sua capa, e deu um passo adiante. Tirou o livro da palma de Harry e o deixou cair na poltrona; então se voltou até Harry e com cuidado pressionou a ponta da faca contra sua mão, com o fio apontando para si. Harry olhou fixamente a faca, emudecido, como se as serpentes talhadas no elaborado cabo se houvessem tornado de repente seres vivos em sua palma, e observou Draco, abobado. "Que é isso?".

"É uma faca, Potter. Que tem usado junto ao garfo todos esses anos?".

Antes que Harry pudesse replicar, Draco tirou abruptamente do pescoço de sua capa, descobrindo seu ombro esquerdo e parte do peito. Sua clavícula marcava uma linha definida na suave curva de seu pescoço, uma delgada porção de pele lisa, pálida e cremosa, que parecia brilhar com seu próprio e único fulgor. O ombro de Draco era delgado e anguloso, em perfeito equilíbrio com sua elástica figura; esbelto sem estar magro demais.

Harry pestanejou e olhou a Draco cauteloso. "Uh, Malfoy...".

Podia se escutar a perplexidade na sua voz ao estender Draco a mão, segurando-o pelo pulso direito, que era a mão que estava sustentando a faca; conforme Draco o levantou, o fio brilhou com uma perigosa cor prata, a aproximou até quase tocar seu pescoço exposto, sem romper em nenhum momento o contacto visual com Harry.

Agora Harry estava completamente confuso, quase alarmado; pestanejou de novo, desorientado. "Malfoy, Que -".

Sem advertência, Draco apertou o pulso de Harry firmemente e empurrou para baixo com um golpe rápido, determinado; a faca o penetrou mais além da vulnerável curva de seu pescoço, e fez um profundo corte oblíquo no lado esquerdo de seu peito. Sangue fresco vívido começou a brotar, fluindo como estreitos riachos de cor carmim, manchando o forro verde de sua túnica negra.

"Oh, por _Deus_!" Harry solto um grito horrorizado, e instintivamente retirou a mão; Draco o soltou simultaneamente e a faca empapada caiu da mão de Harry a solo com um som metálico, seguido por um silencio ensurdecedor.

Harry se cambaleou para trás atônito pela impressão; olhou fixamente a Draco, absolutamente aturdido. "Que - ", balbuciou, "Que está _fazendo_ Malfoy?" Seus olhos eram selvagens e frenéticos, assustados. "Oh, Deus!".

Draco estava completamente tranqüilo, ainda que a profunda ferida sangrasse de forma abundante. Ignorando por completo o sangramento, se aproximou mais de Harry, que ainda estava gelado pela incredulidade.

Draco sorriu, ainda que fosse um sorriso muito fresco, quase sardônico, lineado com amargura nas bordas. Estendeu a mão e agarrou de novo a mão de Harry que estava tesa e tensa, protegida detrás de sua costa. Harry resistiu, mas Draco puxou mais forte, a levantou e abriu os dedos apertados de Harry com os seus. Draco podia sentir o pulso acelerado na munheca de Harry; se aproximou ainda mais até sentir a calidez de sua respiração.

Então, pressionou a palma aberta de Harry contra a ferida carmesim de seu peito.

Harry deixou escapar outro murmúrio estrangulado e tentou retirar a mão, mas Draco não o permitiu; Harry sentiu de repente uma pontada de gelo mesclado com fogo que saiu disparado de sua mão. Como um raio de energia, saiu de seu corpo a través da palma, direto a ferida de Draco e foi à sensação mais estranha - não era dor, mas um pulso profundo, intenso, como mil batidas do coração comprimidas em uma.

Draco sentia a palma de Harry sem força, vacilante; cerrou os olhos quando sentiu a vento frio e ardente no corpo através da ferida de seu peito, quase como se seu coração se rasgasse ficando exposto. O gelo em suas veias o fez se estremecer, e começou a suar frio, sentindo-se vazio - mas nunca antes havia sentido algo parecido a isto; em lugar de aguçá-lo, o vigorava, como se a vida entrasse furtivamente através de seu sangue debilitado, infundindo-lhe um certo poder interior.

Harry não podia apartar o olhar de onde sua palma parecia suspensa por uma força invisível; tinha os olhos abertos com absoluta surpresa, e olhou fixamente a ferida no peito sob seus dedos. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo - o líquido carmesim que devia estar fresco, repentinamente se havia transformado num vermelho escuro, vidrado, e a carne inflamada das extremidades da ferida aberta pareciam selar, unindo-se. Ante seus olhos sobressaltados, a linha de cor escarlate pareceu evaporar-se como água em metal quente, ficando mais e mais fina até ser só um rastro fantasmagórico de sangue seco que perfilava uma cicatriz de reluzente cor prata.

Draco abriu os olhos, sereno; uma vaga emoção passou por seus traços impassíveis e cansados. Observou seu próprio peito, e viu a cicatriz que estava no lugar onde a faca o havia ferido - agora curada sob os dedos trêmulos de Harry, que estavam manchados com sangue que secava rapidamente.

Voltou o olhar a Harry que estava boquiaberto e lhe dirigiu um sorriso forçado. "Isso é o que disse Potter," disse suavemente com o olhar todavia em seus olhos, "o poder para ferir...".

"... e o poder para sanar," terminou Harry em um sussurro rouco, todavia se via em seu rosto o ceticismo, mesclado com uma incredulidade maravilhada e sombria compreensão. Harry continuou mirando fixamente o lugar onde sua mão havia descansado no peito de Draco, um cúmulo de emoções cruzou pelo seu rosto como uma tormenta de mariposas. Parecia agitado; abobado, retirou finalmente a mão e Draco o permitiu.

Draco acomodou a manga sobre o ombro sanado e retrocedeu, pondo uma respeitável distância entre eles outra vez. "É magia o que nos liga, Potter. Pode me infligir um golpe mortal e pode me curar com o simples toque da mão. Se não tivesse feito nada agora, eu teria sangrado até morrer devido a esta ferida.".

Harry cerrou os olhos e esfregou a testa com o antebraço, onde uma capa de suor se havia formado. "Isso é - " sacudiu a cabeça, quase sem palavras. "Isso é inacreditável.".

"É?" Draco estava ligeiramente atônito. "É tão inacreditável? Milhões de pessoas através da história se entregaram a esse tipo de domínio de forma completamente voluntária. Sacrificaram tudo quanto tinham, sofreram torturas e mortes horríveis, tudo no nobre nome do amor. Essa poção só reproduz esse mesmo efeito, porque a verdade é que o amor pode matar e a pessoa que ama é aquela que pode feri-lo mais profundamente.".

Harry ainda parecia aturdido e um pouco traumatizado, olhou fixamente sua mão por um longo momento, onde o sangue de Draco se estava secando rapidamente sob suas unhas. A esfregou inutilmente contra sua túnica tentando sem muito êxito se livrar dos restos de sangue.

Draco o olhou de soslaio - a última vez que lembrava ter visto a Harry com semelhante expressão de horror, havia sido no quarto ano ao final do Torneio Tribruxo, Draco havia vislumbrado o rosto de Harry, quando se interou que havia sido manipulado pelo impostor que se fazia passar por Olho-Tonto Moody.

"Estás bem?" perguntou Draco, olhando preocupado a Harry.

Harry levantou o olhar abruptamente, como se saísse repentinamente de seu aturdimento; os cantos de sua boca se curvaram acima de maneira cansada. "Não deveria ser eu perguntando isso?".

Draco olhava abaixo a frente de sua capa, onde uma mancha vermelha escura estava mesclada com o tecido negro, e fez uma careta. "Demônios, minha capa está um desastre. Vão pensar que fracassei na minha tentativa de suicídio, ou algo assim.".

Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar severo. "Só que usaste _minha_ mão para suspender a faca. Literalmente.".

Draco se deu de ombros, como se o luzir cheio de sangue fosse algo cotidiano para ele. "Pediu uma prova, não? E eu dei em carne viva. Também literalmente.".

Seguiu um silêncio pensativo e estava se tornando incômodo quando Harry finalmente falou. "Deveria ir se limpar um pouco." Olhou o ombro de Draco, onde sua capa estava mal acomodada com o pescoço aberto. "Está certo de que essa coisa horrível cicatrizou por completo? Não quero que vá sangrando todo o caminho de volta ao dormitório.".

"Claro, isso não iria muito bem com a decoração de Hogwarts." Draco inclinou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Ficaria melhor se estivéssemos nesse castelo mas em tempos medievais, não é? Jatos de sangue por todo o lugar seriam um sinal de uma eficiente carnificina então. Ah, os bons tempos.".

"Basta, Malfoy." Harry se estremeceu enquanto se voltava e caminhava até a porta. "Tais comentários não me fazem sentir exatamente cômodo ao estar com você a sós no mesmo quarto, sabe?".

"Diga-me, _quando_ se sentiu cômodo estando sozinho comigo em um mesmo quarto?".

"Bom, ajudaria um pouco se não estivesses delirando tão entusiasticamente sobre cortar as pessoas em pedaços. Já vi bastante sangue por uma noite." Harry havia estendido a mão para abrir a porta, quando Draco o chamou suavemente,

"Espera.".

Harry olhou ao redor e Draco caminhou até onde estava parado. A expressão de Draco era de intensidade reprimida e seus olhos estavam cálidos com uma estranha, mas familiar sinceridade. Harry sustentou seu olhar perguntando em silêncio e sentiu um sobressalto de antecipação crescendo dentro dele, uma vaga expectativa.

"Está convencido agora?" a voz de Draco era sossegada, sem reprovação - de fato, Harry podia sentir o tom de resignação entrelaçado naquelas tranqüilas palavras.

Harry respirou profundamente e assentiu. "Sim.".

Harry realmente se sentia mal, quase _culpado_, por ter pressionado Draco ao extremo de cortar-se o peito só para convencê-lo que o assunto da poção de amor era de fato verdade. E vendo a forma em que Draco havia confiado _nele_, a temerária resolução com a que havia empurrado a faca que sustentava a mão de Harry, sem mostrar sequer o menor rastro de vacilação - era como se Draco acreditasse completamente, sem sombra de dúvida, que Harry poderia curá-lo e o faria.

_Pensar que me odiava._ Harry pensou reflexivo. _E eu o odiava também. Como as coisas mudam._

Draco mordeu o lábio e olhou Harry; duvidou e então começou a perguntar, "Você -".

"Sim.".

" -me aceita como seu namorado oficial?" Draco levantou uma sobrancelha com um olhar divertido, um sorriso malicioso fez desaparecer a expressão preocupada de seu rosto como neblina à luz do Sol. Sacudiu a cabeça com fingido assombro. "Meu querido Potter, não pensei que aceitaria tão rapidamente.".

Harry lhe lançou um olhar suspicaz. "Muito engraçado, Malfoy.".

Por toda resposta Draco estendeu o braço e tomou a mão de Harry do trinco da porta, deslizou um anel cor prata no quarto dedo deste; lhe ofereceu então um sorriso sereno e deu um pequeno passo para trás.

Harry observou incrédulo o anel que Draco havia posto em sua mão. "Não é está falando sério, está?".

Draco assentiu solenemente. "O solteiro mais cobiçado da Grifinória está oficialmente fora do mercado.".

Harry olhou fixamente o anel - estava embelecido com uma fileira de brilhantes jóias diminutas, se alternavam um violeta cristalino e um verde profundo, impecavelmente colocadas em uma banda de prata polida cujo brilho era quase branco. Parecia muito real e caro, se é que não o era. "Para que é isso, Malfoy?".

"É pra você," disse simplesmente. "Além de mostrar o livro, queria dar isso.".

"Por quê?".

"Você disse sim, lembra?" Seu rosto carecia de expressão. "Que pena, haverá muitos corações femininos partidos na Grifinória.".

"Se comporta direito, Malfoy.".

O sorriso de Draco se foi e se serenou. "É um anel que pertenceu a minha mãe, ela me deu quando tive que deixar minha casa para vir aqui a Hogwarts. Tem montadas esmeraldas e ametistas – supõe-se que tem poderes protetores contra o mal e são usadas para ajudar à concentração mental." Levantou a vista até Harry. "Mas não preciso disso agora, já que, como acaba de ver, agora você tem a habilidade muito conveniente de me matar se quiser.".

Harry ainda olhava duvidoso o anel. "Então, ao invés quer que eu o use.".

Draco não disse nada, só tomou uma vez mais a mão de Harry e a atraiu até ele, examinando o anel que rodeava o dedo. "Supõe-se que a ametista cura e traz proteção e clareza mental. A esmeralda repele o mal e - " olhou a Harry, inclinando a cabeça contemplativo, "bom, destaca a cor dos seus olhos.".

Draco soltou a mão de Harry e retrocedeu tranqüilamente; Harry pestanejou, não podia pensar em nada que dizer. Olhava, na expectativa, para Draco, mas o outro rapaz já havia apartado os olhos dando meia volta.

Draco abriu a porta, e a manteve aberta para que Harry saísse primeiro. "Cuida do anel apropriadamente, tudo bem? É mais caro que o inferno e é da minha mãe. Talvez seja por isso que é a única peça de joalheria que possuo que não tem gravado o sobrenome ' Malfoy'.".

"As grava com a legenda 'Se encontrou esta jóia, favor devolvê-la a seu proprietário'?" Harry fez um gesto de tédio e saiu do quarto. "Porque se não tivesse gravado o nome da família nela, as pessoas não saberiam a quem pertence e poderiam embolsá-la?".

"Cala a boca, Potter," exalou Draco, enquanto fechava a porta silenciosamente depois de verificar que adentro tudo estava em seu estado original. "Só está com inveja porque não tem jóias suficientes para mandar gravar seu nome nelas.".

"Oh, então _essa_ é a razão - descontos por volume.".

"Deixa disso, Potter, antes que te tome o anel e então não terá proteção contra teus inimigos.".

"Só te afasta um pouco de mim e conseguirá o mesmo efeito.".

Chegaram ao descanso da escada e começaram a descer em silêncio; a meio caminho, Harry de repente lembrou-se da próxima partida de Quadribol (para o que só faltavam cinco dias já que era quinta-feira à noite.) Se voltou Draco. "Já sabe que o jogo Grifinória - Sonserina se adiantou para a próxima quarta?".

As sombras escudaram a expressão de Draco, a qual parecia ter-se escurecido imperceptivelmente. "Já sei. Finnigan me disse.".

"Então..." Harry aventurou.

"Com sorte poderemos consertar isto antes do jogo." Draco respondeu brevemente; sua voz era entrecortada e não parecia tão seguro sempre. "Tentarei de pensar em algo.".

"Já pensou em algum plano?".

"Não," Draco parecia bastante agitado, "mas já sei que me _ocorrerá_ algo." Parecia que estava tentando convencer mais a si mesmo que a Harry. "E... e se pensar em qualquer coisa, me fala.".

Para Harry, isso era como uma admissão de que Draco não tinha idéia sobre que fazer. Draco Malfoy, até onde sabia, não era dos que pediam ajuda a menos que realmente se sentisse cercado e com uma urgente necessidade de resolver o problema. Havia visto isso antes, quando estavam a sós no corredor no dia anterior - as ondas de silencioso desespero, tão evidentes na forma em que Draco afastava o olhar, na agudez de sua voz.

Saíram da Torre da Astronomia e chegaram onde tinham que se separar; Harry ia de volta à torre da Grifinória enquanto Draco tomava a escada de pedra até os calabouços da Sonserina.

"Bem, verei o que posso fazer." Harry se voltou a Draco e de repente pensou em como as sombras que caiam sobre o rosto de Draco complementavam muito bem sua branca pele e cabelo claro. Era um obscuro contraste muito belo, que não havia notado antes, provavelmente devido ao fato de que não tinha por hábito passear de noite por aí com Malfoy.

Draco só assentiu, ainda que houvesse uma tristeza silenciosa em seus olhos. "Está bem." Então se voltou abruptamente e se afastou deslizando-se pela escada de pedra que estava a um lado e que levava aos calabouços da Sonserina.

Harry ficou onde estava por uns instantes, observando Draco se afastar; então se voltou em direção oposta e voltou a seu dormitório, atribulados pensamentos cheios de facas, anéis, sangue e Draco o acompanharam todo o caminho de volta.

**xxxxxx**

**Nota do Grupo:**

Para quem tem acompanhado a tradução dessa fic anteriormente, sabe que ela parou de ser traduzida no capítulo 05. Esse capítulo 06 marca a chegada dos novos capítulo traduzidos.

Esperamos que vocês gostem e que continuem acompanhando a fic.

Nosso agradecimentos especiais à: **Bárbara G.** (sua review chegou!), **MysticDani, Kirina-Li e Mel Deep Dark.**

Os Tradutores


	7. Cicatrizes Fiéis

**Veneno Irresistível **

**Autor:** Rhysenn  
**Nome Original:** Irresistible Poison

**Tradução:** Mônica Beckman

**Betagem:** Dana Norram

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cicatrizes fiéis**

_Então deves conhecer as feridas invisíveis  
Que as afladas flechas do amor fazem.

* * *

_

Não havia aulas no sábado pela manhã e conforme a hora do almoço se aproximava, Harry se encontrou encurralado em uma esquina perto da lareira. Sua testa estava franzida com o que alguns poderiam chamar um cenho inteligente ao tentar se concentrar nas palavras do livro aberto frente a ele, cujas frases continuavam insolentemente sem sinal algum de acabar.

Rony havia insistido em descer ao campo de Quadribol para espiar a estratégia de jogo da Sonserina, que haviam reservado aquela manhã para praticar. Desde a noite anterior quando havia regressado ao dormitório e esta manhã durante todo o caminho até o café, Harry havia escutado Rony enfurecer-se porque havia encontrado Malfoy espreitando-se próximo ao campo 'espiando'. Harry não tentou dissuadi-lo de sua pequena excursão já que queria falar com Hermione em particular sobre os eventos que haviam ocorrido na despensa.

Hermione estava sentada junto a ele absorta em sua leitura; exatamente no momento em que Harry havia se cansado de ler e só estava procurando a frase 'Poção de Amor', ela levantou a vista e perguntou, "E isso é tudo o que diz o livro? A frase em latim _Traicit et fati litora magnus amor_?".

"E esse verso de duas linhas", Harry apontou o pedaço de papel que estava entre eles, donde havia escrito tudo o que podia recordar das frases apenas legíveis do livro de feitiços (Draco tinha o livro). "Isso é tudo o que havia - o demais se perdeu".

"Hmmm", disse Hermione mordiscando a ponta de sua pena, "bom, parece que não há nenhuma referência desta frase em latim em nenhum livro mágico. Passei as últimas horas verificando índices, concordâncias, tudo - parece que não está em nenhum outro lado".

"Que me diz do poema?", sugeriu Harry.

Hermione negou com a cabeça. "É vago demais para encontrar referências em algum lugar - _uma emoção química, falsamente real; o poder para ferir e o poder para sanar._ Imagino que ainda se pudesse checá-lo não serviria de muito - parece que só nesse livro se faz referência a Poção de Amor".Olhou a Harry. "Em qualquer coisa legal e ortodoxa à que podemos ter acesso, pelo menos, não há nada. Se inspecionarmos a biblioteca de Malfoy, estou certa que encontraríamos livros que trazem as receitas da poção de amor em diferentes sabores".

Harry sorriu. "Então você pôde confirmar que o que continha o frasco era poção de amor?".

Hermione deu ligeiramente de ombros. "Até onde pude investigar, parece que sim. Se quisesse estar completamente certa teria que examiná-la no laboratório de Poções, então teríamos que passar por Snape... e tampouco posso _prová-la _para saber se é real".

"Não, não", Harry disse rapidamente, perguntando-se de forma vaga como consertaria se Hermione também caísse sob o feitiço da poção. "Isso não será necessário – que a examine em laboratório. Quero dizer, creio que estou bastante certo de que Malfoy está dizendo a verdade".

Hermione havia estado completamente fascinada com a história da ferida produzida pela faca de Malfoy e havia feito Harry contá-la três vezes para poder analisar exatamente como havia ocorrido a cura milagrosa. Ainda não podia explicá-lo e Harry havia começado a se sentir um pouco enojado pelas múltiplas e vívidas lembranças do que havia acontecido.

Assentiu devagar, refletindo profundamente. "O efeito curativo que tem sobre Malfoy - é quase incrível que tenha tal _poder_ sobre ele. Quero dizer, não é de dar medo? Ter tanto controle sobre alguém?".

"Segundo Malfoy, tudo o que a poção de amor faz é recriar o efeito do amor real - o de que faria qualquer coisa pela pessoa que está apaixonado e em certo modo, assim é como ele ou ela tem um poder completo sobre você".Harry fez uma pausa, pensativo. "Tem sentido. Mas tem razão, é de dar medo. Quase tive um infarto quando Malfoy se apunhalou com a faca que _eu_ estava segurando".Estremeceu.

Hermione sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Rony teria dado qualquer coisa para estar no seu lugar - e Malfoy provavelmente sequer teria tido que guiar a mão dele considerando o bravo Rony está com ele agora".

Harry sentiu o chão se abrir sob seus pés ao ocorrer-lhe repentinamente algo que foi acompanhado de um medo selvagem. "Hermione - não contou a Rony sobre isso, certo?".

Hermione lhe dirigiu um olhar mordaz. "Viu Rony ir até a você carregando uma bazuca?".

"Não".Os lábios de Harry formaram um pequeno sorriso de alívio. "Não conte, ok?".

A expressão de Hermione se tornou séria. "Mas não vai esconder pra sempre, não é?".

Harry parecia alarmado. "Pra sempre? Diabos, não, não se supõe que esta maldita coisa dure tanto. Lembra que de fato, estamos tentando encontrar uma forma de nos _livrarmos_ disso?".

"Já sei", Hermione parecia ligeiramente aflita. "Mas ainda assim - me sinto mal por manter Rony às escuras sobre o que estamos fazendo".

Harry suspirou parecendo genuinamente preocupado; baixou seu livro e acomodou as lentes. "Não acha que eu também me sinto mal a respeito? Odeio tanto quanto você a idéia de ocultar as coisas de Rony - quero dizer, ele sempre esteve aqui quando precisei dele. Me sinto horrível por não dizer, mas honestamente -", Harry moveu as mãos em um gesto desvalido, "o que posso fazer? Rony me cortará em pedacinhos se soubesse algo sobre isso e transformará Malfoy em poeira".

"E se _soubesse_, o que é muito possível que aconteça, está disposto a comprometer sua amizade com ele?" Hermione olhou duvidosa a Harry. "Vai correr esse risco só por Malfoy?".

Harry parecia apenado. "Que espera que eu faça, Hermione?" Passou uma mão através de seu cabelo despenteado em sinal de desesperada frustração. "Por um lado, Malfoy me fez cortar seu peito a noite e voltei ao dormitório com as mãos manchadas com seu sangue. E Deus sabe o que acontecerá se pelo menos não _tentar_ ajudá-lo, poderia implodir, ou algo mais complicado. E por outro lado está Rony, _odeio_ fazer isso pelas suas costas, mas..." se interrompeu, incapaz reconciliar seus conflitantes pensamentos com as palavras.

"Acha que há sequer a mais remota possibilidade de que Rony entenda isto?", perguntou Hermione, ainda que soubesse que havia maiores probabilidades de que um Basilisco tomasse café da manhã com você sem que você fosse o café, a Rony Weasley concordar em ajudar a Draco Malfoy de qualquer forma, independente da ajuda envolver amarrar os sapatos ou reverter uma poção de amor.

Harry vacilou em busca das palavras corretas. "Coloquemos desta maneira: Malfoy tem sido um verdadeiro bastardo com Rony todo o tempo, não há dúvida disso. E se Rony alguma vez souber disso, imagina que a oportunidade mais perfeita para se vingar seria essa. Poderia se vingar de Malfoy por todos os rancores que há entre eles - e certamente não creio que Malfoy esteja em condições para algo assim. Não seria justo".Suspirou dando de ombros. "Tampouco é culpa de Rony. É simplesmente a natureza humana - precisaria ser um santo para não reagir dessa maneira".

"E ainda assim você não o fez". Hermione murmurou, quase para ela.

Harry pestanejou. "Que quer dizer?".

Hermione levantou os olhos para mirar a Harry diretamente. "Você não pensa dessa forma", disse simplesmente. "Malfoy não te tem tratado muito melhor do que como tem tratado Rony. Tem tentado te causar problemas em inumeráveis ocasiões e freqüentemente da pior e mais cruel forma possível. E agora você está na posição perfeita de lhe fazer pagar tudo o que te fez, uma situação à que Rony sem dúvida tiraria o maior proveito possível – mas não é isso o que está fazendo."

Harry suspirou novamente. "Tampouco eu sei porque estou fazendo isso", confessou forçadamente, seus olhos verdes estavam nublados, pensativos, apinhados com lembranças "É só que tudo isso da poção de amor - é mortalmente sério pelo que pude ver. Não é só ajustar contas ou se vingar de alguém com quem você não se dá bem - isso envolve emoções reais que saíram do controle, além de sangue e dor e pelo que sei, vida ou morte".

Hermione franziu o nariz um pouco. "E o fato de que estamos nos preocupando com o bem-estar de _Malfoy_ não te incomodou nenhum pouquinho".Seu tom de voz era de desgosto.

Harry negou com a cabeça. "Não me preocupo com Malfoy - estou ajudando-o só porque precisa. É mais obrigação que vontade de fazê-lo - há uma diferença".

"Uma muito vaga".Hermione murmurou amistosa. "Mas Harry está certo de que quer fazer isso? Não tem a mais remota idéia de quais possam ser as conseqüências da poção de amor. Essas são Artes das Trevas sérias, Harry. Pensa _com cuidado_ no que está se metendo e se está ou não preparado para ir até o fim. Porque creio que é melhor que fique fora disso desde o começo, ao invés de ajudar Malfoy pela metade".

Com ar ausente, Harry pegou o anel que Draco havia lhe dado e que levava ao redor do pescoço em uma corrente de prata fina, dentro de sua capa. Livrou-se do colar e segurou o anel na mão, percorrendo com o dedo a lisa e fresca parte de metal, sentindo os definidos bordes da superfície de cada cristal. Impressionou-se de novo ante sua única beleza, elegante sem ser elaborada, verde e violeta em uma contrastante mescla cristalina.

Quando havia mostrado o anel a Hermione horas antes, ela o havia tomado rapidamente e havia lhe feito uma série de Feitiços Sensitivos e encantos detectores de maldições. Não obstante, saiu completamente limpo e finalmente teve que devolvê-lo, embora continuasse suspeitando.

"Malfoy não me dá a impressão de ser muito generoso", havia lhe dito "ele não emprestaria essa jóia por nada".

Ao mover o anel em um ângulo diferente, a ametista e a jade brilharam ao receber os raios do sol que se filtravam de fora, desenhando duas deslumbrantes linhas da cor do arco íris que pareciam brilhar com uma platinada luz própria.

E ouviu a Draco dizer em sua mente, em um sussurro, como chuvisco de outono,

_Supõe-se que a ametista cura e traz proteção e clareza de mente._

Harry se sentia desconcertado, intranqüilo e muito inseguro, enquanto olhava tristemente absorto as chamas que dançavam na lareira, que se mantinha acesa inclusive durante o dia para repelir o frio do inverno. Sempre era assim - tudo parecia tão simples e único quando via Malfoy, com os olhos brilhando em uma súplica silenciosa e o sorriso carregado com uma dor elétrica, tranqüila, mas não oculta.

_A esmeralda repele o mal, e... destaca a cor de teus olhos._

E sempre que via Malfoy desta maneira, fervorosamente desesperado e com o espírito partido, seu inato sentido do que era correto lhe dizia que tinha de ajudá-lo, sem importar o que acontecesse. Não por alguma razão em específico, mas porque era o correto e, por conseguinte o único a se fazer.

Mas quando estava longe dele - as coisas eram diferentes. A realidade afundava seus caninos no lado amável de sua mente e injetava o veneno da apreensão e a dúvida e o que era correto já não parecia tão claro quanto antes. Ainda que tivesse se convencido de que Malfoy não estava inventando tudo isso da poção de amor, tinha um mau pressentimento sobre ele.

"Não tem um motivo sério para _querer_ levar isto a diante", disse pensativa Hermione, expressando em voz alta os sentimentos que Harry não podia identificar em sua totalidade. "Mas sabe que de uma forma ou outra _precisa_ fazer alguma coisa, para que possa dizer que tentou fazer o melhor".

Harry deixou de tentar articular seus inquietos pensamentos em algo que tivesse algum sentido - só eram uma mescla confusa de emoções contrastantes, tão combináveis como gasolina e água e tão voláteis como um isqueiro próximo a essa mistura.

"Só quero que isto se arranje o mais depressa possível para que ambos possamos seguir com nossas vidas", disse devagar, tentando de se concentrar nas palavras que estava dizendo, como se tentasse determinar se coincidiam com seus verdadeiros sentimentos. "Só quero que as coisas voltem ao normal, quando tinham muito mais sentidos do que tem agora".

"E isso é o que realmente quer", disse de forma Hermione deliberadamente, com voz controlada.

Não era uma pergunta e tampouco parecia ser uma declaração. Harry se alegrava que não demandasse uma resposta, porque não estava certo de poder dar-lhe uma resposta clara. As decisões eram duras, sobretudo quando a vida de alguém mais entrava na equação e o fato de que essa pessoa fosse Draco Malfoy desequilibrava tudo completamente. Não tinha sentido tentar racionalizá-lo, quando, pra começar, a simples idéia era insensata.

"Não sei." Harry decidiu deixar o problema sem responder. As razões viriam depois, como sempre o faziam os arrependimentos. "Mas o que sei é que não posso me afastar, não agora. Assim que esse é um ponto crucial onde o caminho se divide".

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder algo, o buraco do retrato se abriu e entrou Rony, caloroso e ruborizado, fosse pela excitação ou por ter sido perseguido todo o caminho de volta à sala comunal pelos Sonserinos que o descobriram em sua missão de reconhecimento.

"Ha!", exclamou jubiloso, indo onde Harry e Hermione estavam sentados próximos da lareira. Sentou-se ao lado deles, uma coloração vermelha em ambas maçãs igualava perfeitamente a cor ardente de seu cabelo e destacava suas sardas. "Me escondi para observar a maior parte do treino da Sonserina e deduzi sua estratégia - é _perfeita_".

"Oh, sério", comentou secamente Hermione; partindo do princípio ela desaprovara que Rony fosse espiar. "Pensei que isso fosse o que havia dito sobre _nosso_ plano de jogo".

Rony lhe dirigiu um olhar explicativo. "Perfeito para nós quero dizer. Olha", se voltou a Harry e procedeu a gesticular animadamente com as mãos, apontando pontos invisíveis no ar enquanto explicava rapidamente as manobras Altamente Secretas da Estratégia da Sonserina. A Harry se fazia cada vez mais difícil imaginar onde se estavam movendo os pontos inexistentes, pelo que decidiu somente escutar os comentários de Rony. Parecia que Sonserina estava jogando em uma formação dirigida pelas alas dianteiras, o que significava que o centro do campo estaria em sua maior parte aberto e vulnerável, o que favorecia a Grifinória porque seus Artilheiros eram mais hábeis jogando ao centro.

"E a melhor das notícias é que Malfoy _realmente_ parecia desconcentrado durante o treino, o que fez valer totalmente meu dia", Rony sorriu aberta e triunfalmente. "Se ele não se recuperar, você vai poder se divertir dando voltas a seu redor na quarta".

Hermione olhou rapidamente a Harry e viu que seus olhos tinham um repentino brilho de atenção ao perguntar em um forçado tom casual, "Que quer dizer com desconcentrado?".

"Voou muito mal", explicou alegre Rony, parecendo plenamente contemplado consigo mesmo. "Parecia que não estava se prestando atenção no que fazia - quase foi derrubado duas vezes da vassoura por um Balaço. Era pra rir. Se ele voar assim durante a partida, terá se preocupar, Harry, com não se acabar rindo tanto a ponto de se esquecer de apanhar o Pomo".

"Estás muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, não Rony?", perguntou Hermione, áspera. "Malfoy não é tão bom quanto Harry, mas certamente não é tão mau voando ou não teria sido nomeado capitão".

Os olhos de Rony se endureceram, tensos. "Realmente pensa isso, Hermione? Com Lucius Malfoy no conselho, não precisa mover muito seus pauzinhos para conseguir que seu filho seja capitão da equipe".As generosas contribuições de Lucius Malfoy a St. Mungus e outras instituições de bem-estar social haviam conseguido bastante apoio dentro dos círculos do Ministério a ponto de ter conseguido ser reintegrado como membro do conselho de Hogwarts.

Rony os olhando com uma classe de orgulho feroz que lhe recordou fortemente a Harry a Oliver Wood. "Já viu alguma vez Malfoy apanhar o pomo em todos os jogos que jogou contra nós? Nenhuma vez".

Hermione parecia absorta demais observando furtivamente a reação de Harry para responder; Rony se voltou agora a Harry, com os olhos azuis ardendo com uma profunda e feroz intensidade. "_Tem_ que vencê-lo Harry", disse sério, "mostre que o dinheiro nunca poderá comprar talento ou uma verdadeira vitória. Mostre que ter um pai influente não significa nada quando precisa trapacear pela oportunidade de ganhar e ainda assim perde". Rony respirou profunda e violentamente, e continuou, "Porque preciso vê-lo falhar uma vez mais por tudo o que nos fez".

Ainda que Rony houvesse dito 'nos', Hermione e Harry souberam que realmente havia querido dizer 'me'. Hermione podia ver a crua sede de vingança claramente evidente nos olhos de Rony e por um momento, ficou assustada como rancores de rivalidade familiar longamente inculcados podiam precipitar tal fúria e ódio. Examinou Harry e viu a expressão de confusão em seu rosto e seu cenho ligeiramente franzido, ao assentir e responder com um suave "certamente", evitando o olhar de Rony e o seu próprio.

_Oh não_, Hermione se lamentou interiormente, sentindo de repente um vazio no estômago, como um pressentimento de coisas desagradáveis. _Isso é um desastre que está começando._

Draco saiu fresco da ducha, seu fino cabelo loiro liso como seda úmida, com gotas d'água cor prata mescladas nas pontas. Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça e logo se livrou da úmida mecha de cabelo que prendia diante de seus olhos enquanto voltava a seu dormitório para guardar suas coisas de Quadribol.

Claro que vira Rony Weasley durante o treino da Sonserina, se escondendo nos arvoredos na margem do campo. O imbecil ruivo havia tentado, sem nenhum resultado, parecer tão discreto quanto possível - parecia um arbusto em chamas passeando entre as árvores despojadas de folhas. Certamente não era o melhor método de camuflagem e a Draco havia rido do ridículo que Rony parecia deslizando-se pelos arredores dessa forma.

Mas ao mesmo tempo lembrou das palavras que Rony lhe havia dito, um dia antes, lançadas com rancor e amarga malícia: _Um dia cairá estrepitosamente, que é exatamente o que merece._

Fechou os olhos e se sentou pesadamente ao pé de sua cama, vislumbrando brevemente o horror do que aconteceria se Weasley averiguasse sobre seu problema com a poção de amor. O mero pensamento da humilhação foi suficiente para fazê-lo tremer. A rivalidade que tinha com Harry era uma coisa; o ódio que corria entre ele e Weasley, como um rio negro que vinha de muitas gerações atrás, era outra. Já havia sido difícil demais engolir o orgulho e pedir a Harry que o ajudasse; mas se tivesse que enfrentar Rony Weasley estando este inteirado de sua situação, Draco suspeitou fortemente que simplesmente teria combustão espontânea.

Harry não havia dito a Weasley sobre a poção de amor, decidiu finalmente, não sem um pequeno mal-estar. Não podia tê-lo feito. Draco sabia que se Weasley o averiguasse, não teria a decência de guardá-lo para si e em um instante toda Hogwarts o saberia e seu pai - Draco se interrompeu, não querendo sequer pensar mais sobre isso. Não, Harry não _diria_ a Weasley. Ou diria?

Pensou na primeira vez em que havia desafiado a Harry a um duelo de magos no primeiro ano e que havia informado em segredo a Filch que os Grifinórios estariam fora da cama na Sala dos Troféus. No entanto lembrava por que havia cometido essa covardia, porque a verdade era que se havia sentido intimidado por Harry, pelo insignificante e ossudo garoto de cabelo negro que havia recusado friamente sua mão estendida em um sinal de amizade. E quando inesperadamente Harry esteve de acordo em bater-se a duelo, Draco foi presa do pânico - e como não estava certo de que _ele_ fosse ganhar, tudo o que havia querido era assegurar-se de que _eles_ perderiam. Houvera querido observar como Harry se metia em problemas, como era despojado da glória que parecia vir tão facilmente a ele.

_Que é exatamente o que merece._ Outra vez as palavras de Rony ressonavam em sua consciência, fazendo eco de uma admissão funesta no profundo dele. Por todas as coisas que havia feito e dito a Harry... talvez por esta ocasião Weasley tivesse razão. Talvez isto era o que merecia. Ou talvez era só a poção de amor que estava falando.

E na noite anterior. Havia precisado de cada grama de força de vontade para se reprimir de fazer algo que tivesse podido dar a Harry a impressão de que era um depravado sexual buscando diversão. Certamente, Harry não parecia inclinado a querer beijá-lo outra vez - mas Draco havia compreendido que já não queria beijá-lo pelo puro contato físico. Queria sentir Harry detrás do beijo, sentir algo mais que uns lábios frios, gelados pelo susto ou a repulsa; não queria saber qual das duas, ainda que provável que fosse uma combinação de ambos.

A poção de amor já não palpitava através dele como uma corrente viva sempre que Harry estava próximo; agora havia minguado a um pulso de surda dor. Era uma dor madura, como uma enfermidade crônica que estava começando a infiltrar-se até a medula de seus ossos - e o assustava mais que nunca, porque estava começando a _esquecer_ como soava odiar Harry. Agora tudo o que podia lembrar era do redemoinho de vazia emoção que ardia como fogo frio cada vez que Harry se aproximava dele; uma imagem oca de amor, como o reflexo do humo em um espelho, mas, não obstante, amor.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Que _diabos_?".

Harry observou Draco; primeiro, surpresa, logo compreensão e finalmente indignação cruzaram seu rosto seu rosto. Draco o observou sereno, um intento de sorriso curvou os bordes de sua boca e se via divertido ao mesmo tempo em que Harry olhava enfadado o pergaminho enrolado que tinha na mão, então começou a gritar-lhe.

"Que diabos está tentando fazer, Malfoy?", a voz de Harry se ouvia raivosa e arrebatou o pergaminho da mão sem resistência de Draco. "Quer me meter de novo em problemas? Estamos de volta ao _status quo_, no qual devo passar o tempo cuidando minhas costas de teus sujos truques baratos, em lugar de te ajudar a estudar sobre a poção de amor? É isso?".

Draco parecia ligeiramente estremecido pela furiosa explosão de Harry. "Não", respondeu, seu tom de voz era conciliatório. "Só queria falar contigo, isso é tudo. Parece que não posso encontrar outra forma de te ver a sós".

"Oh", disse sarcástico Harry. "Já entendi. Rouba minha tarefa e faz que me tirem de sala para procurá-la, mas isso está bem, porque sabe, minha nota parcial realmente não importa tanto, não pra você pelo menos". Mirou Draco, venenoso. "_Honestamente_ Malfoy! Tudo é pra _você_? Quer me converter em um gênio para poder me meter em uma garrafa e me convocar sempre que precisar de algo?".

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo-se algo arrependido - estavam em plena aula de Transfiguração e a escondidas havia realizado um Feitiço Convocatório enquanto McGonagall estava de costas tomando a tarefa de Harry da mesa da professora sem que ela se desse conta. Como resultado, ela lhe havia perguntado por que não havia entregado a tarefa, ao que Harry protestou que sim a havia entregado e a Professora lhe havia pedido que voltasse a seu dormitório para pegá-la. Aturdido e confuso pelo misterioso desaparecimento de seu pergaminho, Harry havia deixado a aula onde Draco havia pedido permissão para ir ao banheiro e o havia perseguido, alcançando-o finalmente no corredor do terceiro piso, próximo da estátua da bruxa torta de um olho só.

"Não estou roubando tua tarefa", protestou fracamente, dando-se conta do aborrecido que se via Harry – e provavelmente o estava - com ele. "Ia devolvê-la".

"Por que não tenta esse empréstimo com o dinheiro de outras pessoas da próxima vez e me deixa saber se Azkaban é confortável ou não".Replicou frio Harry.

Draco respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se, para não dizer algo brusco que fizesse que Harry ficasse ainda mais zangado. "Olhe", disse com um olhar significativo nos olhos, "já é segunda-feira. O jogo será dentro de dois dias, Potter e ainda assim não encontrei algo que possa funcionar. Só queria perguntar se encontrou algo", Draco fez uma pausa e acrescentou, "o que seja".

A expressão de Harry se suavizou um pouco; entendia o desespero de Malfoy, porque na realidade refletia algo de sua própria urgência, pela que havia estado perguntando regularmente a Hermione se havia conseguido encontrar um antídoto para a poção de amor. O progresso ainda era lento, ainda que ela houvesse dito que tinha umas possíveis pistas.

Harry suspirou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo, tirando umas mechas dos olhos; estando parado frente a ele, Draco se perguntou vagamente como um gesto casual como aquele (pentear o cabelo com os dedos) podia parecer sequer remotamente erótico - isso parecia e era quase doloroso. Certamente, somente Harry podia ter semelhante efeito nele. Cada movimento seu transbordava um obscuro poder atrativo, um magnetismo natural que extraía a jatos a poção mercurial que corria pelo seu sangre, doendo-lhe como se fosse atacado por uma espada fantasmagórica.

"Parece que não há um antídoto à poção de amor em nenhuma parte dos livros mágicos de referência, pelo menos naqueles que nós pudemos conseguir", estava dizendo Harry, Draco voltou de um salto ao presente à menção de uma só palavra que lhe produziu um efeito desagradável, esclarecendo seus confusos pensamentos.

"_Nós_?", interrompeu Draco, olhando desconfiado para Harry.

Harry hesitou um momento; suas maçãs se ruborizaram imperceptivelmente, como se estivesse envergonhado por ter divulgado algo que não devia, mas quando falou, sua voz era tranqüila e composta. "Pedi a Hermione que me ajudasse a investigar".

Draco sentiu que seu coração golpeava seu peito ameaçando a se romper e por um momento seu pulso se deteve, antes que o sangue inundasse suas veias com uma pressa de trovão. "_Contou a ela?_".

Harry levantou o queixo quase insolente. "Se há alguém que pode ajudar, é Hermione. E ela sabe guardar um segredo, que é mais do que posso dizer de você".

Draco se perguntou vagamente se Harry estava se referindo por casualidade ao incidente com o dragão de Hagrid, no primeiro ano. Mas nesse momento estava horrorizado pela revelação de que ele e Harry não eram as únicas duas almas viventes que sabiam do que havia acontecido, que Harry, em quem ele confiou por alguma louca razão, havia dito a Granger, que provavelmente teria rido como nunca em sua vida as suas costas.

Draco maldisse frustrado e deu pontapés na parede que estava junto a eles, dando por pouco a esquina do pedestal da bruxa torta. "Não posso acreditar que tenha contado a Granger! Que diabos estava pensando, Potter? Não pedi que mantivesse isso em segredo?".

"De fato, não pediu", replicou Harry, aborrecimento e irritação faiscavam nos claros olhos verdes, "A maioria das vezes antes que chegasse a essa parte, desistia de falar e em vez disso começava me beijar".

"Vai pro inferno Potter", disse e avançou um passo, com fogo negro nos olhos.

Sua sanha subiu a tal extremo, como picos afiados de metal quente, que Harry o empurrou bruscamente e suas costas bateram contra a parede com um impacto sólido que teve que lhe ter doido, ainda que Draco não mostrasse dor física, Só mostras de outro tipo de sofrimento que ofuscou seus olhos como um fogo oculto.

"Está a ponto de fazer eu me zangar como ninguém jamais conseguiu". Grunhiu Harry, raiva mesclada com aversão assomava a seus olhos agora de cor verde escuro, como círculos de gramado carbonizado. "Então de novo, você seria possuidor do recorde, sendo assim, não teste seus limites, Malfoy".

O peito de Draco se inflou com fúria reprimida e olhou com frieza a Harry. "Já parou pra pensar por que nunca pensei sequer em pedir ajuda a qualquer professor, que de fato, pedi ajuda a _você_, em lugar de, por exemplo, Snape, que sabe muitíssimo mais sobre as poções de amor? Sabe o que aconteceria, como as coisas se colocariam se o resto do colégio ficasse sabendo? Tudo o que é preciso é que alguém informe isso às autoridades escolares e _adivinha o pai de quem está no conselho escolar?_" Draco estava gritando quase histérico. "Tem idéia do que vai me acontecer se meu pai souber disso?".

"Hermione não vai contar a nenhum dos professores!", respondeu zangado Harry, parecendo absolutamente enfurecido. "É minha amiga e eu confio nela e sei que se promete guardar o segredo, o _fará_".

"Não estou tão certo disso".A voz de Draco mostrava um amargo cinismo; de repente se deu conta, quase dolorosamente, do peso da palma de Harry que pressionava seu peito, o que enviou um estremecimento de excitação através de seu corpo, como adrenalina ardente. "Não pode ver, maldito seja? Ela me odeia, Potter e você deu a arma perfeita para vingar-se de mim".

"Teus pecados não te deixam em paz, não é?", a voz de Harry era fria, seu tom satisfatoriamente imparcial. "Talvez isso te faça pensar duas vezes antes de chamar Hermione de Sangue ruim, ou de zombar da família de Rony novamente".

Outro pensamento veio de repente à mente de Draco, tão terrível e horrendo que evaporou sua ira como o chuvisco ao cair sobre um forno e se deixou cair contra a parede com desespero, um frio e profundo horror caiu sobre ele, ventos glaciais cristalizaram seu medo e o suspenderam numa eternidade congelada.

"Por favor, me diga que não contou ao Weasley".Sua voz parecia torpe, distante, e derrotada.

Harry pestanejou, ligeiramente sobressaltado; esta era a primeira vez que ouvia a Draco dizer 'por favor'. Nunca o havia dito antes, nem sequer quando havia pedido sua ajuda - e observou o espectro de dor que dançou pelo seu rosto, triste compreensão, orgulho despedaçado e puro desespero, uma alma negra de escuridão e miséria. E depois de que havia visto Malfoy tomar tudo com calma forçada, também pôde ver o ponto de ruptura e soube que esta seria a última humilhação que poderia suportar - se Rony soubesse sobre a poção de amor, Rony que era inimigo de Draco de uma maneira mais intensa do que Harry havia sido jamais.

"Não", disse Harry e surpreendeu a si mesmo a gentileza de seu tom; viu Draco levantar o olhar, com uma chama de esperança em seus olhos pálidos. Harry sentiu sua própria zanga desaparecer tão rápido como havia surgido, porque era incrivelmente difícil permanecer colérico ante tal desolação. "Não, não disse. E nem Hermione".

Contrário ao que Harry havia esperado, o rosto de Draco não ficou aliviado, nem ardeu em seus gelados olhos cinzas a faísca de esperança, mas permaneceram nublados, apagados como vidro embaçado. Não podia ler a emoção que brilhou fracamente detrás deles. A expressão de Draco permanecia abatida, inclusive ante a certeza de Harry; era como se o momento de horror houvesse sido tão severo e desolador, que o houvesse golpeado tão profundo como a realidade mesma e Draco ainda estivesse atônito pelo impacto; como a falta de elasticidade em um liga que foi esticada mais além de seu limite.

As palavras de Harry serviram para aliviar substancialmente a histeria que se havia apoderado dele a só menção de Rony - agora tinha cerrados os olhos e a compreensão de sua própria vulnerabilidade o sumiu numa névoa de pânico. De repente se assustou de quanto àquela situação havia saído de seu controle; que agora outras pessoas poderiam afetá-lo tão facilmente e fazê-lo sentir coisas que nunca antes havia sentido, não com esta intensidade - sentimentos de medo e horror, assim como de desejo e anseio.

Draco compreendeu que a mão de Harry ainda estava descansando contra seu peito; a cicatriz da faca ardia sob seu toque, uma íntima conexão entre eles forjada em um convênio de sangue. O apoio inconsciente da mão de Harry contra a cicatriz lhe trouxe uma sensação curiosa que o queimava, mas não era prejudicial, uma chama entorpecida que só avivava sua confusão e se estremeceu involuntariamente.

Harry viu Draco retroceder um pouco, como se lhe doesse e lembrou-se de repente que sua mão estava pressionando o lugar onde a faca o havia cortado - rapidamente retirou a mão e o olhou fixamente com preocupação renovada. "Te machuquei?".

_Que pergunta tão irônica_, pensou sombrio, enquanto sentia os dedos de Harry roçarem cautelosos sua capa no lugar que cobria a cicatriz. _Cada momento que estamos juntos me machuca, ainda que não saiba._

Harry abriu a capa, descobrindo modestamente uma parte do ombro esquerdo; com cuidado, de uma maneira quase clínica inspecionou a cicatriz que se havia reduzido a uma linha prateada e pálida escassamente visível em sua formosa pele. Draco fechou os olhos enquanto se rendia ao fluido toque das mãos de Harry que se moviam ligeiramente sobre sua pele em uma carícia acidental e se sentia como no paraíso, sonhos de ouro e…

Detrás das pálpebras cerradas, seus sonhos se tornaram realidade, os sedutores companheiros de suas noites que abrasavam sua mente como mel ardente que deixa um gosto amargo; Draco sentia como se afastava da realidade enquanto se permitia afogar-se em sonhos viventes, como -.

_As mãos de Harry subiam por seus braços e estava inclinando-se sobre ele, sussurrando contra seus lábios palavras que eram doces e amargas como vinho e que o intoxicavam. Os dedos de Harry percorriam seu ombro, estremecendo-o e lhe removiam a roupa, deixando-a cair.  
O calor das palmas de Harry contra sua pele desnuda o estremecia; suas mãos acariciavam seu peito e Harry beijava sua boca com uma ternura que afundou a frieza dentro dele e o preencheu de uma calidez maravilhosa. Ofegava suavemente em resposta, indefeso ante o prazer enquanto a língua de Harry percorria lentamente seu lábio inferior; suas próprias mãos subiam para entrelaçar-se ao redor do pescoço de Harry, aproximando-os mais e só então se sentiu perfeito, finalmente completo..._

Draco abriu os olhos rápido e se aproximou abruptamente a Harry, cerrando a curta distância entre eles. Harry pestanejou e deixou cair às mãos do ombro onde havia estado examinando a cicatriz; de repente estavam tão próximas que as mãos de Draco estavam roçando as suas próprias, agora rígidas as suas costas.

Harry respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se e começou a perguntar, "Malfoy, Que -".

"Tenho estes sonhos", disse abruptamente Draco interrompendo-o; Harry podia sentir a calidez do corpo de Draco alinhado contra o seu e ainda que falasse em um sussurro, sua voz era o único que Harry podia ouvir, tão próximos estavam. Os olhos de Draco pareciam distantes e desbocados e continuou, "sonho contigo e nesses sonhos você está -".

"Malfoy", disse Harry em voz baixa ainda que não se movesse, nem afastasse Draco. "Temos uma aula pra assistir".

Certamente, Harry nunca poderia entender realmente. Draco olhava profundamente os olhos de Harry de verde puro como esmeralda, esmeralda que se supunha devia curar e proteger, mas em troca o expunha a uma vulnerabilidade sobre a que não tinha nenhum controle. Desde onde estava, Draco podia respirar a suave essência tão própria de Harry; cego pelo impulso e o desejo, se inclinou até ele e sua boca roçou os frios lábios de Harry por um breve instante -.

_Cada vez que te beijo, dói._

Os modos de Draco haviam sido insistentes antes, mas não bruscos como agora; Harry se sobressaltou, quase alarmado quando sentiu que Draco o empurrava contra a parede. Suas mãos subiram rapidamente para segurar seu rosto, enquanto se inclinava mais e seus lábios se fechavam sobre os de Harry -.

"Contenha-se, Draco".Disse Harry mais firme esta vez, virando o rosto, rompendo o beijo; Draco pareceu sair repentinamente de seus sonhos, se via ferido ao retroceder, com os olhos muito abertos e brilhantes como se tivesse febre.

_Cada vez que me repele, tudo o que sinto é dor._

Draco deu um passo para trás inseguro, sentindo que se ruborizava com embaraço e desejo insatisfeito; não luxúria, mas sim um desejo muito intenso, um que o fazia querer empurrar Harry contra a parede e beijá-lo até que o desejo desaparecesse, mas sabia que ainda isso não seria suficiente para sufocar as demandas da poção.

O ligeiro impacto pela repentina agressividade de Draco se dissipou e Harry sentiu uma onda de simpatia quando viu a expressão infeliz em seu rosto, a tortura silenciosa de sonhos que simplesmente não poderiam tornar-se realidade - Harry não sabia quão perturbadores podiam ser, como os fios invisíveis desses sonhos podiam enredar e complicar a realidade. Uma realidade _alterada_, no caso de Draco.

"Olha", disse Harry, mirando Draco cuidadosamente, "Hermione tem estado investigando muito durante o fim de semana e acha que tem umas pistas que poderiam nos levar a algum lugar. Creio que deveria falar com ela sobre isto - e eu pessoalmente te estrangularei caso se comporte mal com ela, porque tem estado trabalhando muito duro só para ajudar-nos. Sem ela, não creio que houvesse tido o tempo para procurar em todos esses livros e tampouco você, com todos os treinos que estamos tendo. Deve muito a ela, Malfoy".

Draco deu de ombros com um olhar distante nos olhos, quase sem emoção. "O que achar mais conveniente".

A Draco não importava agora que Harry lhe permitisse beijá-lo de novo. O sentimento de vazio podia ser preenchido, mas só em momentos fugazes, como quando havia sustentado Harry, quando estava inundado pela sensação de estar próximo a ele, saboreando a doçura vertiginosa da boca de Harry, sentindo o calor vigorante de seu corpo. Mas quando Harry o afastou uma vez mais rompendo a intimidade, como um cochicho turbando o silêncio, tudo se desmoronava e se ia sob as sombras da desolação.

Tudo se derrubava.

Harry lançou um olhar cauto ao redor - graças a Deus, todos estavam em aula, pelo que seu pequeno interlúdio não havia sido notado por nenhum estudante. Mas Filch era uma questão diferente… e McGonagall poderia começar a se perguntar porque estava demorando tanto.

Harry olhou seu relógio. "Estarei ocupado com as aulas e o treino de Quadribol durante o resto do dia, que tal se nos virmos amanhã depois do almoço? Temos reservado novamente o campo pela tarde, mas posso encontrar algo de tempo pra te ver e Hermione também pode".Harry pensou que desta forma, Rony provavelmente também estaria ocupado demais com o treino de Quadribol para notar seu breve desaparecimento e a ausência de Hermione. "Espero que para amanhã Hermione tenha mais idéias pra compartilhar conosco".

"E que tal se não?" Draco perguntou suavemente, sua voz era oca. "E se não houver uma forma de curar isto?".

"Não diga isso. Realmente não ajuda".Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar severo. "Não pode ser um pouco mais otimista e positivo?".

"Otimista?" Draco repetiu mal-humorado. "Estou envenenado por uma poção de amor e cada vez que te vejo só desejo morrer. Se o otimismo for contagioso Potter, então sou definitivamente imune".

"Só..." Harry se interrompeu e então suspirou cansado. "Só tem um pouco de fé, tudo bem? Eu também estou fazendo meu melhor para encontrar uma maneira de sair dessa situação".

"Eu sei", disse Draco em voz baixa e o olhou cabisbaixo, desse modo suas pálpebras dissimulavam eficazmente a emoção em seus olhos. Então estendeu a mão e tomou a redação de Transfiguração da mão de Harry. "Eu voltarei primeiro e porei isto na sua mesa para que quando você entre, já esteja ali e ela pense que não o viu quando estava revisando".

Harry olhou a Malfoy se voltar abruptamente e se afastar, seus passos suaves traiam sua abatida serenidade; ainda assim, Draco mantinha a compostura notavelmente, cada passo era mesurado e firme, tão contrário à confusão em sua mente que havia sido tão evidente para Harry. Era uma maravilha que o orgulho de Draco estivesse, todavia intacto, ainda que seu controle estivesse feito pedaços; todavia parecia tão composto, ainda que Harry soubesse que se estava desmoronando por dentro, uma lenta vibração o fragmentava - e Harry também soube que sua só presença catalisava a desintegração da firme resolução de Draco.

_Se não encontramos uma forma de sair disto rápido,_ Harry pensou lúgubre, _as coisas podem ficar sérias demais para que possamos lidar com elas e alguém pode sair machucado. Gravemente._

»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Bom". Harry limpou a garganta, desejando que a atmosfera tensa e desconfiada também se limpasse. Olhava de Draco a Hermione, que estavam sentados um frente ao outro, ambos ocupados trocando olhares hostis, defensivos.

Estavam na sala vazia de Feitiços depois do almoço de uma terça-feira nublada, um dia antes da partida Grifinória X Sonserina. Harry havia organizado esta pequena reunião privada entre os três, e julgar pelo que se via, não transcorreria sem problemas. Hermione havia se queixado porque teria que levar todos seus livros à sala de Feitiços e Draco estava mal-humorado desde que entrou no aposento fazia dez minutos. Nenhum deles havia se dirigido ao outro diretamente e Harry estava começando a se perguntar se essa havia sido uma boa idéia depois de tudo.

"Bom", disse de novo, olhando suplicante a Hermione; ela ainda se negava a olhar direto a Malfoy e em troca tomou um livro de cima da pilha e começou a folheá-lo.

"Bom o que, Potter?", incitou Draco amofinado; com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e com uma aparência aborrecida e impaciente. "Estamos aqui em uma sessão de meditação de ioga, ou o fato de que falemos está na agenda?".

Hermione soltou o livro e lhe lançou um olhar venenoso a Draco, com evidente aversão. "Sabe, se não tem nada bom pra dizer, requer menos esforço _não_ dizê-lo".

"Ah, nossa justa donzela fala". Draco sorriu desdenhoso, "Estava começando a me perguntar se não tinha dormido sentada".

"Basta!" Harry interpôs dirigindo a Draco um olhar contido. "Malfoy, se comporta e deixa de incomodar Hermione. Ela está tentando deduzir alguma coisa".

"'Tentando' é a palavra operativa aqui". Disse crítico Draco, com uma malícia familiar brilhando em seus olhos.

Os olhos de Hermione faiscaram com zanga e parecia a ponto fazer uma réplica mordaz, quando Harry rapidamente interveio. Murmurou umas palavras a Hermione pedindo-lhe que se tranqüilizasse e então procedeu a tomar a Draco pelo braço, levantando-o bruscamente e tirando-o a empurrões da sala.

Quando estavam fora, Harry caminhou ao seu redor e o empurrou contra a parede do corredor com tal força e aspereza que Draco deixou escapar um grito afogado de surpresa. Harry o agarrou pelo pescoço da camisa e o sacudiu, ainda que não furiosamente; seus olhos brilhavam com uma mescla de fúria e exasperação e Draco pôde sentir a intensidade de sua emoção circulando como corrente viva através do ponto onde o punho de Harry o mantinha contra a parede.

"Que diabos foi isso, Malfoy?" Grunhiu apontando com a cabeça a sala. "Ela realmente está tentando te ajudar, sabe? Hermione tem coisas muito melhores pra fazer do que estar escavando em pilhas e pilhas de livros só para saber mais sobre as poções de amor procurando se há alguma forma _concebível_ de sair dessa história - não tem nenhum motivo pra te ajudar, levando em consideração a maneira que tem se comportado com ela e continua fazendo-o!".

"Não confio nela, por isso!" Draco replicou expressando em voz alta seus verdadeiros sentimentos. "Só porque é inteligente e versada em livros, significa que devo confiar minha vida em suas mãos? Nem sequer a _conheço_ pelo amor de Deus!".

"Está bem", Harry replicou à defensiva. "_Não_ conhece Hermione. Porque se conhecesse, saberia que ela é a amiga mais amável, mais sacrificada que jamais poderia encontrar. Saberia que estaria contigo a seu lado sem importar o que faça, mesmo quando o desaprova totalmente, só porque é tua amiga, estaria desejosa pra resistir uma tormenta contigo, fazendo o que fosse necessário".Harry fez uma pausa para respirar fundo e sua voz tremeu com raiva reprimida. "Não a conhece, Malfoy, e deve a ela muito mais do que pensa, começando por uma desculpa. Assim que o mínimo que pode fazer é lhe mostrar o respeito que merece".

Draco teve a delicadeza de parecer ligeiramente controlado enquanto Harry o escoltava de volta à sala; Hermione o olhou de cenho franzido quando se tornou a sentar, mas ele evitou seus olhos e de repente se interessou ansioso em um diminuto besouro que se arrastava na borda de uma mesa e o começou a instigar com a ponta de sua varinha murmurando um feitiço em voz muito baixa. As asas do besouro se debateram e parecia querer voar, mas sob a influência da varinha de Draco, não parecia poder fazê-lo. Movia-se nervosamente se debatendo no mesmo ponto.

"Pára!", gritou Hermione olhando o besouro com horror nos olhos; lembrava muito bem da aranha que havia visto ser torturada pelo falso Olho-Tonto Moody. "Deixe-o em paz, Malfoy!".

Draco levantou sua varinha e qualquer que fosse o feitiço que havia pronunciado se rompeu; o besouro moveu as asas de uma forma lastimada e fraca antes de afastar-se buscando refúgio tão rápido como pôde. Observou indiferente como escapava, consciente dos olhares horrorizados de Harry e Hermione fixos nele. Respondeu a seus olhares sobressaltados com uma expressão branda, dando impassível de ombros como dizendo _Que é que vocês tão olhando?_

Hermione parecia ligeiramente agitada; Harry se inclinou para ela para sussurrar-lhe palavras de consolo e acalmá-la um pouco. Draco pareceu estranhamente descomposto, quase colérico por ter presenciado esse gesto, terno e íntimo de Harry agachando-se para sussurrar coisas a Hermione na orelha, ainda que fosse puramente platônico entre eles - voltou a despertar um desejo volátil dentro dele, estremecendo-o através de suas veias a cada batida do coração, levando o veneno que atravessava seu sangue, ao fundo de sua alma.

Dirigindo a Malfoy outro olhar escandalizado Hermione voltou sua atenção a um pedaço de pergaminho pulcramente dobrado dentro de um dos livros. "Bem, tenho algumas notícias dar sobre o que encontrei até agora", anunciou.

"Boas ou más?", perguntou Draco em um tom apagado.

Hermione o olhou suspicaz, inflexível e sem perder o fio, disse: "Imagino que são boas, já que só se trata de você e não de cumprir com uma quota de más notícias".

"Que encontrou?" Harry interveio rapidamente, antes que Draco pudesse encontrar palavras para fazer uma réplica mordaz; estava lamentando ter imaginado que Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy pudessem estar juntos no mesmo quarto durante cinco minutos seguidos sem que um deles acabasse inchado e pregado no teto. Neste momento, Harry era o único que mantinha uma pouco de paz.

Hermione pegou outro livro e procurou uma página que havia marcado. "Pode encontrar a origem do trecho em latim inscrito no livro de Malfoy. A razão pela qual não havia nenhuma alusão a esta em qualquer das referências mágicas de feitiços, é porque vem de um poema épico trouxa que data do primeiro século a.C.".

"_Trouxa?_" Draco interrompeu enojado. "Mas é uma antiga poção _puramente_ mágica, não? Por que está relacionada com os trouxas?".

Hermione se via evidentemente incomodada pela falta de tato de Malfoy. "Creio que é intencional", respondeu olhando-o mordaz, "só serve para demonstrar que o alcance da poção de amor é onipresente - seja bruxo ou trouxa, você não é imune aos efeitos de um amor induzido. O que em minha opinião tem muito sentido".

Para surpresa de Hermione, Draco não disputou seu argumento, só permaneceu em silêncio. Notou que seu olhar se detinha em Harry, que não percebeu, já que estava demasiado absorto no que ela explicava. Atônita, tomou nota mental da maneira como Draco observava Harry e continuou, "De qualquer forma, existe algo de mitologia bastante interessante entretecida ao redor desse trecho".

"De que trata o mito?", perguntou interessado Harry.

"Bom", Hermione consultou um breve resume que havia escrito, "a lenda conta que uma donzela grega, Laodamia, desposou a Protesilaus, o rei de Phylace. Sem mais nem menos, Protesilaus teve que deixar a Laodamia pouco depois de sua boda para ir lutar em Tróia, onde era comandante de batalha. Mas o oráculo havia profetizado que o primeiro homem grego que tocasse solo Troiano também seria o primeiro a morrer".

"Deixe-me adivinhar". Draco pôs os olhos em branco. "Este tipo aí, o Protesilaus, fica todo cheio no momento em que chegam, confiantes em si mesmo. Ou melhor, entende mal o oráculo, sendo assim que salta do barco e nada todo caminho até costa, achando que ganhará um prêmio por chegar primeiro. Não é assim?".

"Bom", concedeu renitente Hermione, mas bastante digna, "sim é algo assim o que aconteceu, ainda que os eventos não tenham sido tão absurdos quanto Malfoy os descreveu. Algumas histórias expressam que os gregos souberam da profecia e ao chegar a Tróia, vacilavam em descer. Sem demorar mais Protesilaus, heroicamente saltou a terra e matou vários Troianos. Outras histórias dizem que os gregos desconheciam a profecia e que Protesilaus foi o primeiro a desembarcar só por excesso de entusiasmo".

Draco ficou triunfal, e fez um sonido que parecia como "Ha! Idiota!".

"Qualquer que seja o caso", continuou Hermione, "a profecia estava certa e Protesilaus foi o primeiro grego a morrer sobre solo Troiano".Parecia quase aflita por isso. "Depois de saber de sua morte, Laodamia guardou luto a seu marido com tal magnitude que o próprio Hermes consentiu em devolver Protesilaus a terra durante três horas, para que pudessem estar juntos uma última vez".

Harry franziu o cenho ligeiramente. "E onde figura o trecho em latim?".

"Um poeta chamado Propertius descreve o amor imortal, eterno que existe entre Protesilaus e Laodamia em um poema no seu primeiro livro, _Elegias,_ e aí é onde aparece o trecho".Hermione consultou as notas que havia escrito. "_Traicit et fati litora magnus amor_ - que traduzido diz, 'Um grande amor ultrapassa as barreiras do destino.'".

"Algo assim", murmurou Draco para si. Olhou Hermione com uma expressão velada de desafio nos olhos. "E logo que acontece? São reunidos e vivem para felizes para sempre com o ditoso conhecimento de que a história de seu romance se repetirá, até a saciedade em todas as gerações futuras?".

"Não", respondeu Hermione dirigindo a Draco um olhar afiado. "Depois das três horas, Protesilaus voltou a morrer, sendo assim Laodamia se atirou na sua pira fúnebre e morreu com ele".

Pasmados pelo abrupto e violento desenlace do trágico conto fizeram um breve silêncio.

"Sim, é uma história alegre", finalmente comentou Draco, arrastando as palavras sarcástico, "realmente nos levanta o ânimo, porque não se parece ao que temos vivido ultimamente".

"Malfoy", Harry advertiu brusco e Draco se moveu em seu assento tentando ignorar seu olhar afiado. Harry se voltou para Hermione. "Qual acha que é o significado do mito?".

"Talvez se supõe que devamos prender-nos no fogo por um tempo", sugeriu irônico Draco, "já sabem, como um batismo de fogo. Muito significativo e tudo".

"Oh, por favor, supere isso!", disse bruscamente Hermione, com voz apenas controlada. "Nos pouparia muito trabalho se fosse sozinho e queimasse sua cabeça. Já que estamos nessa".

Antes que Draco pudesse encontrar algo que dizer a isso, Harry olhou seu relógio e gemeu. "Estou atrasado para o treino de Quadribol - tenho que ir já".Fez uma pausa, captando a expressão horrorizada de Hermione. "Que foi? Que aconteceu?".

"Você vai? Vai treinar Quadribol?" Hermione parecia francamente espantada. "Você não vai, não vai abandonar-nos aqui, não é?".

"Hum", disse Harry inquieto, "Isso era o que queria dizer quando disse 'tenho que ir', ainda que 'abandonar' soe bastante duro".

"Harry", disse firme Hermione olhando-o significativamente. "Posso falar contigo um segundo – em particular?".

"Ataque de consciência, Granger?", comentou cáustico Draco, enquanto Harry e Hermione se levantavam. "Não lembro de alguma vez tenhas tido remorso por me criticar na cara".

Hermione o ignorou e tomou a Harry pelo braço arrastando-o fora da sala, cerrando a porta ruidosamente detrás deles. Voltou-se para olhá-lo, com ceticismo e exasperação nos olhos. "Não posso acreditar - vai embora me deixando sozinha com Malfoy?".

"Não posso fazer nada", disse Harry em tom de desculpa, com um olhar suplicante nos olhos, tão sincero que abrandou a expressão de moléstia de Hermione. "Tenho que ir ao treino de Quadribol agora, ou Rony e os outros começaram a perguntar-se onde estou e virão me buscar". Fez uma pausa. "Só não deixe que Malfoy te incomode, Mione, já falei com ele e não acho que esteja em posição para mostrar-se desagradável".

"Esta é uma perspectiva excitante para esta tarde".Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou duramente a Harry. "Lavo minhas mãos de qualquer lesão corporal que Malfoy possa receber por ser tão desagradável como é. Já tem a duvidosa honra de ser a única pessoa quem eu tenha esbofeteado em toda vida".

"Não se preocupe, você vai conseguir". Harry torceu a boca cansado; enquanto se dava à volta para ir e acrescentou suavemente, "Muito obrigado Hermione".

"Hmmph", foi tudo o que Hermione respondeu; com outro sorriso rápida, Harry se apuro pelo corredor, desaparecendo no descanso da escada ao fundo.

Hermione ficou parada onde estava durante uns segundos observando Harry afastar-se.

_Como me meti nisso?_ Perguntou-se mortificada. _Vou estar presa com Malfoy uma boa parte da tarde. Ou melhor dizendo, a pior parte. Se não fosse por Harry..._ sua voz mental se interrompeu e fechou os olhos fortalecendo sua resolução. _Estou fazendo isso por Harry, não por Malfoy._ Pensou que faria bem lembrar disso constantemente. _Por Harry._

Suspirou ao voltar-se para voltar desconsolada a sala de Feitiços. Deteve-se um instante frente à porta cerrada e respirou fundo umas quantas vezes para recobrar a calma; tinha o forte pressentimento de que ia necessitar cada grama de calma que pudesse reunir.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Agora a Hermione vai participar da história.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Bruno Malfoy, Barbara G., Marck Evans, Mel Deep Dark, Livia, Kirina-Li e Dark Wolf 03. **

Grupo Os Tradutores


	8. Destroçado

**Veneno Irresistível **

**Autor:** Rhysenn  
**Nome Original:** Irresistible Poison

**Tradução:** Mônica Beckman

**Betagem:** Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Destroçado **

_E o amor é a fraqueza mais nobre da mente.

* * *

_

Draco levantou o olhar para Hermione quando esta regressou silenciosamente à sala _sem_ Harry, caminhando em ziguezague para se sentar na cadeira mais afastada dele. Parecia indecisa, não tão composta como de costume; cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o olhou com o cenho franzido. Estreitou os olhos enquanto o contemplava com uma expressão de ligeira incredulidade e começou a dizer, "Não _posso_ acreditar que –".

" - que estou presa aqui contigo a tarde inteira", Draco terminou por ela, imitando perfeitamente seu ofendido tom de voz. Moveu os olhos para vê-la e continuou arrastando as palavras com um tom aborrecido, "sim, eu sei, Granger, eu sinto exatamente o mesmo. Agora, continuando com o nosso - que vem a seguir na agenda de insultos? Oh sim se supõe que você começa dizendo o desprezível que sou".

Hermione o olhou com frieza. "Tenho melhores coisas a fazer que ter brigas triviais com você, Malfoy". Seu tom era ligeiramente orgulhoso e com determinação pegou um livro suspendendo-o frente a seu rosto, tirando Draco do seu campo de visão. "Agora só cala e começa a ler".

"Está se referindo a você mesma? Perfeito."

Hermione fechou de golpe o livro e se levantou abruptamente, com o rosto vermelho de raiva. "Que você tem, Malfoy? Por que não pode ficar calado e não ser um egocêntrico intolerável, arrogante e incômodo, só _uma vez_, quando todos os demais estão dando o máximo para te ajudar?". Suas maçãs estavam ardendo pela raiva. "Acha que isso é fácil pra Harry? Acha que ele não tem coisas demais pra fazer, com os treinos de Quadribol, os deveres e os trabalhos trimestrais, a ponto de _querer_ se ver envolvido nessa estúpida investigação sobre a poção de amor? Sobretudo quando é para _você_? Sabe o quão preocupado ele está e quanto o lastima ter que esconder tudo isso de Rony? Tem uma idéia do quanto Rony se zangaria se soubesse? Me explica, Malfoy, que razão podes dar a ele que seja suficientemente boa para se arriscar a perder seu melhor amigo?".

Draco estava aturdido pelo furioso discurso e não parecia ter ordenado o suficiente seus pensamentos para elaborar uma resposta, quando Hermione respondeu por ele.

"Nada!", Hermione respondeu bruscamente. "Não lhe deu nada a não ser problemas desde que começamos a escola. Lembra da vez em que tentou nos meter em problemas com o dragão de Hagrid? Quando o desafiou ao duelo, só para ir confraternizar com Filch? Que covarde faz coisas assim? E pensar que depois de tudo o que o fez, Harry concorda em te ajudar a sair deste apuro da poção de amor na qual _você_ se meteu sozinho, na que _o_ arrastou, sem ser culpa dele...".

Hermione fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego, " ...e agora, enquanto estamos contra relógio para descobrir uma forma de sair disso antes do jogo de Quadribol de amanhã, o que é uma tarefa quase impossível, tudo o que faz é se sentar aí e fazer comentários baixos e irritantes contra todos, maldito seja!".

"Hey, eu -", começou a protestar Draco, mas Hermione o cortou lacônica.

"Quero que saiba de uma coisa, Malfoy - eu não estou fazendo _nada_ disso por você. Estou fazendo só porque creio que Harry tem muitas coisas pra fazer agora e a única coisa que quero é ajudá-lo da forma que eu consiga. E se, por um instante, te ocorrer usar isso para feri-lo de forma alguma, permita-me te aconselhar a tirar essa idéia da cabeça. E não pense que é uma ameaça vazia, Malfoy, porque te juro, se traíres Harry depois de tudo o que fez por ti, a única coisa que estará vazia é tua cavidade craniana".

Hermione se sentou em sua cadeira, se via ofegante e exausta, suas maçãs, todavia estavam vermelhas pelo esforço. Um silêncio repentino e cadavérico descendeu no quarto, ambos estavam tensos e incômodos, até que finalmente Draco falasse.

"Está preocupado _comigo_?", Draco perguntou suavemente.

Hermione pestanejou, momentaneamente desconcertada - havia estado esperando uma rápida réplica, mordaz, na qual houvesse tido que pensar para poder responder. Hermione falou forçando sua garganta que estava um tanto rouca por tudo o que havia falado.

"Não," respondeu franca. "Estou preocupado com _tudo isso_, Malfoy, não _contigo_." Parecia muito incomodada e evidentemente zangada. "Ouviste algo do que eu disse depois disso, ou te perdeste depois da parte em que disse _preocupada_? Porque ainda não tinha terminado."

"Eu a ouvi," disse Draco, no mesmo tom calado. Então sorriu irônico. "Foi uma grande atuação, Granger. Muito teatral. Eu diria '_bravo! bis!'_, mas acho que minha auto-estima já tenha tido sofrido bastante para uma tarde."

"Tudo o que disse foi sério Malfoy," disse Hermione olhando-o, severa. "Não sei se você vai nos enganar, mas permita-me dizer que tenho sérias suspeitas sobre você. Mas por alguma estranha razão Harry de verdade _confia_ em você, sendo assim é bom que isso valha a pena."

"Confia em mim?", uma genuína surpresa brilhou fracamente nos olhos de Draco. "Realmente disse isso?"

Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Preciso dizer? Só olha o que Harry está fazendo. Parece que Harry seja alguém que investe seu tempo e energia em algo no que não acredita?", fez uma pausa, olhando mordaz a Malfoy. "Oh, mas espera, me lembrei, apesar de tudo, você não o conhece. Se o conhecesse, nunca lhe teria feito todas essas coisas horríveis. Teria sabido o quão especial ele é, se houvesse se dado uma oportunidade de _conhecê-lo_ a fundo."

'_O fiz'_, Draco pensou para si, enquanto Hermione voltava a seu livro e alisava as orelhas das páginas que haviam sido dobradas porque o havia fechado com um golpe sobre a mesa. '_Claro que pude ver que é especial e me dei uma oportunidade de conhecê-lo. Mas ele me rejeitou. E isso o que ele tem feito desde então'._

A rejeição é uma pílula amarga e dolorosa de engolir.

Draco lembrou de seu primeiro encontro com Harry a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts - a lembrança da frieza nos olhos de Harry quando não tomou sua mão estendida, sua voz fria e distante quando lhe disse '_acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado'_ - e lembrou que era o mesmo, familiar alheamento que via em ocasiões nesses claros olhos verdes.

Pensar em Harry estava começando a distraí-lo de novo, incendiando a insistente dor que espreitava sua consciência - Draco _tinha_ que tirar Harry de sua mente, tirar esses fragmentos de dor esmeralda que o lastimavam mais profundo que o fio de uma faca. Não podia permitir-se o luxo de estar dando voltas a esses pensamentos voláteis, não quando já se sentia tão instável, não quando lhe sussurravam coisas que estavam mais além de seu alcance. Sonhos que nunca, nunca, seriam realizados. Desejos que corroíam a alma, desejos não realizados.

Assim decidiu falar com Hermione, como uma ridícula forma de aliviar a tensão. A observou profundamente absorta em seu livro mordendo pensativa a ponta de sua pena de águia. Tinha o cenho franzido em concentração e parecia completamente interessada, muito _disciplinada_ - um pensamento divertido lhe ocorreu e o fez sorrir.

Hermione levantou os olhos e o pegou com uma expressão ardilosa no rosto. "Que?", perguntou mordaz.

Draco sorriu desdenhoso. "Aposto que Potter te fez prometer que não brigarias comigo, não foi?", disse com voz astuta. "E acaba de perder a calma e gritaste comigo. Ha".

"Oh cala a boca, Malfoy," respondeu obstinada, ainda que a enraiveceu em segredo o quão perceptivo ele podia ser. "Pela forma em que estava se comportando, estava pedindo a gritos uma chamada de atenção."

"Oh sim. O masoquista dentro de mim está desesperado por uma boa palmada na bunda."

"Argh," disse Hermione fingido não ter ouvido o último comentário de Malfoy.

"De qualquer forma, onde aprendeu a ameaçar assim?", Draco perguntou de má vontade. "É bastante eficaz e, er, gráfico."

Hermione sorriu um pouco. "Quando cresce vendo filmes trouxas de gângsteres, certas frases coloridas se fixam e saem em momentos como este." Examinava o livro que Draco estava folheando e o apontou. "Por que está lendo sobre Imperius?"

Draco pareceu pensar profundamente uns momentos, antes de baixar com cuidado o livro e olhar direto a Hermione. "Lembra da redação que escrevi para a aula de Lupin? Sobre Imperius?"

Hermione assentiu. "Lembro. Disseste que se relacionam em algumas coisas as poções de amor e a maldição Imperius. Ainda que haja certas diferenças distintivas, como o aspecto do controle completo e constante que é um traço da Imperius, mas não das poções de amor."

"Mas uma das maiores semelhanças entre a poção de amor e a Imperius é a perda do mando _consciente_, ainda que em diferentes graus." Draco fez uma pausa. "Lembras também que durante a sessão prática da Imperius de Lupin, as únicas três pessoas na aula que puderam repelir a maldição foram você, Potter e eu?"

Hermione assentiu de novo. "Eu pude fazê-lo depois de umas tentativas e Harry - bom, tem prática."

"Bem," continuou Draco com voz baixa e grave, "a diferença para mim foi que eu não tinha sequer que _tentar_ combatê-la. Posto que já estava sob o efeito da poção de amor, era imune a qualquer outra maldição de natureza similar, incluindo a Imperius."

Hermione o olhou fixamente um momento enquanto entendia pouco a pouco o que havia dito Draco. "Então...", se interrompeu.

Draco a olhava diretamente, com uma expressão completamente séria. "Nunca antes pude lutar contra a maldição Imperius." Baixou o olhar; duvidou um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Meu pai me ensinou em algumas ocasiões como repelir a Imperius – pude repeli-la durante meio minuto, mas nunca completamente como fiz na aula de Lupin."

Hermione se pôs ligeiramente tensa à menção do 'treinamento' sobre Artes das Trevas que Draco recebia em casa; era algo que ela havia suspeitado desde o princípio. "Então essa é a razão pela que pôde lutar tão facilmente durante essa aula." Não pôde evitar lembrar das suspeitas de Rony sobre Malfoy e agora sabia que havia tido razão - o êxito de Malfoy não havia sido devido a suas próprias habilidades mágicas.

"Sim", Draco falou muito suavemente, mantendo os olhos apartados.

"E teve muito deste tipo de 'treinamento' em casa?", perguntou suspeita Hermione.

"Todos aprendemos coisas na infância," Draco respondeu com cuidado, sem comprometer-se. "Você aprendeste os trejeitos gângster, eu aprendi feitiços úteis para viver a vida. É o mesmo."

"Não é o mesmo. Os feitiços com os que se mete são das Trevas e muito perigosos - não me faça começar a falar sobre essa sua poção de amor e além do mais, foi horrível o que fizeste ao besouro faz um minuto." O tom de Hermione era de reprimenda e se estremeceu de forma involuntária. "Nunca volte a fazer isso diante de mim."

"Não fiz nada horrível," protestou Draco.

"Sim, fizeste. O torturou. O fez contorcer-se e tremer."

"Chamas isso de tortura?", replicou Draco debochado. "Sabe Granger, se um dia aparatar no meio da guerra e for capturada pelo inimigo... terás uma grande surpresa."

Hermione se acalmou e começou a contemplar as implicações do que Draco havia lhe dito sobre a poção. "Esta poção de amor é mais complexa do que havia pensado. É imune ao efeito da Imperius, tem poderes curativos… algo mais que deva saber sobre ela?"

"Lhe informarei se a meia-noite me converte em um coelho branco e felpudo para presente do Dia dos Namorados. O que acha?", Draco respondeu com os dentes apertados, parecendo muito aflito.

"Essa seria uma solução simples e conveniente," comentou seca Hermione. Tomou o livro de Draco e começou a examiná-lo. "E a propósito, quero pedir prestado tua redação sobre Imperius, o que Lupin leu na aula. As semelhanças que ressaltaste poderiam conter algumas relações interessantes e poderíamos partir dali. E deve valer a pena, para que Lupin o tenha mencionado", havia um tom de silencioso ressentimento em sua voz, ainda que não era de reprovação.

"Já beijou Potter alguma vez?", perguntou Draco de repente, inesperadamente.

Hermione pestanejou, confusa por um segundo; então considerou a pergunta. "Só uma vez, na bochecha," respondeu recordando o beijo de despedida na bochecha de Harry na Plataforma Nove e Meia, fazia mais de dois anos. "E isso foi há algum tempo."

Draco agitou a cabeça com impaciência. "Estou falando sobre um beijo _de verdade,_ Granger. Na boca."

"Não, não o beijei."

"Por que não?"

"Por que não?", Hermione lhe deu um olhar impaciente. "Porque ele é meu _amigo,_ esse é o porquê."

"E os amigos não se beijam?"

"Devo crer que você beija Crabbe e Goyle com freqüência?"

Draco engasgou ao falar e lhe fez uma careta. "Não seja asquerosa, Granger."

"Sigo o exemplo do seu tonto raciocínio ." respondeu irritada. "Mas ouvi dizer que não _tens_ nenhum problema em beijar Harry, ainda que ele não seja teu amigo." Fez uma pausa e então lhe dirigiu um olhar curioso. "Mas você realmente não gosta de beijá-lo, gosta?"

"Claro que _não_," Draco replicou demasiado rápido, com voz agitada. "O que te diz _'sob a influência de uma poção de amor'_, Granger? Que tal _'amor forçado'_? Claro que não o amo realmente. Não seja ridícula."

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha e pensou, '_te perguntei se te agradava; nunca disse algo sobre amor'._ Mas não disse nada, deixando-o passar como um comentário sem intenção, um deslize da língua, um passo em falso causado pela intoxicação da poção. Ainda quando amor e gostar eram coisas completamente diferentes.

"Então, você é a fim da Pansy Parkinson?", Hermione perguntou, renitentemente curiosa.

Draco lhe dirigiu outro olhar enojado a Hermione. "Ela se parece muito com o velho poodle da minha avó. Oh sim, muito quente e bonita, em uma forma feia, antiquada."

"Você a levou ao Baile de Inverno," interpôs Hermione.

Draco se deu de ombros. "Não havia muito de onde escolher, havia? Tinha Milicent Bulstrode, mas não achei que seria muito elegante parecer que estava atado a um tronco ambulante na pista de dança." Hermione afogou um risada de satisfação ao ouvir isso; Draco parecia ligeiramente aborrecido. "E nem queria ir só com Crabbe e Goyle."

"Então resolveu ir com Pansy," disse Hermione. "Que caridoso."

"Sim," Draco disse galantemente. "Pensei, _'que diabos'_. Quero dizer, não é grande coisa, só tem esse pequeno defeito entre as orelhas - seu rosto."

"Então por que não convidou alguém de outra casa?", Hermione o desafiou. "Oh espera, não me diga - o orgulho Sonserino."

"De certo modo," Draco concedeu, dando de ombros com descuido. "De fato, meu pai me disse claramente que devia levar ao Baile uma sangue pura da Sonserina, ninguém mais. Não me deixou muitas opções, não é? A menos que fosse com Blaise Zabini. Talvez devesse tê-lo feito, é bonito e não um mal dançarino. E provavelmente também me deixaria guiar." Draco fez uma pausa e inclinou a cabeça. "Já sabe, os Sonserinos já não são tão sexys como costumavam ser." Então sorriu elevando só um lado da boca. "Certamente, eu sou a exceção."

Hermione murmurou algo sobre que os Sonserinos eram tão retorcidos como costumavam ser, sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a ler.

**xxxxx**

Quando entrou através do buraco do retrato às quinze para as seis da tarde, Harry se sentiu sumamente aliviado de encontrar a Hermione sentada tranqüilamente na esquina da sala comunal da Grifinória fazendo seus deveres. Foi até ela e perguntou, "E?"

Hermione viu como Harry se deixava cair na poltrona oposta à sua. "E o que?"

"E como foi com Malfoy?", perguntou ansioso, vendo expectante Hermione. "Não pôde ser tão mau, ou foi? Quero dizer, tua presença aqui significa que vocês dois se abstiveram com êxito de matar um ao outro."

Hermione lhe dirigiu um amplo sorriso cansado. "Bem, vejamos. Malfoy fez um comentário vil, eu perdi a calma e houve bastantes gritos, a maioria deles meus, mas no final acabou terminado bem. Esteve inconsciente o resto do tempo." Hermione explodiu em gargalhadas ao ver o olhar alarmado de Harry. "Só estou brincando! De fato ele se controlou. Conseguimos fazer algo e também fiquei sabendo uma ou duas coisas sobre ele. Voltei faz só uns quinze minutos."

"Descobriu uma ou duas coisas sobre ele?", repetiu Harry e pareceu ligeiramente incrédulo. "Quer dizer que realmente os dois estavam falando em termos civilizados? Em tons normais?"

Hermione deu de ombros. "Como disse, ele não estava tão odioso como de costume. E deixou escapar algumas coisas - sobre sua família, por exemplo." Sua expressão se endureceu. " Ao parecer Lucius Malfoy tem estado familiarizando-o com as Maldições das Trevas - as inflige em Draco para treiná-lo a combatê-las."

Houve uma pausa significativa; Harry parecia preocupado e finalmente disse, "Então Rony tinha razão. Malfoy sabe demais sobre as Artes das Trevas."

Hermione assentiu. "É muito perturbador e não só porque Malfoy provavelmente cresceu recitando maldições em lugar de canções de ninar. O que me preocupa agora é exatamente isso - Malfoy tem um conhecimento bastante forte em magia das Trevas, mas ainda não tem nem uma pista sobre como dar a volta à poção de amor", suspirou. "Não tenho muitas esperanças de encontrar uma cura logo e definitivamente não antes do jogo."

Harry gemeu. "Suponho que seja em vão esperar que de algum modo a poção de amor se desvaneça por si só se lhe damos tempo?"

"Certo. Talvez uma vida", Hermione suspirou pesadamente, pegou seu livro de Poções e começou a folheá-lo; finalmente estava trabalhando no projeto de Snape e já estava atrasada. "Olha, Harry, chegamos a um beco sem saída. Esse livro de feitiços de Malfoy não está o bastante completo para podermos nos basear nele e traçar um plano. O poema em latim resultou ser parte de um velho poema épico de faz dois mil anos e o mito grego não me inspira nada. E repassei cada livro vagamente relacionado que há na seção acessível da biblioteca. Simplesmente não há informação disponível que nos possa ser útil."

Harry pensou rapidamente. "Pensa que haverá algo útil na Seção Restrita?"

Hermione ponderou. "Poderia haver, mas eu não apostaria nisso. Não creio que seja política de Hogwarts ter livros que dêem detalhes explícitos sobre como preparar uma poção proibida, ainda quando seja só para propósitos de investigação." Fez uma pausa, considerado as escassas opções que tinham. "Mas qualquer coisa vale a pena, suponho. Acha que podes conseguir uma permissão aberta? Ou pode pedir a Malfoy que consiga uma de Snape - depois de tudo, é o Professor de Poções."

Harry passou a mão através do cabelo para tirá-lo dos olhos. "Farei isso, pedirei a Malfoy à próxima vez que o ver," disse fatigado. Levantou os olhos para olhar Hermione e se nublaram com frustração. "Não sei, Mione. Tenho um mau pressentimento."

Hermione levantou o olhar, surpreendida pela confusão e a incerteza tão evidentes na voz de Harry. "Que quer dizer com mau pressentimento?"

"Quero dizer, tudo está errado," disse Harry e se deixou cair em sua poltrona. "Todo este assunto com Malfoy - está complicando muitas outras coisas também. O jogo de Quadribol. Ter que nos preocuparmos se Rony descobre alguma coisa. E agora, estamos presos porque não sabemos se há uma cura para a poção de amor. E Malfoy -", Harry fez uma pausa à meia frase, como se buscasse as palavras corretas para expressar seus sentimentos.

"Que há com ele?", Hermione perguntou e olhou Harry cuidadosamente.

Harry duvidou e então disse esparso, "Parece como se já estivesse derrotado - não notou? É como se já tivesse perdido a esperança, inclusive antes que saibamos com segurança como resultarão as coisas, para bem ou para mal."

'_Derrotado?',_ Hermione se perguntou com incredulidade. '_Draco Malfoy, derrotado?'._ Esta seria com segurança a primeira vez. Parecera como se esta poção de amor precipitasse muitas 'primeiras vezes '. Tentou recordar o comportamento de Malfoy fazia só um momento - não havia parecido _derrotado_ exatamente, pelo menos não para ela. Mais que nada, havia estado mais sombrio e abatido. Mas provavelmente se comportava diferente com Harry - e certamente o fazia.

"Eu creio que tudo isso tenha sido bem duro pra ele," Hermione respondeu pensativa. "Suponho que se apaixonar da maneira _natural_ é bastante duro para a maioria das pessoas - mas para Malfoy, é algo assim como ser _lançado_ dentro do amor e de repente se encontra afogado com sentimentos novos e estranhos, sobre os que não tem nenhum controle." Se estremeceu ligeiramente. "Só pensar nisso assusta bastante. Não posso imaginar-me tendo que _vivê-lo_ em carne própria. Talvez essa é a razão pela qual me estou aproveitando um pouco de Malfoy."

Harry suspirou e uma peculiar mescla de sentimentos desconhecidos inspirou círculos perturbados em seus olhos, quando passeou o olhar cansado pela sala comunal. "Sabe?", disse suavemente, quase para si mesmo, "realmente queria que não chegasse o jogo de amanhã."

**xxxxxxx**

Draco despertou na manhã seguinte com um estranho sentimento de mal-estar revolvendo-lhe o estômago, como uma dor fantasmagórica tão agudamente arraigada que penetrou a fibra mesma de seu ser, sangue escuro fluindo no mais profundo. Sentou-se abruptamente e o primeiro pensamento coerente que cruzou por sua mente adormecida foi que esse era o dia do jogo de Quadribol. Gemeu suavemente, se deitou de lado e fechou os olhos, ainda que não servisse para afastar o medo.

Como Sonserina ia ganhar o jogo, Draco não tinha nenhuma idéia. Para começar, não havia estado em condições de se concentrar nos treinos de Quadribol durante toda a semana - em várias ocasiões, apenas se havia conseguido esquivar penosamente dos Balaços lançados por algum de seus próprios batedores. Certamente, em cada ocasião Draco havia gritado ao batedor culpado por ser cego e insensato, mas no mais profundo, sabia que ele não havia estado prestando bastante atenção.

E agora, dentre todas as pessoas, teria que jogar contra _Harry_. Não sabia como diabos ia jogar numa forma remotamente decente, quando tudo o que seria capaz de pensar no campo seria o atraente que era Harry, com seu cabelo negro alvoroçado pelo vento, marcando seus definidos traços e como um ligeiro rubor de excitação pelo intenso vôo colorava suas maçãs - e certamente, a graça fluida de Harry sobre sua vassoura, que Draco havia achado imponente inclusive sem a influência da poção de amor.

Saiu da cama decidindo abandonar toda idéia de voltar a dormir, já que de qualquer forma já havia amanhecido. Abriu seu baú, indiferente, pegou sua capa verde de Quadribol e logo então, algo pesado e metálico que estava entre a roupa caiu e golpeou o solo com um oco e forte som metálico.

Era o bracelete. O bracelete de _Harry_, em todo sua glorioso e cruel cor prata.

Inclinou-se para recolhê-lo; sentia-se gelado ao toque e bastante pesado, como se estivesse carregado com as densas recordações de tudo o que havia rodeado sua origem. Os ecos de uma lembrança distante soaram fracamente na mente de Draco, enquanto fechava os olhos momentaneamente, e se permitia lembrar...

'_Não estou fazendo isso pra te humilhar, Malfoy'._

A voz de Harry ainda estava fresca em sua cabeça, inclusive o tom ligeiramente surpreso que contradizia suas palavras. Tão intensas eram as lembranças da cena, que Draco quase podia sentir a forma em que o bracelete se havia fechado em seu pulso, friamente debochado; lembrou-se observando Harry, vendo a ardente sinceridade em seus olhos, que havia sido tão genuína e verdadeira que a lembrança ainda permanecia sem distorcer pela amargura em que se havia afundado desde então.

Em retrospectiva, Draco soube que Harry havia sido sincero no que havia dito, que realmente havia querido ajudá-lo, não humilhá-lo. Certamente, Harry nunca mentia. Mas depois de todo este tempo, sua sinceridade era o que o golpeava no mais profundo, inclusive mais além de todo o ressentimento, o dano e o ódio, punha nua uma certa compreensão de que talvez Harry _fosse_ tão nobre, virtuoso e especial como se supunha que devia ser.

Mas cada vez que se permitia deter-se nesse pensamento, outra parte irracional de sua mente lhe gritava: '_É só a poção de amor a que fala! E chame-o de Potter, pelo amor de Deus!',_ e sentia o redemoinho de confusão começar de novo. Talvez realmente fosse a poção de amor que estivesse causando estragos em seus pensamentos e sentimentos e a momentânea, mas sincera atração que sentia por Harry fosse só sentimentalismo induzido. Porque, realmente, com sangue envenenado infiltrando-se através de seu coração com cada palpitação, não podia confiar mais no que este lhe dizia.

Suspirando pesadamente, se levantou e com cuidado voltou a meter o bracelete no baú, escondendo-o entre um rolo de meias que usava durante o inverno. Uma faísca trêmula percorreu as pontas de seus dedos quando entraram brevemente em contacto com o nome de Harry, gravado na lisa superfície exterior do bracelete e sussurrantes estremecimentos subiram involuntariamente por sua espinha.

Controlado. Possuído. _De Harry._

Inutilmente sacudiu a cabeça tratando de afastar os dispersos pensamentos, saiu do calabouço da Sonserina para tomar uma ducha, com a silenciosa e gravada ferida de ser a possessão marcada com ferro de **_H J Potter,_** todavia ressoando em sus ouvidos, inundando as lhanuras de sua consciência, combinando com seu desvalido desespero.

**xxxxxxx**

Hermione ficou fora dos vestiários, esperando que Harry pegasse sua Firebolt do armário de vassouras. Devido a que a partida de Quadribol se tivesse reprogramado para uma quarta-feira em lugar do sábado usual pelos trabalhos de mantimento do campo, a escola tinha o dia livre para ir ao jogo. Faltavam quinze para as onze, quinze minutos antes da hora programada para que o jogo começasse e Rony já se encontrava adentro papeando animadamente com o resto da equipe da Grifinória enquanto estes se punham suas capas de Quadribol cor escarlate. Hermione queria falar rapidamente com Harry antes que entrasse pra dar a equipe o usual discurso de ânimo antes do jogo.

Harry apareceu, parecendo decididamente mais tenso do que o habitual, ainda que sua vassoura se pendurasse descuidadamente sobre seu ombro esquerdo e trouxesse sua capa de Quadribol segurando-a debaixo do braço direito. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione, lhe ofereceu um sorriso forçado, mas este rapidamente transformou-se numa expressão apagada, problemática.

Hermione lhe dirigiu um sorriso alentador. "Se sente bem?"

Harry forçou outro sorriso. "Bem, suponho. Um pouco angustiado. Você sabe."

"Olha, Harry -", a expressão de Hermione se fez séria e seu olhar agora se via grave, preocupado enquanto se inclinava adiante, "não sei que plano tens em mente, mas acho que deve jogar tão normalmente como possa. Aja como se nada acontecesse entre você e Malfoy - porque este jogo significa muito para a Grifinória e para Rony em particular." Olhava inquiridora a Harry. "O que quero dizer, é, não perca, sim?"

"Eu sei," Harry respondeu lacônico, com um tom agitado. "Eu sei o que fazer, ok?"

"Bem", Hermione o olhou ansiosa, mas sabiamente não disse nada mais. Podia se dar conta de sua apreensão e receios sobre o jogo e não se atrevia a pensar que fossem completamente infundados. Em vez disso, lhe ofereceu um amplo sorriso para esconder sua própria inquietude. "Vai se sair bem, Harry, não se preocupa. Depois de tudo, só é um jogo -", baixou a voz, "e a poção de amor não deve afetar muito se ambos se concentrarem em jogar." Deu-lhe umas palmadas no ombro. "Esforce-se bastante, Harry."

A tensão de Harry se dissipou um pouco enquanto lhe dirigia um rápido sorriso agradecido E assentiu, então desapareceu nos vestiários. Hermione o observou ir-se, logo se voltou e caminhou até as arquibancadas, onde os estudantes já estavam reunidos; ao chegar a uma esquina, se deu cara a cara com Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se ficou tensa quando o viu; conteve o primeiro impulso de saudá-lo cordialmente com a cabeça e em troca, esperou que ele agisse primeiro. Agora que estavam em público, se perguntou se Draco seria tão acessível como havia sido no dia anterior, quando estavam sozinhos na sala de Feitiços.

Draco se deteve e observou apreciativo Hermione uns momentos; não a saudou diretamente, mas fez uma breve inclinação e logo a esquivou elegantemente. Quando passou a seu lado se voltou um pouco em sua direção e Hermione viu o imperceptível sorriso em sua boca; ele lhe dirigiu um rápido olhar enigmático e então, em um piscar de olhos, foi como se ele não se tivesse sequer percebido-a, e continuou seu caminho aos vestiários sem olhar para trás.

Pensativa, Hermione estreitou os olhos enquanto o observava retirar-se. Draco parecia tranqüilo e bastante composto - francamente, mais do que Harry estava. Estava angustiada pelo pensamento que lhe havia ocorrido à noite anterior, de que Harry poderia dar alguma vantagem a Draco durante a partida como consideração, devido à poção do amor - e Malfoy inteligente, tão intensamente competitivo como era, talvez fosse capaz de poder separar seus sentimentos das exigências da partida e jogar normalmente. E quando se referia a Malfoy, 'normalmente' significava muitas tácticas clandestinas e malévolas, ainda sem ser abertamente antagônico. Em essência, este provável cenário significaria que Harry poderia terminar perdendo um bom jogo por nada.

Com o coração angustiado, Hermione caminhou até as arquibancadas superiores para unir-se aos outros Grifinórios. Por uma vez, não sabia o que esperar e isto a desgostava notavelmente. Não estava muito segura de que Harry escutaria seu conselho. Para ser sincera, nem sequer estava certa de que Harry realmente _quisesse_ ganhar a partida, ou se estava tão distraído que a vitória só lhe importasse pela metade. Suspirou; supunha que devia sentir-se alegre de que Draco _parecesse_ estar em boa forma, mas isso só complicava ainda mais o possível resultado desse jogo.

Rony se materializou a seu lado; parecia alegre e estimulado e estava claramente preparado para a partida. "Eh Mione – o jogo vai começar daqui a uns minutos - Harry só está tendo umas duas palavrinhas mais com a equipe. Deverão sair a qualquer momento."

Alcançaram a última fila, onde já estavam sentados e esperando Neville e Dean. Rony pegou seus Unióculos, os que Harry lhe havia comprado na Copa Mundial de Quadribol e começou a ajustá-los. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar ligeiramente divertido - Rony havia vindo bem equipado ao jogo.

Rony examinou as arquibancadas que estavam agora cheias de estudantes que papeavam animadamente, a excitação deste encontro crucial aumentava à medida que se aproximava o início. Ajustou os Unióculos até que pôde ver claramente o campo debaixo - viu as portas dos vestiários abrirem-se e a equipe da Grifinória marchou até o campo, liderada por Harry.

"Já saíram!", Rony anunciou aos outros sentindo uma onda de antecipação dentro dele. Desde os assentos superiores era difícil ver o campo, donde as duas equipes haviam aparecido agora e estavam avançando ao centro; sem problemas, os Unióculos aumentavam tudo eficazmente a um tamanho cômodo e detalhado e a atenção de Rony caiu gradualmente em Harry.

Notou a expressão pensativa e preocupada no rosto de Harry; voltou-se a Hermione e comentou, "Harry não parece muito feliz hoje." Olhou de novo pelos Unióculos, só para ver a Harry girar a cabeça ligeiramente e olhar fixamente ao longe, como se algo chamasse sua atenção em lugar do jogo. "Algo o incomoda?"

"Ultimamente tem estado estressado," respondeu ambígua Hermione, tentando parecer o mais casual e desenfadada que podia. Olhou de soslaio a Rony perguntando-se se suspeitava algo estivesse fora do normal. "Tem estado fazendo muito recentemente - muitas coisas em muito pouco tempo."

"Hmm, é verdade," respondeu ausente Rony; algo mais havia captado sua atenção. Havia girado um pouco os Unióculos e Draco Malfoy apareceu em sua vista caminhando com piso arrogante a frente da equipe da Sonserina. Os olhos de Rony se endureceram quando viu Malfoy e acrescentou com tom incomodado, "Oh, de verdade espero que a gente dê uma lavada na Sonserina hoje. E tomara que algo desagradável aconteça a Malfoy e limpe esse ridículo sorriso da cara dele durante um bom tempo."

"Rony," disse áspera Hermione. "Não digas coisas como essa. Além do mais, não sabe que se amaldiçoa seu oponente antes de um jogo, pode terminar atraindo a má sorte pra ti?"

"Isso é uma superstição," disse Rony, ainda que evitasse detalhar que outras coisas sujas poderiam acontecer com Malfoy. Manteve os Unióculos sobre ele observando-o de forma crítica. "Harry está caminhando para o campo - oh, só olha a maneira em que Malfoy está olhando-o fixamente. Obviamente trama algo contra Harry."

Hermione sufocou um ruído suave que pareceu uma mescla entre um soluço e um murmúrio.

"Há feitiços que podem ser lançados só por olhar fixamente uma pessoa?", continuou sem esperar a resposta de Hermione, demasiado absorto no que estava acontecendo abaixo no campo. "Porque Malfoy está olhando Harry de uma maneira muito fora do comum - deve estar tentando azará-lo sem que ele saiba, esse bastardo! Harry! Harry! Volta e olha Malfoy!... Ah, que bom! O viu."

Abaixo no campo de Quadribol, Harry sentia o peso de um olhar pousado sobre ele. Contornando seus conflitantes pensamentos, voltou para encontrar Draco observando-o a uns quinze metros, seus olhos cor cinza prata estavam incendiados com a turbulência de uma tormenta preparando-se. E inclusive a essa distância, Harry podia sentir de algum modo à confusão e angústia silenciosa de Malfoy, que estranhamente, refletiam uma faceta de seus próprios vacilantes sentimentos sobre como exatamente ia encarar o enfrentamento entre eles.

Draco viu a Harry voltar até ele e durante um momento eterno seus olhos se encontraram; ao instante Draco se encontrou sendo arrastado nesses olhos de tranqüila esmeralda, tão distantes e tão impossivelmente próximos. Eram como espelhos de jade que não ensinavam nada, mas refletiam tudo, e nos olhos de Harry, Draco pôde sentir seu próprio medo e insegurança, uma profunda comoção se misturou com a tensão crescente dentro dele, comoção e tensão nascidas da poção em seu sangue cobrando vida, desolando seus nervos com uma sensação de suave agonia.

Então Harry desviou o olhar e a frágil perfeição se fez pedaços uma vez mais.

Madame Hooch já havia chegado ao centro do campo e com um curto aceno apontou que as equipes deviam preparar-se para jogar. Com um aceno de mão chamou aos dois capitães para que se aproximassem e fizessem as formalidades prévias ao jogo. Draco caminhou até ela e seus suaves passos que fechavam a distância entre ele e Harry refletiam sua própria apreensão e medo silenciosos.

"Bem, agora capitães, dêem-se as mãos," lhes indicou, enquanto Harry e Draco se detinham diante dela.

Harry olhou Draco e pareceu duvidar por um momento - Draco o olhou também, com emoção ambígua nos olhos. Sustentaram os olhares outra vez; Draco estendeu a mão de forma lenta e elegante e Harry estendeu a sua e a apertou.

A sensação foi eletrizante. Draco pôde sentir a calidez da palma de Harry contra a sua e a firme pressão exercida por seus dedos finos quando se fecharam sobre os seus - foi como se esse único toque destilasse cada fibra de emoção que compartiam, ou melhor, que _ele_ sentia por Harry. O desconcerto se agitou na superfície uma vez mais enquanto o ruído da multidão impaciente nas arquibancadas se reduzia a um fraco zumbido no fundo, como gritaria inarticulada escutada debaixo d'água.

Então Harry soltou sua mão rompendo o contato e Draco se apartou automaticamente e retrocedeu, tentando tirar de seus pensamentos a imprudente confusão, mas esta permaneceu na fronteira de sua mente. Draco olhou inquisidor a Harry, quem tinha uma expressão impassível no rosto e se perguntou se Harry haveria sentido a corrente líquida de emoções que fluíram entre eles - se o havia sentido, certamente não o demonstrava. Era assombroso como ambos podiam manter semelhante ar de indiferença, ainda depois de terem estado tão intimamente próximos em outras ocasiões.

"Montem suas vassouras," estava dizendo Madame Hooch; Draco subiu de forma mecânica em sua vassouras, observando todo o tempo Harry enquanto montava sua Firebolt, notando a forma em que passava a perna direita sobre o cabo da vassoura e voláteis imagens se desataram em sua mente. _'Não'._

'_NÃO'._ Repetiu, como um mantra febril, furioso por sua própria falta de controle. '_Deixe de pensar em Harry. Concentre-se no maldito jogo. Concentre-se'._

'_Harry é malditamente atraente assim. E a forma em que monta sua vassoura...'._

'_Concentre-se!'._

Ouviu-se o apito e a partida começou. Grifinória rapidamente começou a dominar enquanto ambas equipes tateavam o terreno, tentando medir a estratégia e estilo de ataque da outra. Sonserina vs. Grifinória nunca havia sido um jogo fácil - a margem de vitória sempre era pequena, o que acentuava mais a importância de apanhar o Pomo o mais depressa possível.

O clima era o único para sentir-se feliz - os céus estavam claros e sem nuvens, um brilho cristalino preenchia o que de outro modo seria uma pálida manhã de inverno. O ar era cortante e frio e Harry podia sentir a suave pontada da brisa seca acariciando seu rosto enquanto guiava sua vassoura pelo céu. Olhou ao redor e viu Malfoy mais além, a uma curta distância, registrando os arredores em busca de qualquer rastro de fulgor dourado. Draco parecia estar absolutamente bem, seus olhos eram enfocados e tranqüilos, ainda que notasse a forma em que Draco estava segurando o cabo de sua vassoura - muito, muito forte, até que seus dedos destacaram como manchas de neve, como se estivesse se aferrando a uma fina linha de vida que se resvalava entre suas mãos.

Abaixo, Simas Finnigan estava comentando: "Grifinória começa sua defesa do gol, o Apanhador Harry Potter se eleva pelo céu em sua Firebolt enquanto sua contraparte de Sonserina, Malfoy, lhe segue na pista quilômetros atrás montado em uma - que é, uma Nimbus? Não há competência alguma no que se refere às vassouras e muito menos se falamos de talento."

O comentário de Simas foi vaiado pelas arquibancadas da Sonserina e a Professora McGonagall se aproximou aborrecida e lhe advertiu, "Finnigan, guarde suas opiniões pessoais para você mesmo!" (Lee Jordan teria estado orgulhoso de seu sucessor).

Draco rangeu os dentes enquanto voava em um cuidadoso arco rodeando o campo. O sussurro do vento não foi suficiente para afogar o comentário e ouviu as observações menos que favoráveis de Simass sobre ele. Odiava que lhe lembrassem que sua vassoura era inferior - seu pai se havia negado rotundamente a comprar-lhe uma vassoura melhor até que conseguisse vencer Harry Potter numa partida de Quadribol, algo que não havia conseguido em quase seis anos. Draco não estava muito certo de que hoje fosse melhorar suas oportunidades de obter a Firebolt II que estaria nas lojas no próximo ano.

Deixou de escutar os comentários e se concentrou em procurar o Pomo. Procurar o _Pomo._ De algum modo era muito mais fácil dizê-lo que fazê-lo, quando sua mente parecia mais interessada em olhar _Harry._ Draco viu a Harry voando uns metros adiante dele, examinando atentamente o céu, perfeitamente concentrado na tarefa. Era fácil para ele. Fácil demais.

Harry lançou um olhar furtivo a Draco que havia ficado pra trás. Havia estado observando-o clandestinamente a maior parte do jogo partido - pelo que se via, Draco estava cada vez mais distraído, menos composto, menos concentrado no jogo, enfocado em… algo mais. E quase havia se chocado duas vezes com outro jogador, simplesmente porque não havia estado olhando por onde voava. A Harry parecia mais como se Draco só estivesse tentando aparentar que procurava o Pomo, em vez de realmente dedicar-se a isso.

Estava preocupado. Era emocionalmente agonizante ter que manter as aparências dessa forma - o sabia demasiado bem. Lembrava de todas essas noites no pequeno armário na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nas que permanecia em posição fetal, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas silenciosas, a mente desperta com sonhos nostálgicos e sabia que duro havia sido secar seus olhos e fingir que tudo estava bem à manhã seguinte para que não soubessem que se havia desvelado sentindo-se muito miserável.

Harry estava a ponto de voar até Draco para perguntar se estava bem, quando de repente viu sua vassoura oscilar em uma pronunciada curva - durante um fugaz momento, Harry pensou que Draco havia perdido o controle da vassoura, ou que se havia desmaiado, mas antes que se pudesse recobrar da surpresa inicial, viu o brilho fraco de ouro prateado perto da terra, cerca dos postes da Sonserina. E Draco estava voando até ele, enquanto Simas gritava, "O Pomo! O Pomo foi avistado!"

Harry se recuperou rapidamente do susto e saiu atrás de Malfoy, empunhando sua Firebolt tão rápido como era possível. Malfoy já tinha uma vantagem considerável e o coração de Harry se afundou enquanto se inclinava sobre a vassoura e alinhava seu próprio corpo contra o cabo para reduzir a resistência do vento. O vento zunia em seus ouvidos (como uma chama ruidosa e se arremessou atrás de Malfoy, ganhando terreno rapidamente - agora estava a uns centímetros do rabo da Nimbus de Malfoy, mas não bastava, Draco praticamente estava sobre o Pomo -

De repente, do nada apareceu em cena um Balaço, como um punho negro lançado através do ar. Golpeou o rabo da vassoura de Draco com bastante força, rompendo o delicado equilíbrio a meio vôo e fazendo que a Nimbus desse voltas sem controle. Harry esquivou rapidamente o rebote do Balaço, evitando chocar com Malfoy - estreitou a vista por uma fração de segundo só para sustentar-se e quando voltou a olhar havia desaparecido. Harry amaldiçoou-se , absolutamente frustrado.

Por outro lado, Draco se esforçou em recobrar o controle de sua vassoura, alarmado por ter sido lançado em uma perigosa direção – segurou o cabo e o levantou, forçando a vassoura em uma subida empinada para não chocar contra terra e perder de novo o equilíbrio. Se organizou para evitar cair de bruços e retornou a uma altura segura, sua Nimbus estava ligeiramente danificada pelo assalto do Balaço. Deu a volta para avaliar o dano - não era severo, ainda que umas farpas estivessem fora de lugar. Maldisse acaloradamente, obscuramente consciente da onda de excitação que subia nas arquibancadas.

Certamente, não havia esperado descobrir o Pomo tão rápido. Não havia estado procurando-o sequer – tê-lo visto voando cerca da terra ao lado dos postes da Sonserina, enquanto avaliava brevemente a atuação de seu Goleiro, havia sido só um golpe de sorte. Até mesmo com a mente distraída, a teria perseguido impulsivo, baseado no instinto puro de qualquer Apanhador. Uma parte dele se havia sentido aliviada, enquanto perseguia o diminuto Pomo que se encontrava na parte baixa do campo, porque se a apanhasse o jogo terminaria e o insidioso tormento de voar junto a Harry teria terminado. E isso era tudo o que queria por agora, ainda mais que desejava a glória de ganhar a partida ou a perspectiva de receber uma nova vassoura de seu pai como prêmio. Maldito Balaço.

Nas arquibancadas, Rony estava gritando e saltando incontrolavelmente, o que Hermione percebeu distraída, ainda que também estivesse demasiado imersa no jogo para dizer-lhe que se acalmasse. Houve um rugido de antecipação entre os espectadores enquanto Harry e Draco corriam atrás do Pomo, Draco à frente, mas com Harry alcançando-o rapidamente - então apareceu o Balaço, espertamente lançado pelo Batedor da Grifinória, dispersando-os e no processo também o Pomo. Hermione percebeu que havia ferido o lábio inferior por que o havia estado mordendo inconscientemente e fez uma careta de dor.

Dizer que Rony estava excitado seria subestimá-lo - estava _lívido._ "Que diabos 'tá acontecendo com Harry?", gritou desesperado. "Malfoy viu o Pomo primeiro, pode acreditar? Quase o apanha, pelo amor de Deus! Viu? Que o Harry 'tá fazendo?"

"Talvez Harry não tenha visto," disse nervosa Hermione e continuava mordendo o lábio quando viu que Malfoy e Harry se elevavam de novo, onde podiam ter uma melhor visão da ação.

"Não o viu?", Rony exclamou incrédulo, movendo os Unióculos de maneira exagerada. "Harry _sempre_ o vê primeiro, é por isso que pode perseguí-lo e pode ganhar o jogo!", Rony passou uma mão através do cabelo vermelho que estava de igual cor que suas maçãs. "Qual é o problema com Harry? Não está pondo suficiente atenção!"

Hermione esteve de acordo em segredo, ainda que tivesse uma melhor idéia que Rony sobre o _porquê_ Harry não estava pondo suficiente atenção. Isto era o que havia predito e temido - Harry sendo demasiado justo e nobre, terminaria tendo mais cuidado por Malfoy que pelo Pomo, só para convencer-se de que Malfoy _estava_ de fato, aproveitando bem, tirando a vitória no processo. Frustrada e desanimada, tudo o que Hermione podia fazer era observar e esperar que Harry recuperasse rapidamente seus cinco sentidos e começasse a _jogar a sério_, como sempre o fazia.

Quando regressou a uma altitude decente, Harry estava furioso consigo mesmo. Estava colérico por ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de por seus assuntos pessoais por cima do bem da equipe e da oportunidade de vitória da Grifinória e que havia sido o suficientemente tonto para preocupar-se por que Malfoy pudesse não estar bem. Deveria saber - com um demônio, _sabia_ - que Malfoy era una pessoa furiosamente competitiva e deveria ter imaginado que estar sob uma poção de amor não teria efeito na ameaça potencial que era no campo de Quadribol.

Sacudiu a cabeça desgostoso consigo mesmo e em parte enfadado com Malfoy também. Deveria ter escutado Hermione; recordou suas ansiosas palavras afora dos vestiários. _"Aja como se nada acontecesse entre você e Malfoy... só não perca a partida"._ Harry não pôde evitar sentir que a havia decepcionado um pouco.

'_Bom, não vai acontecer de novo'._ Harry agarrou sua vassoura com determinação e deu volta no ar em um círculo temerário, lançando-se abruptamente em picada pelo campo a uma velocidade impressionante para deixar sair algo de sua própria frustração. '_Agora vou jogar de verdade - e vou ganhar este jogo'._

Draco voltou bruscamente à cabeça para Harry quando este se lançou em queda livre, como se tivesse descoberto o Pomo - o seguiu instintivamente, com resolução ainda que sem entusiasmo. Uma persistente dor de cabeça estava infiltrando-se em seu crânio, adormecendo seu estado de alerta; de repente se sentiu muito exausto, como se o fato de voar estivesse esgotando-o, drenando suas últimas energias. Sabia que sua concentração estava vacilando - e quando se aproximou de Harry, percebeu também algo mais.

Harry estava furioso com ele. Draco podia senti-lo irradiando como olas de calor escarlate, crepitando como uma fogueira delirante entre eles. Era uma sensação áspera, inflexível - não era muito intensa, mas definitivamente podia senti-la, como correntes subjacentes atravessando os fios invisíveis que os mantinham juntos. A sensação enviou calafrios por sua espinha - era um sentimento agradavelmente incômodo, se existisse semelhante coisa; como mariposas e agulhas, rosas e espinhos.

Certamente, Draco sabia por que Harry estava aborrecido com ele. Estava aborrecido porque _ele_ havia visto o Pomo primeiro. Sabia que seus problemas não resolvidos o haviam afetado também, porque em qualquer outra situação Harry teria descoberto primeiro o Pomo, sobretudo quando estava em um lugar tão óbvio. E agora em uma violenta reação, Harry realmente estava jogando contra Draco, ziguezagueando e passando entre os outros jogadores e esquivando os Balaços com certeira precisão, como se imprudentemente tentasse tirar Draco de seu caminho enquanto procurava uma vez mais o Pomo. Draco podia ver que Harry estava ignorando-o de propósito.

Fracamente pôde ouvir o entusiasmado comentário de Simas: " ...e o coração se deteve um momento quando o Apanhador da Sonserina quase teve o pomo entre seus dedos, antes de que um Balaço distraidamente lançado pelo Batedor da Grifinória frustrasse seu surpresa tentativa. Malfoy quase se cai da vassoura no processo - bom, melhor sorte a próxima vez, companheiro." Draco podia ouvir o sorriso debochado na voz de Simas. "Continua o jogo, com todos um pouco mais que agitados pela rápida visão do Pomo, apenas a sete minutos de jogo."

Sete minutos? Draco não podia acreditar o que ouvia. Sentiam-se mais como sete horas. Não podiam ser só _sete minutos._ Gemeu interiormente enquanto continuava o caminho de fogo ziguezagueante de Harry desde uma distância distante, movendo-se mais por reflexos inconscientes que por uma intenção real. '_Quanto tempo vai durar essa tortura?'._

A pior parte era que Draco não tinha idéia de quanto tempo duraria o jogo. Este era o elemento desconhecido e excitante de uma partida de Quadribol: a antecipação incessante sobre sua duração, sobre se acabaria no próximo segundo ou até a seguinte quinzena. Qualquer opção era igualmente possível; literalmente, poderia seguir para _sempre._

Neste aspecto em particular, compreendeu, não era muito diferente da poção de amor. Havia se encontrado aplacado por este mesmo sentimento de medo eterno nos últimos dias e noites, como olhar fixamente, desvalido na escuridão, uma jóia que se deixou cair em um poço sem fundo; era uma escuridão densa que se estendia para sempre, o fraco brilho da esperança se escurecia como uma luz que perdia brilho na água negra. Sinistro. Temeroso. _Interminável._

'_Oh deus, Quando terminará isso?',_ se perguntou desesperado e não estava muito certo de estar-se referindo unicamente ao jogo de Quadribol.

Harry olhou a seu redor mantendo um olho alerta sobre Draco; sem surpreender-se, o viu voar de novo até ele. Notou algo estranho, algo diferente na forma de voar de Malfoy neste momento - parecia quase assustado, o que Harry inferiu pela maneira em que sustentava o cabo de sua vassoura, apertando-o tão fortemente com ambas mãos enquanto voava por entre os outros jogadores de uma maneira cuidadosa, protegendo-se. Parecia como se tivesse medo de cair da vassoura.

"O marcador vai cinqüenta - quarenta, a favor da Grifinória," anunciou Simas, regressando os pensamentos flutuantes de Harry ao jogo outra vez. "Sonserina está dando de presente mais pênaltis dos que podem permitir-se - não é que ninguém se queixe – o Goleiro da Sonserina parece tentar cometer cada uma das faltas no livro. Grifinória já cobrou três pênaltis, conseguidos sem nenhum problema e estão agora em possessão...".

Draco se livrou do raio direto do sol e se encontrou olhando para Harry outra vez. A dor surda em sua cabeça crescia, pondo-se pior, acrescentado pelas quentes e escuras vibrações que recebia de Harry e parecia não haver nenhuma forma para livrar-se delas. Combinada com a poção volátil em suas veias como uma ola carmesim, preenchia sua mente e borrava todo pensamento coerente - Draco perdeu o controle momentaneamente e foi tudo o que se necessitou para que sua vassoura desse um trombo tangencial.

"E o Goleiro da Sonserina cometeu outra falta mais," Simas comentava secamente, "agora podemos acrescentar 'golpear o Artilheiro da equipe oposta muito rudemente no estômago com o cabo da vassoura' na lista de faltas profissionais." Enquanto a maioria dos jogadores no campo estavam ocupados pelo alvoroço no extremo da Sonserina, Harry aproveitou a oportunidade de procurar o Pomo - e então a viu voando em meio do ar, cerca dos postes da Grifinória esta vez, como um copo de neve dourado, iluminado pela pálida luz do sol. _O Pomo._

Harry ficou gelado por um momento, com o coração palpitando de excitação; então o choque desapareceu e se lançou adiante, fazendo uma espetacular explosão de velocidade enquanto corria atrás do Pomo, a brilhante, inconfundível faísca recortada contra o tecido do céu -

De súbito, Draco apareceu do nada diante dele, bloqueando seu caminho e obrigando-o a sair de seu curso estrepitosamente, evitando em último momento um choque precipitado.

"Vai se ferrar, Malfoy!", gritou colérico, enquanto endireitava sua vassoura evitando a colisão só um segundo antes do impacto; havia sentido o dobra da capa de Draco roçar contra seu braço quando passavam. Harry precisou de um momento para se equilibrar na vassoura e se orientar novamente - voltou a ver a Malfoy, mas o seguinte que viu fez que seus olhos se abrissem com crescente horror. "_Malfoy?_"

Draco era vagamente consciente de que Harry lhe gritava, ainda que não pudesse entender o que dizia - seus dedos soltaram o cabo da vassoura e seu senso de equilíbrio desapareceu em um silêncio penetrante e então, estava caindo… pareceu cair durante uma eternidade, suspenso no ar como uma pluma sem gravidade - cerrou os olhos e se rendeu à escuridão pulsante que o estremecia através de suas veias, antes que a terra finalmente o recebesse com um golpe surdo, nauseabundo e se submergiu no abismo do nada.

Harry observou com evidente horror como Draco dava piruetas no ar sem a vassoura e se precipitava ao solo, seu corpo aparentemente inanimado, se via tão delicado e dolorosamente frágil - olhou sobre seu ombro, onde o Pomo de Ouro voava tentadoramente, só a uns metros sobre ele - então Harry viu outra vez Draco caindo através do áspero ar como em câmera lenta e não teve que pensar duas vezes.

Harry apontou sua vassoura para baixo e se lançou atrás dele - era o mesmo tipo de façanha que havia executado no primeiro ano, onde estava correndo contra a força da gravidade para salvar o Lembrol de Neville. Era o mesmo silvo excitante enquanto rasgava a atmosfera tensa, perigosa e imprudentemente - mas desta vez, Draco golpeou o solo antes que Harry pudesse alcançá-lo e o surdo impacto do corpo de Draco contra o solo lhe produziu um efeito desagradável a Harry, como uma sacudida de realidade.

Draco havia aterrissado estrepitosamente caindo diretamente contra os arbustos que bordavam o extremo mais afastado do campo de Quadribol, oposto às arquibancadas. Os ramos quebradiços, sem folhas rangeram sob o peso do corpo inconsciente de Draco, os extremos dentados dos galhos castanhos rasgaram sua capa, fazendo cortes profundos em sua pele.

Nas arquibancadas, os estudantes estavam alvoroçados, especialmente aqueles que haviam visto o surpreendente episódio inicial no ar, com o quase apanhado Pomo e a subseqüente queda de Malfoy. E Rony que havia desviado sua atenção brevemente da disputa do pênalti da Grifinória, havia visto tudo através dos Unióculos. Também Hermione.

"Hermione!", gritou Rony olhando fixamente nos Onióculos e sacudindo ao mesmo tempo seu braço. "Oh deus! Esse era o Pomo? - Harry e Malfoy acabam de chocar, e Malfoy caiu da vassoura - Harry também está caindo, Oh não...".

Hermione estava demasiado aturdida para reagir e observou a cena desenrolar-se como em câmera lenta, como um pesadelo surreal, mais além de seus piores temores. Deixou o queixo cair involuntariamente e cobriu a boca com a mão enquanto Malfoy caía os últimos seis metros e chocava contra os arbustos - entornou os olhos, desesperada orando por que Harry estivesse bem. Haviam se chocado ele e Malfoy no ar? Ou…

"Harry está machucado?", Rony gritou para fazer-se ouvir sobre o estrépito; olhou ansioso através dos Unióculos fazendo funcionar o zoom tanto quanto pôde. "Caiu? - não, parece estar consciente, está bem, creio - ", Rony olhava angustiado ao outro extremo do campo. "Os outros sabem que Harry e Malfoy chocaram? Oh Madame Hooch acaba de vê-los, está indo para lá agora mesmo… deus meu, Hermione, viste isso? Malfoy poderia ter matado Harry!"

Harry aterrissou só segundos depois que Draco; cambaleou ligeiramente pela abrupta aterrissagem enquanto patinava para se deter e sentiu uma pontada de dor no tornozelo direito. Ignorou a dor enquanto descia apressadamente de sua vassoura e se deixava cair de joelhos junto a Draco. Este jazia de lado, de costas a Harry; enquanto o rodeava, Harry deixou escapar uma suave exclamação e então maldisse - havia esperado hematomas, sim, mas não isso.

Havia uma ferida profunda em sua testa, paralela as sua sobrancelhas. O sangue fluía profusamente, correndo em finos jatos vermelhos sob a têmpora esquerda, manchando de castanho escuro sua capa de Quadribol. As pontas do cabelo loiro prateado que rodeavam o rosto de Draco estavam manchadas de vermelho e sua pálida bochecha esquerda também tinha arranhões. Era como um deboche da natureza - altivo e fresco vermelho mesclado com pele de um branco cremoso, cortada por galhos podres, mortos. Parecia mal, muito mal.

De repente, algo ocorreu a Harry; sem pensá-lo, automaticamente estendeu a mão e a pôs contra a testa sangrenta de Draco, sem vacilar, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e ...

... Não aconteceu nada.

Harry olhou fixamente, incrédulo; deixou sua mão sobre a testa de Draco uns momentos mais, mas não houve nenhum estremecimento de cura sob seus dedos, como o que havia sentido aquela noite quando Draco havia cortado seu próprio peito e posto sua mão na ferida ardente. Agora, não acontecia nada, simplesmente nada.

Assombrado, Harry retirou a mão da testa de Draco; estava coberta de sangue, o sangue de Draco, úmido e quente entre seus dedos com o pulso de vida. _A vida de Draco._ De repente Harry teve medo, alarmado pela vista do vermelho vívido filtrando-se entre seus dedos abertos e trêmulos - a vista de sua mão manchada de sangue. _O sangue de Draco._ Um terrível pensamento o assaltou de repente: E se estivesse morto?

Tomou a flácida mão direita de Draco e atraindo-a até ele; percorreu com os dedos o ponto onde se sentia o fraco pulso no interior de seu pulso, sentindo desesperadamente a tênue vibração das veias sob a pele.

Repentinamente, os olhos de Draco se abriram trêmulos. Harry se congelou, seus dedos apertavam rigidamente seu pulso. "_Malfoy?_"

Seus olhos estavam vidrados e extraviados, o cinza empanado de suas pupilas, nublado com estupor. Harry o sacudiu suavemente, ainda que com urgência e crescente desespero. "Draco? Pode me ouvir?". Por um breve momento, os olhos de Draco pareceram enfocar e uma expressão semelhante ao reconhecimento cruzou rapidamente pelo seu rosto; então, os fechou com delicado cansaço e não se abriram de novo.

Harry o sacudiu uma vez mais, mas mais forte, em vão. As pálpebras de Draco permaneceram fechadas e não respondia. Voltou a cabeça com impotência selvagem e gritou com voz potente, "Aqui! Socorro! Malfoy caiu da vassoura!"

Harry voltou até Draco outra vez. Havia mechas de cabelo roçando suas pálpebras e tentou retirar o flanco da ferida sangrenta, espalhando mais sangue no cabelo loiro no processo, que agora era como seda prateada tingida com gotas de tinta vermelha. De novo, Harry tratou de não pensar no estranhamente incomum que parecia; ainda que o vermelho e o dourado loiro destacavam em um complemento perfeito, o que continuava deixando admirado imensamente.

Um agitado sussurro de vassouras próximas, alertou a Harry de que a ajuda havia chegado finalmente - levantou os olhos para encontrar aos outros jogadores correndo até onde estavam, encabeçados por uma muito agitada Madame Hooch que lhe havia feito sinais a Madame Pomfrey, que havia estado a um lado do campo, alerta. Harry estava incrivelmente aliviado de vê-los, porque não tinha a mais remota idéia do que se supunha que devia fazer, ou inclusive como deter o sangramento. Nesse momento tinha a mão direita pressionada sobre a ferida na testa de Draco para frear um pouco o fluxo; o sangue ainda estava infiltrando-se entre seus dedos, mas pelo menos não estava sangrando tão profusamente quanto antes.

"Potter! Você está bem?", o seguinte que Harry soube era que Madame Hooch estava a seu lado, seu rosto mostrava preocupação e alarme enquanto via a ferida de Draco, feia, ardente e que desfigurava seu pálido rosto. Mas se recuperou rapidamente do choque e em um ato reflexo procedeu a apartar a Harry de Draco, enquanto Madame Pomfrey chegava à cena. " Potter, se afaste. Pode me ouvir claramente, Potter? Pode ouvir o que estou dizendo?"

Harry se perguntou se Madame Hooch estava aborrecida, porque podia ouvir perfeitamente claro o que estava dizendo e imaginou que deveria estar vendo a _Draco_, não a ele. O que Harry não sabia era que seu rosto e antebraços estavam cobertos de sangue fresco e que suas mãos estavam _cheias_ de manchas vermelhas, assim que desde o ponto de vista de Madame Hooch, parecia que Harry se havia lastimado tanto quanto Draco, talvez um pouco menos já que ele estava consciente.

"Estou bem, Madame Hooch - Malfoy está ferido -", tentou dizer, entre a seqüência de perguntas que Madame Hooch estava fazendo-lhe; se podia caminhar, se seus pés estavam doendo, se tinha as mãos dormentes… Finalmente deixou de tentar falar, já que evidentemente ela não estava escutando-o, ou melhor, não dando-lhe uma oportunidade para dizer algo mais que uma resposta monossilábica.

Harry sentiu que o levantavam pelas costas e detrás dele havia uma variedade de vozes entusiasmadas, Madame Pomfrey estava dizendo a todos 'Acalmem-se! Pra trás!' sobressaindo sobre as demais. Harry fez uma careta de dor quando descansou seu peso no pé que se havia ferido ao aterrissar; Madame Hooch o viu gemer e o ajudou a caminhar apropriadamente, deixando que se apoiasse nela. Harry tratou de voltar para ver o que estava acontecendo com Draco - viu uma maca sendo conjurada, mas então uma onda de vertigem o assaltou e teve que cerrar os olhos. O pé lhe estava doendo mais agora e de repente se sentiu exausto - os olhos lhe picavam, como se tivesse agulhas sob as pálpebras... nesse momento foi vagamente consciente de que Madame Hooch havia conjurado uma maca e que estava guiando-o até ela.

"O jogo é interrompido inesperadamente…", Harry ouviu que Simas gritava através do megafone mágico e suas palavras retumbavam ruidosamente encima do murmúrio da multidão. "Parece que Grifinória e Sonserina perderam seus Apanhadores que se viram envoltos numa colisão no ar - Potter está sendo escoltando afora do campo, está mancando - Malfoy parece estar inconsciente, obviamente se deu pior da queda..." .

E essas foram às últimas palavras que Harry ouviu, antes que o levassem longe do campo em direção à enfermaria; o esgotamento afugentou os últimos traços de pensamento coerente, estava demasiado aturdido para responder a única pergunta que predominava em sua mente: '_Que diabos acaba de acontecer?_'.

**Xxxxxx**

**Nota do Grupo:**

Vocês pediram tanto para continuarmos essa fic e agora quase ninguém deixa review?

Nossos agradecimentos à **DW03e Karla Malfoy**.

Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics: **Quem é o Papai, Cannon In D, O Trabalho de Poções, Luz Embaixo D'água e nossas outras fics**.

Os Tradutores


	9. A Fronteira da Razão

**Veneno Irresistível**

**Autor:** Rhysenn  
**Nome Original:** Irresistible Poison

**Tradução:** Mônica Beckman

**Betagem:** Dana Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 9: A Fronteira da Razão  
**_Mas o amor tem esperança onde a razão se desespera.

* * *

_

Bastante irônico, mas foi o suave som de uma porta se fechando que fez com que a mente de Draco regressasse ao reino da consciência; a escuridão do esquecimento se dispersou conforme os raios de sol faziam - no retroceder como luz prateada por trás de suas pálpebras cerradas. Uma dor surda nas têmporas era tudo o que ficava da aguda agonia recordada justo antes de tudo escurecer — e ainda podia sentir a sensação da queda, zunindo através de um espaço interminável, sustentando-o por nada mais que medo...

Um sussurro apagado o tirou da fria lembrança, regressando-o à realidade. Havia alguém mais no quarto. Draco manteve os olhos cerrados, não moveu nem um músculo, com os ouvidos atentos ao ouvir suaves pisadas aproximando-se; pisadas que fizeram eco no calor do silêncio, feitas com cuidadosa confiança ainda que um pouco vacilantes e completamente inconfundíveis.

Os passos de Harry, certamente.

Draco não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que Harry estava parado apenas a uns metros dele. Podia _sentir_ sua presença, podia sentir a excitante tensão que enchia de nós o ar entre eles. Era uma sensação dolorosamente estimulante, que o fazia querer estender a mão para tocá-lo e ao mesmo tempo querer simplesmente deixar-se cair no vazio do nada em que havia caído, para que Harry se fosse e não estivesse aí quando despertasse novamente.

Ainda quando seu desconcertado estupor se dissipou, a recordação frágil ainda se aferrava às extremidades de sua mente em uma visão surreal de realidade. Draco não podia estar certo de que não era só justo uma invenção de seus momentos de delírio, justo antes que perdesse a consciência; mas lembrava ter aberto os olhos e a primeira pessoa que havia visto era Harry. E estava sobre ele, segurando sua mão; havia visto seus lábios se moverem sussurrando palavras silenciosas, palavras que se sentiam ternas, puras e tão confortantes, palavras que diziam que tudo estaria bem.

Mas ele sabia, pensou amargamente. Nada estaria bem nunca mais. Deve ter sido um sonho. Simplesmente outro sonho.

Os últimos vestígios de dor em seu corpo haviam diminuído; Draco se perguntou vagamente de quão alto havia caído e quanto dano se havia feito. Teria-lhe agradado muitíssimo sentar-se e inspecionar seus hematomas, se não fosse pelo fato de que parecia estar congelado, em um estado de coma consciente, só porque Harry estava parado perto dele. Sim, Harry estava parado exatamente ao lado dele, em alguma parte à sua esquerda — podia senti-lo.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu outra vez e Draco escutou Madame Pomfrey entrar no quarto, acompanhada pelo tilintar de uma bandeja que foi pousada na mesa de cabeceira, presumivelmente com seus remédios. Draco compreendeu que estava faminto.

"Potter, deveria estar descansando", ouviu a Madame Pomfrey repreendê-lo, confirmando o que sabia desde o princípio. "Acabo de consertar seu tornozelo e não deveria ficar caminhando por todos os cantos...".

"Ele está bem?", a voz de Harry soou baixa, com marcada preocupação. O coração de Draco tremeu de emoção — de fato sentia-se mais como uma pluma sugada por um aspirador. Era um sentimento denso e oscilante que não se sentia muito bem, mas era prazeroso ao mesmo tempo.

"Ficará bem", foi à curta resposta de Madame Pomfrey, "não há ossos quebrados ou costelas estilhaçadas, só está um pouco aturdido. Sinceramente, a queda pareceu muito pior do que foi".

"Mas ele se cortou seriamente quando chocou contra os arbustos...", a suave interjeição de Harry ainda era duvidosa e calorosamente ansiosa.

"Limpei-as e a maioria delas só eram feridas superficiais". Madame Pomfrey se ouviu impaciente e repetiu, "Ficará bem, de fato, deve acordar a qualquer momento. O Feitiço de Cuidado tem um suave efeito tranqüilizante, mas deve desaparecer logo. Não há nada com que se preocupar. Agora quero que vá já pra fora e se sente na sala de espera durante outros bons quinze minutos. Se se sentir bem suficientemente então, pode voltar ao dormitório. Agora saia daqui, Potter, saia daqui".

"Obrigado", foi à última palavra que Draco ouviu Harry dizer, então a porta se fechou e soube que Harry havia ido. Era de se esperar que Harry fosse educado, mesmo quando lhe haviam dito que 'saia daqui'.

Draco manteve os olhos fechados e continuou fingindo estar dormindo enquanto se analisava o que acabava de ouvir. A conversa lançou alguma luz no que havia acontecido — ao parecer depois de que havia caído de sua vassoura que era a última coisa que recordava ter feito, havia chocado contra os arbustos e se machucado bastante. E Harry tinha vindo ver se estava bem.

Inclinou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior. Por alguma razão isso importava muito, muito mais que o resto do que havia ouvido.

**xxxxxxx**

Madame Pomfrey se havia negado a permitir que qualquer um que não fosse um Apanhador banhado em sangue, entrar na enfermaria, sendo assim Harry estava só; sentado no sofá na sala de espera fora do quarto onde Draco se encontrava. Tecnicamente, meditou irônico, ele tampouco devia estar ali, já que havia se manchado com o sangue de Draco e não com o seu próprio.

Madame Pomfrey estivera tão aliviada de que ele não tivesse saído gravemente ferido, que não tinha parado para pensar no porquê dele ter ficado limpo da tão alegada 'colisão', enquanto seu contraparte ficara inconsciente. Só saíra com um tornozelo luxado, mas, uma vez de que limpara suas mãos e antebraços do sangue de Draco, essa foi a maior de suas feridas. Harry suspeitava que uma grande quantidade de sangue também havia caído em sua capa, só que não havia podido ver as manchas já que ela era escarlate.

'_Pelo menos está bem'._ Harry se apoiou nos cotovelos, entrelaçando os dedos detrás de sua cabeça e descansando-a contra as palmas de suas mãos. '_Ficará bem. Pelo menos até sair daqui'._

Harry sabia que Rony e Hermione provavelmente estariam do lado de fora o esperando, mas por alguma razão, não tinha vontade de vê-los neste momento e para ser franco, nem ao resto de sua equipe. Espirais de confusão rodearam seus pensamentos fragmentados e aturdidos em sua cabeça, enquanto repassava mentalmente o jogo de Quadribol por milionésima vez...

Draco quase apanhando o Pomo. Draco sendo golpeado pelo Balaço. Draco voando como se sua mente estivesse a quilômetros de distância, com movimentos mecânicos e vacilantes. E por último, Draco caindo e esse eco terrível de silêncio sólido quando golpeou o solo...

"Harry".

Harry saiu bruscamente de seu sinistro devaneio e olhou a seu redor, sobressaltado — e viu Hermione entrando na enfermaria, com um olhar de franca preocupação em seu rosto. Abrira a porta tão silenciosamente que não a escutara.

A tensão nos traços de Harry se relaxou um pouco, embora ainda se ouvisse no tom de sua voz.

"Oi, Hermione", disse, apartando as lembranças da partida de Quadribol para depois.

"Você está bem?", foi a primeira pergunta que saiu de sua boca.

"Sim, estou bem", disse cansado, oferecendo-lhe um pequeno e lívido sorriso. "Pomfrey a expulsará daqui quando sair lá de dentro, mas enquanto isso por que não entra?".

Hermione observou cautelosa a porta fechada que levava ao quarto onde Draco estava descansando, antes de se deslizar dentro da sala de espera e cerrar a porta atrás dela. Cruzou o aposento para se sentar ao lado de Harry e seu ombro roçou o dele em um gesto de silencioso consolo. Não disse nada por uns momentos, mas finalmente falou quando Harry também permaneceu calado.

"Como está Malfoy?", perguntou suavemente. Sua voz tinha uma fraca sensação de falsa preocupação, ainda que sem dúvida fosse genuína.

"Não sei", Harry respondeu aturdido. "Madame Pomfrey disse que ele vai viver, então que suponho que assim será. Mas não me pergunta o que aconteceu lá fora, porque não tenho a mais remota idéia. Talvez Malfoy possa nos dizer quando despertar".

"Quer dizer que não...", começou Hermione.

"Não fiz", disse brevemente. "Não tenho nenhuma maldita pista sobre o que aconteceu lá fora, só que estava empapado com o sangue de Draco e que havia sangue por todo o lugar e ele não parava de sangrar", desmoronou e estremeceu. "Foi horrível".

"Todo mundo pensa que vocês dois colidiram", disse Hermione, em um tom cuidadoso.

Harry suspirou.

"E o que _você _pensa Mione?".

"Eu penso que há mais do que se vê na superfície", disse Hermione neutra, ainda que um pequeno encolhimento de ombros traísse sua perplexidade. "Eu vi o que todos os demais nas arquibancadas viram, Harry. Mas sei um pouco mais sobre a — da situação entre você e Malfoy e isso faz uma grande diferença".

"Assim, também acha que a admirável poção teve algo a ver com isto?", a voz de Harry ainda soava confusa.

Hermione se largou contra o sofá. "Tentei...", disse. "Tentei me dizer que devemos tomar pelo que se viu, que só foi uma desafortunada colisão, como pensam todos os outros. Rony está lá embaixo tendo uma rápida conversa com a equipe — está lívido, acha que Malfoy tentou te tirar da vassoura no meio do vôo. Mas... mas eu não posso me convencer de que essa seja a verdade. Só queria perguntar pra você primeiro, que foi o que aconteceu realmente".

Harry negou com a cabeça suavemente. "Não posso te dizer".

Hermione mordeu o lábio e fez uma marcada respiração ao escutar o tom profundamente agitado da voz de Harry.

"Não posso te dizer porque nem eu sei", Harry continuou olhando fixamente suas palmas; estendeu suas mãos frente a ele e as voltou. "Não sei como aconteceu e não sei _por quê._ Não lembro de ter colidido com a vassoura de Malfoy, mas posso estar equivocado. Talvez as pontas traseiras de nossas vassouras tenham roçado e algum caprichoso fenômeno aerodinâmico lançou sua vassoura a toda velocidade. Não sei. Mas o que se sei é que —", a voz de Harry vacilou um pouco, "é que não funcionou".

O coração de Hermione deu uma sacudida. "Que não funcionou?".

"A cura", disse Harry deixando-se cair de costas com um suspiro derrotado. "Lembra do que eu disse, sobre quando Malfoy tomou aquela maldita faca e se feriu no peito? E que quando segurou minha mão e a apertou contra a ferida, esta se curou? Bom, tentei fazer o mesmo no campo, quando estava sangrando tanto que pensei sangraria até morrer se não fizesse alguma coisa. Mas não funcionou. Nada aconteceu. Nada mesmo".

"E isso que significa?", perguntou Hermione.

"Essa é uma pergunta muito boa", respondeu suavemente Harry.

**xxxxxxx**

A atmosfera na sala comunal da Grifinória era mista - a palavra oficial de Madame Hooch se emitira durante o jantar e foi decretado que a partida Sonserina - Grifinória se tomaria por abandonada devido à perda dos Aparadores de ambas equipes (que teoricamente significava que a partida continuaria para sempre se não fosse detida). A nova partida se fixaria para um horário posterior, que se anunciaria em momento 'xis'.

Os Sonserinos, certamente, tinham estado muito contentes por isso; os Grifinórios, entretanto, não estavam, já que eles estavam ganhando por uma ampla margem antes do acidente. Não obstante, todos os Grifinórios se uniram amigavelmente em apoio a Harry e lhe diziam uma e outra vez que não havia sido sua culpa que a partida tivesse sido cancelada. Qualquer um que desse uma olhada à expressão aflita de Harry enquanto se deixava cair enfrente da lareira teria entendido por que seus companheiros estavam fazendo seu melhor esforço para confortá-lo.

"Realmente não foi tua culpa esse imbecil do Malfoy arruinar tudo", disse Rony pela enésima vez e Harry desejou que deixasse de repeti-lo.

Seamus assentiu mostrando que estava de acordo. "Malfoy estava tentando se vingar de você pelo que aconteceu antes, quando quase o derrubamos com esse Balaço — e era óbvio que você estava a ponto de apanhar o Pomo, assim que foi pro tudo ou nada e bateu em você".

Hermione franziu o cenho. "Realmente viu a colisão, Seamus?".

Seamus se voltou a ela, debochado. "Que você acha que aconteceu? Que os dois decidiram desmontar no ar ao mesmo tempo?".

"Mas foi Malfoy quem caiu primeiro, e..." Hermione começou a discutir, mas Harry falou firmemente, interrompendo-a.

"Foi um choque, Mione", e lhe dirigiu um breve e significativo olhar, logo continuou, "Não creio que nenhum dos dois tentou chocar, mas o fizemos e é uma pena, especialmente porque Grifinória estava ganhando".

"Mas está tudo bem, Harry", disse confiante Rony e lhe dirigiu um brilhante sorriso a Harry. "Acabaremos com eles outra vez no próximo jogo. Olhe pelo lado bom – bateremos nos traseiros deles duas vezes na mesma temporada. E com sorte Malfoy estará muito deplorável para poder jogar Quadribol, oh não sei, talvez para sempre".

"Rony", Hermione disse sutil, ainda que continuasse olhando cautelosa a Harry.

"Sabe alguém o que aconteceu com Malfoy?", perguntou Harry casualmente, ainda que Hermione visse o brilho em seu olho e notou a rapidez de sua pergunta, em resposta à menção do nome de Draco.

"Ouvi que está em coma", disse Rony esperançoso. "Não estava com ele na enfermaria Harry? Poderia ter trocado seus remédios ou algo assim".

"Sim, por essas Pílulas Falsas de Fred e George", acrescentou Dino rindo satisfeito. "Quando acordasse, Malfoy não seria precisamente A Bela Adormecida".

"Sim, e daria _muito_ trabalho à Madame Pomfrey descobrir quem deveria enforcar por isso", respondeu secamente Harry.

Hermione se sentou em silêncio e observou aos animados rapazes analisarem minuciosamente o jogo, até antes que fosse detido, assim como discutir a estratégia para o seguinte. Notou que Harry não estava participando tanto quanto devia, o que era estranho, em especial porque se tratava de uma chuva de idéias sobre seu tema favorito. Parecia distraído e salvo alguns assentimentos e curtos comentários ocasionais, parecia como se sua mente estivesse a milhas de quilômetros de distância...

Ou talvez não tão longe — só descendo pelo corredor, primeira esquina da escada à direita, dois pisos abaixo. A enfermaria.

Hermione se pôs de pé recolhendo seus livros sem dizer uma palavra e fazendo o menor ruído possível. Mas Harry, perceptivo e observador como sempre, notou que se ia e levantou uma sobrancelha, inquisidor.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar significativo e assentiu uma vez; ele sustentou o olhar por uns momentos e ainda quando não entendeu o que ela havia querido dizer, seus olhos ainda estavam cheios de confiança incondicional. Confiança em que ela sabia o que estava fazendo e que ainda que ele não soubesse o que tinha em mente, confiava em que ela faria o que fosse melhor.

Hermione estava já quase fora do retrato quando Rony a chamou, "Hey! Aonde vai?".

"À biblioteca", respondeu por cima de seu ombro, "preciso consultar um livro antes que fechem".

Sem esperar uma resposta, deslizou-se através do buraco do retrato e se foi. Uma vez fora, Hermione consultou seu relógio — eram pouco depois das oito e com sorte a maioria dos estudantes agora estaria de volta à suas salas comunais. Caminhou ao longo do corredor iluminado por tochas, deu volta no primeiro descanso da escada a sua direita e se dirigiu à enfermaria.

**xxxxxxx**

Draco moveu as pernas a um lado da cama e as estirou, movendo os dedos dos pés e olhando-os fixamente como se eles contivessem todos os segredos do universo. A rigidez do corpo quase desaparecera, revestida por um vago, mas familiar sentido de inquietude, como o rumor de um terremoto antes de sair à superfície; denso, sólido e sumamente inquietante.

Haviam passado só dez horas desde que havia chegado à enfermaria e já estava entediado. Alguns de seus amigos da Sonserina haviam vindo vê-lo cedo - Vincent e Gregory certamente, assim como Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson quem o havia mimado e feito gracinhas como se fosse um passarinho machucado.

Mas a única visita dessas que importava era Harry.

'_Ele está bem?'._

A voz de Harry havia estado cheia com tão genuína e profunda preocupação que Draco quase poderia jurar que depois de tudo, Harry havia se preocupado com ele. Quase. Mas então ele tinha ido e Draco não o havia visto desde então. Era absurdo sequer esperar que voltasse a vê-lo. Por que o faria?

Porque era Harry. Se havia algo que Draco havia aprendido nas últimas semanas, além da tortura suprema de querer cair de joelhos cada vez que Harry andava por aí, era que Harry possuía uma nobreza que estava mais além do que ele houvesse esperado. Ainda que a _nobreza_ fosse só uma farsa, uma sombra caritativa de amor, ainda assim era algo especial. E uma parte dele, irracionalmente havia passado o dia esperando cada vez que a porta se abria, que Harry entrasse de novo, que viesse e dissesse algo, qualquer coisa, fazendo que tudo se sentisse bem outra vez, só por esse instante.

Mas Harry nunca voltou.

"Ainda continua tendo dez dedos aí? Ei! Peraí! Faltam dois?".

Draco levantou a vista e viu a Hermione parada na quina da porta, com uma expressão inescrutável no rosto. Ou ele havia estado demasiado absorto pensando em Harry que não a havia escutado abrir a porta, ou ela havia entrado tão silenciosamente como alguma rara e nova forma de Aparatamento.

"O horário de visitas não acabou?", Draco disse irritado Draco; pôs ambos pés no chão, embora não se levantasse.

"Sim", Hermione caminhou ao pé da cama de Draco e cruzou os braços. "Mas eu disse a Madame Pomfrey que só ia te dar um recado, então ela deixou que eu passasse".

"Um recado?", o coração de Draco deu um salto, refletindo comicamente dentro de sua caixa torácica; sua tristeza se converteu em um brilho de esperança. "De... de quem?".

"De ninguém", respondeu indiferente Hermione. "Só precisava de uma razão para entrar, isso é tudo".

Para surpresa de Hermione, Draco pareceu verdadeiramente cabisbaixo durante um breve instante, antes que a desilusão rapidamente se dissolvesse uma vez mais em indiferença. Mas de qualquer forma ela tinha notado.

"Como se sente?", perguntou, um pouco de má vontade.

"Maravilhoso", respondeu Draco, "de vez em quando é revigorante cair seis metros em queda livre de uma vassoura. A próxima vez terá que experimentar de um precipício".

"Belo espetáculo o de hoje", comentou áspera Hermione. "Muito impressionante. Que aconteceu realmente?".

Draco se zangou. "Espetáculo, Granger? Se tivesse querido fazer uma cena, teria entrado nu no Salão Principal, ou teria dançado _can-can_ na masmorra durante a aula de Poções. Teria convertido Longbottom em um flamingo rosado e o teria feito dançar tango. Sem dúvida, não teria me lançado da minha vassoura como um kamikaze, quase me matando no processo".

"Lástima pelo 'quase'", Hermione reprimiu um sorriso. "E tem algum problema contra dançar?".

"Odeio dançar", Draco fez uma careta. "Todo mundo sabe".

"Bom, nota-se", Hermione fez uma pausa. "Sem enrolação, não respondeu minha pergunta... exatamente que aconteceu lá em cima? O que você fez?".

"Tinha a cara enterrada num livro durante o jogo, Granger?", Draco lhe dirigiu um olhar o bastante frio para congelá-la. "Caí da minha vassoura e quase quebro o pescoço, quase fico sem sangue pelas múltiplas lesões e então misericordiosamente desmaiei. Mas ouvi que Potter veio abaixo também, então estou certo de que ele te proporcionou uma retrospectiva quadro-a-quadro dos sangrentos detalhes".

"Todo mundo pensa que vocês dois colidiram no ar", Hermione cravou os olhos em Draco. "Foi isso que aconteceu?".

"O quê Harry disse?", perguntou Draco imediatamente.

Hermione suspirou. "Não tem certeza. Não lembra de ter se chocado. Supõe que à parte de trás das vassouras possam ter-se roçado e que só foi um acidente inesperado. Embora", acrescentou, "haja alguns que pensam que você foi deliberadamente contra Harry para que a partida se suspendesse e fosse reprogramada para outra data".

Draco deixou escapar um riso depreciativo. "Desde quando, Granger, me conhece como uma pessoa tão sacrificada?".

"Sei que faria qualquer coisa pela glória", respondeu Hermione, sem um rastro de sorriso, "e vencer Harry no Quadribol é algo que quer faz muito tempo".

Draco entrecerrou os olhos. "Assim, você também concluiu que bati em Harry de propósito".

"Não", disse diplomática Hermione, "não penso isso. Sei o que vi Malfoy e também sei que o que aconteceu vai mais além de um simples caso de erro de cálculo. E quero ouvir como aconteceu diretamente de você e ainda mais importante, _porque_ aconteceu".

"_Por que_ aconteceu?", Draco sorriu amargamente, sem humor. "Não é bastante óbvio, ou você foi golpeada por um Balaço na cabeça?".

"Sei que tem algo a ver com a poção de amor", disse Hermione com impaciência, "mas até onde sei, as poções de amor não provocam momentos de súbita inconsciência, ou colisões no ar".

"Não sabe de nada, Granger", respondeu sério, com os olhos cinzas endurecido e cheios de tensa emoção. "Posso te dizer que a primeira coisa que deve saber sobre as poções de amor é que qualquer bom juízo é totalmente estropiado. Em cada aspecto de sua vida, cada vez que certo alguém está por perto".

"Já sei -", começou Hermione, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Quando o vejo, sinto como tudo a meu redor se desfaz em pedacinhos e se compõe em um só momento e também o chão se desvanece e se fica barroso", Draco falou com um tom sombrio, monótono, como se falasse de uma vida alheia que não era sua; as palavras pareciam brotar de seus lábios contra sua própria vontade, como uma onda reprimida dirigindo-se à costa.

Draco não sabia porque estava confiando isto a Hermione Granger, mas sabia que se não dissesse a alguém, simplesmente ia explodir. "Sabe quanto tempo tenho passado observando-o estas duas últimas semanas? _Muito._ Creio que não exagero se disser que de alguma maneira, conheço Harry melhor que qualquer um de vocês. Por exemplo, que mão usa Harry para tirar o cabelo dos olhos?".

"Hmm", disse incerta Hermione, parecia desconcertada, "a esquerda?".

"Sempre a direita. E sabe que ele gosta caminhar com as mãos nos bolsos, a menos que carregue livros, cujo caso sempre os leva na mão esquerda porque a direita é a mão com que segura a varinha? Sabe qual é a primeira coisa que sempre tira de sua mochila quando senta na sala de aula?".

"Seu pergaminho?", sugeriu Hermione, dando-se conta de que não tinha idéia. "Ou sua pena?".

"Não. Seu vidro de tinta preta", Draco lhe dirigiu um sorriso sereno, ligeiramente convencido. "Não é realmente surpreendente quanto ignora sobre alguém que pensava conhecer tão bem?".

Hermione, por sua vez, não podia pensar em algo para responder.

"Bem", Draco continuou em uma voz baixa, moderada, "suponho que tenho estado percebendo tanto sobre como Harry se comporta, porque a poção me faz particularmente sensível a seus sentimentos e suas reações a mim. Poderia dizer quando Harry está olhando pra mim, sem sequer levantar o olhar. E sabe? Esta - esta destrutiva conexão não melhora com o tempo. Só fica pior. É por isso que - durante a partida...", não terminou.

"Que?" Hermione se ouvia quase sem fôlego. "O que quer dizer?".

Draco mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar. "Essa manhã a atmosfera inteira estava mais tensa que usual — as emoções estavam exaltadas pela excitação da partida de Quadribol. Simplesmente pude sentir quando Harry estava zangado e sua raiva rompeu o incerto equilíbrio da dinâmica entre nós. Era...", se interrompeu buscando as palavras, "era como se afogar, onde tudo o que você vê quando sua cabeça irrompe à superfície da água é um céu carmesim e tudo o que vê quando afunda é um mar de escuridão. Suponho que era mais do que podia suportar nesse instante e desmaiei".

Hermione estava olhando-o fixamente, boquiaberta. "_Harry_ te fez cair? Por que... por que estava bravo contigo, em primeiro lugar?".

"Porque quase apanhei o Pomo", disse Draco, sem se alterar. "Eu não era o único Apanhador furiosamente competitivo hoje no campo. Especialmente porque Harry nunca conheceu o oposto à vitória. Ele estava jogando para ganhar, poção de amor ou não".

"Harry não podia estar _tão_ bravo contigo", protestou fracamente Hermione. "Esteve cuidando de você ao longo do jogo... estava preocupado de verdade porque com as complicações da poção de amor, não serias capaz de agüentar a partida inteira".

"E estava certo", Draco disse com cinismo delineado em sua voz. "Acredite em mim, Granger, ele _estava_ bravo comigo. Estava positivamente furioso. Pude _senti-lo_ — talvez demais — e não pude repelir ou lidar com tanta crua emoção e é por isso que desmaiei".

Draco se deixou cair na cama, apoiando-se contra a cabeceira enquanto olhava fixamente ao longe, submergindo-se na tórrida retrospectiva desse momento que o estilhaçava e o queimava como nada que tivesse experimentado antes. Havia sido uma onda escarlate, vermelho puro sem a sombra mais ligeira de negro ou branco — a cor da zanga, da dor, da paixão, a cor do amor.

Amor, que era uma soma de todos eles e mais.

Draco se obrigou a deixar de pensar nessas recordações candentes; regressou a vista a Hermione. "Agora já sabe o porquê".

"Harry não tem a menor idéia disso", disse Hermione com o cenho franzido.

Draco encolheu os ombros. "Às vezes é fácil não notar os sentimentos de outras pessoas".

"Harry não é assim", insistiu Hermione, saindo automaticamente em defesa de seu amigo.

Draco sustentou seu olhar firmemente. "Eu sei".

Permaneceram sentados tranqüilamente durante um longo momento, compartilhando um agoniado silencio. Finalmente, Hermione falou.

"Que vamos fazer agora?", parecia ansiosa e infeliz.

"Talvez não haja nada mais a fazer", respondeu suavemente Draco e o tom tácito de derrota em sua voz era agonizante. Levantou os olhos para Hermione. "Harry te pediu que viesse?".

Hermione negou com a cabeça. "Não. Eu mesma quis vir e falar você, Harry — bom, ainda se encontra perturbado com tudo isso e pensei que seria melhor deixá-lo em paz por um tempo, antes de pensar em que fazer".

Draco desviou os olhos, deixando cair seu olhar nos brancos azulejos do chão, tão clinicamente limpos e bem polidos. "Veio me ver hoje".

Hermione não parecia surpreendida. "Está preocupado com você. Preocupado se você está, e ele...", esteve a ponto de dizer a Draco sobre o falho intento de curá-lo no campo, mas decidiu não fazê-lo no último momento, "foi a primeira pessoa ao seu lado exatamente depois que caiu da vassoura. E agora mesmo está tão confuso sobre o que aconteceu lá em cima — não sabe porque ou como e definitivamente não tem idéia de que ele tenha sido o causador".

"Vai dizer a ele?", perguntou Draco, uma luz escura faiscou em seus olhos à menção do nome de Harry outra vez.

"Quer que o faça?".

"Não sei", Draco disse descuidadamente, ainda que a tensão fosse evidente na forma em que se deu de ombros. "Depende de você".

"Não me venha com isso!", Hermione parecia incomodada e lhe dirigiu um olhar duro. "Melhor decidir se quer que diga a Harry ou não. Não vai deixar essa decisão pra mim".

"Acha que ele ficaria melhor se soubesse?".

Hermione o considerou um momento. "Não sei", disse sincera.

"Então faz o que achar mais conveniente".

Draco se esticou e se serviu de um copo d'água da jarra que estava a um lado da cama, logo tomou um gole. Olhou fixamente a água, observando como se refletiam os raios de luz ambarina no líquido transparente, captando o espectro do arco íris quando se dispersavam através da transparência pura da água e o vidro. Indiferente, moveu o copo em forma circular, criando um pequeno redemoinho no copo, que se dissolveu quando deteve o movimento.

"Somos tão malditamente confiantes hoje em dia", disse em voz alta, como se se dirigisse a sua bebida. "Damos tudo por estável e nem sequer pensamos duas vezes em como um pequeno giro nos eventos pode alterar nossa vida inteira. Não quero dizer que não nos preocupe o que nos acontece — quero dizer que assumimos demais para nos preocupar de menos. Este copo d'água, por exemplo", levantou o copo, como se oferecesse um brinde, "o beberei quando estiver sedento. Nem sequer suspeitarei que poderia estar envenenado e que este poderia ser o último gole que tomarei".

Hermione lhe enviou um olhar curioso. "E por que a água estaria envenenada? Por que Madame Pomfrey acha que não fica bem em seus registros uma taxa limpa de fatalidades entre seus pacientes?".

"Não seja obtusa, Granger, é só uma comparação". Draco lhe dirigiu uma olhar apagado, logo voltou a olhar mal-humorado o copo d'água suspeita, da que tomou outro gole. "Sem dúvida, ainda se estivesse narcotizada, não pode ser pior que o estado no que já me encontro — a poção de amor é veneno mágico e corre em cada gota de meu sangue. E não me matará", deixou sair um riso curto, amargo, "pelo menos não ainda. E definitivamente não tão rápido".

"Deve ter uma maneira de neutralizar a poção de amor", disse resoluta Hermione, com determinação na voz, "ainda quando não exista um contra-feitiço direto, deve haver alguma escapatória".

"Escapatória?", Draco a olhou incrédulo. "Que pensa que é isso, Hermione? Uma regra que estamos intentando evadir? O amor não joga com regras e não vai começar agora. É um erro e alguns erros nunca podem, jamais, ser retificados".

"Então simplesmente vai conviver com isso?", Hermione voltou os olhos para ele com ceticismo. "Simplesmente vai aceitar isso como um _erro_, como se isso pudesse ajudar algo? E quanto a Harry?".

"Harry, para sua informação, não é o que vai perder a compostura sob a prolongada influência da poção de amor", disse Draco falando os dentes. "Harry, casualmente, pode continuar com sua vida sem levar nenhuma cicatriz da poção, pode se afastar e voltar à normalidade".

"Não, não pode", disse Hermione energicamente, lançando-lhe um olhar feroz. "Se acha que é o único afetado pela poção de amor, está enganado. Desde que lhe mostrou gravidade da poção, se cortando e fazendo-o curá-lo, tem estado preocupado por toda essa baderna como nunca poderá imaginar. Está escondendo coisas de Rony só para proteger este horrível segredo. Está faltando a aulas, escapulindo por aí só para falar contigo. E nestes sete anos nunca o havia visto jogar Quadribol tão mal. Assim que deixa de se comportar como se fosse um santo martirizado e use seu tempo para pensar numa solução pra isso, porque _sei_ que há uma maneira de sair, de algum modo".

"Sabe? Soa como a odiosa Mathilda Miggs, a Louca Mamãe Trouxa". Draco soava ligeiramente entediado. "Só ouça a si mesma: 'Sei que há uma maneira de sair, de algum modo!'. Por favor, poupe-me do idealismo".

"Ah, pare de falar tanto, ok?", exclamou Hermione.

"Veja", Draco se deixou cair sobre a almofada. "Achar que 'tive um dia horrível' é uma grande subestimação. Assim, talvez só direi que 'é a comoção que lhe fala'. De qualquer forma, não estou no mais otimista dos humores e esta conversa não está me fazendo sentir muito melhor".

Draco cerrou os olhos e por um raro instante Hermione se impressionou por quão vulnerável e frágil parecia, marcado com um ar de cansada inocência.

"Tenho estado me perguntando", disse, "se um Encanto de Memória poderia funcionar. Para te fazer esquecer que está sob a influência da poção e talvez inclusive apague da sua memória toda a lembrança de ter bebido a poção".

Draco negou com a cabeça. "Não funcionará. Os Encantos de memória são inferiores em poder à Maldição Imperius e nem sequer Imperius funciona enquanto estás sob o efeito da poção de amor. Como pode ver...", respirou fundo, havia um tremor em sua voz, "os feitiços de Memória e a Maldição Imperius se metem com a sua mente. As poções de amor se metem com o seu coração".

Hermione olhou Draco e pela primeira vez em sua vida, viu impotência pura e confusão em seus olhos, brutalmente sinceros; e viu que sob a fachada de arrogância e apatia, estava realmente assustado, porque não tinha nenhuma idéia de que fazer. A falta de controle de uma situação, ao parecer não era algo que lhe houveram ensinado, não na casa de Malfoy.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. "Deveria descansar", deu meia-volta para ir embora.

"Preciso falar com Harry", disse Draco.

Hermione encarou-o. "Quando?", foi tudo o que dissera Hermione e Draco se surpreendeu; havia esperado que perguntasse sobre que queria falar com Harry.

"O mais cedo possível. Amanhã à noite, às nove. No mesmo lugar, ele sabe onde".

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Sim, a despensa no quinto piso, Torre de Astronomia", fez uma pausa. "Realmente sabe como escolher um lugar para se encontrar — sabe por que a maioria das pessoas freqüenta a Torre de Astronomia de noite, certo?".

Draco fez uma careta. "Sim, a questão é que eles estarão ocupados demais para se dar conta de que estamos ali".

Hermione resmungou. "Contanto de que vocês dois não se deixem influenciar pelos casaizinhos que estejam por lá".

Draco soltou um riso vazio. "Não se preocupe, Harry se assegurará de que nos mantenhamos conforme o prescrito".Observou como Hermione alcançava o trinco da porta e então acrescentou suavemente, "obrigada por vir".

Hermione se deteve e o olhou de soslaio. "Direi a Harry que mandou dizer 'oi'".

"Só diga que esteja lá amanhã à noite".

**xxxxxx**

"Conseguiu falar ontem a noite com Malfoy?", foi a saudação de Harry para Hermione à manhã seguinte, enquanto deixavam a sala comunal para ir tomar café no Salão Principal.

"Sim", Hermione replicou lacônica, mas não disse nada mais. De fato, não estava certa de querer lhe dizer o resto da conversa.

"E?", pressionou impaciente. "Que disse?".

"Disse que quer te ver essa noite, na despensa do quinto piso".Hermione olhou a seu redor para se assegurar de que Rony não estava escutando; Rony estava a uma distância curta, perguntando a Seamus as datas das partidas contra as outras casas e fazendo hipóteses sobre os prováveis resultados.

"Esta noite?", Harry franziu o cenho. "Para que? Sobre que quer falar?".

"Não sei", Hermione respondeu honestamente, "não me disse. Mas realmente parecia que queria falar contigo".

"Sabe o que aconteceu ontem lá em cima?", insistiu Harry. "Por que caiu? Por que não pude curá-lo?".

"Não contei a ele sobre sua tentativa de curá-lo, já parecia bastante preocupado". Hermione o olhou de soslaio. "Que aconteceu ontem a noite — sobre o que falou na sala comunal? De repente recordou que havia sido só uma colisão, ou foi para que Rony e o resto não suspeitassem outra cosa?".

"Todo mundo pensa que chocamos e creio que é a melhor versão a que nos podemos apegar", respondeu. "Que Malfoy disse?".

"Malfoy terá alta da enfermaria hoje, então...", Hermione começou, antes que Harry gentilmente lhe tocasse o ombro e a colocasse de lado caminhando mais lento.

"Hey", a olhou com olhos cheios de sincera ansiedade. "Olha, Mione, está evitando minha pergunta, é evidente. Há algo que deva saber sobre o que aconteceu ontem? Por favor, Mione, me diz o que te disse".

Hermione mordeu o lábio. "É algo difícil de dizer, Harry".

A expressão confusa de Harry estava muito preocupada e infeliz. "Malfoy te pediu que não me dissesse?".

"Não", disse Hermione, o dilema se via em seu rosto. "É só que... oh, Harry, é você".

"Sou eu?", Harry pestanejou. "Que...?".

"Você, Harry", disse Hermione com voz grave, "_Você_ aconteceu ontem. Malfoy caiu por sua causa, e está se desmoronando por você, e...", se interrompeu, e suspirou pesadamente.

Harry a olhava fixamente, atônito. "Caiu... por _minha_ causa? Que...", parecia absolutamente desconcertado, "Que significa isso? Que realmente colidimos?".

"_Não", _disse Hermione, soando agitada. "Ele disse que você estava bravo com ele, porque ele quase tinha apanhado o Pomo e tua raiva foi engrandecida de algum modo pelo efeito da poção de amor. Pôde _sentir_ tua raiva dentro de sua cabeça, Harry e foi demais para ele, desmaiou e caiu da sua vassoura".

Harry ficou calado um longo momento; Hermione encarou-o preocupada. "Olha, Harry, não é sua culpa o que aconteceu...".

Chegaram ao Salão Principal e tiveram que deixar de falar um momento enquanto encontravam seus lugares e viam vários de seus companheiros de aula. Harry se sentou junto a Hermione e permaneceu calado enquanto a comida era servida nas mesas.

Hermione sentia-se terrível por ver Harry tão incomodado — quase se arrependia de ter-lhe dito, embora soubesse que Harry merecia saber toda a verdade, já que ele estava mais intimamente envolvido do que ela jamais estaria. Mas havia duvidado em lhe contar tudo pela mesma razão, porque sabia que se sentiria culpado e se acusaria do que havia acontecido a Draco.

Era inoportuno que falassem durante o café, já que não poderia manter uma conversa apropriada com Harry. Encarou-o de novo e o descobriu procurado pelo salão, sentindo um vazio no estômago quando se deu conta de onde estava olhando fixamente: o assento vazio de Draco na mesa da Sonserina.

"Harry", começou a dizer, tentando pensar em algo para tranqüilizá-lo, mas este negou laconicamente com a cabeça, indicando-lhe que não discutissem na mesa.

Infeliz pelo sombrio começo da amanhã, Hermione começou a passar manteiga num pedaço de torrada. Mordiscando seu pão, pensou sobre o que Draco lhe havia dito na noite anterior — suas palavras tinham um eco pesado, sinistro, palavras como veneno, sangue e erros que não podiam ser retificados. Mas continuava mantendo a confiança em que encontraria uma saída. De algum modo.

E de repente, enquanto levava o copo de suco de abóbora aos lábios, uma idéia a tirou de sua tristeza, ao observar a serpente prateada, a insígnia da Sonserina que suspendia a bandeira verde...

Mordida de serpente.

Veneno.

No sangue.

_Antídoto._

"Oh deus!", exclamou levantando-se de pressa. "Tenho uma idéia!".

Todos a olharam fixamente; também Harry, desconcertado.

Hermione agarrou seu pedaço de torrada e o meteu na boca, murmurando algo do qual só a palavra "biblioteca" foi entendível e saiu do Salão Principal.

Seamus se voltou vê-la ir-se, com expressão divertida. "Bom, damas e cavalheiros essa foi à versão moderna do 'Eureca!'. Ainda que muito menos escandaloso".

**xxxxxx**

Harry verificou seu relógio pela terceira vez nos últimos cinco minutos - eram quinze para as nove e estava sentado só em sua cama no dormitório masculino. Rony e os outros estavam na sala comunal, mas ele optou por permanecer em cima para ter alguma paz e quietude. Sabia que Hermione estava na biblioteca, onde passava a maior parte de seu tempo quando não estava nas aulas, investigando sobre poções que funcionaram da mesma forma na que os antídotos faziam com as mordidas de serpente.

Reconheceu que era uma idéia brilhante; tinha certeza de que ocorreria a Hermione um plano inteligente como esse. Ao parecer Draco havia dito algo no dia anterior que a havia feito pensar na poção de amor em termos de veneno no sangue, o que significava que uma poção antitoxina deveria poder refinar a essência da poção de amor. Era maravilhosamente simples e definitivamente valia a pena tentá-lo — supunha que informaria a Draco desta nova idéia quando se encontrassem a noite.

Um grosso e poeirento livro titulado Medicina Mágica estava em sua cama — Hermione o havia dado para que o lesse e se familiarizasse com o conceito básico de seu plano. Harry folheou o livro até as últimas páginas, onde estava o índice por tema. Localizou facilmente o tema da 'poção antitoxina', procurou o número da página e começou a ler:

_As poções antitoxina são usadas para desintoxicar o sangue que foi contaminado com veneno, químicos tóxicos ou outras substâncias estranhas que possam ser fatais ou causar complicações médicas. A antitoxina atua indiscriminadamente em todos os tipos de substâncias químicas consumidas de forma oral ou intravenosa; como resultado, todas as drogas terão que ser re-administradas uma vez que a poção antitoxina tenha sido consumida. Freqüentemente anula o efeito de medicamentos mal administrados, a poção antitoxina trabalha melhor em substâncias químicas facilmente distinguíveis na torrente sanguínea. O efeito da poção é freqüentemente discernível de forma imediata, ainda que possa demorar até 24 horas para mostrar resultados._

Harry deixou de ler e analisou um momento. Esta poção antitoxina parecia a solução perfeita que haviam estado buscando. Certamente, este livro era só uma referência farmacêutica mágica, não detalhava a preparação da poção — isso era o que Hermione estava buscando arduamente na biblioteca.

_Draco deve muito a Mione,_ pensou consigo mesmo Harry, enquanto verificava a hora de novo — eram dez para às nove, hora de ir.

Enquanto tirava a capa e a punha cuidadosamente sobre o respaldo de sua cadeira para que não se amassasse, algo caiu de seu bolso no chão. Ao agachar-se para recolhê-lo, Harry se deu conta que era o bilhete que Draco lhe havia escrito fazia menos de uma semana. Era difícil de acreditar que tivesse passado tão pouco tempo. Desde então e até agora, era como se tivesse transcorrido uma eternidade, como se cada momento entre eles tivesse sido retirado do fluxo do tempo e tivesse se alargado, cheio até os extremos de todos os sentimentos encontrados.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e tratou de tirar de sua mente as intensas preocupações — pôs o bilhete fora de vista e colocou o livro sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Tomando uma respiração profunda e tranqüilizante, saiu do dormitório e desceu pelas escadas, tentando parecer tão casual quanto pudesse. Os outros Grifinórios estavam sentados na sala comunal conversando e fazendo seus deveres e Harry deu a desculpa que ia ver a professora McGonagall sobre seu projeto trimestral de Transfiguração, antes de sair rapidamente da sala comunal.

Suas pernas se moviam quase de forma mecânica, recordando o solitário caminho à despensa na Torre da Astronomia, ainda que só tivesse estado ali uma vez. Algumas coisas eram difíceis de esquecer, sobretudo quando suas lembranças da despensa eram facas, sangue, anéis e Draco.

Chegou ao armazém um minuto antes das nove e golpeou duas vezes a porta antes de abri-la com cautela. Como de costume, Draco já estava ali e desta vez estava sentado sobre a tampa de um largo baú de madeira colocado no extremo distante da despensa. Harry não lembrava de ter visto o baú antes — talvez Filch tinha acabado de trazer, o que não era bom porque isso significava que a despensa não estava tão em desuso como eles pensavam.

Harry fechou com cuidado a porta atrás dele e caminhou alguns passos até onde Draco estava sentado. Este o olhou tranqüilamente sem apartar a vista dele; enfim, Harry se deteve a uns metros de distância de Draco. Abriu a boca para falar, mas se deu conta que não sabia o que queria dizer.

Finalmente Draco falou primeiro. "Como está seu tornozelo?".

Harry pestanejou. "Como sabe...?".

"Eu escutei", Draco respondeu de forma casual pondo-se de pé. Avançou um passo para Harry sem romper nunca o contato visual. "Que jogo o de ontem, não?".

"Você já está bem?", perguntou Harry, sua voz denotava sua preocupação.

Seus olhos percorreram o corpo de Draco — o outro rapaz vestia só uns jeans e uma camiseta da Sonserina com o ideograma chinês 'serpente' em grossa caligrafia. As partes expostas de seus braços quase não mostravam os danos sofridos o dia anterior, exceto por umas pálidas linha de pele recém curada; observou sua testa, onde uma fraca linha prateada, como um caminho de mercúrio, marcava onde Harry havia tratado de curá-lo, sem sucesso.

Draco encarava Harry, notavelmente calmo. "Pareço bem?".

"Hum", Harry buscava as palavras, "bom, você parece bem, quero dizer, seu corpo está muito bom — espera, não quis dizer desse jeito — me refiro a que parece melhor fisicamente", fez uma pausa. "Por outro lado, não sei como se sente".

Draco inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Hermione te disse algo?".

Harry mordeu o lábio e assentiu em silêncio.

Durante um segundo, uma escura emoção cruzou pelo rosto de Draco e desviou o olhar. "Então já sabe".

Harry assentiu.

"Tudo?", perguntou Draco tentativamente com um leve tremor na voz. "Sobre - _por que_ aconteceu?".

"Sim", disse suavemente Harry. "Ela me contou".

Houve um silêncio — não era um silêncio incômodo ou embaraçoso, mas sim pensativo, carregado com ondas de desvalida tristeza. Este era provavelmente o momento mais íntimo que haviam compartilhado sem que houvesse contato físico — estavam de pé, escassamente separados e um só passo adiante de qualquer um dos dois, devoraria a distância. Mas nenhum se moveu.

"Ouça", Harry disse finalmente, com um suspiro pesado. "Hermione acha que sabe como podemos consertar isto... é uma idéia bastante boa, e talvez...".

De repente, Draco deixou escapar um suave gemido e apalpou seus jeans. "Maldição, minha varinha está vibrando".

Harry retrocedeu um passo, olhando alarmado a Draco. "Espero que esteja falando literalmente...".

"Alguém está vindo!", Draco sussurrou e maldisse criativamente; deu a volta e viu a porta detrás deles. "Acho que é Filch. Diabos, temos que nos esconder!".

Harry olhou fixamente a porta fechada, desconcertado. "Eu não ouço nada".

Draco estava procurando ferozmente por todo o pequeno quarto — se aproximou rapidamente ao baú de madeira, abriu a tampa e revelou um compartimento vazio e bastante estreito. Seus olhos se iluminaram e se voltou a Harry. "Vem, podemos nos esconder aqui".

Harry olhou o baú cético — odiava os espaços fechados porque lhe traziam lembranças desagradáveis de sua infância e este baú retangular lhe recordava demais a um caixão, para sentir-se cômodo metendo-se nele.

"O que está acontecendo, Malfoy?", Harry franziu o cenho. "Não ouço nenhum passo, acho que são apenas pessoas caminhando no andar de cima".

"_Não", _disse urgentemente Draco, "alguém está a ponto de entrar por essa porta e se não nos escondermos já, vamos estar em grandes problemas. Quer confia em mim, quer?".

_Confia em mim._ Por alguma razão, aquelas três simples palavras sacudiram algo dentro de Harry, porque enunciavam algo que já havia estado fazendo todo este tempo — confiando em _Draco_. Não porque tivesse que fazê-lo, sim porque queria.

"Oh, está bem", disse renitente Harry, cruzando o quarto até onde estava parado Draco a um lado do baú aberto.

Draco parecia aliviado. "Ande logo e se esconda. Agora".

"Você está louco?", Harry se voltou incrédulo até Draco. "E deixar você ficar estar em cima de mim? De jeito nenhum".

"Oh, está bem!", Draco exclamou exasperado. "Então _eu_ entrarei primeiro".

Rapidamente se meteu no baú e se sentou, estirando as pernas; deitou-se de costas, de tal forma que ficou alinhado contra a base. O interior do baú era mais espaçoso do que se via, já que Draco parecia poder se encaixar dentro sem nenhuma dificuldade.

"Que está esperando!", disse Draco olhando Harry. "Vamos, entre! Alguém vai entrar a qualquer momento!".

Harry murmurou algo em voz baixa que soou como "É bom que esteja certo Malfoy, porque senão...", com cautela meteu um pé no baú, e cuidadosamente se colocou sobre Draco. Seus corpos estavam perfeitamente alinhados, desde os ombros até os tornozelos — uma vez que Harry se acomodou dentro do baú, Draco fechou a tampa. Fechou-se com um golpe suave, sumindo-os na escuridão.

Harry pestanejou, tentando ajustar a vista à escuridão reinante dentro do baú — nem sequer estava certo de se seus olhos estavam abertos ou fechados, estava tão escuro que dava no mesmo. Apoiou mãos e joelhos aos lados de Draco para não ficar deitado sobre seu corpo — mas em menos de um minuto, seus braços começaram a cansar-se e finalmente deixou descansar seu peso encima dele. Podia sentir o calor do peito de Draco pressionado contra o seu, seus corações batendo em par.

O seguinte que ouviram foi o ruidoso rangido do trinco da porta e esta se abriu, acompanhada de passos lentos e familiares — indiscutivelmente era Filch. Parecia estar tremendo e ofegando e ouvia-se que um objeto pesado estava sendo arrastado pelo piso. Os passos de Filch se aproximaram perigosamente do baú e Harry e Draco contiveram a respiração — mas então o som arrastado de suas pisadas se afastou de novo, terminando com o audível cerre da porta.

"Ele já foi?", Harry perguntou com voz muito baixa. Estava escuro demais para poder ver algo — era vagamente consciente de que seu queixo estava descansando contra o ombro esquerdo de Draco; sentia umas mechas de cabelo fazendo-lhe cócegas no nariz.

"Espere", sussurrou Draco com suavidade; pelo som de sua voz, parecia que seu rosto estava em direção oposta ao de Harry. "Só no caso de que volte".

Esperaram em silêncio uns minutos mais - Harry podia sentir a respiração de Draco acelerando-se imperceptivelmente, enquanto encontravam se ali, um sobre o outro, em completa escuridão. A tampa do baú estava machucando suas costas e Harry se moveu, incômodo — definitivamente, o baú não fora desenhado para dois. O joelho de Draco estava se cravando em sua panturrilha e tentou acomodar-se em uma posição menos comprometedora, mas falhou pela falta de espaço.

"Estou dormente", se queixou irritado, movendo-se um pouco mais — sua perna esquerda estava a ponto de dormir e se deu conta de que de algum modo havia deslizado o braço direito ao redor da cintura de Draco. Os dedos estavam começando a criar calos.

"Potter", disse Draco com os dentes apertados, "Quer parar de se mover tanto, por favor?", soava ligeiramente ofegante. "Está, hum, criando... uma... fricção... desnecessária...".

"Que...? Oh!", Harry paralisou a meio movimento, ficando em uma posição ainda mais incômoda que antes. "Oh! Sinto muito".

Passaram uns momentos de quietude absoluta; o silêncio era incômodo e embaraçoso.

"Pode voltar a respirar, sabe", disse finalmente Draco, em uma tentativa fraca de piada.

"Uh? Oh, está bem", a voz de Harry também saia com frustração. "Estou bastante bem assim, está bem".

Draco fechou os olhos e tentou submergir-se na escuridão; qualquer coisa que o ajudasse se distrair da torturante proximidade de Harry, deitado sobre ele e seus movimentos inquietos só haviam servido para fazê-lo se sentir muito incômodo, em todas as formas possíveis. Podia sentir seu hálito cálido contra seu pescoço, enviando candentes calafrios por sua espinha — tudo o que tinha que fazer era girar a cabeça para ficar frente a Harry e estariam...

"Hum, estou te deixando dormente?", perguntou Harry; Draco estremeceu quando sentiu seus lábios roçarem em seu lóbulo ao falar.

"Sim, assim está". Draco se concentrou em acalmar os estremecimentos involuntários que corriam por todo seu corpo. Oh deuses, isto era mais humilhante do que jamais houvera imaginado — Harry podia sentir _tudo_, cada tremor e calafrio de seu corpo em resposta a sua insuportável proximidade... era mortificante.

Harry se moveu ligeiramente de novo e algo que se sentia como frio metal se deslizou de sua camisa e fez contacto com a pele de Draco — pela densidade e o peso, Draco soube o que era imediatamente. Era um anel que roçava sua garganta desnuda, que se prendia a uma corrente que Harry tinha ao redor do pescoço.

Seu coração se deteve uns momentos. Era possível...? Harry estava usando seu anel no pescoço?

Estendido sobre Draco, Harry de repente foi muito consciente de algo duro que pressionava sua coxa — algo que pulsava ritmicamente contra ele e seus olhos se abriram desmesuradamente e nem sequer se atreveu a perguntar-se o que era, exalando bruscamente e as palavras, "Oh, deus, Malfoy", saíram involuntárias de sua boca em um murmúrio assustado...

"Relaxe, Potter. Isso _é_ minha varinha no meu bolso", lhe informou Draco e Harry pôde ouvir um sorriso secreto em sua voz. Sentia os dedos de Draco fecharem-se ligeiramente sobre seu pulso esquerdo; havia uma surpreendente delicadeza neste simples gesto e Harry nem sequer pensou em se afastar.

"Pus um Feitiço Vigilante nessa dispensa", continuou explicando em voz baixa. "Quando qualquer um chega a certa distância daqui, se ativa um alarme que faz que minha - _literalmente_ - minha varinha vibre para nos avisar". Draco separou as pernas um pouco e o joelho de Harry se deslizou contra a parte interior de sua coxa. "Assim é como soube que Filch vinha para cá - e ainda anda por aqui por perto, porque a varinha continua vibrando, mas cada vez mais fraco. Quando parar, poderemos sair daqui".

"Oh", Harry sorriu aliviado. "Por um momento pensei - "

"Não, Potter, não é porque está encima de mim".

"Certo".

"Sabe de uma coisa?", Draco disse suavemente; voltando o rosto a Harry, sentindo a ponta de seus narizes roçarem-se ligeiramente — o que enviou uma sensação formigante através dele, sacudindo seus nervos. Seus dedos apertaram instintivamente o pulso de Harry; estavam tão próximos agora que não pôde evitá-lo, simplesmente não pôde...

Levantou a cabeça ligeiramente e beijou Harry, permitindo que seus olhos se fechassem enquanto seus lábios se uniam e de repente a escuridão que os envolvia se sentiu como perfeição tecida e a vazia negrura se volveu cheia da cor da realização. Seus dedos soltaram o pulso de Harry e se moveram para segurar sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos; tudo o demais desapareceu como um sonho colapsando-se e tudo o que importava era o que tinha neste momento, o que segurava em sua mão e o que saboreava com a ponta de sua língua, pressionou sua boca contra os cálidos lábios de Harry...

"Malfoy", Harry pronunciou o sobrenome de Draco suavemente, seus lábios movendo-se contra os de Draco; não o repeliu, mas tampouco correspondeu ao beijo.

Draco se obrigou a abrir os olhos; a sombria realidade o golpeou uma vez mais, como uma luz tétrica na escuridão resplandecente. Deixou cair a cabeça, rompendo o suave beijo — ouviu que Harry dizia seu nome, mas não na forma que havia imaginado, nessas incontáveis ocasiões em seus sonhos, onde Harry o atraía até ele e sussurrava seu nome: Draco.

"Malfoy, escute", disse de novo Harry; sua voz soava rara e estranhamente controlada. "Controle-se".

Draco sentiu seu rosto ruborizado e quente. "Não foi minha intenção".

"Não se preocupe", a voz de Harry era cuidadosamente velada.

Permaneceram em silêncio pelo que pareceu outra eternidade; Draco retirou a mão, seus dedos trêmulos soltaram os de Harry.

Finalmente, quando a vibração da varinha em seu bolso se deteve, Draco falou com voz algo vacilante. "Bom, pode abrir a tampa e sair de cima".

Ajeitaram-se para abrir a tampa do baú e Harry saiu torpemente. Fez caretas enquanto estirava seus músculos contraídos, então se voltou para ajudar a Draco. Ofereceu-lhe uma mão e Draco a tomou; durante uns momentos estiveram massageando seus membros intumescidos e Harry dirigiu um olhar de reprovação a Draco.

"Nunca mais vou me meter num baú contigo. Estou todo duro".

"_Oh, é mesmo?_", Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e sufocou uma risada. "Céus, Potter, não pensei que te afetasse tanto".

Harry compreendeu, ficou vermelho e pareceu sumamente agitado. "Me refiro a meus braços e pernas!".

Draco sorriu abertamente enquanto colocava o cabelo para trás. "Como queira". Seu sorriso se apagou enquanto olhava cauteloso a porta. "Melhor sairmos daqui, parece que esta noite Filch anda em uma de suas raras visitas. Esteve dezenas de vezes nessa dispensa e dificilmente vem à noite guardar algo. Só em uma ocasião quase trombei com ele e é por isso que agora sempre ponho o Feitiço Vigilante quando venho aqui".

Harry parecia impressionado. "Esse Feitiço Vigilante é bastante engenhoso".

Draco o olhou de soslaio, entre divertido e arrogante. "Só é um desses Feitiços Engenhosos Para Tomar Vantagem. Está bem acima de teu pequeno feitiço das algemas".

Harry se ruborizou um pouco e não pôde pensar em nada pra responder.

Draco deu uns passos até ele olhando-o apreciativo. "Sua camisa está um desastre nas costas". Estendeu a mão e distraidamente endireitou o pescoço da camisa de Harry. "Pronto", mas não se afastou.

Harry se voltou e uma vez mais ficou cara a cara com Draco, estavam parados perto demais para estarem naturais, mas estranhamente se sentia bem. A expressão de Harry se tranqüilizou e olhou fixamente dentro dos olhos de Draco, de gris tormentoso; tinham a cor de uma tempestade formando-se no horizonte, delineados com tristeza atribulada, ocultando uma esperança vacilante.

"Escuta Malfoy, eu...", começou a dizer, mas Draco colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, calando-o.

"_Não", _sua voz era angustiada e seus olhos brilhavam com aberta emoção. "Não diga que sente muito, Potter".

"Não ia dizer", disse deliberadamente Harry, seus lábios roçaram o dedo de Draco ao falar. "Queria dizer que, vou verificar como vai o plano de Hermione. Logo te avisarei".

Compartilharam um olhar intenso durante a eternidade de um momento — então Draco deixou cair a mão a um lado e retrocedeu um passo, a expressão de seus olhos sombreados era inescrutável.

"Vai primeiro", disse em voz baixa. "Eu esperarei uns minutos depois de você, só no caso de que Filch esteja patrulhando".

Harry assentiu. "Está bem".

Draco não disse nada mais enquanto Harry abria cuidadosamente a porta e se deslizava no corredor — ao invés, baixou os olhos e desviou o olhar, até que ouviu que a porta se fechava. Então enterrou o rosto entre as mãos e se deixou cair no chão, absolutamente exausto — esgotado de querer Harry, de se obrigar a não fazer absolutamente nada e de ter fracassado uma vez mais em se conter de beijá-lo.

Era uma tortura. Uma tortura pura e um feroz remorso.

_Não. Não diga que sente muito, Potter._

Do lado de fora, Harry fechou a porta, mas não retirou a mão do trinco e se apoiou no marco da porta, coberto pelas sombras oscilantes da luz da tocha.

"Sinto muito", sussurrou suavemente na escuridão.

**Xxxxxx**

**Nota do Grupo:**

Que capítulo angustiante, não? O que vocês acham do modo que Harry está reagindo a isso tudo? Acham que finalmente eles acharam o antifeitiço?

**Gente, vamos mandar reviews para incentivar os nossos tradutores a trabalharem mais rápido! E para quem diz que não tem nada a dizer, nos basta um simples "bom trabalho, continuo a ler". E se vocês forem muito bonzinhos e deixarem muitas reviews, nós postaremos um final alternativo da saída do baú, que vamos dizer assim, muito MAIS interessante, mas isso só depende de vocês! XD**

Não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Quem é o Papai, Cannon In D, O Trabalho de Poções, Luz Embaixo D'água e muitas outras**.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **kaza, Dark Wolf 03** (esperamos que suas perguntas tenham sido respondidas), **Marck Evans, Ia-Chan, Karla Malfoy, MysticDani** (suas perguntas foram respondidas?), **Kirina-Li, Ilia-Chan, Tatiana, Mione03** (Nós temos fics HHr: Um Beijo E Uma Flor) e **Maaya Malfoy**.

Os Tradutores.


	10. Final Alternativo Do Cap09

**Veneno Irresistível**

**Autor:** Rhysenn  
**Nome Original:** Irresistible Poison

**Tradução:** Mônica Beckman

**Betagem:** Dana Malfoy

* * *

Capítulo 9: Final Alternativo  
_Preso Em Um Momento Do Qual Não Podes sair

* * *

_

Está baseado em IP9 -- leiam primeiro o capítulo. Este é um final alternativo de IP9 -- definitivamente há muito mais "interação", é um pedido para todos que estejam a par do "que já fazem". E que tal se... o baú não se tivesse se aberto tão facilmente como o fez?

xxxxxx

Permaneceram em silêncio em o que pareceu outra eternidade; Draco retirou a mão, seus dedos trêmulos soltaram os de Harry.

Finalmente, quando a vibração da varinha em seu bolso parou, Draco falou, com voz algo vacilante ainda. "Bem, podes abrir a tapa e sair de cima de mim".

Harry deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro de alívio. "Até que enfim". Afastou-se um pouco de Draco para poder abrir a tampa do baú com o cotovelo. Em parte estava contente por sair de lá — o crescente embaraço, pra não mencionar a tensão física, estava ficando difícil de suportar; mas ao mesmo tempo... espera — a tampa, está —

"Já pode sair de cima de mim", repetiu Draco, com voz algo cansada. "Vamos".

"Não posso", disse Harry, agora ligeiramente alarmado; tentou empurrar com mais força, mas a tampa não se moveu de jeito nenhum. "Maldição, está emperrada!".

"Oh", disse Draco sem emoção. "Isso não é bom".

Com um pouco de esforço, Draco tirou sua perna entre as de Harry e usou o pé para golpear o baú; uma batidinha deveria ter aberto a tampa, mas nada aconteceu. A tampa estava mesmo emperrada.

Draco praguejou em voz baixa. "Bom, parece que estamos presos. Agora temos duas opções, ou esperamos que a limitada quantidade de oxigênio se acabe, ou podemos gritar e esperar que alguém venha nos resgatar".

"E nos encontrar _assim_?", disse Harry incrédulo. "Está louco? De jeito nenhum", gemeu desesperado. "Sabia que me meter num baú contigo era uma má idéia".

Pelo tom ligeiramente desesperado em sua voz, Draco imaginou que fosse claustrofóbico.

"Tentemos isto", ofereceu Draco. "Por que não se mexe um pouco para o lado para que possa mover um pouco meu braço esquerdo e assim poder usar os dedos como alavanca e abrir a tampa por dentro?".

"Não funcionará", resmungou Harry irritado. "Senti as bordas da tampa — não há onde se possa segurar por dentro. Simplesmente está emperrada", fez uma pausa um momento, acomodando-se em uma melhor posição. "Não, tenho uma idéia melhor — é um velho truque".

"Qual é?", perguntou Draco.

"Empurrar _muito_ forte", respondeu Harry.

"Pra cima... ou pra baixo?", sugeriu Draco com inocência simulada e de imediato recebeu um golpe nas costelas. "Oww! Isso doeu".

"_Cala a boca,_ Malfoy", disse Harry rangendo os dentes.

Harry colocou suas mãos e joelhos contra a base do baú para poder fazer apoio, respirou fundo para reunir força — houve uma pausa muito longa, cheia de um silêncio expectante.

"Bom, já pode começar a empurrar a tampa", incitou finalmente Draco, soando impaciente.

"Já fiz", respondeu Harry com um grunhido. "Não se mova".

"Oh", Draco soou sutilmente satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Esse foi um plano característico de um Grifinório".

"E que quer dizer com isso?", disse Harry zangado. "Pelo menos estou tentando nos tirar daqui. Tudo o que você está fazendo é permanecer aí deitado fazendo comentários irritantes. Não parece entender que é imperativo que saiamos deste baú e voltemos a nossos dormitórios o mais rápido possível. É quase hora de dormir e o pessoal vai se perguntar onde estamos, virão e nos procurarão e quando nos encontrarem aqui dentro, assumindo que nos encontrem, vai ser...".

"Potter", a voz de Draco era absolutamente calma.

"Quê?", Harry exclamou; agora havia começado a golpear o baú com os calcanhares.

"Só queria te dizer... que isso é nada mais que um meio para que saiamos do baú", disse Draco solene.

Harry pestanejou, perplexo. "Que...".

Draco levantou a cabeça e capturou os lábios de Harry em um beijo apaixonado cortando suas palavras — deslizou suas mãos ao longo da cintura de Harry, sobre suas costas e as moveu para segurar sua cabeça para que não pudesse repeli-lo. Draco fechou os olhos e o beijou, levantando seu corpo contra o de Harry, em alinhamento perfeito enquanto o beijo se fundia entre eles.

Draco pôde sentir que o corpo de Harry permaneceu rígido por um longo momento; então tentadoramente, Draco sentiu os lábios de Harry moverem-se contra os seus, articulando sua incerteza, mas ainda assim compartilhando do beijo. As mãos de Draco se moveram por suas costas, puxando distraidamente a camiseta de Harry e seus dedos traçaram uma ligeira fogueira sobre sua pele nua e sentiu o estremecimento involuntário de prazer que percorreu o corpo de Harry, descansando sobre o seu...

Então de repente, Draco retirou sua mão direita e, sem advertência a pôs entre os dois, deu um puxão no zíper e a colocou dentro dos jeans de Harry.

Harry deixou escapar um grito afogado e recuou violenta, instintivamente; suas costas golpearam a tampa do baú com tal força que se abriu e a escuridão fugiu ante a prateada luz da lua que se vertia através da única e empoeirada janela no depósito.

Harry se endireitou ofegante, com os olhos arregalados com incredulidade, tanto pelo fato de que a tampa do baú tivesse se aberto quanto porque a mão de Draco ainda estava dentro de seus jeans. Olhou-o fixamente um momento, aturdido demais para reagir — então sua coação regressou e Harry saltou fora do baú tropeçando uns passos, parecendo confuso e horrorizado.

"Que _diabos_ acha que está fazendo?", ofegou Harry sumamente agitado. Seu rosto estava ruborizado.

"Tirando-nos do baú", respondeu Draco tranqüilamente, ainda que também algo ofegante. Deu ligeiramente de ombros. "E consegui".

"Mas você... você meteu a mão nos meus...", Harry tremeu ao falar, todavia olhando-o feroz. "E me beijou e...".

"Os fins justificam os meios, Potter", Draco tinha um raro meio sorriso no rosto e parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo enquanto saia graciosamente do baú e se limpava a poeira. "Em resumo, estamos fora, ou não?".

Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar lastimado. "Jogou sujo, Malfoy".

Draco não pôde suprimir uma careta. "Quem quer jogar limpo?".

"Argh". Harry enterrou o rosto entre suas mãos. "Ainda não posso acreditar no que fez".

"Acredite, Potter. Foi tão delicioso, que tem que ter sido real", Draco sorriu afetadamente.

"Mas você...", Harry parecia ter problemas para que as palavras saíssem de seus lábios que, todavia, estavam cálidos e formigantes pelo calor do beijo de Draco, momentos antes. "Quero dizer, você... você...".

"Oh, por que não pode dizer em voz alta, Potter?", Draco revirou os olhos. "Enfiei minha mão dentro dos seus jeans e você reagiu muito bem. E a propósito, seu zíper está aberto".

Envergonhado, Harry deixou escapar um gemido e rapidamente fechou o zíper de seus jeans, fazendo-o com tal rapidez que prendeu o tecido e se emperrou no meio do caminho.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e o olhou divertido. "Precisa de ajuda?".

"Não!", disse Harry rapidamente e recuou. "Não, está tudo bem, posso fazer sozinho, obrigado".

"Sim, estou de acordo, pode _fazer sozinho_ muito bem", Draco lhe dirigiu um sorriso sensual a Harry, olhou deliberadamente seus jeans e pestanejou sugestivo. Harry tropeçou e quase caiu.

"Hum, hum...", finalmente conseguiu subir o zíper de seus jeans e se aproximou furtivamente da porta, parecia muito incomodado. "Melhor você ir antes que, uh, alguém venha. Não quis dizer isso! Me refiro a vir aqui. Ah, não importa", Harry ficou vermelho de novo. "Na verdade, é melhor eu ir".

Draco riu com satisfação. "Sim, Potter... ir e vir, faça tudo".

"Erp", murmurou Harry com voz afogada, enquanto abria rapidamente a porta. "Te vejo em breve".

Draco sorriu abertamente enquanto Harry desaparecia (ou melhor, fugia) do depósito. De verdade não havia esperado que Harry reagisse tão espetacularmente bem a sua mão dentro de suas calças, verbalmente ou de _outra_ forma — nem havia esperado a agitação que Harry teve depois. _Muito_ interessante.

Afora, Harry fechou a porta, mas não retirou a mão do trinco; apoiou-se contra o marco, coberto pelas sombras oscilantes da luz da tocha.

"Maldição", sussurrou suavemente, cerrando os olhos e respirando lenta e profundamente. "Agora preciso de uma ducha fria".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

N/T: No inglês, o verbo _to come_ tem seu significado original (vir) e outro, que pode ser como o nosso _gozar _(desfrutar; ejacular, ter um orgasmo). Daí o trocadilho.

Nota do Grupo:

O final alternativo está aqui, mas a historia seguirá da primeira versão. Esse cap é só para mostrar o que poderia ter acontecido. O pessoal está se revoltando com a lerdeza do Harry! Tadinho dele gente! Ele é só meio devagar! Mas nós ainda o amamos, né? Ainda mais se for junto com o Draco! Rsrsrs.

Esse cap saiu "rápido" para os nossos padrões. Afinal, foram apenas 20 dias de espera! XD! E isso só ocorreu porque vocês nos motivaram. Então quanto mais respostas nós obtivemos de vocês, mais rápido virão os caps!** E para quem diz que não tem nada a dizer, nos basta um simples "bom trabalho, continuo a ler".**

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Mel Deep Dark, Srta Kinomoto, Marck Evans** (do jeito que o Harry é lerdo, nem uma boa sacudida dá jeito! XD), **mione03** (se você tem sugestões manda para o email do grupo no profile), **Thaissi, bru black, Baby Potter**, **Anita Joyce Belice** (Adoramos sua review GIGANTE! XD**!), Karla Malfoy, ****AislinRFD** (nós nunca iremos parar, mas o tempo da atualização só depende de vocês!), **Tatiana, Dark** **Wolf 03** (nós tentaremos tomas mais cuidado ao betar, alias você não quer ser beta, não? Temos vaga! XD), **kaza, Ilia-Chan, soul** (a fic tem 15 caps), **MysticDani, Christine Waters**, **Maaya Malfoy, Arwen Mione** (se você gostou dessa fic, tente ler Luz Embaixo D'agua, que também é nossa), **Timothy, Ia-Chan e Sanosuke-Chan**.

Não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Quem é o Papai, Cannon In D, O Trabalho de Poções, Luz Embaixo D'água e muitas outras**.

Os Tradutores


	11. Suspenso Por Um Momento

**Veneno Irresistível**

**Autor:** Rhysenn  
**Nome Original:** Irresistible Poison

**Tradução:** Mônica Beckman

**Betagem:** Dana Norram

* * *

**Capítulo 10: **Suspenso Por Um Momento  
_Amor significa nunca ter que dizer "sinto muito".

* * *

_

Hermione deslizou no assento ao lado de Harry durante o café da manhã seguinte, parecia cansada, mas satisfeita.

"Creio que a poção antídoto é a melhor opção que há", murmurou ela em voz baixa ainda que o suficientemente alto para que Harry escutasse, enquanto se servia de uma generosa porção de ovos cozidos. "Bom, de fato é o único plano que temos, mas é bastante promissor, então devemos ficar contentes".

"De que devemos ficar contentes?", interrompeu Rony ao se aproximar e escutar a última parte da frase de Hermione.

"Uh...", Hermione mordeu um lábio pensando rápido, mas Harry saiu em sua ajuda.

"De que me sinto bastante bem para o treino de Quadribol de amanhã", respondeu Harry encolhendo ligeiramente os ombros, de forma casual. "Descansei meu tornozelo por dois dias - e tenho de praticar mais para a próxima partida, quando quer que seja".

Rony ficou alegre, então de repente franziu o cenho e grunhiu. "Ah não, eu tenho detenção com Snape amanhã à tarde! Maldição, não poderei assistir o treino".

"Não estaria em detenção se não tivesse insinuado que Snape era daltônico," apontou Hermione com olhar neutros.

Rony parecia obstinado. "Eu só sugeri que ele checasse os olhos. Quero dizer, como eu disse para Snape, o magenta não é uma cor muito subjetiva. E meu Tônico de Fungos Venenosos era claramente magenta, mas ele continuou insistido em que era um '_pobre tom de violeta'_."

Harry fez uma careta. "Estou certo de que Snape ficou sinceramente comovido pela sua preocupação sobre a saúde dele". Imitou a voz baixa e venenosa de Snape e seu tom sarcástico, "_Sim, Weasley, o magenta não é uma cor muito subjetiva. Mas é só **minha** opinião a que conta_".

"Não valia a pena se arriscar por isso e você sabe," disse Hermione sacudindo a cabeça. "Honestamente, a mim pareceu que era mais lilás."

"Ah, obrigado pelo apoio, Mione," disse Rony aborrecido. Voltou-se a Harry. "Mas estive falando com o resto da equipe enquanto você estava na enfermaria - estão satisfeitos com a formação que temos atualmente, assim suponho que estará bem se voltarmos a usá-la no próximo jogo."

Hermione se absteve da conversa enquanto Harry e Rony começavam a discutir Quadribol - esperou um pouco impaciente já que precisava falar urgentemente com Harry sobre a poção antídoto. Se perguntou de forma vaga como teria sido o resultado de seu encontro com Malfoy à noite anterior; ficara na biblioteca até fechar e Harry ainda não tinha voltado na hora em que ela entrara na sala comunal da Grifinória.

O treino de Quadribol finalmente terminou quando Harry pediu a Rony que visse se Seamus poderia convencer Madame Hooch de fixar a partida Sonserina x Grifinória depois do jogo com Lufa-Lufa, que eram os próximos oponentes na lista original de encontros. Seamus estava sentado no outro extremo da mesa, então Rony pegou sua torrada e foi falar com ele.

"Bom," Hermione disse em voz baixa, tão logo Rony partiu. "Como foi ontem? Quê Malfoy achou da idéia do antídoto? Acha que vale a pena tentar?"

Harry franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar o que Draco dissera sobre a poção antídoto; então chegou a conclusão de que não tivera tempo para contar a Draco sobre isso. Haviam estado distraídos com... Muitas coisas.

"Uh," Harry parecia penalizado, "de fato... ainda não lhe disse nada."

"Quê?", Hermione encarou-o com incredulidade. "O que quer dizer com _de fato_ não lhe disse nada? Mas você ficou séculos com ele ontem à noite! O que vocês ficaram fazendo o tempo todo?", um gesto de compreensão se desenhou em seu rosto e olhou suspicaz a Harry. "Não me diga que ele voltou a te beijar!"

"Não," respondeu rapidamente, logo reconsiderou. "Bom, sim. Algo assim. Não sei."

"E eu que estava me perguntando se não estava sendo indeciso ao respeito", disse Hermione secamente.

Harry tentou se explicar. "Quero dizer, bom, estávamos fechados num baú e..."

"Estavam o _quê_!", Hermione mirou-o assombrada, logo soltando um suspiro de resignação. "Espera… não me diga. A tampa do baú não abria e ficou preso dentro com Malfoy."

"Não! A tampa abriu perfeitamente", as maçãs de Harry se ruborizaram ligeiramente.

"Esquece, não estou certa se quero ouvir", Hermione enfatizou suas palavras com um olhar mordaz. "Sabe, vocês dois se encontrando a sós, desse jeito, está começando a parecer uma má idéia. Realmente não é muito produtivo", fez uma pausa. "Inclusive contraproducente."

"Não aconteceu nada!", insistiu Harry sério. "Filch subiu de repente na despensa - mas Malfoy fez um útil Feitiço Vigilante que nos deixou de sobreaviso e tivemos que nos esconder dentro de um baú para que ele não nos encontrasse."

Hermione o observou de soslaio, inquiridora - a imprevista intrusão de Filch não explicava como Malfoy terminara o beijando, mas imaginava que o muito conveniente baú tinha algo a ver. De todos modos, não estava certa de querer saber todos os detalhes.

"Falarei com ele mais tarde," ofereceu, tratando de reparar seu aparente esquecimento. "Esta noite, talvez. Depois do treino de Quadribol."

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. "Esta noite já pode ser a noite de tomar a poção Antídoto."

"Esta noite?", Harry pestanejou surpreso. "Tão cedo? Quer dizer que já sabe como prepará-la?".

A voz de Hermione estava sobrecarregada de urgência. "Deixe-me explicar. Encontrei um livro de referência que tinha as instruções sobre como fazer a poção antídoto. É bastante simples - só precisam seis diferentes ingredientes e podem ser conseguidos facilmente com Snape."

Harry estava escutando atentamente. "Essas são boas notícias."

"Sim," continuou, "creio que posso consegui-los todos esta tarde - vou ver Snape depois de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, para obter uma mostra de uma lista completa de outros ingredientes que necessito para o projeto extra que estou fazendo...". Hermione viu que Harry reprimia um sorriso debochado e o olhou com olhos entrecerrados. "Oh cala a boca, Harry, você tem sorte de que esteja fazendo esse projeto ou não conseguiria os ingredientes que precisa para a poção."

"Malfoy tem sorte, não eu," ele a interrompeu. "Te devo uma, Mione - talvez eu consiga colocar seu nome num escudo de prata da Mansão Malfoy."

"Muito engraçado, ha, ha. Realmente me conformarei com que prometa não voltar a debochar de Rony, mas duvido que o faça. Como estava dizendo, poderia incluir facilmente os ingredientes para a poção Antídoto na lista que vou receber de Snape - esses ingredientes se usam normalmente em outras poções, assim ele não suspeitará". Fez uma pausa. "Mas há outra cosa..."

Harry gemeu. "Sabia que tinha que ter um porém. O que é?"

"Um dos ingredientes, a seiva da planta Veronia, é altamente perecível uma vez que esteja fora de seu recipiente especial," explicou. "Seu calor se deteriora rapidamente depois de algumas horas - e se é usada após a 'data de validade', por assim dizer, qualquer coisa que se acrescente explodirá rapidamente. O que significa que uma vez que receba os ingredientes esta tarde, terá que fazer a poção o mais depressa possível - esta noite, não depois."

"Está bem," disse Harry, tentando processar toda esta nova informação. "Então isso significa que teremos de avisar a Malfoy para nos encontrarmos novamente esta noite e aí lhe contar rápido sobre a idéia da poção antídoto enquanto a preparamos já que não poderei falar antes com ele, pelo menos não em particular."

"Nós não", corrigiu Hermione. "Eu tenho que fazer meu projeto de Poções esta noite - não estou reunindo todos esses outros ingredientes só para perder tempo." O olhou novamente de soslaio de forma apreciativa. "De qualquer forma, não me agrada a perspectiva de ter que observar a Malfoy te olhando fixamente toda a noite. É irritante."

"Ele não me olha fixamente," protestou Harry.

"Oh sim, ele faz. O tempo todo", Hermione fez um gesto de tédio. "Nem sequer Rony olha tão fixamente para Fleur da forma que Malfoy faz com você."

"E... _como_ ele me olha?", perguntou, sua voz se suavizou um pouco.

Hermione pensou um momento. "Sempre que ele te encara, seus olhos se tornam intensos com uma profunda emoção e é tão... tão exclusiva. É como se, no momento em que te visse, deixasse de ver todo o resto. E às vezes fecha os olhos firmemente, como se lhe doesse muito te ver dessa forma - mas então volta a abri-los outra vez e continua contemplando-te da mesma maneira." Hermione se permitiu um sorriso indulgente. "É algo romântico, - mas certamente, tem o fato de que ele é o _Malfoy_."

Harry esboçou um sorriso torto. "Excelente ponto, Mione."

"Oh e tem mais uma coisa," disse Hermione, enquanto voltava a sua forma metódica, concentrada de ser. "O livro de referência em que encontrei as instruções da poção antídoto, é bem... antigo. Foi publicado no primeiro início do século 16 e ainda que a cópia da biblioteca seja uma reimpressão, não foi revisado desde então. Assim poderia ser uma boa idéia conseguir uma autorização para verificarmos se a Seção Restrita tem informação atualizada sobre a poção antídoto para poder melhorá-la; senão, trabalharemos com o que temos."

"De quem devemos conseguir a nota aberta?", se perguntou Harry, repassando mentalmente a lista de professores e riscando de imediato Snape e Trelawney. "Hagrid pode nos dar a autorização?".

"Não," disse Hermione triste, "só professores podem nos autorizar a acessar à Seção Restrita - Hagrid não pode, ainda que tecnicamente, também seja um professor. E não posso perguntar a Snape já que já estou reunindo suficientes substâncias químicas para ser presa em cada estação de trem por todo o planeta." Ficou pensando um momento. "Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que deve pedir que Malfoy consiga a nota. Tudo isto é para ajudar a e_le_ e deveria ao menos ajudar em algo."

Antes que Harry pudesse contestar, Rony voltou de sua pequena conferência com Seamus.

"Bem, está arranjado," disse feliz, dando-lhes um amplo sorriso. "Seamus também pensa que funcionará já que Sonserina nos verá jogar contra Lufa-Lufa antes que voltemos a jogar com eles e quando nos verem usando a mesma formação que usamos contra eles na quarta, pensarão que essa será a estratégia que usaremos para o novo jogo contra eles!"

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, inquisitivo. "E não vai ser a mesma?"

"Hmm", Rony ponderou uns segundos. "Ou, pensarão que estamos tentando enganá-los deliberadamente para que pensem que usaremos a mesma estratégia nos quatro jogos e esperarão que usemos um plano de jogo _diferente_ para a nova partida, quando realmente não o faremos. Não faremos. Mas sim o faremos", fez uma pausa. "Estou dizendo algo coerente?"

"Não," disse Hermione abafando um risinho. Ajeitando a saia e se levantou da mesa. "Vou deixá-los para que confundam um ao outro até que se cansem - preciso devolver um livro à biblioteca." Dirigiu um rápido e significativo olhar a Harry. "Tenho muito trabalho a fazer - Vejo vocês depois!"

Rony despediu-se de Hermione com um sinal e logo se voltou a Harry. "E, o que acha da atuação da Sonserina no jogo, pelo menos durante os quinze minutos que durou?"

Harry notou que Rony teve cuidado para não lhe culpar pelo abandono do jogo; não era característico de Rony ser tão sensível aos sentimentos de outros. Harry soube que Rony só estava tratando de ser compreensivo e empático e ele agradecia por isso.

"Bem," Harry tentou formular uma opinião decente sobre o jogo da Sonserina; poderia responder melhor se lhe houvessem perguntado sobre o jogo de Draco já que havia passado a maior parte da partida observando-o. "Suponho que o Goleiro deles infringiu muitas regras, por isso que cobramos tantos pênaltis."

"Que acha da formação defensiva deles?", pressionou Rony. "Notei que sempre que nossos artilheiros tinham a Goles, os artilheiros da Sonserina os rodeavam e os encurralavam para que seus Batedores pudessem ter um objetivo melhor. Poderia ser potencialmente perigoso para nosso ataque dianteiro, não acha?"

"Hum," disse Harry, parecendo distraído; acabava de ver Draco entrar no Salão Principal, sumamente tarde para o café. Harry se perguntou vagamente se Draco havia permanecido muito tempo na dispensa depois de que ele saíra - ou se Filch havia reaparecido e o descobrira. Talvez passara a noite sendo interrogado sobre o que estava fazendo em uma dispensa abandonada àquela hora da noite. Harry esperava sinceramente que não.

"Sente-se bem, Harry?", escutou a voz de Rony, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Hmm?", Harry se voltou a Rony. "Oh, sim, a defesa da Sonserina."

Rony o olhava inquieto. "Tem certeza de que está bem, Harry?", repetiu soando genuinamente preocupado. "Parece... bem distraído hoje. Não se sente doente, ou algo assim?"

"Não, não," Harry se apressou em tranqüilizá-lo. "Fiquei enjoado de repente - já estou bem, não se preocupe comigo".

"Enjoou? Não quer ir se deitar um pouco?", disse Rony, franzindo o cenho com ansiedade. "Se não se sente bem, deve descansar - tem certeza que vai poder praticar amanhã?"

"Já disse, Rony," falou Harry com firmeza, "estou perfeitamente bem." Soltou um sorriso ligeiramente forçado. "Talvez pensar em todos esses deveres se acumulando esteja me enjoando. É que tudo isso, o Quadribol e todo o resto - tenho acumulado uma grande quantidade de coisas por fazer."

"Pode roubar os deveres da Hermione," brincou Rony. "Pode saquear sua mochila enquanto ela não está, abrir seus pergaminhos e copiá-los." Fez uma pausa e franziu o cenho. "Tem estado passando muitíssimo tempo na biblioteca ultimamente, investigando para suas redações e trabalhos extra e deus sabe que mais. Se não tem cuidado, começarão a colocar livros em cima da cabeça dela já que é uma figura permanente ali."

"Sim, ela tem estado muito ocupada," respondeu Harry, evasivo. "Mas, não estamos todos? Quero dizer, entre o Quadribol, os deveres, as aulas e tudo...", foi deliberadamente vago, "creio que trabalho com um déficit de tempo."

Rony pareceu pensativo por um momento, então se inclinou adiante com uma expressão séria na cara. "Olha, Harry, não quero que se sinta pressionado demais pelo que aconteceu nessa partida. Quero dizer, posso ver que tem estado bastante preocupado desde a quarta - sei que queria ganhar e entendo que cair da vassoura não é a melhor maneira de acabar uma partida. Mas de verdade não deve se culpar ou sentir que decepcionou alguém, porque não é _sua_ culpa. Tudo é culpa de Malfoy."

Harry suspirou. "Foi um acidente, Rony."

"Oh não!", Rony disse acaloradamente. "Sabe, Malfoy tem esta misteriosa habilidade para descompor as coisas e fazer você se sentir responsável por ele, ainda que não seja. Lembra do que aconteceu com Bicuço? Malfoy veio com todo essa bobagem de ter se machucado mortalmente e Hagrid se sentiu culpado pelo que aconteceu, quando todos sabíamos que Malfoy só estava fingindo. Vê o que quero dizer?"

"Bom...", começou Harry.

"E não vou dar a Malfoy a satisfação de te ver perturbado," disse sério. "Sei que provavelmente você está comovido, com isso do choque e da queda. Quero que encare as coisas com calma, para que não acabe trabalhando em excesso e se queime. Me ouviu, Harry?"

Harry esboçou um pequeno sorriso e roçou ligeiramente o braço de Rony, emocionado. "Obrigado, Rony."

Rony viu que a tensão nos traços de Harry se aliviava ligeiramente; lhe devolveu o sorriso e lhe deu cálidas palmadas no ombro. "Quando quiser, companheiro."

Depois do almoço, dez minutos antes de começar a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Harry encontrou-se se atrasando de propósito do lado fora da sala de professores, sofrendo um debate interno sobre entrar ou não entrar. Ensaiou mentalmente sua história uma vez mais para soar convincente, logo respirou fundo e estava a ponto de tocar a porta - quando esta se abriu e o Professor Lupin saiu.

Harry parecia sobressaltado. "Uh, olá, Professor Lupin - por acaso eu estava procurando o senhor"

O professor Lupin trocou de braço a pilha de livros que levava e lhe dirigiu um sorriso. "Bem, tenho tempo, então," disse afetuoso. "Há algo com o que possa te ajudar?"

"Bom…", Harry usou seu melhor tom casual. "Estou interessado em fazer alguma pesquisa extra e me perguntei se você poderia me dar uma autorização para que eu possa tirar alguns livros da biblioteca."

"Pesquisa?", o professor Lupin parecia interessado. "Que tema está procurando exatamente?"

Harry já tinha sua resposta pronta. "Estava pensando em ler um pouco mais sobre o domínio avançado das Artes das Trevas." Havia copiado essa frase da propaganda na contracapa de um dos livros de Hermione.

Lupin pareceu pensativo. "Alguma pesquisa adicional nesse ramo das Artes das Trevas certamente seria útil para nosso atual programa de estudos. Me alegra que esteja interessando em obter mais conhecimento, nunca se sabe demais quando se trata de defesa contra as Artes das Trevas." Assentiu com aprovação e as esperanças de Harry cresceram. Lupin continuou, "Que títulos tem em mente?"

"Hum", titubeou Harry; o livro que Hermione queria tratava realmente sobre poções antídoto, mas não podia dizer a Lupin, porque isso entraria no campo de Poções e o mais provável era que Lupin o mandasse com Snape para que lhe desse a autorização.

Mas tentou, "acha que poderia me dar uma autorização em aberto?". Isso lhe daria acesso a qualquer livro da Seção Restrita - era muito pedir, mas Harry cruzou os dedos e esperou ferventemente parecer o bastante convincente para que Lupin cedesse.

"Uma autorização aberta?", Lupin franziu o cenho ligeiramente. "Olha Harry, por razões óbvias, as notas abertas são supervisadas de forma muito restrita e os professores com freqüência necessitam de uma justificação para outorgá-las. Por regra geral só se nos permite emitir notas abertas a estudantes que investigam projetos trimestrais obrigatórios e não quando se trata de assinaturas voluntárias… mas, por que não me diz exatamente o que quer ler e por que está tão interessado? Talvez eu possa abrir uma exceção a você."

Harry pensou seriamente a pergunta de Lupin.

"Acho que estou fascinado pela maneira que certas formas de magia das Trevas podem, de fato, ter um efeito tão profundo, para alterar a vida de sua vítima," disse honesto. "O quão terrivelmente _incisivas_ podem ser, como essas que manipulam os pensamentos, sentimentos e crenças de uma pessoa. Os feitiços de memória e a maldição Imperius se metem com a mente e… e claro, as poções de amor, que voltam o coração ao avesso e ao direito."

"Ah", Uma certa compreensão se refletiu no rosto de Lupin e assentiu astuto. "Por acaso não tem a ver com Draco Malfoy?"

O coração de Harry se paralisou um momento - sentiu como se o Expresso de Hogwarts o houvesse atravessado, deixando-o completamente sem fôlego. Olhou fixamente a Lupin, demasiado assustado para falar. _Como diabos sabe ele…?_

"Desculpe, Professor?", finalmente Harry conseguiu emitir um fraco gemido, tentando ainda conservar seu ar de indiferença casual e falhando miseravelmente.

"A redação de Draco Malfoy," repetiu Lupin, olhando estranhamente para Harry. "Lembro que ele mencionou a relação entre os feitiços de Memória e as poções de amor como um ramo da magia Imperius, o que foi muito bem exposto da parte dele." Fez uma pausa, olhando Harry com preocupação. "Você está passando mal?"

_Oh, graças a deus._ As pernas quase lhe falharam pelo alívio; o sangue fluiu outra vez por suas veias e seu coração voltou a bater. Durante um horrível instante, havia pensado que seus sentimentos tinham sido muito _transparentes_ e que Lupin vira através dele… mas só foi que Lupin reconheceu referência a redação de Draco. Graças a deus.

"Não, não, estou bem," Harry disse rápido, ainda que trêmulo. "Simplesmente, eh, senti que ia desmaiar... mas já estou bem".

"Receio que não posso dar o que me pede, Harry," disse Lupin com pesar, negando firmemente com a cabeça, fazendo que as encontradas emoções que Harry sentira nos últimos minutos, se fossem ao chão. "Realmente não há muito mais que possa aprender sobre Imperius do que já estudou nos livros texto - e quanto aos feitiços de Memória, nós os estudaremos mais adiante este ano, assim talvez possa escrever uma redação quando chegar o momento. E o acesso à informação sobre as poções de amor é estritamente supervisado pelo Ministério, devido ao surpreendentemente fáceis que são de preparar e dada sua natureza como uma das mais mortais, mais potentes formas das Artes das Trevas."

"Oh". Harry parecia cabisbaixo; mas Lupin interpretou sua desilusão como resultado de uma negativa a sua genuína sede de aprendizagem.

"Estou impressionado por sua curiosidade sobre este assunto, Harry," Lupin parecia contente, ainda que fosse de pouco consolo para a preocupação de Harry. "Que acha se em troca - em duas semanas, daremos uma lição sobre como lidar com feitiços e maldições nos duelos de magia."

"Parece muito interessante, Professor," disse Harry sem muito entusiasmo.

"Sim, certamente promete ser uma lição memorável, no mínimo." Os olhos de Lupin brilharam. "Creio que tem um domínio da varinha bastante bom, Harry - não só em velocidade e exatidão, mas também para usar o feitiço apropriado em cada situação. Talvez te agrade escrever uma redação sobre isso e me apresentar dentro de duas semanas?"

Harry estava de mal-humor quando se dirigia com Rony à cabana de Hagrid para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Sentia que seu desgosto estava mais que justificado - não só não havia conseguido a autorização de Lupin, mas que de algum modo também conseguira ter que escrever uma redação dentro de duas semanas. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era realmente a aula que gostava mais, mas agora não tinha nem o tempo nem a vontade de trabalhar em um dever extra.

"Não consegui a autorização," Harry se queixou com Hermione, quando se separou de Rony para ficar a seu lado. Ambos estavam parado contra o cerco fora da cabana de Hagrid, junto com o resto dos Grifinórios e Sonserinos que tinham aula com eles.

Hermione se via infeliz pelo inconveniente, mas parecia compreensiva. "Já tentou e não pôde conseguí-la?"

"Sim," disse lúgubre Harry. "Pensei que dentre todos os Professores, Lupin poderia ser o mais fácil de convencer para que desse, mas nem sequer se moveu. Honestamente, poderia pensar que eu estava pedindo que firmasse uma autorização para transferir um milhão de Galeões para meu cofre em Gringotes."

Hermione franziu o cenho. "A idéia não era que você ia dizer a Malfoy para que conseguir a autorização?"

Harry encolheu um pouco os ombros. "Tive algum de tempo livre depois do almoço e decidi tentar com Lupin."

Hermione suspirou exasperada. "Não deveria fazer todo o trabalho pesado enquanto Malfoy fica sentado sem fazer nada. Quero dizer, se realmente está tão afetado pela poção, qualquer um pensaria que ele tentaria colocar um pouco mais de esforço em procurar uma maneira de sair dela."

"Também não acho que seja fácil para ele". Harry respondeu em voz baixa sem olhar Hermione e assim perdendo o olhar surpreso que lhe lançou. "Não é só o efeito que a poção está tendo nele - é sua própria reação a ela o que é mais preocupante. Nunca vi ninguém parecer tão miserável como estava ontem à noite."

Harry olhou fixamente ao prado além da cerca, onde a glória do outono havia desprendido as árvores de suas folhas cor vermelho-ouro, conforme a estação começava a cair sem pressa. O céu vestia algo mais que uma ligeira ameaça de chuva e Harry se alegrou de que Grifinória houvesse reservado o campo de Quadribol para amanhã em vez de hoje. Pensou vagamente que não visto a Sonserina praticar há tempos; dizer que seu capitão estava um pouco fora de forma era menosprezar.

"Bom, esqueçamos por um momento de conseguir uma autorização em aberto," disse prática Hermione, sempre a voz da razão. "De qualquer forma, não altera significativamente o plano, assim que tudo continua em marcha como havíamos discutido antes. Não vejo nenhum problema para reunir todos os ingredientes que precisa - assim tudo o que tem que fazer esta noite é misturá-los, dizer umas quantas palavras e então verter tudo na garganta de Malfoy. E se acabou".

Harry não pôde reprimir um sorriso. Hermione era tão carinhosamente metódica em ocasiões; ainda que em seu interior tivesse um forte pressentimento de que o que Draco queria dele, em sua boca, não era precisamente um trago de poção Antídoto - como oportunamente havia demonstrado em ocasiões anteriores.

Para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, hoje estavam vendo unicórnios uma vez mais. Harry no pessoal preferia estas criaturas esquisitas, domadas, à variedade usual de espécies malignas e freqüentemente venenosas que a Hagrid lhe agradava trazer. Depois de um momento a maioria das moças estavam em grupos soltos ao redor de cada um dos unicórnios - cinco no total - enquanto os rapazes estavam pé atrás e olhavam a distância. Para surpresa de Harry, de repente notou que Draco levava um dos unicórnios menores aparte, do outro lado da cerca, mas não muito longe de onde ele e Hermione estavam.

Decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade para falar brevemente com ele; tocou com o cotovelo a Hermione e murmurou pelo canto da boca, "Pode distrair Rony por um momento? Preciso dizer a Malfoy que devemos nos encontrar esta noite - só levará um minuto."

Enquanto Hermione ia onde Rony estava falando com Hagrid, Harry caminhou dissimuladamente pelo campo; dirigindo-se com passo decidido onde estava Draco, ainda que tentando parecer casual. Ninguém prestou muita atenção já que todos estavam ocupados com os brincalhões unicórnios.

Draco levantou a vista conforme Harry se aproximava; havia um elemento de surpresa em seus olhos, ainda que fosse coberto rapidamente por uma resignação apagada. Não disse nada, mas seu olhar, tranqüilo como a calma precedente a uma tormenta, nunca se desviou de Harry.

Harry olhava o unicórnio ao lado de Draco - ainda que fosse menor que o resto, desprendia uma certa dignidade tranqüila, madura, que fazia que se lhe visse uma vez e logo se voltasse a vê-lo outra vez mais. Era um unicórnio bebê; estava coberto com um casaco de pele escura de cor de carvão e com franjas de pelo de cor prata de relâmpago. Na testa, sob uma marca com forma de estrela que brilhava fracamente, havia um chifre pequeno - inteiro como marfim, que resplandecia fraco como um tom de luz de estrela.

O unicórnio levantou a cabeça ligeiramente e olhou suspeito a Harry, enquanto deitava seu rosto contra a palma aberta de Draco. Harry estava surpreendido de quão cômodo parecia o unicórnio com ele.

"Gosto do seu unicórnio", comentou admirando a delgada besta, com seus cabelos cor de prata de seda; mas sem tocá-la.

Draco inclinou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso elevou os bordes de seus lábios. "É um novo tipo de cantada?".

Harry não soube se devia rir ou se incomodar; este sentimento de incerteza dentro dele estava tornando-se mais comum quando se encontrava perto de Draco. O outro rapaz simplesmente não lhe dava razão alguma para estar certo de nada; ultimamente, a luz parecia corrupção e a escuridão, pureza.

Decidiu deixar passar o comentário. "Conseguimos algo - preciso que vá de novo na despensa, a meia-noite".

"Esta noite?", Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Então gostou do nosso pequeno interlúdio mais do que quer admitir. Talvez queira repeti-lo?". Mas não havia humor em seus olhos, só um suave piscar de dor.

Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar, sufocado. "Não. Hermione teve uma nova idéia que poderia ser a solução que estamos procurando".

"Solução?", a voz de Draco soou estranha, como se estivesse saturada de emoções trançadas por uma fina e delicada, mas constante pressão. "Estamos buscando soluções, ou só um escape?".

"Malfoy," Harry disse claramente, com uma firmeza na voz que nem mesmo ele podia acreditar. "Não se renda agora."

Draco se afastou do unicórnio e se aproximou mais a Harry; o unicórnio estampou seu casco dianteiro na terra, e fez um ruído descontente. Draco o ignorou; em troca, levantou os olhos para olhar fixamente a Harry.

"Não se trata de se render," disse suavemente, com a voz cheia de uma cuidadosa calma que não ocultava a dor que corria muito profundamente em seu interior. "Trata-se de _ceder_."

Harry cerrou os olhos, rompendo a intensidade que crescia inexorável entre eles; mas ainda podia ver a turbulenta luz nos olhos de Draco, impressos na prata detrás de suas pálpebras. Fora quase doloroso de observar e agora inclusive mais doloroso de _sentir_ - Harry se sentiu alarmado de repente, porque isto era exatamente sobre o que Hermione lhe havia advertido, que poderia ser arrastado neste vértice de emoções encontradas como se lhe fossem próprias. Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Abriu os olhos, determinado a manter a compostura e a lógica, por seu próprio bem assim como o de Draco.

"Confia em mim, está bem?", Harry se encontrou dizendo. Ao azar, as cenas acudiram a sua mente, desatadas; uma oblíqua luz branca da lâmina afilada de uma adaga, jóias de cores colocadas em um anel de prata polida, um momento resplandecente em um tronco cheio de escuridão.

A luz do sol da tarde se derramou através do cabelo de Draco deixando-o branco dourado e seus pálidos traços foram banhados com uma luz cálida que quase dava um toque de rubor a suas maçãs; um vento fresco soprou, mas Draco não se moveu para tirar uma mecha dos olhos. Só olhava Harry, com um olhar inquisidor e de entendimento à vez; então, finalmente respondeu.

"Certamente", suas palavras foram absolutamente moderadas. "Eu estarei lá."

Harry assentiu e retrocedeu; voltou se afastando, caminhou tão discretamente como lhe foi possível onde estavam Rony e Hermione.

"Hey!", disse Rony quando Harry se aproximou; tinha o cenho ligeiramente franzido e Harry soube que Rony havia visto a direção de onde havia chegado. "Que estava fazendo com o unicórnio de Malfoy?"

Hermione fez um tremendo esforço para não rir tontamente; Harry lhe dirigiu um breve olhar assassino, antes de voltar-se com ar inocente a Rony. "Oh, só estava lhe dizendo para que não o monopolizasse - quer dizer, não é justo que tenha um unicórnio só para ele, ou é?"

Rony entornou os olhos mirando o unicórnio. Harry também se voltou - e viu que Draco estava dando-lhe uma maçã açucarada enquanto acariciava as madeixas prateada, de uma maneira surpreendentemente terna.

"Bom, está muito magro," Rony concluiu, com a natural tendência para concluir que qualquer criatura mágica que tivesse sequer um vago carinho por Malfoy não podia ser muito inteligente ou simpática. "Não é bonito nem cheio de cor como os outros unicórnios."

"Tem um chifre bonito," Harry disse sem pensar. Hermione afogou outra gargalhada.

Rony não se deu conta. "É?", perguntou distraído, dando de ombros. "Bom, falando de outra coisa - adivinha o que Hagrid acaba de nos contar? Norberto ganhou um Concurso de Fogo! Carlinhos acabou de enviar uma coruja para informar."

Hermione se apoiou contra a cerca enquanto Rony entusiasta voltava a contar o que Hagrid lhes dissera; que o pequeno Norberto havia triunfado no concurso porque havia prendido fogo ao rabo de seu competidor mais próximo e isto havia obrigado ao dragão machucado se retirar. Podia notar que Harry apenas escutava - em troca, estava olhando ao longe, à cerca no extremo oposto do campo.

E Hermione teve o pressentimento de que não era o unicórnio que Harry estava olhando.

xxxxxxx

Conforme a escuridão se espalhava através dos sombreados e sinuosos corredores que tinha em sua frente, Harry tomou nota mental de nunca levar quatro garrafas de poção enquanto tentava escapulir pelo castelo depois da hora de dormir - sobretudo quando não podia usar magia para equilibrar as garrafas, devido ao risco potencial de alterar suas essências mágicas.

Primeiro, quase deixou cair a garrafa que levava a seiva da planta de Verônica quando saia através do buraco do retrato; logo havia tropeçado pelo menos três vezes com os pilares, porque não tinha uma mão livre para segurar a varinha acesa e iluminar o caminho. Enquanto tratava de equilibrar as garrafas com as poções, se esquivar dos pilares colocados por todos lados e manter-se alerta por se Filch andava de ronda, a dispensa parecia estar a quilômetros de distância.

Finalmente, quando irrompeu na dispensa, como de costume, Draco já estava ali. Harry se perguntou a que hora chegava normalmente - ser pontual poderia ser simplesmente decência, mas chegar constantemente antes da hora... isso definitivamente era outra coisa.

Harry descarregou tudo o que levava na mesa e suspirou fortemente - logo verificou seu relógio. Era quase meia-noite - o momento proverbial do encanto mágico, em que as coisas mudariam com a rapidez de um respiro.

E pelo bem de Draco, Harry esperava que algo mudasse, pra melhor.

A meia-noite também significava que a seiva da planta de Verônica, que Hermione havia conseguido pela tarde com Snape, já havia estado fora de seu recipiente especial durante quase cinco horas. Seu calor estava deteriorando-se e se não se apressassem, a efetividade da poção antídoto diminuiria enormemente - ou pior, explodiria em suas caras quando tentassem misturar tudo.

Draco olhou a Harry curioso. "Me deixa adivinhar. Vamos começar nossa própria franquia de Poções para competir com Snape, assim poderemos ganhar dinheiro suficiente para fugir do país antes que meu pai saiba de tudo sobre isso da poção de amor."

"Muito engraçado", Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar fulminante. "Em primeiro lugar, considerando tua habilidade de preparar poções eu não investiria um sicle em qualquer franquia de Poções da qual _você_ fizesse. E segundo, não vou fugir do país contigo, sob nenhuma circunstância."

Draco franziu o cenho, mas continuou observando enquanto Harry começava a inspecionar as etiquetas das garrafas, consultando conforme avançava, uma amassada lista que tinha na mão.

"Bom, agora tira a capa", Harry instruiu rapidamente, sem levantar a vista das garrafas de poções e outros ingredientes empoeirados que havia colocado na mesa; e como resultado, não percebeu o olhar inquisidor de Draco.

Draco duvidou, olhando Harry não sem surpresa. "Como?", Não se moveu.

"Tire a capa," repetiu e apontou com a cabeça um espaço vazio no chão no centro do pequeno armazém. "Estenda a capa no chão e volte aqui rápido. Eu tirarei a minha e a colocarei no chão também e então vamos trabalhar."

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas. "_Esta_ é a brilhante idéia de Granger?"

"Que acha que significa isso?", Harry levantou a vista, sem entender o que Draco queria dizer. "Esta é uma idéia muito boa, Malfoy. Devíamos tê-la feito faz tempo - imediatamente depois de que tomaste a poção, por exemplo. Teria tido um melhor efeito se o tivéssemos feito antes e não sabe como tenho desejado que o tivéssemos feito."

"Bom, eu _pensei_ em fazer antes, mas...", Draco parecia cuidadoso. "Tem certeza, Harry? Não deveríamos - uh, conversar primeiro?".

"Não há tempo para falar", Harry disse, negando impaciente com a cabeça, enquanto tirava a capa pelos ombros e a lançava ao chão. "Precisamos fazer aqui, agora mesmo. Se não fizermos logo, acho que alguma coisa aqui vai explodir".

Draco parecia alarmado. "Bom, bom, se você diz. Quero dizer, se você realmente quer." Desabotoou a frente de sua capa, deslizando o tecido pelos seus ombros para revelar uma camisa de dormir fina, branca; começou a desabotoá-la, então fez uma pausa e examinou Harry. "Quer que apague as luzes?"

"Quê?", Harry encarou Draco perplexo; então a compreensão se refletiu finalmente em seu rosto "Oh, _Oh_!"

"Que você tem?", Draco captou a expressão consternada de Harry e mordeu o lábio. "Espera um minuto. Não quis...?"

"NÃO!", o reconhecimento de Harry da intenção de Draco foi afugentado rapidamente pelo incômodo e turbação; se aproximou furtivamente onde Draco estava parado e lhe agarrou rudemente pelo braço. "_Malfoy!_ _Não_ é isso que eu quis dizer!"

As maçãs de Draco ficaram com uma larga sombra de vermelho. "Mas você disse –".

"Disse: tire a capa e a coloque ali, para que possamos ter espaço para preparar a poção sem ter que nos preocuparmos em derramá-la no chão!", Harry o interrompeu, parecendo agitado e confuso e olhou Draco. "Definitivamente não o que você estava pensando! _Por deus, Malfoy!_ Eu sugeriria algo _assim_?"

"Ei, como eu vou adivinhar o que você quis dizer?", Draco parecia indignado e mortificado ao mesmo tempo, enquanto começava a abotoar a camisa de dormir de novo, aborrecido. "Você sempre anda propondo idéias estranhas, eu só estava cooperando."

"Uff", Harry fechou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas com os dedos. Voltou a cabeça para Draco, ainda incrédulo; não tanto pelo fato de que Draco houvesse saltado imediatamente a essa conclusão, mas por tê-la _aceitado_ tão de boa vontade. "Você realmente _pensou que eu tivesse proposto isso_? Pára de pensar nisso, Malfoy!".

"Não é minha culpa!", Draco parecia realmente ferido e envergonhado, enquanto alisava a frente de sua camisa. "Você foi ambíguo sem necessidade. Quero dizer, estamos sozinhos aqui. Aí pede que eu tire a roupa. Você começou com isso."

"E me imaginou fazendo _isso_?", Harry balbuciou, ficando vermelho.

"Também poderia ter sido que quisesse comparar o tamanho de - "

"MALFOY!"

"Nossas capas, ia dizer", Draco sorriu desdenhosamente. "O tamanho das costuras e o comprimento da manga, Potter - que _estava_ pensando?"

Harry obrigou-se a respirar fundo para recobrar a compostura. A conversa resultante sobre se despir, comparar tamanhos e a dose geral de palavras mal entendidas havia conseguido distraí-lo da poção antídoto.

"Voltemos ao começo," disse, marcando cada palavra e olhando duramente a Draco. "E, por favor, tome tudo o que disser de agora em diante no sentido literal e guarde suas excursões mentais para você."

Draco fez um muxoxo, mas ainda assim foi ajudar Harry a transportar os ingredientes da mesa ao espaço despejado no chão, onde haviam estendido suas capas. Draco se sentiu tentado a dizer a Harry o que duas pessoas faziam normalmente quando punham um tapete provisional de roupas no chão... Mas então, se arrependeu, dado que Harry não havia tomado muito bem seu pequeno equívoco anterior.

"Vai me dizer que poção está fazendo?", perguntou em troca.

Harry o observou. "É uma poção antídoto," explicou. "Hermione pensa que já que a poção é como veneno em teu sangue, isso deveria poder neutralizar seu efeito."

"Para que a poção de amor simplesmente... desapareça?", perguntou, com o cenho ligeiramente franzido. "O feitiço seria interrompido tão simplesmente assim?"

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Isso, creio, essa é a idéia básica. Bom," disse, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas junto a roupa de Draco. "Temos tudo o que precisamos e tudo o que temos de fazer é misturar."

"E então o que?", Draco perguntou suavemente. "Supõe-se que vou bebê-la? Porque esse poderia ser um pequeno problema já que agora tenho certos receios bem fundados sobre beber poções preparadas por mim mesmo."

"Bem, é diferente esta vez", disse Harry, ondeando a folha de papel frente a Draco. "Porque temos uma lista de instruções que estão _completas_. Não uma lista com pedaços faltando do que poderiam ser instruções importantes, como a _sua_."

"Mas a minha funcionou, não?", disse entre dentes.

Harry abriu a boca, mas não encontrou algo para responder. Suspirou fatigado e levantou os olhos a Draco. "Olha, quer fazer isso ou não?"

Draco o encarava, com uma luz escura de desespero refletido na prata de seus olhos. Observou os olhos de Harry, que eram de um esmeralda vidrado; baixou a seus lábios, ligeiramente abertos como se estivessem fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa; fixando-se finalmente em seu pescoço, fino e delineado pela gola redonda de sua camiseta branca.

Com clara elegância Draco se agachou, apoiando-se nos nós de uma mão, estendendo a outra para tocar suavemente o ombro de Harry; Harry pareceu sobressaltado por sua súbita proximidade e ficou um pouco tenso, mas não se afastou. Draco deixou que sua mão se deslizasse ao longo da linha do ombro de Harry, descansando-a no pescoço; seus dedos procuraram brevemente sob o fino tecido da camiseta e tirou a corrente prateada que enlaçava sua garganta.

E preso a ela, o anel de prata de Draco.

Harry não se moveu enquanto Draco se aproximou ainda mais e se reclinou para abrir o fecho detrás de seu pescoço. Estavam tão próximos que seus narizes quase se tocavam; era um intenso reflexo de seu momento íntimo no baú, como na noite anterior.

_Supõe-se que a ametista cura e traz proteção e clareza mental._

Os olhos de Draco nunca romperam o contato com os de Harry, ainda quando o colar esteve desabrochado e Draco deslizou o anel da corrente prateada; segurou o anel firmemente na mão durante um momento, sentindo sua fresca densidade e as fissuras familiares ao longo da superfície, onde as gemas adornavam a cinta de prata.

_A esmeralda repele o mal e - _

"Use isso", Draco sussurrou suavemente, seus lábios estavam a uns poucos centímetros da orelha de Harry.

Esticou a mão e tomou a direita de Harry e pela segunda vez deslizou o anel em seu dedo anular. As pedras emitiram faíscas violeta cristalino e verde claro; a prata parecia brilhar com una luz completamente própria.

Harry assentiu em silêncio; o ar estava carregado com uma energia única que agudou a intensidade do momento ao máximo. A mão de Draco segurava a sua ainda, ainda depois de que deslizou o anel em seu lugar; Harry quase podia sentir o delicado pulso sob a pele de Draco e o contraditório calor de sua palma contra seus próprios dedos. O momento se deteve no tempo, então se evaporou com a rapidez de uma exalação, desaparecendo como espirais de chuvisco; Draco finalmente soltou a mão de Harry e retrocedeu.

"Façamos," disse suavemente e em seus olhos Harry viu brilhar una nova luz de emoção - confiança esperançada, mesclada com fracas sombras de derrota desvalida.

Com um olhar inexplicável de determinação recém descoberta, Harry recolheu a lista de instruções que Hermione lhe dera - ao que parecia, a poção antídoto estava entre as coisas mais simples que jamais houvera preparado. Hermione já havia medido as quantidades corretas de cada um dos ingredientes, assim que tudo o que tinha que fazer era misturar tudo e... estaria pronto.

Harry havia trazido consigo um copo vazio; verteu com cuidado o conteúdo inteiro de cada uma das garrafas neste, assegurando-se de não derramar nada. Draco simplesmente se sentou frente a ele e o observou trabalhar, seus olhos não se fixavam tanto na poção, mas nos movimentos de Harry. Este duvidou um pouco quando colocou a seiva de planta de Verônica na mistura; mas não houve nenhuma explosão.

Finalmente, todos os líquidos foram misturados sem incidente algum; ao levantar o copo, a poção era opaca e ligeiramente efervescente, uma bonita sombra de azul índigo. Draco o olhou com cautela, mas se absteve de fazer comentários.

Harry tomou um pequeno recipiente cheio do que pareciam pétalas. "Esta é a última parte da poção," disse respirando fundo; viu a lista de novo e leu em voz alta o nome. "Flores de trifasçata de Sanseveria - a planta da serpente. Supõe-se que devo esfarelá-las na poção enquanto digo o feitiço, _Discede toxicum_. Então você tem que beber o copo inteiro de um gole. Ok?".

Draco pareceu recobrar a compostura, reafirmando sua resolução. "Quando estiver pronto."

Harry assentiu gravemente e com mãos algo trêmulas, abriu a tampa do recipiente e esvaziou o pós das pétalas na mistura.

"_Discede toxicum,_" disse enfatizando cada sílaba, com voz trêmula.

A poção se fez de imediato um vermelho luminoso, como um estalido de fogo, antes de ficar completamente clara, brilhando fraca como cristal líquido.

"Bem," Harry parecia nervoso e apertado, enquanto empurrava o copo a Draco. "Beba-a agora."

Se Draco tinha qualquer medo, ou receios, não demonstrou - resoluto, tomou o copo da mão de Harry, o levantou fazendo um brinde breve, sem palavras, então bebeu a poção em um rápido gole silencioso.

Harry o olhou ansioso, com o cenho franzido de antecipação; tomou o copo vazio da mão de Draco e esperou contendo a respiração. "Como se sente?"

Draco pestanejou umas vezes, tentando respirar de forma normal e avaliando o efeito que a poção antídoto estava tendo nele - mas era impossível de distinguir entre esta sensação incendiária atual, da surda dor irritante ao que quase estava começando a acostumar-se. A sensação ardente minguava e fluía, crescendo e diminuindo como mar inquieto - e no mais fundo Draco teve o temor de que continuasse sendo o mesmo oceano de antes.

"E?", a voz de Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos. "Está funcionando?"

Draco fechou os olhos e se concentrou em inalar profunda e regularmente. O calor o afogava por dentro e então parecia se acalmar e debilitar-se ligeiramente, acendeu um raio fraco de esperança; esperou à expectativa, enfocando toda sua consciência nisso, buscando quase desesperadamente um sentimento tangível de que a poção de amor estava o libertando...

A ardente sensação decresceu cada vez mais, como brasas ardendo sem chama em um forno carbonizado e seu coração bateu rápido numa tentativa regozijo; de repente se sentiu mais _normal_, embora só levemente, mas isso era bastante pelo momento. Outro feitiço de vertigem o assaltou e oscilou sutilmente, levantando de forma instintiva a mão para segurar-se e foi vagamente consciente de que Harry estendia também a mão para segurá-lo. Quando sua mente deixou de girar, Draco abriu os olhos enquanto as imagens borradas a seu redor tomavam uma forma definida.

Harry estava parado a pouco mais de meio metro, com a mão aferrada em seu braço em um gesto de apoio, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

"Você está bem?", inquiriu, parecendo intranqüilo e esperançado ao mesmo tempo. "Fun - funcionou?"

"Sim, funcionou", Draco respondeu brevemente; ladeando um pouco a cabeça para ver a reação de Harry.

Harry parecia... aliviado. As linhas de tensão desapareceram de seu rosto, pareceu relaxar-se consideravelmente, respirando mais fácil. De fato sorriu quando viu Draco voltar a olhá-lo; não foi um sorriso cálido ou feliz, mas tampouco forçado.

"Isso é bom," foi tudo o que disse, embora alívio em sua postura mostrou quão nervoso havia estado antes. "Se sente... normal de novo?"

Draco ainda se sentia açoitado por vestígios de vertigem. "Defina normal."

"Bom," Harry pensou um momento. "Não sei - como se sentia antes da poção de amor?"

"Não consigo lembrar", o tom de Draco era franco, suas palavras brutalmente sinceras.

"Normal, humm...", Harry tentou de novo. "Para começar, deveria poder pensar corretamente, suponho, e já não se sentiria atraído por mim. Definitivamente não ia querer me beijar."

"Nesse caso," sussurrou Draco, sua voz soava angustiosa e ofegante, "Não, não funcionou."

Agarrou Harry, puxando-o a ele e o beijou duramente.

Uma vez mais Draco pegou Harry totalmente desprevenido; nada mais que um sobressaltado 'oomph' escapou de seus lábios antes que fossem selados por sua boca. Harry retrocedeu um passo, tropeçando e caindo ao chão com Draco em cima dele.

Os lábios de Draco eram suaves, mas seus modos eram duros; imobilizou Harry no chão e o beijou, passando os dedos entre seu cabelo escuro, segurando a parte traseira de sua cabeça firmemente. Sua pressão nos braços de Harry era o suficientemente firme para machucá-lo, transmitindo a pura dor que sentia por dentro, que saiu à superfície enquanto suas unhas se cravavam profundamente na carne. Suas unhas teriam tirado sangue, se não fosse pelas mangas que cobriam a pele desnuda de seus braços.

Harry apartou seu rosto rompendo o contato de seus lábios; o corpo de Draco se sentia quente, quase febril, apoiado sobre o chão.

Draco se apartou, aturdido, vagamente consciente de que Harry o estava empurrando, evidentemente mais aferrado ao fato de tê-lo beijado de novo, envolvendo seus pensamentos na sensação de afundamento que estava surgindo em seu estômago novamente.

"Achei que tinha dito que havia funcionado", a voz de Harry era serena, seu tom cuidadoso e moderado.

"Bem, evidentemente não funcionou". Draco não o podia olhar diretamente; assim que se fez a um lado e se sentou.

Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar mordaz. "Então, por que tinha dito que funcionara?"

A voz de Draco era morta, apagada e absolutamente derrotada. "Bom, certamente foi uma boa ilusão enquanto durou."

Harry também, se sentou, acomodando as lentes e passando uma mão sobre seu cabelo desobediente com absoluta frustração. "Maldição, isso é uma droga."

"Sim," Draco disse sem emoção, "imagina como me sinto."

Harry o observou, sentindo uma pontada de culpa. "Talvez precise um tempo para surtir efeito. Li em um livro de pesquisas que pode tomar até 24 horas para mostrar resultados - dê algum tempo e tenho certeza que funcionará."

"Isso é o que todos dizem em sua noite de núpcias," Draco murmurou caprichosamente.

"Sabe, Malfoy, ser pessimista realmente não ajuda dissipar a escuridão neste lugar." Harry parecia exasperado. "Não pode pensar em algo construtivo para dizer?"

"Construtivo?", Draco parecia cético, como se isto fosse completamente um novo conceito. Fez uma pausa e pensou durante um momento; então se levantou e se dirigiu a Harry. "Bom. Então vamos dançar."

Harry emitiu um sorriso forçado, muito seu pesar. "Dançar. Você quer dançar."

Draco encolheu os ombros. "Nos distrairá de tudo isso durante um instante."

Harry duvidou. "Não tenho certeza de que seja boa idéia, Malfoy. Quero dizer..."

"Tem alguma sugestão melhor?" Draco o interrompeu suavemente. "Poderíamos brincar às escuras suponho. Ali está nosso pequeno baú, seria bastante útil - de novo."

"Não, não quero fazer nada dentro desse baú," respondeu apressadamente Harry; de novo olhava duvidoso a Draco. "É sério? De verdade você quer dançar aqui, agora mesmo?"

"Não, estava pensando amanhã durante o café da manhã, no Salão Principal", Draco fez um gesto de tédio. "Vamos, a menos que queira parecer um tonto outra vez no Baile de Formatura."

Draco estendeu a mão olhando-o decidido nos olhos.

Harry vacilou um momento; então finalmente suspirou e tomou a mão estendida de Draco permitindo-lhe que o ajudasse a se por de pé.

"Não posso acreditar que esteja fazendo isso," murmurou. "Sinto que estou em um musical ou algo assim - quando a situação fica difícil, entra uma música e todos começam a dançar."

"Isso é brilhante vindo de você", comentou travesso Draco. "Levando em conta que é um dançarino sem esperança."

"Não é verdade," Harry protestou zangado.

"Sim, é sim. Eu estava lá, te vi dançar. E todos os outros também viram já que teve a feliz desgraça de abrir o Baile de Inverno." Draco parecia convencido e levantou um dedo. "Primeira lição: ela não guia a dança. O homem guia."

"Oh, cala a boca", as maçãs de Harry se ruborizaram ligeiramente. "Não é minha culpa que Parvati quisesse dançar mais que eu."

"Bem, perdoe-a por querer dançar em um baile", disse Draco.

"Eh, é fácil para você falar," replicou Harry. "Você não teve que dançar na frente da escola inteira, tudo que teve que fazer foi se pavonear por aí com sua fina capa de gala negra e parecer entediado."

Draco fez uma pausa e ladeou a cabeça para olhar Harry. "Lembra da cor da capa que usei no Baile de Inverno?"

Harry parecia desconcertado. "Sim. Mas quero dizer, sempre usa negro e prata, não é?"

Draco sorriu. "Negro e prata é a combinação perfeita - é uma mistura elementar, mas ainda assim é um vívido contraste."

Harry fez uma careta. "Tirou isso de um catálogo de moda de um estilista de roupas para bruxos, ou pensou sozinho?"

"Não", Draco lhe dirigiu um olhar estranho. "É o que realmente penso. Negro e prata foram feitos um para o outro."

Envolveram a garrafa vazia da poção e os recipientes dos ingredientes nas capas que haviam posto no piso e os deixaram a um lado deixando um espaço livre para poder dançar. Com um movimento de sua varinha Draco escureceu as luzes, para que as tochas que havia colocado nos extremos distantes do quarto agora brilharam com uma cor melosa, dourada.

Draco se voltou e olhou Harry, seu olhar inescrutável era suavizada pelas sombras pálidas geradas pela luz flutuante. Aproximou-se mais de Harry; em resposta, Harry não retrocedeu, só o olhou com olhos muito abertos, cheios de inocência e antecipação.

Draco tomou a mão esquerda de Harry e pôs a direita em sua própria cintura sem romper nunca o contato visual; então deu um pequeno passo adiante e ficaram muito próximos, seus rostos escassamente separados. Um calafrio de tensa excitação fluiu entre eles como gelo eletrizado.

"Te deixarei guiar," Draco disse suave e sereno, olhando-o fixo aos olhos.

Eram quase da mesma estatura; Draco descansou sua palma esquerda no ombro de Harry aproximando-os ainda mais. Podia sentir o metal fresco de seu anel no dedo de Harry, apertado contra sua outra mão; oprimiu instintivamente a mão, como se desejasse capturar o momento intangível que agora, de algum modo, estavam compartilhando.

Harry olhava Draco cauteloso e viu a crua gama de sentimentos que destelharam em seu rosto; franca e profunda dor; zanga desolada e derrota desvalida, unindo-se em um caleidoscópio de emoções, antes de desaparecer como vapor e sombras.

"Não há música," Harry disse finalmente, muito suave.

"Não importa", sussurrou Draco. Cerrou os olhos, saboreando a sensação incrível, incomparável de estar tão perto de Harry e não lhe importava se havia música ou só silêncio, ou que estivessem dançando no chão poeirento da despensa ou numa cama de cravos e rosas. Nada mais importava realmente, só que estava dançando com Harry.

O braço de Harry se apertou vacilante ao redor da cintura de Draco, descansando ligeiramente a mão contra o pequeno vão de suas costas. Draco o olhou fixamente nos olhos, esmeraldas impecáveis brilhando com uma emoção perfeita; sem apreensão, sem torpor, não era algo que pudesse descrever, exceto no coração e esse era o que o fazia tão perfeito.

E assim, dançaram.

Harry guiou admiravelmente bem a dança; depois de algo de vacilação inicial e alguns passos indecisos, conseguiu se relaxar em um ritmo que se acoplou perfeitamente com Draco e então tudo foi fácil. Draco se adaptou rapidamente a seu compasso e seus corpos se sincronizaram, próximos enquanto traçavam círculos estreitos que marcavam suas pegadas no piso poeirento.

Harry jamais em sua vida teria imaginado que dançaria com Draco Malfoy, a sós em uma despensa no quinto andar da Torre de Astronomia, as quinze para uma da manhã. E mais que isso, nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão bem.

Enquanto dançavam, Draco teve que admitir que Harry não era mal dançarino - ou sua dança durante o Baile de Inverno não havia feito jus a seu talento, ou havia melhorado consideravelmente desde então. Ou talvez, Draco se perguntou, era porque Harry estivesse dançando com ele?

Obrigou-se a separar seus sentimentos de seus pensamentos, os quais estavam enredados em um aturdimento envolto que gritava: '_Você está dançando com Harry'._ E um ainda mais perturbador: 'B_eije-o, só uma vez mais'._ Draco mordeu um lábio.

"Se sente diferente?", perguntou Harry. "A poção está funcionando?"

_Beije-o._

"Acho que sim," respondeu de uma maneira evasiva. "Posso senti-la revolvendo meu estômago - ou só poderia ser que está dissolvendo meus intestinos, certamente."

"Argh," Harry fez uma careta. "Não acho. Agora mesmo, se sente melhor - menos enjoado, talvez?"

_Beije-o._

"Um pouco," disse Draco, inconscientemente apertando-se mais contra o corpo de Harry.

"Mais... no controle?", inquiriu Harry.

_Beije-o._

"Algo assim," respondeu Draco desejando que sentir-se mais convencido do que se ouvia.

"Nada mais?", perguntou Harry.

_Beije-o._

"Sim," disse Draco e simplesmente o fez.

Inclinou-se adiante e beijou a Harry, não com a fereza do beijo anterior, mas que desta vez, foi muito mais terno. Soltou a mão de Harry e seus braços se deslizaram e se uniram ao redor de seu pescoço trazendo-o extraordinariamente mais perto e Draco pôde sentir as batidas do coração de Harry, contra seu próprio peito. Vagamente sentia o toque pesado das mãos de Harry que descansavam em sua cintura; acidentalmente ou não, não sabia, nem queria saber. Não lhe importava.

Os lábios de Draco se abriram contra a boca de Harry que estava cálida e impassível ao mesmo tempo; Harry estava ou, demasiado abrumado para separar-se, ou não disposto a fazê-lo, embora não correspondesse ao beijo. O deslumbrante desejo cresceu em alguma parte da mente de Draco como turva maresia e deixou que sua língua oscilasse contra os lábios de Harry, dobrando-se para aproximar-se mais, desejando mais...

Isso pareceu estimular Harry a fazer algo; começando ligeiramente e retrocedendo abruptamente ocasionando que se rompesse o profundo contato - Draco mordeu um lábio, levantou a vista para olhar Harry, quase sem querer ver o que havia nesses olhos verdes - silenciosa recusa, uma vez mais.

"Bem," Harry disse finalmente, pestanejando duas vezes. "Talvez devêssemos esperar um tempo maior."

Draco assentiu, ruborizado. "Boa idéia".

Harry foi a se sentar junto à parede e em vez de se sentar junto a ele, Draco foi a um armário próximo do outro extremo da despensa; o abriu e para o assombro de Harry, tirou duas garrafas de Cerveja Amanteigada. Pelo que Harry podia ver, dentro ainda havia pelo menos meio engradado de Cerveja.

"Está louco?", disse olhando a Cerveja Amanteigada enquanto Draco voltava com uma em cada mão. "Se Filch encontrar seu esconderijo de Cerveja de Amanteigada, estará em grandes problemas."

"Relaxe," disse indiferente Draco. "Pus um Encanto Aborto-cego nesse armário - é algo como esses Encantos Repelentes de Trouxas, só que ao invés, este repele Abortos. Se Filch olhar aí, não veria nada mesmo... e ninguém mais exceto ele sobe aqui."

"Realmente, quero saber onde aprendeu todos estes feitiços?", comentou Harry, mas aceitou a garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada que Draco lhe deu.

"Acampamento de verão," respondeu Draco com cara séria, "para Senhores do Mal em Treinamento."

Harry não pôde evitar rir e o som de seu riso ajudou a relaxar o pessimismo no ar. Notou o usual logotipo prateado com letras cursivas _Álcool_ ao longo da Cerveja Amanteigada quando abriu a garrafa e tomou um gole - deixou em sua garganta uma sensação ardente ao passar, mas o álcool aliviou seus nervos. Draco o olhou e lhe dirigiu um sorriso triste.

Harry rapidamente se tranqüilizou; notou a expressão no rosto de Draco, entre a esperança abrigada e a esperança perdida, capturadas na margem onde o desejo e a realidade se mantinham em precário equilíbrio.

"Sinto muito," disse em voz baixa Harry vendo diretamente Draco.

A réplica mordaz _'Maldição, certamente deveria sentir' _já estava na ponta da língua de Draco, mas a engoliu no último momento; ao olhar Harry e ver a aflita sinceridade em seus olhos, as palavras amargas se dissolveram deixando só uma triste nostalgia.

Draco engoliu e desviou o rosto da vista de Harry. "Eu também."

* * *

**N/T: **Nada de importante, só que eu li a cena da dança desse capítulo escutando "Wonderwall", só que na versão do Ryan Adams. Ficou muito lindo. Essa versão mais lenta ficou perfeita (melhor que a do Oasis!)...

**Nota do Grupo:**

O que vocês acharam da dança? Esperamos que tenham gostado!

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Dana Norram, Lis, Rei Owan, Maaya Malfoy, Ilia-Chan (Força para você!), Kirina-Li, Mel Deep Dark, kaza, Srta. Kinomoto, Amy Lupin, Anita Joyce Belice, AganishLottly, Marck Evans, Tatiana, Bela-Chan, Elisangela** (Nós somos brasileiros, e não desistimos nunca) e **Hermione Seixas**.

Os Tradutores


	12. Frustrado

**Veneno Irresistível**

**Autor:** Rhysenn  
**Nome Original:** Irresistible Poison

**Tradução:** Mônica Beckman

**Betagem:** Ilia-Chan

* * *

**Capítulo 11**: Frustrado

_Algo que o coração deve ter para acariciar, _

_Deve amor, alegria e dor aprender; _

_Algo com paixão abraçar, ou perecer _

_E queimar a si mesmo até as cinzas.

* * *

_

"_Enervate_." Uma pausa, logo com impaciência, "_Vamos,_ Harry! Não pode ter tomado mais que três garrafas, quão bêbado você está?"

Traços de luz e escuridão dançavam em vertiginosos círculos detrás de suas pálpebras fechadas. Harry se negava a abrir os olhos e não lhe agradava a voz que gritava persistentemente em sua orelha — perturbava a densa e íntima paz. Tentou de articular um: _Sai_, mas tudo o que surgiu foi um grunhido ininteligível.

Ouviu como se uns pés se arrastassem a seu lado e então pareceram se afastar e a voz se calou por um momento. Harry se sentiu aliviado e tentou submergir de novo no reino onde os sentimentos e os pensamentos ficavam relegados, no chão, como folhas secas de outono, onde tudo era tranqüilo em meio ao nada.

Então, de repente, sem advertência, uma torrente de água fria caiu sobre seu rosto, trazendo a brilhante e dura realidade a vida, enviando uma dor aguda que atravessou suas têmporas como uma javalina.

"Baaaaaaaaaargh!", balbuciou abrindo os olhos. No momento não pôde ver nada devido à excessiva luminosidade. Traços de cor cinza escuro e branco prateado mudavam de forma alternada ante seus olhos. Ele os cerrou de novo e gemeu, rodando a um lado e segurando a cabeça, tentando se arrastar para longe da fria umidade que já o havia molhado. "Arrrrrrrgh...".

Draco baixou a garrafa meio vazia de água, arqueando as sobrancelhas com surpresa. "Hey, nunca imaginei que isto funcionasse tão bem. Sempre li que os trouxas o faziam, mas me perguntava, por que me incomodar com água quando há feitiços que fazem o mesmo?". Aproximou-se de Harry que estava em posição fetal e o moveu um pouco. "Harry, acorda. Abre os olhos."

"Que...?", Harry gemeu abrindo apenas as pálpebras. "On-onde estou?"

"No inferno," respondeu inexpressivamente Draco. "Mas está com sorte, acendi os Encantos Refrescantes."

"Argh. Malfoy. É você". A confusão da bebedeira diminuiu ligeiramente permitindo que se filtrasse algo de pensamento coerente. Harry abriu um pouco o olho esquerdo. "Sempre imaginei que _te_ encontraria no inferno."

Draco conseguiu sentá-lo um pouco. — Harry tentou mover seus membros, mas eles não queriam obedecer. Enfim se rendeu e permitiu que Draco fizesse todo o trabalho. Depois de se esforçar durante um tempo e maldizer em voz baixa, Draco conseguiu mantê-lo contra a parede.

"Ow," gemeu Harry. "A cabeça dói."

"Sim, essa é a parte misericordiosa de uma ressaca," Draco comentou secamente dando-lhe uma toalha seca para que limpasse seu rosto. A frente de sua capa estava empapada com a água que escorria por seu queixo, embora Harry não parecesse notá-lo. "A parte brutal é a culpa, o horror e certamente, o remorso."

"Onde estou?", Harry perguntou pesadamente. Escutava confuso às palavras de Draco. "Que estou fazendo aqui? Que aconteceu?"

"Tomou quase três garrafas inteiras da nova Cerveja Amanteigada _de Álcool_, se embebedou até a morte e rapidamente desmaiou." Draco segurou a garrafa de água meio vazia sobre os lábios secos de Harry. "Ou um trasgo da montanha se sentou sobre você. Qualquer coisa teria tido o mesmo efeito."

Harry bebeu sedento e a água fresca que corria por sua garganta o fez se sentir um pouco melhor, pelo menos sufocou a náusea que o ameaçava. A cabeça ainda lhe doía, mas os enjôos se acalmaram e gradualmente pôde abrir os olhos e pestanejar normalmente sem fazer uma careta de dor ante a intensa luz.

Olhou com olhos entrecerrados a Draco, com instintiva cautela. "E que _você _esteve fazendo todo esse tempo?"

Draco virou os olhos. "Oh, só tirei um par de órgãos para vendê-los enquanto estava dormindo. Só um rim ou dois, espero que não te importe."

"Que esteve fazendo?", repetiu Harry. A desconfiança brilhou fracamente e se fez mais profunda em seus olhos, desejou que Draco deixasse de ser ridículo e se limitasse a dizer-lhe o que havia acontecido desde seu desmaio. "Estava sentado aqui todo esse tempo, me assistindo dormir?"

"Já te disse, estava ocupado cortando algumas partes do teu corpo. São um bom contrabando no mercado negro, eles pegarão um preço muito bom...". Uma careta travessa se estendeu pelo seu rosto e acrescentou sugestivo, "Mas, certamente, além de roubar alguns órgãos, pus também _outros_ em melhor uso."

Harry abriu a boca e olhou fixamente Draco, espantado. "_Que_?"

O sorriso desdenhoso Draco se alargou e se deslizou mais próximo de Harry sorrindo insinuante. "Não se preocupe" ronronou sedutor, "foi maravilhoso para mim. Foi bom para você?"

"Oh deus." Harry puxou seu braço para se soltar de Draco e sua cara estava gelada pelo susto e o receio. "Não me diga... não. Nós — nós _não_."

O sorriso de Draco se desvaneceu e deixou o tom meloso de voz. "Claro que não, idiota. Não seja tonto." Olhou Harry incomodado. "Realmente pensou que abusaria de você enquanto estava inconsciente?"

"Sim", respondeu rapidamente Harry. Gemeu e se esfregou as têmporas arrependido. "Oh diabos, isto é um desastre... que fiz?"

"Nada, exceto dormir no chão aproximadamente quatro horas", Draco olhou, franzindo o cenho. "Só estava _brincando_, pelo amor de deus — e de qualquer forma nada poderia ter acontecido, já que você não estava completamente funcional, se entende o que quero dizer."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy", Harry ainda parecia muito cético. "Então se isso não foi só um truque para me deixar debilitado e sem defesas, por que você não está bêbado também?"

"Porque só tinha uma garrafa para beber e nada mais", Draco apontou lacônico as garrafas vazias de Cerveja de Álcool que estavam espalhadas no chão a um lado de Harry. "Imaginei que com a poção de amor e o álcool, pelo menos um de nós devia permanecer sóbrio."

Harry pegou na testa. "Quase me esqueci. A maldita poção de amor. Argh."

Uma ligeira amargura tingiu a voz de Draco. "Sim, bom, é bem mais difícil para mim esquecê-la."

A expressão de Harry se suavizou. "Não quis dizer dessa maneira". Suspirou, sentando-se contra a parede e tentando ignorar o zumbido em sua cabeça, como uma dezena de Balaços perseguindo um só Pomo. "Queria que isso fosse só um sonho e que ambos pudéssemos acordar e dizer: _oh, que horrível pesadelo._"

"E daí se fosse?", disse solene Draco, embora os cantos de sua boca se movessem imperceptivelmente. "Harry, a situação é esta: a verdade é que você não está muito acordado — ainda está meio inconsciente por ter bebido como um louco ontem à noite e ambos estamos presos em um universo alternativo e a única maneira de que podemos voltar ao mundo real é tendo uma ardente e gratificante sessão de sexo, aqui e agora".

"Está vendo? Quando diz essas cosas, é difícil crer que não fez nada enquanto eu estava inconsciente", Harry dirigiu a Draco um olhar severo. "Realmente não fez, não é?".

Draco o ignorou. "Seria bom, não acha? Então ambos poderíamos voltar a ser como éramos e você poderia narrar contos da minha extrema proeza sexual como algum herói que foi ao limite e voltou: _voltou com o orgulho intacto, mas nãocom asua virgindade_".

Harry levantou os olhos ao teto. "Me enganou — você está_ totalmente _bêbado."

Draco o olhou longamente, quase com tristeza. "Bom, as coisas são horrivelmente mais simples quando se está bêbado demais para pensar em alguma coisa". Se levantou e aproximando-se de Harry se deixou cair de joelhos a seu lado. "Dói muito a cabeça? Quer um Encanto Tranqüilizante?"

Harry começou a negar com a cabeça, então fez uma careta de dor. "Ai". Agarrou a cabeça para amortizar a dor e logo levantou os olhos, fatigado, a Draco. "Bom. Se conhece algum."

Draco assentiu e puxou sua varinha. "Encontrei alguns enquanto lia. Também tem este Feitiço Ressaca-Te, mas parece pouco confiável e soa como algo que um herbologista beberrão inventou. Quer esse também?"

Harry sorriu cansado. "Não, acho que é melhor passar esse. Já dói bastante a cabeça, estarei melhor sem ter feijões crescendo nas orelhas ou algo assim."

Draco inclinou o queixo de Harry com a mão esquerda e segurou a ponta da varinha em sua têmpora com a outra. Exerceu com a varinha uma pressão moderada, a uns quantos centímetros da cicatriz com forma de raio; de repente, Harry se deu conta do vulnerável que estava nesse mesmo momento, que se havia submetido completamente à misericórdia de Draco — tudo o que necessitava Draco era proferir a Maldição da Morte e os livros de historia mágicos teriam que ser atualizados para escrever a última data de _Harry James Potter, 1980 — ?_.

"_Dolorem adime_," disse suavemente Draco.

Harry fechou os olhos ao sentir uma sensação fria na cabeça, como um poderoso arroio de gelo, borrando a dor que pulsava na base de seu crânio, até que tudo o que pôde sentir foi o cálido toque da palma de Draco contra seu queixo.

Quando abriu os olhos de novo, Draco estava observando-o com um estranho olhar de preocupação.

"Harry?", disse retirando sua varinha. "Funcionou?", fez uma pausa e sorriu forçadamente. "É minha vez de fazer essa pergunta."

"Sim", respondeu Harry sincero. Ele se permitiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso. "Funcionou, já não sinto a cabeça como se tivesse estado cheia de Fogos Filibusteiros. Obrigado."

Draco não respondeu, só se levantou e lhe ofereceu a mão. Harry de repente teve um escurecedor sentimento de déjà vu — se sentia igual que fazia só umas horas, quando Draco lhe havia pedido que dançassem. A ébria névoa dentro de sua mente se havia dissipado, mas o Encanto Tranqüilizador não fez nada para nublar a vívida lembrança da meia-noite que haviam compartilhado compartido. Tudo se filtrou de novo, claro como a água. A poção antidoto. A dança. O beijo.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntou de novo Draco, tirando-o de seu devaneio. Seus olhos grises arderam com preocupação enquanto olhava Harry. "Não te machuquei, né?"

"Estou bem", disse Harry e sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça para regressar um pouco à realidade. Tomou a mão de Draco e deixou que o ajudasse a pôr-se de pé. "Não me machucou."

"Bom", Draco parecia aliviado; e embora Harry já estivesse pondo-se de pé, não soltou sua mão. "Porque se tivesse feito errado esse feitiço também, aparte da bagunça da poção de amor, então creio que deveria deixar Hogwarts para me especializar em como ser uma: Ave de Má Sorte."

Harry riu apesar de si mesmo; sentia-se ligeiramente incômodo porque Draco continuava segurando sua mão e se perguntou se devia retirá-la — mas não pôde fazê-lo. Draco notou a apreensão em sua repentina rigidez e lhe soltou a mão.

"Devemos ir", comentou Draco e a ferida imperceptível em seus olhos se dissolveu como o humo de uma chama agonizante. "De qualquer forma são quase 5 da manhã."

"Já vai quase amanhecer?", Harry estava surpreso. Não podia crer que a noite inteira tivesse passado tão rápido — mas, como sempre, o tempo nunca parecia o mesmo quando estava com Draco. Era ainda mais difícil de crer que seu vínculo com ele devido à poção havia começado fazia só duas semanas. As horas se reduziam a momentos, os dias se sentiam como semanas.

"Sim, já está quase amanhecendo". Os cantos da boca de Draco formaram uma estranha careta, quase imperceptível. "Por quê? Quer ver o amanhecer?"

Harry lhe dirigiu um sorriso cansado. "Não é um terrível clichê, dada a situação?"

"Não", respondeu Draco. "Os crepúsculos, em troca, _são_ excessiva e horrivelmente valorizados como elementos românticos". Fez-se parecer desdenhoso. "Quero dizer, honestamente — todo o tempo procurando-os, observando-os... milhões de vezes... não acha que é piegas demais?"

"Certo", disse Harry afogando uma careta. "Já entendi que você não gosta dos crepúsculos, ou o romance, ou ambos."

"Não é isso", Draco negou com a cabeça. "É só que os crepúsculos são muito tristes. São lindos, mas passageiros, em chamas de glória se foram e a escuridão envolve tudo." Fez uma pausa. "Pelo contrário, os amanheceres também são encantadores — talvez não tão dramáticos e ardentes, mas logo tudo se faz mais brilhante, e... bom, é um sentimento agradável." Olhou a Harry. "Não pensa o mesmo?"

Harry estava escutando a Draco em silêncio, impressionado — nunca teria imaginado que fosse capaz de dizer, ou sentir, tal profundidade de emoções e sensibilidade, ou otimismo. Mas lembrou, nunca antes havia conhecido realmente a Draco — nunca se havia dado a oportunidade.

"Não", respondeu finalmente e viu que Draco levantava uma sobrancelha com surpresa. "Gosto mais dos crepúsculos."

"Por quê?", Draco inclinou um pouco a cabeça, curioso, e Harry se surpreendeu pensando, _muito_ atraente. O cabelo loiro de Draco se iluminou com linhas prateadas pelas chamas mágicas que ardiam na esquina do quarto, lançando suaves sombras em um lado de seu rosto. Era sensual, mas não a ponto de ser belo.

Harry podia sentir a intensidade entre eles crescer de novo e de repente o assustou por uma razão que realmente não podia entender. Recordoua poçãoantidoto e como se supunha que devia estar surtindo efeito, e como ele e Draco não deveriam se envolver em momentos como esse que, francamente, trabalhavam contra os propósitos do Antiveneno.

"Só gosto deles", disse Harry; se encolheu ligeiramente de ombros e deu um passo atrás pondo uma respeitável distância entre ele e Draco. "Suponho que nós somos diferentes nisso."

Draco sorriu; mas era um sorriso dominado, delineado com uma certa melancolia.

"Sim, somos", disse e olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos de Harry, ainda que este não pudesse discernir a emoção contida dentro das claras profundidades prateadas.

Reuniram suas coisas: limpando todas as garrafas de poção e Cerveja de Álcool, recolhendo as capas que haviam estado estendidas no chão. O armazém regressou logo a seu estado original, mais ou menos — Draco apagou o fogo mágico que havia conjurado ao princípio e o quarto de repente se tornou escuro, só banhado com os fracos raios do sol que se filtravam do exterior.

Draco se voltou a Harry, mas não fez intento algum de dirigir-se à porta; em troca deu um simples e deliberado passo adiante, ficando muito perto uma vez mais. Harry esperou contendo a respiração, perguntando-se se iria beijá-lo de novo —

"Você dança bem, sabia?", comentou Draco, olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry. Na escassa luz, os olhos de Draco irradiaram seu próprio brilho, seu próprio sentimento intenso.

"Obrigado", Harry encontrou a presença de ânimo para responder, todavia perguntando-se por que Draco estaria parado tão perto dele, sentindo um inexplicável calor e incômodo por isso, embora não fosse desagradável. Sentia-se intoxicado e imaginou que o Encanto Tranqüilizante que Draco lhe havia dado se estava dissipando e começava a sentir-se ébrio de novo.

"Quem quer que você leve ao Baile de Formatura terá sorte", continuou Draco, com voz baixa e com isso se afastou.

Harry pestanejou e uma vez mais se encontrou sem resposta. Cada vez sentia mais como se suas usuais capacidades de resposta verbais estivessem severamente danificadas e teve de culpar a bebedeira.

"Vem", Draco o tomou ligeiramente pelo pulso e o puxou até a porta. "Vamos."

A manhã do sábado estava florescendo pelo invernal céu azul e fazia frio, era quase amargo. Harry se abraçou e se estremeceu, pelo menos a capa lhe proporcionava algo de calor. Perguntou-se como não havia notado o frio até agora; não queria imaginar sequer os quão gelados que deviam ser os calabouços da Sonserina nesta época do ano. Olhou a Draco quem parecia indiferente ao clima, talvez estivesse acostumado a ele — ou, a não demonstrar como se sentia realmente.

"Acompanharei você ao dormitório", disse Draco, sem voltar-se a olhá-lo.

"Não", Harry respondeu de forma automática. "Verdade, estou bem."

Exatamente nesse momento pisou uma fenda entre os blocos de pedra e quase caiu de bruços. Draco, com reflexos rápidos, agarrou-o por um braço e o segurou.

"Percebe-se", disse levantando ironicamente as sobrancelhas. "Claro que você está bem Harry, posso ver perfeitamente."

"Cala a boca", murmurou Harry sentindo-se envergonhado. "Só pisei em falso, isso é tudo."

"Claro. Perde uns mais e a próxima coisa que ouvirei amanhã de manhã é que estás inconsciente na enfermaria". Draco negou firmemente com a cabeça. "Vou te levar à Torre da Grifinória e se insistir em ser um teimoso estúpido, então te lançarei o Feitiço Mobilicorpus e te levarei como um fantoche todo o caminho de volta."

"Está bem, está bem", concedeu Harry. "Você soa cada vez mais como Madame Pomfrey."

"Não", respondeu Draco e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente a Harry, os fracos raios ambarinos do sol que entrava, por uma janela superior caíram sobre seu rosto, colorando suas pálidas maçãs, incendiando seus olhos com um cálido gris. "A única coisa que quero é que não te aconteça nada, é só isso."

"Que poderia acontecer comigo?", perguntou Harry, com um meio sorriso. "Ser arranhado pela Madame Nor-r-ra, a espantosa gata de Hogwarts?"

"Não, de fato, estava pensando mais em que poderias tropeçar e cair sobre teu nariz de uma forma muito pouco encorajadora", Draco esboçou um sorriso inocente, em troca de um olhar apagado de Harry. Rodearam uma curva e a entrada à Torre da Grifinória ficou à vista. detiveram-se detrás de um pilar, para comprovar que não teria ninguém.

"A Mulher Gorda está dormindo?", sussurrou Draco apontando a Mulher Gorda que estava roncando alegremente, era demasiado cedo para qualquer um dos outros estudantes estar fora da cama.

"Sim", murmurou Harry. "Não te viu. Mas é melhor que vá, porque se alguém mas chegar a vir — então teria que dar algumas explicações."

Draco assentiu em silêncio e estava a ponto de ir quando Harry o chamou de novo.

"Malfoy", o chamou, levantando um pouco a voz.

Draco voltou imediatamente, uma emoção escura cruzou rapidamente por seu rosto, meio inquisitiva. Harry respirou profundo e suspirou.

"A poção Antidoto funcionará", disse finalmente pondo tanta confiança na voz como foi capaz e soube que estava tentando convencer tanto a si mesmo como a Draco. "Só dê um tempo a ela."

Draco deu um passo adiante e se deteve. A prata ardente em seus olhos se ofuscou com uma certa tristeza, embora persistisse uma luz de esperança, uma esperança que parecia acender-se e apagar-se ao mesmo tempo cada vez que olhava Harry.

"Tempo é o consolo único que tenho", disse com voz imperceptivelmente amarga. "Já chegamos longe demais."

"Como se sente agora?", perguntou Harry.

Draco pensou durante um momento e então respondeu simplesmente, "Enjoado."

"Oh." Harry ponderou. "Por quê? Febre?"

"Não."

"Falta de sono?"

"Não."

"Cerveja Amanteigada, então?"

"Não", Draco negou com a cabeça. "Você."

Então se inclinou adiante e tomou o rosto de Harry em suas mãos. O toque das mãos se sentia elétrico contra suas maçãs, a intoxicação desta intimidade era mais do que qualquer forma de álcool poderia conseguir. Jamais. Harry pensou que ia beijá-lo de novo, nos lábios. Fechou os olhos e conteve o fôlego — mas então, no último momento, girou com suavidade um pouco a cabeça de Harry e o beijou na bochecha. O autocontrole ardeu como fogo preso nas pontas dos dedos de Draco, marcando com ferro a pele de Harry com seu toque ligeiro, desejoso.

Draco finalmente se afastou, soltou Harry e retrocedeu um passo, baixou os olhos brevemente, quase como se estivesse envergonhado e então olhou Harry de novo.

"Obrigado", disse, suavemente.

Harry o olhou surpreendido. "Por quê?"

"Por tentar", a voz de Draco era baixa, absolutamente serena. "Não tinha por que fazê-lo."

"Eu sei," Harry disse, um pouco ofegante todavia e acrescentou sem pensar, "quis fazê-lo."

Viu o assombro passar pelo rosto de Draco, acompanhado de algo mais, algo mais profundo e mais complicado — mas antes que pudesse decifrar o que era, Draco desviou o olhar, voltou-se abruptamente, se deslizou entre as pálidas sombras e se fora.

Quando chegou a hora do café, Harry se arrastou pelas escadas do dormitório dos rapazes a sala comunal, menos de três horas depois de que tinha subido arrastando-se as mesmas escadas, depois de ter-se separado de Draco ao despontar do sol. Se sentia exausto, incoerente e mal-humorado. Rony e Seamus (N/T: Simas) iam com ele conversando sobre Quadribol — treinos — deveres — Snape — detenção — qualquer coisa, um trem de conversa que Harry rapidamente perdeu entre seus próprios pensamentos turbulentos.

Saíram através do buraco do retrato e foram recebidos pela queda de um sonoro trovão e uma copiosa chuva que açoitava as janelas fechadas. Era uma estranha tormenta matinal, sobretudo porque Harry lembrava que quando ele e Draco voltaram a Torre da Grifinória, o clima havia estado bastante claro, embora frio, sem uma nuvem a vista.

Que rápido mudam as cosas.

Harry sentiu uma palmada no ombro e se voltou; Hermione estava parada a seu lado.

"Que manhã tão horrível, parece que esteve acordado toda a noite", comentou e então dirigiu a Harry um olhar significativo. "Igual a _alguém_."

"Verdade?", Hermione parecia surpresa e esperançada. "Então Malfoy agora já está bem?"

"Não ainda, mas logo. Vinte e quatro horas, lembra?"

Hermione gemeu. "Isso não significa 'saiu bem', Harry, a menos que te estejas referindo a algo _mais_." O olhou com os olhos entrecerrados. "O que me leva a pergunta, Que aconteceu ontem à noite exatamente? Me lembro que já usaste a desculpa de ficar fechado a chave num baú."

"Não, não foi isso", respondeu Harry, torpemente. "Fiquei bêbado."

Hermione abriu os olhos desmesuradamente e tomou a Harry o braço com uma rapidez que o fez saltar.

"Ficou bêbado!", sibilou, incrédula. "Enquanto estava com Malfoy? Em que estava pensando Harry! Ele fez algo com você?".

"NÃO!", disse violentamente Harry, fulminando Hermione com o olhar. "É claro que não fez nada comigo, Mione!"

"Sim, claro", Hermione parecia muito cética e cruzou os braços. "E que te faz estar tão seguro disso, hmm? Estou segura de que tenha ouvido falar da frase 'bêbado e estúpido' — essas duas condições freqüentemente ficam juntas."

"Bom", disse Harry esfregando as têmporas, "Draco disse que não fez nada."

Hermione parecia atônita. "E?", exigiu.

"E eu acredito", Harry disse visivelmente ofendido e a olhou confuso. "Qual é o problema?"

Parecia que Hermione iria explodir em um longo discurso, mas então, no último momento pareceu pensar melhor e se conformou com dirigir-lhe um olhar longo, penetrante e então falou devagar, em um tom baixo, controlado.

"Está bem", começou, mas se interrompeu quando Rony chegou tranqüilamente até eles vendo-se fresco e radiante.

"Que houve?", perguntou curioso, ao ver Harry e Hermione parados falando.

"Vai embora, Rony", disse com impaciência Hermione. Havia detalhes e respostas que deviam ser arrancados de um Harry reticente e com ressaca. "Estamos planejando tua surpresa de aniversário."

"Minha surpresa de aniversário?", Rony parecia contente, mas confuso. "Mas meu aniversário é só em março, Hermione."

"Oh, você conhece Hermione", Harry acrescentou suavemente, antes que Hermione pudesse responder. "Ela gosta ter tudo planejado de antemão. É a idiossincrasia pela que a amamos."

"Bem, então", Rony sorriu abertamente e se uniu aos demais Grifinórios que se dirigiam ao Salão Principal para o café, mas não antes de dizer sobre o ombro, "Harry, já sabe que página do novo Catálogo de _Vassouras para Bruxos_ que venho olhando os últimos dias, agora não vá..."

Na realidade, Harry não tinha a menor idéia que página Rony tanto olhava, que vinha olhando vendo um Catálogo de Vassouras para Bruxos, ou sequer que Vassouras para Bruxos havia publicado seu último catálogo anual. Havia estado... preocupado.

"Certo", lhe respondeu fraco, logo retrocedeu a Hermione. "Maldição, tenho que checar com Seamus se ultimamente tem ouvido Rony delirar com uma vassoura."

Hermione olhou Harry e logo suspirou.

"Olha pra você", disse e sacudiu a cabeça. "Realmente creio que tem se empenhado demais nesse assunto de Malfoy, muito mais do que deveria. Sei que quer ajudá-lo", continuou quando Harry estava a ponto de protestar, "mas não a esse custo. Você não tem sido você ultimamente, Harry. Vem falhando com seus deveres, se comportando horrivelmente no Quadribol, não estás dormindo o suficiente e agora, pior ainda, fica _bêbado_, e tudo por conta de Malfoy. _Não vale a pena,_ Harry."

Os protestos iniciais vacilaram na língua de Harry e se escorou contra o pilar; olhou fixamente a chuva que golpeava as janelas e se sentiu absolutamente esgotado, confuso e perdido.

"Eu sei," disse finalmente, devagar. "Mas ele precisa da minha ajuda, Hermione."

"E você o _tem_ ajudado, Harry", a expressão de Hermione se suavizou, embora sua cara continuasse frustrada e ansiosa. "Tem feito tudo o que é possível fazer e muito, muito mais. Malfoy tem sorte de contar contigo. Mas há um limite sobre quanto pode ajudá-lo — ele também tem que tentar ajudar a si mesmo."

"Como?", Harry se voltou a Hermione, uma luz de dor oculto brilhou em seus olhos. "Como supõe que vá se ajudar, quando está loucamente perto de _perder_ a noção de quem é realmente? Quando não sabe que pensar, ou sentir, ou como fazer frente a algo que nem sequer entende por completo?", fez uma pausa. "Não podemos esperar que uma pessoa sob a Maldição Imperius se comporte da forma que quer — assim como não podemos esperar que alguém sob os efeitos de uma poção de amor tome suas próprias decisões."

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio por um momento. Harry suspirou, sedesemcostou do pilar e os dois começaram a caminhar juntos pelo corredor vazio ao Salão Principal, onde já estava o resto dos estudantes. Finalmente, Hermione falou:

"E acha que realmente está ajudando-o?", perguntou, sua voz era sossegada e introspectiva. "Indo vê-lo todas as noites. Passando tempo com ele. Acha pensa que é fácil para ele, quando está só contigo, sobretudo com a poção de amor?"

"Não por muitos tempo", corrigiu Harry, "a poção Antidoto, lembra?"

"Isso é aparte, Harry", Hermione disse soando frustrada. "O ponto é, vem passando todo este tempo com ele enquanto ainda estava sob o feitiço da poção de amor, não obstante, a poção Antidoto. E além do mais, acaba de dizer que não funcionou precisamente, já que tarda 24 horas fazendo efeito."

Harry rangeu os dentes ao se lembrar quão observadora e certeira era Hermione. E algo mais o incomodava, algo sobre o que Hermione estava falando — era uma perspectiva desagradável pensar que enquanto havia estado tentando ajudar Draco, sua única presença já era algo que o feria imensamente. Certamente, em uma parte de sua mente ele sabia a forma em que a poção de amor os ligava e como os brilhos desse desejo quimicamente induzido saíam à superfície de tempo em tempo, quando Draco o beijava... mas...

"_Harry_", disse em voz alta Hermione. "Está me escutando?"

"Hmm?", Harry se desembaraçou apressadamente de seu devaneio. "Oh, perdão, que disse?"

Hermione lhe deu um longo e sofrido olhar.

"Disse", repetiu. "que creio que de agora em diante cuidarei disso — encontrarei Malfoy mais tarde para perguntar se sente que a poção Antidoto está surtindo efeito e logo te direi o que disse. E já que é sábado e não há nenhuma aula depois do café, quero que volte ao dormitório e _durma_ um pouco — antes que esteja tão exausto que caia da vassoura durante o treino de Quadribol esta tarde."

Quando Hermione falava com este tipo de voz autoritária, Harry sabia que tentar defender seu caso seria inútil. Rendeu-se e assentiu, embora resistente. "Está bem, o que você ordenar."

"Oh!", Hermione pôs os olhos em branco, enquanto chegavam ao Salão Principal. "Sabia que Malfoy era um problema desde o princípio — e está provando com êxito, de cada forma imaginável."

Harry encontrou a si mesmo olhando a mesa da Sonserina tão rápido quanto entraram no Salão Principal — e imediatamente seus olhos procuraram Draco, quem estava sentando em seu lugar habitual flanqueado por Crabbe e Goyle. Draco parecia pequeno e apagado e não só devido aos dois blocos que estavam a seus lados — só agora Harry compreendeu que Draco provavelmente não pudera dormir durante toda a noite.

Hermione rapidamente notou que a atenção de Harry estava desviada à mesa da Sonserina, a certo Sonserino de cabelo loiro e olhos cinzas em particular. Ela o tomou pelo braço dirigindo-o a mesa da Grifinória.

Harry se obrigou a apartar a vista de Draco e se deixou ser conduzido a seu próprio assento — mas em sua mente, e impressa no interior de suas pálpebras cada vez que os fechava, permanecia a imagem de uns olhos claros, prateados, iluminados na escuridão por uma luz feroz, escondida que irradiava de seu interior.

Mais tarde esse mesmo dia, Hermione procurou Draco e finalmente encontrou um momento a sós com ele, enquanto o rapaz loiro voltava aos calabouços da Sonserina.

Tocou-o bruscamente no ombro e limpou a garganta ruidosamente. Draco se voltou, quase expectante, embora parecesse decepcionado quando a viu, o que fez Hermione perguntar-se sobre quem ele esperara ver, ou melhor, _desejara._ Não havia necessidade de ser uma bruxa inteligente como ela para deduzir.

"Olá, Granger", disse com um sorriso que não alcançou a seus olhos. "Precisa uma pastilha para tosse?"

"Não, mas quero falar contigo", disse significativamente, "sobre Harry."

Algo se alterou na cerrada expressão de Draco, embora só um pouco, mas ele assentiu e sem discutir, seguiu Hermione enquanto o levava a uma sala vazia. Passaram pelo estreito corredor em sombras nas que ele e Harry se haviam beijado uma vez. Draco diminuiu o passo enquanto passava pelo lugar e reprimiu as ternas lembranças acelerando o passo atrás de Hermione.

Quando estiveram na sala, Hermione fechou a porta detrás deles e se voltou a Draco que a olhava receoso.

"Por que Harry mesmo não veio me procurar?", exigiu, cruzando os braços e olhando Hermione desconfiado. "Que está acontecendo?"

"Nada ruim", respondeu brevemente Hermione. "_Eu_ lhe disse que não viesse te procurar."

Draco entrecerrou os olhos.

"Sempre soube que era uma estraga-prazeres, Granger", disse rebelde.

"_Não_ sou uma estraga-prazeres!", disse Hermione acalorada, fulminando-o com o olhar. "Só estou fazendo isso pelo bem de Harry, falando nele, não aprecio que o tenha embebedado, deixando-o indefeso ante qualquer coisa estranha que tivesse sob a manga."

"Ha!", Draco fez uma careta de desprezo. "Oh, por favor, Granger, não fiz nada a Harry ontem à noite. Apenas provou a _Cerveja de álcool _e tomou três garrafas de um gole. Assegurei-me que ele não fizesse nada que pudesse deixá-lo marcado pelo resto de sua vida."

"Estou mais preocupada do que _você_ poderia ter feito algo que o marcasse para o resto da vida", replicou Hermione enfatizando cada palavra. "E não deveria tê-lo embebedado em primeiro lugar!"

"Sim, sim", disse Draco em um tom aborrecido. "Continue, não dormi ontem à noite, assim seu discurso de moral servirá para me acordar e não para que caia dormindo agora mesmo."

"Oh!", Hermione pôs as mãos nos quadris enfurecendo-se cada vez mais. "Draco Malfoy, você é um pequeno imbecil, egoísta, incômodo, irritante e arrogante!"

Houve uma pausa.

"Esqueceu de 'convencido', 'lindo de morrer'", ofereceu finalmente Draco.

Hermione parecia que ia perder o controle, mas manteve a calma.

"Bem, Malfoy," disse com os olhos incendiados pela cólera. "Prometi a Harry que viria e te perguntaria como está, assim só me diga como se sente e terminaremos com isso."

"Isso vai te deixar zangada", disse Draco com um sorriso arrogante. "Em todo caso, prefiro falar com Harry em pessoa."

"Se não responder minha pergunta agora mesmo", Hermione disse calma, "vou te converter em um sapo e te levarei a Harry, para que possas ter uma conversa profunda com ele, na qual estou muito segura que ele não vai te beijar."

Draco não sabia se estalava em gargalhadas, ou se alarmava porque Hermione realmente pudesse levar a cabo sua ameaça.

"Bom", disse enfim. "Me sinto da mesma forma das últimas duas semanas. Nenhuma mudança. Assim que talvez, sua poção Antidoto só funciona depois de 24 horas, como Harry disse."

"Escuta", disse Hermione. "Eu nunca tive absoluta certeza que funcionaria, ok?. Disse que poderia ser uma forma de sair disso e era certamente o melhor, ou melhor: o único plano que tínhamos."

"Correto", disse Draco suavemente, embora houvesse uma agudeza subjacente em sua voz. "As letras pequenas ao final do contrato"

"Sabe, você está muito acomodado", apontou incendiada Hermione. "Estive trabalhado muito investigando por sua causa e eu não te devo absolutamente nada, Malfoy."

"Talvez você não", sussurrou Draco. "Mas Harry sim."

Houve uma pausa de surpresa.

"Harry?", Hermione se ouvia pasmada. "Ele também não te deve nada!"

"Sim, ele deve", disse Draco, sua voz estava tensa e torcida com zanga, zanga que nem sequer sabia que tinha dentro dele. Quando Harry estava com ele, era muito fácil esconder o sofrimento e a dor sob a intoxicação deslumbrante de tê-lo a seu lado — e quando olhava dentro dos olhos de Harry qualquer outra emoção se evaporava como um redemoinho de chuvisco desaparecendo, tudo exceto a aguda pontada de desejo — por amor, por _ele_.

Mas agora, o assalto de frustração e impotência trouxeram com eles uma raiva recém descoberta, irracional e selvagem que despedaçou o controle que sempre vinha a Draco de forma tão natural, que se havia engendrado nele como um código de honra — não mostrar emoção, manter seu orgulho e dignidade. Mas, o controle, era algo que já havia entregado.

"É culpa de Harry", continuou furioso, "porque ele me _faz_ sentir desta forma. Talvez não seja intenção dele, mas faz de todas as formas. Dói. E não posso demonstrar e quero dizer, mas não entenderia", se desmoronou, dando-se conta de que, dentre todas as pessoas, estava revelando tudo o que sentia a Hermione. A emoção se esfumou de seus olhos enquanto retrocedia um passo, acrescentou amargamente, "E você pensava que era difícil para Harry, não?"

Hermione o observava, alarmada, sobressaltada, quando falou sua voz era dura e determinada.

"_Creio_ que é difícil para Harry", repetiu firmemente. "E pelo que está passando continua sem ser sua culpa, embora esteja de acordo em que não é boa idéia que vocês dois se encontrem outra vez. Razão pela qual eu vim falar contigo em lugar dele."

"Não diga a Harry o que eu disse", a interrompeu abruptamente Draco.

"Por que não?", Hermione entrecerrou os olhos. "Tem medo de deixá-lo saber como se sente na realidade? Porque te mataria ser, por uma vez em tua vida, sincero com alguém a quem não importa?"

"Não", a voz de Draco era inexpressiva. "Porque quero dizer eu mesmo."

"De jeito nenhum", disse imediatamente Hermione negando com a cabeça. "Não vai vê-lo mais, Malfoy e isso é definitivo."

"Só mais uma vez", disse Draco, sua voz não era suplicante, sim tristemente nostálgica.

"Não."

"Vai se ferrar, Granger, tenho _direito _de falar com ele."

"Oh! Jura?", Hermione levantou a voz, pondo outra vez as mãos em seus quadris. "E que te faz pensar isso? Dê-me uma boa razão."

"Porque ele possui uma parte de mim que não pode ser substituída!", gritou Draco. "Porque nunca serei o mesmo com ele, ou sem ele — e porque estamos unidos, ele e eu, por algo que nem sequer pode se explicar, muito menos se entender." Fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. "Aí está, você me pediu uma razão e te dei três — e creio que não _deveria_ se permitir julgar sobre coisas que não sente, Granger."

Hermione olhou Draco, e por uma vez, a resposta a elidiu.

Draco lhe dirigiu outro olhar inquisidor, antes de dizer, "Harry tem treino de Quadribol esta tarde. Diga a ele que me encontre depois."

"Malfoy...", começou Hermione.

"_Preciso_ falar com ele", disse Draco, com uma mescla de gravidade e desespero na voz. "Uma última vez."

Hermione estava a ponto de protestar de novo, mas algo nos olhos de Draco a deteve. Suspirou e finalmente assentiu, embora resistente. Sua expressão se suavizou, notou algo diferente sobre Draco: a maneira em que falou, as palavras que disse, especialmente sobre Harry. Havia dor, havia angústia... assim como algo mais, ardendo como um fogo oculto, intenso e desolado.

"Bem", disse finalmente, havia simpatia e uma certa compreensão em seus olhos castanhos enquanto olhava Draco. "Só uma vez mais — e só pelo bem de Harry."

Rony voltou a Torre da Grifinória depois de sua detenção sentindo-se exausto. Snape havia lhe feito esfregar toda a sujeira das mesas da sala de Poções até que estivessem brilhando de limpas de cima a baixo. Doíam-lhe os braços e sentia os dedos em carne viva. Fez caretas de dor quando se deixou cair em sua cama. Não havia ninguém mais no dormitório, já que Harry havia ido ao treino de Quadribol e os outros rapazes estavam na sala comunal. Não havia visto Hermione toda a tarde por nenhuma parte.

Checou a hora, já passavam das oito, o que significava que o treino de Quadribol provavelmente teria terminado. Rony desejou ter estado ali para assistir — estava ansioso de ver como eles estavam indo, em especial pelos jogos que tinha adiante e, sobretudo pela nova partida contra Sonserina. Sempre quis ser parte da equipe da Grifinória, de uma maneira ou de outra — era tanto um dever como um desejo, já que seus irmãos mais velhos: Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge tinham jogado pela casa durante sua estadia em Hogwarts.

Sentindo-se aborrecido, teve uma idéia de repente. Inclinou-se para a mesa de cabeceira e procurou intensamente na gaveta seus Unióculos. Pegando-os, pressionou o botão para reajustá-los. Os Unióculos podiam guardar as seqüências da partida mais recente em que houveram sido usados.

Regressou a ação até minutos antes que Harry e Malfoy terem chocado e a voltou a ver a partir desse ponto, em câmera lenta e ativando o zoom sobre Harry e Malfoy enquanto voavam pelo céu.

Observou como Harry executou uma original variante da Finta de Wronski em um esforço por tirar Malfoy da sua cola na perseguição do Pomo. Observou como Malfoy, em lugar de cair no engano, parecia antecipar-se ao movimento de Harry e como com precisão virou na direção em que Harry ia se voltar. Rony conteve a respiração enquanto esperava que eles chocassem e viu fascinado como, incrivelmente, Harry pareceu se desviar impossivelmente rápido no último momento, com uns reflexos quase mais rápidos que os normais — os dois Apanhadores evitaram cair de frente por uma muito reduzida margem, suas capas apenas se roçaram — mas então Malfoy escorregou de sua vassoura abruptamente e caiu vertiginosamente a terra.

Rony não podia crer no que via. Regressou os Unióculos e voltou a ver uma vez mais e logo de novo. Uma coisa era certa — Harry e Malfoy não haviam colidido.

Rony baixou os Unióculos e franziu o cenho ligeiramente. Não havia pensado em voltar a ver o jogo até agora, posto que Harry havia se mostrado muito inflexível em que ele e Malfoy haviam chocado. Rony havia asseverado certamente, que Malfoy o havia feito de forma deliberada, mas Harry o havia descartado como um acidente, assim que Rony havia aceitado a palavra de Harry e não havia pensado mais no assunto. Até agora…

Se não haviam colidido, se perguntou confuso Rony, por que havia dito Harry tão seguro que o haviam feito?

Antes que tivesse tempo de refletir, ouviu um ligeiro golpeio na janela de seu dormitório. Lá fora se revoltava uma coruja e trazia um pacote. Rony fez espaço para deixar entrar a coruja. Agitando suavemente as asas, a coruja se lançou graciosamente no dormitório, depositou o pacote que trazia na cama de Harry, antes de rodar pelo quarto e descender em um saco de Delicias para Corujas que estava na gaveta aberta de Rony e que havia comprado para Pichí. A coruja rasgou o saco e começou a devorar seu conteúdo com avidez.

"Bem," disse Rony, vendo-a meio alarmado. "Eh, já sabe, sirva-se à vontade."

Foi até cama de Harry e inspecionou curioso o pacote. Parecia familiar, a forma e o tamanho — e trazia também uma nota atada. Rony se agachou e a leu:

_Obrigado pela Capa._

"Aha", disse Rony, com uma careta astuta. "Finalmente Sirius devolveu a Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry! Pensei que nunca poderíamos voltar a andar por Hogwarts de forma apropriada!"

Devolveu a Capa envolta a cama de Harry, Rony viu que a coruja havia tido êxito rasgando o saco e havia derramado as Delicias para Corujas restantes dentro da gaveta. Gemeu e estava a ponto ir a perseguir a coruja quando de repente, notou algo na mesa cabeceira de Harry.

Era um livro grosso, não como nenhum dos que necessitavam para as aulas. Ao vê-lo mais de perto, Rony leu o título _Medicina Mágica_ na capa. Surpreendeu-se de ver semelhante livro na mesa de Harry — parecia mais como algo que Hermione teria como 'uma leitura leve para antes de dormir' — e até onde ele sabia, Harry nunca havia manifestdo a ambição de tornar-se um medi-bruxo.

Rony levantou o livro — era pesado — e quando o folheou curioso, um pedaço de papel ondeou entre as páginas e caiu no chão.

Harry se deu uma ducha rápida nos vestiários depois do treino de Quadribol e logo escapuliu coberto pela escuridão a Torre de Astronomia em lugar de regressar a seu dormitório. Caminhava rapidamente, com uma carga de ansiedade em cada um de seus silenciosos passos, sentia-se muito angustiado e não sem razão.

Hermione havia lhe transmitido a mensagem de Draco na qual pedia que se vissem depois do treino de Quadribol dessa noite. Surpreendera-se que Hermione sequer houvesse consentido outra reunião, muito mais de transmitir a mensagem e também a havia visto inquieta.

"Realmente quer te ver, Harry", havia dito Hermione com voz dominada. "Disse que esta será a última vez e que quer te dizer algo."

"Que quer me dizer?" havia perguntado Harry, mas Hermione só havia negado com a cabeça, encolhendo os ombros.

"Só tenha cautela," foi tudo o que lhe havia advertido. "E tome cuidado com que faz ou diz, porque provavelmente o afeta mais do que imagina."

Ouvir tais palavras de Hermione era especialmente perturbador — embora lhe houvesse relatado literalmente tudo o que haviam falado ela e Draco, Harry não podia evitar se perguntar se havia algo mais que ela tivesse visto nele, que não se podia expressar em palavras.

Chegou à despensa e como de costume, Draco já estava ali esperando. No momento em que o viu, coberto pela semi-escuridão da vela acesa, Harry não pôde evitar notar quão vulnerável parecia, seus traços se perfilavam em sombras desoladas, uma reflexão da noite que os rodeava em toda sua erma glória.

"Malfoy",a frieza ao usar o sobrenome de Draco era incongruente com o profundo sentimento evidente na voz de Harry. "Como você está?"

"Bem", foi a curta resposta de Draco, enquanto Harry fechava a porta e caminhava até ele.

"Hermione me disse que não se sentia... diferente, de antes da poção." Havia um tom esperançoso nas palavras de Harry. "As 24 horas quase já terminaram…"

"E nada", o interrompeu Draco; sua voz estava enraizada com impotência e dor e seus olhos se incendiaram com uma emoção aprisionada. "Me sinto exatamente igual e nada mudou de forma _alguma,_ maldito seja."

As cruas e agudas palavras de Draco tomaram Harry desprevenido — a surpresa mudou rapidamente à raiva conforme sua própria frustração subia à superfície e logicamente a única pessoa na qual podia descontar era Draco.

"Sabe de uma cosa? Hermione tem razão sobre você", disse Harry fulminando com o olhar Draco. "Só é um imbecil egoísta e ingrato que só se preocupa consigo mesmo."

"Oh, então ela disse isso sobre mim?", a voz de Draco era cortante, sem humor.

"Não", respondeu rotundo Harry. "Eu disse."

Draco pareceu se sobressaltar. Uma franca emoção cruzou pelo seu rosto, algo que havia atingido a fachada de fria agudeza e havia posto a verdade nua que feriu Harry mais profundo do que alguma vez imaginara.

"É igual a todos os outros", disse suavemente ao final Draco, sua voz cortava a tensão entre eles.

"Eu sou?", desafiou-o Harry, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Bem, talvez esteja perdendo algo, mas não vejo 'os outros' pararem de viver e arriscarem o pescoço enquanto tratam de te ajudar. Não vejo uma única outra pessoa que esteja suficientemente louca para estar a teu lado através desta história estúpida. Exceto Hermione e eu ... e estou começando a achar que isso é exatamente o que é — uma estupidez."

"Harry...", começou a dizer Draco.

"Sequer compreende que estas últimas duas semanas também não tem sido exatamente um mar de rosas para mim? Não pude dormir apropriadamente porque ou, estou lendo grossos livros poeirentos que Hermione escavou da biblioteca, ou ando furtivamente por toda Hogwarts para te ver, ou simplesmente fico acordado tentando pensar em que fazer depois, se nada mais funciona, maldito seja."

"Me…"

"Tenho deixado minha _vida_ de lado porvocê, Draco. Tenho toneladas e toneladas de leituras incompletas e deveres sem fazer. Não posso jogar Quadribol apropriadamente, não posso me concentrar durante as aulas porque você sempre está me olhando fixamente, e... e Rony. Estou _mentido _pra ele, andando a suas costas só para te ver. Tenho descuidado dele ultimamente, porque não posso lidar com tantas cosas ao mesmo tempo. E me sinto culpado, certo? Culpado porque ele sempre esteve aí para mim quando…"

"… deixaria te beijar?"

Harry se deteve a meio discurso. "Que? Que acaba de dizer?"

"Me ouviu."

"Certo. Te ouvi", Harry o fulminou com o olhar e cruzou os braços. "E de onde diabos saiu isso? Estou tentando te expressar meus sentimentos e falar sensivelmente contigo, Malfoy, tem estado ao menos me escutando? Ou é só _isso_ tudo o que consegue pensar?"

"Sim", a voz de Draco foi de repente rasgadamente tranqüila. "Isso é em tudo o que posso pensar. Você não entende como me sinto, Harry, e não te culpo por isso, porque não há nenhuma maneira possível em que possa fazê-lo — ainda que grite comigo até que fique roxo não está ajudando nenhum de nós."

Harry sentiu algo de sua raiva se evaporar; retrocedeu um pequeno passo se sentindo sumamente cansado — cansado de discutir, cansado de andar se escondendo, cansado de ver Draco tão ferido embora tratasse de esconder.

"Pra que me pergunta?", disse finalmente fatigado, encolhendo um pouco os ombros. "Ainda que dissesse que não, assim mesmo faria."

A amargura se desenhou bruscamente nos cantos da boca de Draco. "Quase faz parecer como se não fosse de mútuo acordo."

"Digamos que você sempre parece saltar a parte onde eu digo 'sim'", respondeu Harry. "Mas em primeiro lugar: minha opção nunca teve muita importância."

"Só mais uma vez", disse Draco, sua voz tremia com emoção. "Só isso."

Harry inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça olhando Draco. "E em que ajuda isso?"

"Em nada", os olhos de Draco eram ao mesmo tempo escuros e luminosos. "Mas não sei que mais fazer."

"Não, Draco", Harry negou com a cabeça, recordando o que Hermione lhe havia advertido. "Não é boa idéia e não vai te fazer sentir melhor."

"Quer saber o que me faria sentir melhor, Harry?", perguntou Draco e fez uma pausa significativa, antes de acrescentar tranqüilamente, "pensei que a essas alturas já saberia."

"Mas a poção Antidoto..."

"Não está funcionand", o interrompeu Draco. "Mas estou…"

"Não diga", sussurrou Harry.

"Então...", Harry fez uma pausa e o olhou fixo. "Que quer dizer exatamente? E que disse a Hermione que queria me dizer?"

"Que acabou", respondeu e avançou um passo mais até Harry, quem pareceu sobressaltado mas ficou imóvel. "Que não há uma forma de sair disso. Simplesmente não há. E já não posso continuar desse jeito, te vendo assim — só piora". Fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. "Então essa é a última vez, Harry — e só te peço isso."

Houve uma longa pausa, cheia de antecipação silenciosa.

"Está bem", suspirou Harry e deixou de tratar raciocinar. "Dado que a alternativa mais provável é que me empurre bruscamente contra a parede."

"Isso pode se arranjar", disse Draco, uma tentativa de sorriso assomou a seus lábios.

"Bela tentativa, Malfoy. ,Harry entrecerrou os olhos. "E se tuas mãos tentarem se meter sob minha camisa, vou embora daqui, entendeu?"

"Oh, estabelecendo as regras."

"É _sério_, Malfoy."

Draco não se aproximou mais; em troca, só perguntou, "Por quê?"

"Por que, o quê?"

"Por que está fazendo isto?", encontrou o olhar de Harry sinceramente. "Nunca antes permitiu que te beijasse de forma voluntária e sempre que o faço, se afasta. Por que aceita agora?"

Harry pensou nisso por um momento.

"Não sei", respondeu afinal, sincero. "É a única coisa que posso te dar por agora". Fez uma pausa e em sua voz havia certa tristeza. E se e obrigou a acrescentar, "E é a única coisa que poderei te dar."

Draco se aproximou dele, se detendo só a uns centímetros. As sombras caíam suaves a seu redor. Harry sentiu a mão de Draco roçar ligeiramente seu ombro e ficou tenso. Draco pareceu tê-lo notado também, porque deixou cair a mão rapidamente.

"Feche os olhos", disse suavemente. Estavam parados cara a cara, sem se tocar, seus lábios estavam só a um beijo de distância.

Harry abriu os olhos automaticamente.

"Por quê?", perguntou, desconfiado.

"Para que possa tirar toda tua roupa enquanto não está vendo", Draco levantou os olhos exasperado. "Bem, mantenha os olhos abertos se quiser."

E então Draco se inclinou e beijou Harry, ternamente. Suas mãos permaneceram fixas a seu lados e só tocou seus lábios. Harry se obrigou a relaxar enquanto sentia a boca de Draco roçar a sua e permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem. De algum modo, este beijo se sentia diferente, era uma sensação completamente nova — Draco o havia beijado antes, mas não... assim. Isso não era simplesmente beijar, estava _amando_, um ato de romance que superava com muito qualquer experiência que tivesse tido antes. E era... era...

Draco se retirou e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, brilhando como prata perolada na semi-escuridão. Harry abriu os olhos, sem fôlego. Sentia como se o tivessem acordado bruscamente exatamente quando havia começado a sonhar. Pestanejou duas vezes enquanto a lembrança do beijo o inundava — e não podia explicar por que, mas era _profundo_, como se Draco tivesse vertido cada parte dele nesse único momento: sua angústia, sua confusão, seu desejo, seu desespero, seu _amor_ — e prendeu algo profundo dentro de Harry, algo que de repente se voltasse muito claro.

"É triste, não?", disse suavemente Draco, embora não se afastasse.

"Que é triste?", conseguiu dizer Harry, em una exalação.

"Não sei", Draco encolheu um pouco os ombros. "Isso. Você e eu. Isso é tão..."

"Doloroso?", perguntou Harry sentindo a palavra dentro dele.

"Sim — mas também..."

"Final?"

"De certo modo — e muito..."

"Perfeito?", sussurrou Harry; o seguinte que soube, era que havia salvado a curta distância que havia entre eles e que estava beijando Draco, e era perfeito.

As mãos de Harry subiram para agarrar os ombros de Draco. O girou e o empurrou contra a parede, firme, mas não energicamente — o segurou enquanto o beijava com firmeza, quase desesperado. Draco não se moveu durante uns momentos, evidentemente impressionado demais reagir. Então seus lábios se abriram, aprofundando o beijo e Harry sentiu o calor inebriante de sua língua que se movia contra a sua.

Nunca havia beijado Draco antes — sempre havia sido Draco que o beijava — e esta era uma sensação nova, como um momento tecido mais além de sua imaginação. Os lábios de Draco eram suaves, sua língua úmida e quente enquanto Harry saboreava o sabor do desejo, guardado demasiado ainda que aperfeiçoado pela interminável espera, doce como vinho fino — e Draco estava correspondendo-lhe o beijo, devolvendo a paixão e a avidez encerradas entre eles.

Os braços de Harry se deslizaram para rodear a cintura de Draco. Podia sentir suas mãos subindo por seu peito, movendo-se para unir-se ao redor de seu pescoço, seus trêmulos dedos se enredaram no cabelo despenteado de Harry. Draco deixou escapar algo que era como um soluço apagado e desejoso contra sua boca. Harry se apertou contra o corpo de Draco prendendo-o contra a parede, seu abraço era furiosamente reconfortante e fervorosamente possessivo — e não havia nada entre eles excetuando o rápido bater de seus corações e o beijo febril que compartilhavam como se fosse o último, ou o primeiro...

Quando finalmente se separaram, ambos estavam sem fôlego e ofegantes, com os olhos cheios de mútua incredulidade e compreensão — Draco deixou cair as mãos de onde haviam estado acariciando o cabelo de Harry e descansou os pulsos sobre seu ombro. Harry afrouxou seu abraço sobre a cintura de Draco, deixando-lhe algo de espaço para respirar, depois de ter estado preso contra a parede.

Harry olhou Draco — o outro rapaz parecia agitado, faltoso de respiração. Draco retirou uma mão do ombro de Harry e a pôs contra seu próprio peito, tentando acalmar as rápidas pontadas de sua respiração. Harry se perguntou se acidentalmente lhe teria partido alguma costela enquanto o havia empurrado contra a parede.

"Você está bem?", perguntou ansioso Harry, renitente a retirar-se. O calor do corpo de Draco contra o seu se sentia prazeroso, como chegar a um lugar especial que conhecia desde o princípio, só que nunca o havia descoberto antes.

Draco assentiu brevemente, duas vezes. "Só um pouco tonto, só isso. E sem fôlego."

Harry duvidou, então disse rápido, "Draco, creio que eu…"

Mas antes que pudesse terminar, o trinco da porta rangeu e esta se abriu; o súbito som produziu um efeito desagradável e fez Harry e Draco se separarem de um salto, girando bruscamente as cabeças em direção do ruído — mas não havia ninguém ali.

"Que foi...", começou a dizer Draco, olhando de um lado a outro; Harry também olhava ao redor apreensivo, repentinamente consciente das sombras trêmulas que preenchiam as esquinas escuras do quarto.

Então houve um suave sussurro, como folhas movendo-se ao vento — e de repente Rony apareceu na porta, piscando desconcertado e horrorizado, com a Capa da Invisibilidade na mão.

"Harry?", disse incrédulo, olhando fixamente a ambos com olhos desmesuradamente abertos. "_Malfoy_?"

Nota do GRUPO:

Vocês com certeza amaram esse finalzinho, não? Tudo aconteceu tão de repente, mas não menos prazeroso!

Desculpe a demora para a atualização, mas eu, Anna Malfoy, tive problemas com o meu PC e só agora estou podendo a atualizar as fics. Então esperem logo as outras fics serão atualizadas.

Queremos agradecer à: Mewis Slytherin, Anita Joyce Belice, Lis (LED logo será atualizada), Amy Lupin, Maaya M.(teve ação o suficiente para você?), Dark Wolf 03 (se ainda quiser ser beta, envie um email para o grupo, ok?), Sofiah Black, maripottermalfoy (não muito louca a sua teoria, mas não vai ser assim! Espero que você goste de como a historia vai se desenrolar!), Rei Owan (não nos culpese você tirar nota baixa, nãoassumimos nenhuma culpa! rsrsrsrs), Ilia-Chan (BETA!), Karla Malfoy (dessa vez o MALA potter correspondeu e muito mais!), Arwen Mione (dessa vez foi! rsrrsrs), Milanesa (não sei se o Designer J é o mesmo que você conhece), Tatiana (mata a sua curiosidade!) e Markus Malfoy-Bloom (nós não somos desalmados, desalmado é a pessoa que fica mandando virus para o pc da Anna Malfoy, e assim ela não consegue atualizar! e teve beijo por parte do Harry, vc viu? rsrrs).

Anna Malfoy - Os Tradutores


	13. Fogo Selvagem!

**Autor: Rhysenn **

**Nome Original: Irresistible Poison **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens são da J.K., esta história não tem fins lucrativos. **

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout **

**Betagem: Nanda W. Malfoy**

**Capítulo Treze: Fogo Selvagem**

_**Muitos jogam o jogo do amor, mas poucos sabem qual é o placar.**_

Hermione entrou apressada na sala comunal da Grifinória, sem fôlego por correr. Ela olhou à sua volta com urgência, escaneando a sala com o olhar, mas evidentemente não encontrou a pessoa que estava procurando.

"Oi, Hermione," Simas falou de onde estava sentado com Dino e Neville. "O que há?"

"Onde está Harry?" Hermione perguntou. "Ele já voltou do treino de Quadribol? Eu preciso falar com ele agora."

"Entra na fila, Mione." Disse Simas revirando os olhos. "O que há com Harry esta noite? Ron veio aqui, e fez a mesma pergunta. Pois bem, Harry não voltou e não sabemos onde ele está. Você não acha que, se seus dois melhores amigos não podem encontrá-lo, ele realmente não quer ser encontrado?"

"Ron estava procurando por ele, também?" O coração Hermione pesou. "Então, para onde foi o Ron?"

"Sei lá". Simas falou dando os ombros e, em seguida, deu um sorriso entendido. "Você na verdade se desencontrou dele - nós achamos que ele saiu para uma S.A."

"S. A.?" Hermione repetiu. "O que é isso?"

"Significa Sessão de Amasso". Disse Dino dando uma piscada marota. "Veja, Ron veio perguntar se Filch costuma patrulhar o quinto andar da Torre de Astronomia após escurecer - e todos nós sabemos que Ron realmente nunca desenha as cartas estrelares, ele só as copia do livro didático".

"O quê!" Hermione exclamou, consternada; ela virou-se para fora da sala comunal sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Simas, Dino e Neville ficaram olhando para ela, parecendo desconcertados.

"Opa." Simas falou com cautela. "Foi algo que eu disse?"

"Você acha ela está a fim do Ron?" Neville perguntou, com os olhos arregalados. "Ela pareceu incomodada quando nós dissemos que Ron poderia estar de amasso".

"Mas ela veio nos perguntar por Harry," Dino salientou. "Não Ron."

"Talvez ela tenha medo que o Ron esteja se agarrando com Harry?" Simas falou com um sorriso perverso.

"O que?" Dino e Neville falaram em conjunto; Dino balançou a cabeça descartando a idéia "De jeito nenhum. Não Harry e Ron, realmente não penso assim.".

"Harry e Hermione, então?" Simas sugeriu.

"Agora eu estou ficando confuso." queixou-se Neville. "Quem é que está se agarrando com quem?"

"Só há uma maneira de descobrir." declarou Simas decisivamente, parecendo satisfeito. "Vamos apenas ver quem volta parecendo ter saído de um amasso".

"E como se parece alguém que saiu de um amasso?" Dino perguntou divertido.

"Oh, você sabe... o de sempre!", afirmou Simas, parecendo uma grande autoridade sobre o assunto. "Bochechas rosadas, lábios inchados e vermelhos, olhos toldados de paixão, de um modo geral sem fôlego e parecendo culpado..."

"Ei, como você sabe tanto sobre como se parece quem andou de amasso?" Dino interrompeu, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Simas deu um sorriso angelical, e com um casual encolher de seus ombros, voltou aos seus deveres.

Hermione tinha o dom da percepção, uma certa intuição que enviava através de sua mente tremores de alerta cada vez que ela pressentia dificuldades por perto. E agora, ela andava apressada, ao longo do corredor que a levou em direção à despensa na Torre de Astronomia, algo semelhante a um enorme terremoto foi se formando em sua cabeça.

Ela quase tropeçou no final dos degraus que levavam ao quinto andar. O silêncio opressivo á sua volta não apaziguou receios, só serviu como uma antecipação das coisas desagradáveis que era quase certo que viriam. Se ela só pudesse chegar a tempo, para avisar Harry...

Ela apressadamente passou uma curva, e parou estática.

A porta da despensa estava totalmente aberta, e Ron estava parado na entrada da sala. Sua postura era rígida, como se congelado em choque - firmemente apertada em sua mão estava a capa de invisibilidade. Atrás dele, Hermione viu Harry e Draco: os seus rostos estavam corados, a cor avermelhada dos lábios deles era visível contra as sombras claras que a luz de velas lançava sobre suas peles.

"Oh, droga!" Exclamou Hermione, incapaz de conter-se assim que ela entendeu a cena na frente dela. Foi como assistir a uma catástrofe se desenrolando na sua frente, mas sendo completamente incapaz de pôr fim ao evento.

Ron virou-se ao som da voz estrangulada de Hermione atrás dele; arregalou seus olhos ainda mais, parecia que lhe faltavam palavras. Uma insuportável tensão pairava no ar, e a quietude forçada prometia uma explosão ainda pior no final, embora ninguém parecesse disposto, ou na posse das suas faculdades o suficiente, para lançar a primeira pedra.

A voz tremida de Harry manifestou-se finalmente quebrando o silêncio. "Ron".

Ao som de seu próprio nome nos lábios de Harry, os mesmos que tinha lábios que claramente haviam... Impulsionaram Ron a agir. Ele não poderia segurar mais.

"Que inferno está acontecendo?" Ron explodiu, seus olhos brilhando enquanto ele olhava de Malfoy para Harry repetidamente. "Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui, sozinho com Malfoy? O que o -" ele parou; seu rosto estava de um vermelho assustador. "Será que alguém pode me dizer que porra está acontecendo aqui?"

"Ron!" Hermione interveio, sua voz com um claro tom de alerta, assim como medo. "Calma - pare de gritar antes que alguém te ouça e venha para cá!"

"E porque não?" Ron rosnou para ela. "Algo está definitivamente errado aqui, e acho que alguém está simplesmente encantado com a idéia de ter uma detenção", ele virou-se para Draco e lhe deu olhar frio como aço, "Assim verão que ele tem grande experiência em quebrar as regras da escola".

"Você quer ver Harry em apuros também?" Hermione perguntou abruptamente.

"Bem, parece que ele tem feito isto por ele mesmo." Disse Ron, sua voz um pouquinho mais controlada, tremendo de raiva.

Ele virou-se para enfrentar Harry, e sua ira parecia ter diminuído um pouco, sendo substituída por um desespero dolorido e uma enorme descrença. Os seus olhos detiveram-se por um longo e intenso momento cheios de emoções, os olhos verdes e tristes fixos nos azuis irritados, e o silêncio eloqüente. Harry respondeu a pergunta que Ron não verbalizou. A falta de negação de Harry era uma amarga confirmação do que Ron desejava ter sido apenas um truque dos seus olhos: Harry com os braços em volta da cintura de Malfoy, fitando seus olhos com uma adoração que Ron nunca vira dirigida a mais ninguém.

Os olhos de Ron brilharam com angústia líquida, e fitaram brevemente Malfoy. O loiro mantinha a calma, um silêncio digno, os olhos cinzentos es0tavam perdidos, mas Ron viu um brilho de vitoriosa arrogância passar pelo rosto dele.

Ron virou-se e saiu da sala sem nenhuma palavra, soltando a mão de Hermione que tentou fazê-lo parar, ele correu escadaria abaixo, fugindo da humilhação e do golpe, sentindo a dor da traição e derrota.

Todos ficaram fitando Ron; mesmo quando só puderam ver a porta aberta, a escuridão do corredor e o som de seus passos abafados pela distância, um silêncio desconfortável instalou-se uma vez mais. Hermione olhou para os dois rapazes ainda perplexos; Harry deu um gemido baixo e tapou os olhos com as mãos, esfregando-os furiosamente.

"E agora?" Hermione disse parecendo frustrada.

"Por que você não vem com algum plano, Granger?" Draco perguntou; ambos tiveram um pequeno sobressalto e voltaram-se para ele. Draco deu um pequeno sorriso para ela, e acrescentou, "Uma vez que você tem todas as boas idéias."

Hermione parecia enfurecida; ela abriu a boca para retorquir, mas Harry interrompeu.

"Draco." Ele deu uma mirada breve no rapaz loiro quando falou aquela simples palavra num tom baixo e calmo.

Para surpresa de Hermione, Draco ficou quieto e não voltou a alfinetar; em vez disso, ele aproximou-se de um grande baú de madeira (que quando ela pensava sobre a peça, lhe parecia estranhamente familiar), e sentou-se sobre a tampa. Ele deu-lhe um olhar desafiador e, em seguida desviou para longe, mas Hermione viu que o olhar de Draco rapidamente voltava para Harry, que fitava as próprias mãos parecendo realmente atormentado.

"O que exatamente aconteceu aqui?" Hermione perguntou, sua voz suave, mas firme.

Harry parecia fazer um grande esforço para olhar para ela, e estava prestes a falar quando Draco cortou. "Deixe-o em paz."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy, eu não estou falando com você," Hermione disparou, os olhos brilhando quando ela virou-se para fitá-lo. "Eu acho que você já causou problemas suficientes para o próximo século e, provavelmente, a pior coisa que poderia fazer para toda a humanidade é tornar-se imortal. Então, _cai fora_".

As sobrancelhas de Harry arquearam-se para cima, e ele olhou para Hermione com surpresa. Mesmo Draco hesitou, talvez vendo os sinais do surto de cólera nos olhos de Hermione - A última vez que ele tinha visto isto culminou com uma grande bofetada na sua cara. Ele acalmou-se abrandando o tom.

Hermione olhou com uma expressão satisfeita e voltou-se para Harry.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela repetiu, com um tom mais suave assim que ela viu a profundidade da angústia e incerteza que queimava nos olhos verdes e úmidos.

Houve uma longa pausa, ninguém falou, tanto Hermione como Draco olhavam para Harry em antecipação. Os segundos passavam, o ar ficou pesado e desconfortável com o suspense, mas Hermione esperou, e os olhos desejosos de Draco nunca deixavam Harry.

Finalmente, Harry falou, sua voz refletindo o tumulto interior, torturada pelo grande dilema.

"Eu não posso", Disse ele com suavidade, baixando o olhar, estudando as espirais de pó e as marcas de pegadas que marcavam o chão - Pegadas dele e de Draco é claro.

Era difícil imaginar que as duas palavras tão simples que saíram dos lábios de Harry poderiam ter tal efeito nas duas pessoas tão diferentes que estavam na frente dele. Hermione pareceu desapontada e, em seguida, preocupada, embora tenha se contido de perguntar novamente; Draco simplesmente desviou o olhar, embora em seus olhos tenha aparecido um brilho de tristeza.

"Eu simplesmente não consigo explicar." Os olhos de Harry estavam cheios de dor e ele levantou o olhar brevemente para Draco e, em seguida para Hermione. "Tenho - eu tenho que ir agora. Me desculpem."

Harry avançou para a porta; com passos pesados, entorpecidos quase como se estivesse caminhando em um sonho que se tornou realidade. Ele tirou a franja bagunçada dos olhos enquanto passava pela soleira da porta, mas a voz de Draco atrás dele o fez parar.

"Onde você está indo?" Draco perguntou.

Hermione irritou-se e lhe deu um olhar raivoso. "Não é problema seu onde Harry está indo." Ela sibilou.

Harry parou, e olhou de relance para eles.

"Vou tentar melhorar as coisas." Disse ele fracamente.

Ele virou-se e saiu, e nenhum deles disse nada para fazê-lo parar. Nada aconteceu por um momento, o sentimento de desconforto da atmosfera travou num estranho equilíbrio entre silêncio e quietude. Mas, como sempre, Draco moveu-se, fazendo as coisas mudarem.

"O que é que ele vai fazer para melhorar as coisas?" Ele perguntou.

"Ele vai atrás do Ron, seu pateta." Respondeu Hermione, a pouca paciência transparecendo na sua voz.

"Para encher de porrada até ele desmaiar, talvez?" (1) Draco pareceu quase esperançoso. "Doninhas tem parentesco com toupeiras, não é? Então não precisa ser muito cuidadoso."

"Não dê uma de espertinho comigo, Malfoy." Hermione caminhou altiva para Draco, ainda sentado no baú (agora ela lembrava exatamente onde se encaixava o baú no quadro geral da coisa). Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris, e o encarou. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas é muito claro para mim que você tem tudo a ver com isso."

Draco levantou os olhos, e Hermione viu que eles estavam novamente claros, não havia mais a névoa de dor escondida que velava as íris de cor cinza tempestuoso. Agora, desafiante ele ficou de pé, embora a malícia usual que os agitava estivesse ausente. Foi estranho de observar, quase surreal, pareceu a Hermione que Draco havia mudado, e ele ainda não sabia.

"O que Ron viu?" Perguntou ela, sua voz controlada.

"Não sei." Respondeu Draco sem se abalar. "Eu não pretendo ter a visão de um vesgo só para imaginar o que Weasley viu através daqueles olhos tão perspicazes".

Hermione perdeu a paciência.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ela gritou, agora, sem se importar com quem a ouvisse "Você vai me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu, o que Ron viu que o fez ficar tão perturbado, e qual foi seu amaldiçoado papel nesta confusão, AGORA!" Ela sacou a varinha com um floreio, e a brandiu ameaçadoramente para Draco. "A não ser, claro, que você esteja interessado em fazer o furão albino voltar à moda, neste caso eu o farei de bom grado."

Draco paralisou-se e olhou para a varinha de Hermione com receio; ele não tinha qualquer dúvida de que ela dominava o feitiço do furão lançado por Olho-Tonto, não depois de ter sido a melhor da classe nas aulas de transfiguração avançada de McGonagall. Ele deu-lhe um olhar atravessado; mas com uma jovem bruxa muito pálida por trás da varinha mágica e um feitiço potencialmente humilhante pairando sobre a cabeça, ele pensou melhor.

"Isto foi o que aconteceu." Disse Draco lentamente, com a voz um pouco fatigada, como se ele estivesse mergulhado nas vívidas memórias. "Harry e eu estávamos conversando. Eu o beijei uma vez. E então..." ele pausou mordendo o lábio inferior. "Então ele me beijou de volta. Quando parou, ele começou a me dizer alguma coisa, mas Weasley entrou estragando tudo - Aparentemente ele tem uma capa de invisibilidade, o que me espanta é como neste mundo uma família pobretona como a dele tem uma posse dessas."

"É de Harry." Disse Hermione entre dentes. "Só mais uma palavra sobre Ron, e eu vou te dar dois pares de patinhas de qualquer maneira. Agora vamos com isto."

Draco olhou mudo para a varinha apontada para ele, e continuou. "Weasley entrou, e ficou olhando pasmo para nós e, em seguida, começou a destratar. Harry tentou acalmá-lo, mas não funcionou - então você chegou e juntou-se à festa. Isso é tudo o que há para saber."

"Por quê?" Hermione sacudiu a cabeça exasperada. "Por que você teve que beijá-lo novamente, Malfoy? Eu te disse que era uma má idéia se encontrarem sozinhos, mas você insistiu que tinha de falar com ele - e agora veja o que aconteceu!" Ela parou, seus olhos brilhavam. "Você pelo menos se importa com Harry? Você alguma vez planejou deixá-lo?"

Houve uma pausa; o ar estava tenso de hostilidade, mas o silêncio também foi pensativo. Draco se levantou, e tirou a poeira de seus jeans, ele estava calmo e sereno como sempre, apesar da mão tremer um pouco quando tirou o cabelo da frente dos olhos, e olhou de maneira equilibrada para Hermione.

"Sim." Ele finalmente respondeu calma e deliberadamente. "Sim, eu vou."

"Fazer, o quê?" Hermione perguntou; mas Draco, já tinha graciosamente passado por ela, e saído pela porta, indo embora.

Para Harry, Ron tinha sido sempre uma pessoa fácil de encontrar. Além do fato de ser alto, com uma cabeça de cabelo vermelho flamejante, Ron estava sempre lá, de algum modo, esse pensamento atingiu-o com uma profunda dor. Harry entendeu que Ron tinha permanecido do seu lado, mesmo na mais difícil das circunstâncias, dando-lhe sincero apoio.

Felizmente para ele, Ron também era muito previsível. Ou assim esperava Harry, enquanto ele se apressava pelo campo de Quadribol. O frio invernal batia em sua pele como agulhas de gelo. Olhar para o céu noturno era como mergulhar num lago negro, e as débeis estrelas piscando em prata davam brilho na profundeza. O campo brilhava estranhamente, um verde muito escuro, como uma ilha verdejante dentro de um mar com tonalidades mais profundas ao redor. Em torno dele, desenhavam-se as arquibancadas, as altas e pontudas torres perfurando o céu negro.

_Por favor, Ron, esteja aqui_. Harry desejava fervorosamente, tremendo enquanto corria. _Ele tem de estar aqui. Onde mais ele poderia ir? _

Seu coração deu um salto quando ele viu uma sombra no fundo escuro, passando pela borda do campo; o fraco brilho das estrelas incidiu sobre a cabeça de cabelos vermelhos num fraco flash de cor.

"Ron!" Harry chamou, pondo uma nova explosão de velocidade; enquanto se apressava, quando ele se aproximou, Ron virou-se ao som de seu nome, mas não disse nada, apesar do intenso sentimento de dor que emanava dele como ondas de vermelho escuro, rebrilhando na escuridão por toda a volta.

"Eu posso explicar," Harry estava sem fôlego quando ele finalmente parou na frente dele. "Me ouve por um momento, Ron, por favor. Eu não queria esconder nada de você, você tem de acreditar nisso."

_"_Ah, claro." A voz dele era glacial, mais amarga do que o cortante vento que soprou. "Posso compreender Harry que, - é fácil ver como um relacionamento com Malfoy, de qualquer espécie, poderia ter acidentalmentecaído fora da nossa conversa. Quer dizer, eu só te vejo o tempo todo, todos os dias."

"Ouça", Harry tentou novamente. "O que você viu entre mim e Malfoy há pouco - não é realmente aquilo que parece."

"Não é o que parece?" Ron explodiu. "Harry, você tinha as mãos em torno da cintura dele. Não parecia ter muito espaço entre o dois para a ambigüidade, mas hey, diga-me se estou vendo coisas demais".

"Ron", disse Harry em desespero. "Olha, você vai me dar uma chance para explicar?"

"O que há para explicar, Harry?" Ron quase gritou; mesmo na luz oscilante do luar, Harry podia ver o seu amigo com a face contorcida de raiva e dor. "Por que subitamente há tanto a falar entre você e eu, quando você nunca teve o trabalho de me dizer uma palavra antes? Quando eu ia descobrir o segredo sobre os seus negócios com Malfoy?"

Ron tirou algo de seu bolso e atirou na frente de Harry, que atingiu o pé de Harry levemente antes de cair na grama com um ruído suave.

Então, de repente outra coisa veio à mente de Ron_. _"Será que Hermione sabe?" Perguntou ele abruptamente. "Porque ela parecia terrivelmente calma sobre isto, mais do que o estilo normal dela." Sua voz ficou mais dura. "Você contou a ela? Não é?"

"Sim". Harry disse numa voz estrangulada; uma palavra nunca pareceu tão difícil para sair de sua boca.

Uma sombra mais escura de angústia e de choque passou pelo rosto de Ron, e pareceu desaparecer, como se ele a tivesse absorvido; ele deu um passo para trás, rindo sem humor.

"Isso é ótimo, Harry", disse ele com suavidade, cortando o ar cristalino da noite como uma faca. "Portanto, parece que todos estão a par, e vocês só convenientemente esqueceram de mim. Eu estava lá o tempo todo, quando dois sussurravam em um canto, estavam meramente falando de mim pelas minhas costas".

"Nós não estávamos falando de você." Harry forçou-se a falar no mesmo tom. "Estávamos falando de Malfoy, e sobre o que fazer... com o grande problema que tínhamos em nossas mãos. E a razão eu não te dizer, era porque - eu queria te proteger." Em sua mente Harry sabia que a principal razão foi que ele sabia Ron reagiria espetacularmente, como ele já tinha amplamente demonstrado, mas ele simplesmente acrescentou, "e eu não queria que você se envolvesse.".

"Ficar envolvido em quê?" Ron exigiu.

Harry hesitou; então vendo a expressão sinistra do rosto de Ron, ele decidiu que já era o momento de abrir-se, de uma vez por todas. Ele estava doente e cansado de esgueirar_-se, _escondendo coisas, e ele sabia que devia isto a Ron.

E assim Harry contou a Ron toda verdade, na sua totalidade inacreditável e ainda dolorosa verdade: como ele tinha feito um vínculo com Draco sob a mágica de uma poção do amor, que fez Draco amá-lo, e como eles se encontravam regularmente na desesperada corrida contra o tempo para inverter o efeito da poção, e de como ele havia pedido a ajuda de Hermione.

"Malfoy te disse tudo isso." Disse Ron com voz da era inexpressiva.

Harry concordou. "Sim, ele disse."

"E você acreditou nele?" Ron disse cortante; agitando a cabeça em descrença. "Desde quando é que a palavra de Draco Malfoyse tornou válida para te fazer atirar o bom senso pela da janela?"

"Você não compreende, Ron." Disse Harry sinceramente.

"É isso mesmo, Harry." Ron cruzou os braços sobre o peito; sua mandíbula dura, e seus olhos estavam escuros. "Eu nem sequer comecei a entender porque você fez isso - e porque Malfoy disse é só uma desculpa esfarrapada."

"Não estou tentando me desculpar", Disse Harry cansado. "Estou apenas tentando explicar as coisas para você, é isso aí. Se você pelo menos me ouviu."

"Ah, eu te ouvi direitinho." Ron disse, a sua voz dura e firme. "Eu também te vi, e ver é crer". Ele respirou profundamente. "Mas o que eu não posso compreender é por que. Porque você ainda acredita nessa história absurda? Por que você não pode ver que Malfoy estava apenas tentando estragar a nossa amizade? E por que você escolheu ficar com ele, Ao invés de mim?"

"Ele estava sofrendo, Ron!" Harry protestou, com desespero em sua voz. Ele estava começando a sentir como se estivesse gritando para um poço sem fundo - que todas as suas palavras foram perdidas no túnel de vazio, desaparecendo sem um eco. "Ele estava em constante dor, e eu vi com meus próprios olhos. E eu vi um jeito de poder curá-lo; ele pode não ter sido a pessoa mais digna de confiança até agora, mas ele estava dizendo a verdade sobre a poção do amor. Eu tenho certeza disso. Não tinha outro jeito..."

"Mas desde quando é que ele se tornou infernalmente importante para você?" Ron replicou. "Não me lembro de você ficar perturbado quando Olho Tonto Moddy transformou Malfoy num furão, ou quando ele recebeu um coquetel de maldições sórdidas de nós no expresso de Hogwarts dois anos atrás. Então, qual é a diferença agora?"

"Por que..." disse Harry com a voz faltosa, coberta de emoção antes de finalmente conseguir falar, "porque agora... talvez eu me preocupe com ele, depois de tudo."

Houve um silêncio mortal; o nefasto sussurro das_ árvores da Floresta Proibida podia ser _ouvido sobre o sopro do vento, até mesmo numa curta distância. Entre a luz das estrelas e os campos escuros, o ar ainda permanecia tenso, indômito.

"Eu não acredito nisto!" Ron finalmente exclamou, ele se virou e correu veloz na escuridão, na direção da escola.

Harry nem sequer tentou pará-lo. Desalentado, ele sentou na grama e descansou a cabeça em suas mãos, sua silhueta contra a noite, os pálidos raios de luz incidindo sobre ele.

Ele permaneceu lá por muito tempo, não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, exceto que os seus membros se tornaram duros pelo frio, pelo esgotamento, e por todo o resto. Ele esticou-se, tentando sentir as articulações, e assim que conseguiu, seus dedos encontraram alguma coisa na grama.

Foi o objeto que Ron tinha atirado nele. Harry percebeu que era um pedaço de papel, amassado numa bola, ele pegou ,desamassou os vincos e foi tomado de uma nova flechada de dor perfurante. Era o bilhete que Draco tinha escrito para ele, convidando para se encontrarem na torre de astronomia; o início de tudo que desabou desde então.

Colocando de papel em seu bolso, Harry se levantou com um suspiro pesado. Ele começou a fazer o seu caminho de volta para a escola, que era um pouco distante, brilhando iluminada como um agradável marco na escuridão em volta. Mas isto não lhe trouxe conforto.

Enquanto Harry caminhava exausto de volta para a torre da Grifinória, Hermione de repente apareceu na frente dele. Ela parecia pálida e acinzentada, embora suas bochechas estivessem rosadas, como se ela tivesse corrido; seus olhos arregalaram-se com alívio e entusiasmo temeroso quando ela o viu.

"Harry!" gritou com pressa. "Estamos procurando você por todos os lados! Escute - oh, não, Harry - está tudo uma bagunça horrível agora, mas antes de tudo você deve saber que -"

"Ah, Srta. Granger - Eu achei que você seria a primeira a descobrir nossa evasiva celebridade desta noite." A voz sedosa de Snape cortou o ar antes de sua formidável figura aparecer atrás deles, ambos sobressaltaram-se, e Hermione parou de falar no meio da frase. Snape sorriu suavemente a eles, e acrescentou, "Afinal, para que servem os amigos?"

Harry deu um passo atrás, e entendeu que algo estava errado. Ele olhou para Hermione, perplexo, em resposta, ela só encolheu os ombros desconsolada.

"Venha comigo, Potter," Snape o segurou firmemente pelos ombros e o empurrou em direção das escadas, direcionando para onde Harry sabia que ficava a sala de Dumbledore.

"Onde você está me levando?" Harry perguntou ainda que soubesse muito bem, ele foi recalcitrante mesmo com Snape o fazendo caminhar em frente. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu pensei que você já conhecesse bem o suficiente os corredores agora, Potter." Snape disse numa voz baixa e calma que parecia borbulhar de antagonismo. "Certamente vocêdeve ter memorizado na sua cabeça aquele Mapa confuso, assim como sua refinada experiência esgueirar-se por aí no meio da noite. Você sempre se acha acima das regras."

Harry ficou em silêncio. Ele virou-se para olhar Hermione, que estava andando ao lado deles, ofegando ligeiramente para acompanhar o ritmo de Snape. Ela olhou para ele miseravelmente e apertou sua cabeça, indicando que não era o momento de falar. Os ombros de Harry caíram, resignadamente; ele estava confuso e esgotado, e seu cérebro mal registrava tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Eles chegaram à entrada do escritório de Dumbledore; Snape murmurou a senha sob sua respiração, e a gárgula afastou-se para deixá-los entrar. Eles subiram à escada espiral de pedra, e pararam em frente da porta de carvalho polido. Snape bateu na porta e, em seguida, entrou; Harry parou surpreso quando olhou em torno da sala circular.

No interior, em lados opostos da escrivaninha de Dumbledore, estavam Ron e Draco. Quando Hermione entrou na sala atrás dele, Snape fechou a porta. Harry certamente não esperava estar num espaço fechado com Ron, Draco e Hermione novamente, dentro de período de tempo tão curto.

Dumbledore, que estava sentado na sua cadeira, levantou-se, e fitou Harry gravemente. Snape, que estava de pé atrás de Dumbledore, estava com um olhar estranhamente orgulhoso, como a de um gato posicionado fora da toca de um rato, à espera de sua presa.

"Olá, Harry." Disse Dumbledore, com voz gentil, apesar de seus olhos estarem agitados. "Estou ciente de que é um pouco tarde para se fazer uma reunião, mas certos assuntos graves foram levados ao nosso conhecimento, e eles não podem esperar até amanhã."

Harry fitou Ron de maneira questionadora, mas o rapaz de cabelo vermelho não estava olhando para ele. Em vez disso, os olhos duros de Ron estavam fixos em Draco, de pé em frente dele. Draco sustentou o olhar imparcialmente, fitando-o com sua arrogância natural, o ódio entre eles era palpável.

"Ron nos informou que há uma conspiração em andamento." Continuou Dumbledore, observando cuidadosamente a reação de Harry e notando seu silêncio confuso. "Ele fez algumas acusações, e precisamos de você para confirmar ou negá-las diante de nós todos."

"Diga-nos, Potter," Snape falou de repente, sua voz macia, mas foi afiada como a ponta de uma espada. "Você recorda ter bebido alguma Poção de Amor nas últimas semanas? E responda a pergunta claramente de forma direta, não há necessidade de tecer qualquer história colorida em torno disso."

Harry olhou para Snape, completamente atordoado. "O Q-o quê?" ele falou, em uma voz tremida.

Os olhos de Snape brilharam com uma luz maléfica; mas Dumbledore cortou antes que ele pudesse falar.

"O que nós estamos perguntando é," Dumbledore inclinou-se para frente, olhando diretamente para Harry. "Você tem qualquer lembrança de ter bebido alguma poção estranha? Pense muito bem antes de nos dar a sua resposta, Harry. Você pode lembrar de ter ingerido uma poção do amor mesmo que seja apenas uma vaga lembrança disso?"

Os olhos de Harry inadvertidamente dirigiram-se para Draco por um breve momento, mas Draco decididamente não retribuiu o olhar. Ele olhou de volta para Dumbledore, e percebeu que o diretor o estava observando com muito cuidado.

"Não," Harry finalmente respondeu sua voz raspando ao dizer a palavra. "Não, eu não lembro ter tomado uma poção do amor. De maneira nenhuma."

"Vejam!" Ron interrompeu abruptamente; Harry virou-se para ele, espantado. "Professor, eu disse que -" Mas sua sentença parou na metade, quando Dumbledore levantou a mão para silenciá-lo, indicando a Ron para deixar Harry continuar falando.

"Harry", Dumbledore olhou solenemente para ele. "Eu vou ser muito direto com a minha próxima pergunta, e quero que me responda Sim ou Não, depois de pensar com muito cuidado. Você entende?" Harry concordou; Dumbledore fez uma pausa, e olhou para ele parecendo ainda mais sério, tornou a falar devagar, cada palavra sendo pesada com ponderação e significância.

"Você lembra do Senhor Draco Malfoy - este jovem de pé ao meu lado esquerdo - dando-lhe uma poção de amor e fazendo-o bebê-la, seja à força ou por vontade própria?"

"O QUE?" Harry cuspiu a sentença, incapaz de conter sua surpresa absoluta; ele tentou se acalmar rapidamente, embora Dumbledore o tenha olhado com renovada curiosidade após a reação violenta. Harry respirou profundamente e, em seguida, abanou a cabeça firmemente. "Claro que não!"

"Você não está vendo, Harry!" Ron gritou. "Ele está confundindo a sua mente! Ele está te fazendo acreditar que ele está sob o efeito da poção de amor, quando na realidade é você!"

"E como eu ia fazer isso?" Draco falou de repente, pela primeira vez. "Como é que eu iria fazê-lo acreditar em alguma coisa? Pelo meu charme natural e poder de persuasão?"

"Você colocou algum feitiço de magia negra nele!" Disse Ron fervendo. "Não ache que pode me enganar, Malfoy! Eu vi como você pôde facilmente livrar-se da Maldição Imperius - você poderia muito bem saber como conjurá-la, também!"

"Harry pode sair do Imperius como um pato sai da água!" Draco replicou. "Não sabia disso, Weasley? Qual é o problema - seu cérebro está com problemas de funcionamento de novo?"

"Talvez você tenha usado feitiços de memória, então!" Ron gritou, recusando-se a recuar.

"BASTA!" A voz de Dumbledore explodiu sobre a discussão; imediatamente Ron e Draco sossegaram, embora ainda estivessem fervendo. Dumbledore fitou-os gravemente. "Sr. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy, vou recordar-lhes que este não é um corredor, este é o meu escritório. Bate-boca não é aceitável aqui. O problema será resolvido amigavelmente na medida do possível, se não, a única pessoa que pode levantar a voz aqui sou eu."

"Mas Professor Dumbledore," Ron protestou veementemente. "O senhor tem que acreditar quando eu digo que Harry não tem sido ele mesmo ultimamente. Eu o vejo todos os dias; eu o conheço. Ele tem estado muito distraído... e eu nunca soube exatamente o porquê - até esta noite, quando ele me contou sobre a poção do amor."

"Mas eu nunca disse que eu estava sob o efeito de uma poção do amor!" Harry objetou.

"Sim, você disse que era Malfoy." Disse Ron desdenhoso. "Mas você não pode ver como isso é ridículo? Você não está pensando por si mesmo, Harry!"

"Talvez a srta. Granger possa esclarecer-nos." Disse Dumbledore inesperadamente.

Hermione pulou ligeiramente, à menção do seu nome. Dumbledore virou-se para ela gentilmente, e a trouxe para frente; ela deu alguns passos e parou ao lado de Harry.

"Srta. Granger," Dumbledore perguntou calmamente. "Você reparou se Harry estava se comportando de uma maneira fora do comum, especialmente ao longo dos últimos quinze dias?"

Todo mundo virou os olhos para Hermione, até Draco. Hermione relanceou nervosa ao redor, embora ela mesma tenha se controlado rapidamente, e olhou de volta para Dumbledore.

"Não." Ela disse finalmente, em uma voz baixa, mas firme. "Eu não percebi nada diferente. Harry está ocupado com quadribol e outras coisas - mas ele não tem agindo de modo estranho."

Harry soltou um pequenosuspiro de alívio; Ron fitou Hermione, horrorizado.

"Bem, professor," Disse Snape, olhando para os três Grifinórios na sala com desgosto aparente. "Parece que há um impasse nesta discussão, como eu tinha previsto. Potter parece demasiado confuso para ser uma fonte válida de provas, ainda que ele negue ter consumido uma poção do amor. Mas ele confirmou que Draco Malfoy, que desde o início descartou qualquer envolvimento nisto, não deu a ele a poção do amor. Por outro lado, temos aqui Weasley, que trouxe todo o assunto à baila: ele afirma que Potter tem se comportado estranhamente - mais do que o normal". Havia um tom de riso na voz de Snape. "No entanto, a srta. Granger não concorda, dizendo que ela não notou qualquer mudança em seu comportamento."

Snape fez uma pausa de efeito dramático. "Acho que há mais aqui do que os olhos podem ver." Ele virou para Dumbledore, e sua voz baixou ligeiramente, apesar de suas palavras ainda serem audíveis na quietude da sala. "Talvez agora seja o momento em que o Veritaserum será útil mais uma vez."

"Sim, Veritaserum é uma opção." Disse Dumbledore simplesmente. "Mas devo dizer que preferiria que as partes envolvidas falassem de comum acordo, suas próprias palavras honrando a verdade." Ele olhou para Harry. "Então, qual é a sua última palavra sobre o assunto, Harry? Ou vocês precisam de algum tempo para pensar nisso?"

Houve completo silêncio no espaço de algumas batidas do coração; então Harry falou.

"Está claro professor." Disse Harry, com voz calma e resoluta "Que Ron está enganado. Foi um mal-entendido. Não há nada acontecendo."

Ron ficou de boca aberta em estado de choque com as palavras de Harry; os olhos de Draco levantaram e brilharam, antes dele abaixar novamente o olhar.

"Talvez" Disse Snape, dando um passo à frente; ele não seria facilmente vencido. "Longe de mim duvidar da palavra de Potter" - Ele falou o nome num tom cortante como aço - "Mas aqui temos um que é suspeito de estar envolvido com uma poção de amor, e cujotestemunho não corrobora com o seu amigo mais próximo: Talvez, neste caso, seja necessária uma verificação mais aprofundada, a fim de proporcionar uma garantia razoável de que na verdade nada esteja errado."

Houve uma longa e pensativa pausa. A testa de Dumbledore estava enrugada, e ele parecia estar pensando profundamente. Por fim, ele levantou os olhos e olhou para os quatro estudantes reunidos em torno dele, antes de seu olhar fixar-se em Ron.

"Ron," Dumbledore dirigiu-se a ele diretamente; Snape focou os olhos estreitados em direção da cabeça vermelha também. "Por duas vezes esta noite, ouvi você mencionar que Harry realmente lhe disse, textualmente, que Draco estava sob o feitiço de uma poção do amor, e não o próprio Harry. Está certo?"

"Bem, uh..." Ron hesitou, parecendo meio perdido "Sim, isso foi o que ele disse, mas eu sabia que não poderia ser verdade..."

"Harry," Hermione sibilou, tendo a oportunidade quando Snape e Dumbledore estavam ouvindo Ron. Harry relanceou o olhar; ela continuou em um sussurro urgente, "Há algo que você tem que saber: a antitoxina não funcionou."

"COMO! A voz de Harry soou com horrorizada incredulidade. "Não funcionou"?"

"Não!" Hermione respondeu pesarosa. "Não era para adicionar flores de Sansevieria trifasciata; era para adicionar as sementes. Eu consegui chegar à Seção Reservada há pouco, e verifiquei -"

"Você disse isso a Ron, Harry?" era a voz de Dumbledore; Hermione rapidamente se afastou, e clareou a sua garganta inocentemente quando Snape fitou-a com um olhar desconfiado.

"Uh desculpe?" Harry tentou colocar de lado mentalmente as notícias perturbadoras que Hermione lhe deu em vão. "Eu não entendi a sua pergunta, professor."

"Eu estava perguntando o que exatamente você disse para Ron mais cedo esta noite, enquanto vocês estavam conversando no campo de quadribol." Repetiu Dumbledore, enquanto sondava longamente Harry com o olhar, claramente notando seu pouco característico lapso de concentração. "Você disse que, na realidade, Draco Malfoy estava sob efeito de uma poção do amor, e que vocês se encontravam freqüentemente em segredo para tentar ajudá-lo a acabar com isto?"

"Sim". Os ombros de Harry desceram em sinal de derrota, não havia qualquer mérito em mentir agora.

"E porque lhe disse isso?" Dumbledore perguntou.

"Por que..." Harry perdeu a linha de raciocínio. Esse questionamento incessante estava começando a pesar sobre ele, principalmente por não ter a verdade para defendê-lo; em vez disso, ele tinha que proteger um segredo que não podia, não importando o custo ser revelado. Se Dumbledore descobrisse a verdade, Draco estaria realmente em enormes problemas. E assim que deu um olhar furtivo para Draco, Harry soube sem sombra de dúvida que isto não poderia acontecer.

"Parece que o senhor Potter não tem certeza da sua história ainda." Snape observou duramente. "Talvez devêssemos dar um desconto no valor da verdade em sua versão, até que ele resolva alguns detalhes."

"Não estou mentindo!" Disse Harry olhando com raiva para Snape, com labaredas visíveis nos olhos verdes.

"Ninguém o está acusando disso, Harry," Dumbledore disse calmamente. "O que todos nós estamos pedindo agora, é para que você possa dizer-nos a verdade sobre a questão, sem preconceitos ou prejuízo. Então, vamos avaliar o que ouvirmos. Portanto, diga-nos: Draco alguma vez disse que estava sob o feitiço de uma poção do amor? Vocês se encontravam em segredo, como Ron disse que você falou com suas próprias palavras a ele?"

O leve barulho das vestes flutuantes de Snape cortou o silêncio enquanto o mestre das poções trocava seu peso de lado batendo o pé impacientemente.

"Sim, eu disse isso, embora não, eu não..." Harry começou, tentando falar algo concreto, mas sem realmente nada a dizer e sentindo-se muito estúpido. "Isso não tem nada a ver com uma poção de amor - Ron não entendeu direito o que eu disse..."

"Já tive o suficiente disso Diretor," disse Snape, soando desgostoso. "Desperdiçamos um tempo precioso aqui, apenas para ouvir um monte de disparates de estudantes confusos que têm claramente algo a esconder, ou estão muito confusos para explicar direito. E agora, temos de suportar as hesitações intermináveis de Potter sobre que aquilo que ele disse a Weasley; que foi apenas uma alegoria interessante e que Weasley, em seu cérebro literal, interpretou como uma trama diabólica envolvendo uma poção do amor. Estou farto de tudo isso - eu proponho tomar medidas decisivas para resolver este assunto de uma vez por todas".

Dumbledore concordou, mas ficou claro que ele também não estava satisfeito com a história contrária que tinha surgido. "Como eu disse antes, Veritaserum é uma possibilidade, mas vou usá-lo apenas quando for imperativo."

"Não estou me referindo ao Veritaserum." Disse Snape cujo lábio superior curvou-se sabiamente. "Tenho a alternativa perfeita. O poção em questão é uma poção amor, que não pode ser detectada por nenhum feitiço das trevas - mas há um método que pode funcionar. O Tônico revelador informa todos os segredos da preparação desconhecida, e um das suas propriedades especiais é que fica azul, vermelha e, finalmente preta, quando uma gota de amostra contendo poção do amor é adicionada a ela. Um teste simples e conclusivo."

Harry olhou de relance para Hermione, alarmado, e ele podia dizer que pela sua expressão, ela estava lamentando não ter cursado poções avançadas. O rosto de Draco estava pétreo e ilegível; e Harry não olhava para Ron.

Depois de um longo e pensativo momento, Dumbledore finalmente concordou, embora relutante. "Muito bem, professor Snape. Desde que as coisas parecem ter chegado num beco sem saída, não há alternativa senão tomar medidas para provar ou refutar a acusação de que o Sr. Weasley fez contra o Sr. Malfoy."

O diretor fez uma pausa, e olhou para Harry sobre seus óculos meia-lua com os olhos tristes, ainda que decididos. "Harry, Draco vocês seguirão o professor Snape até a sala de aula.Ele então, tomará algumas gotas do sangue de vocês, e irá testá-lo com o Tônico Revelador. Vamos ver o que nos dirão os resultados."

Harry fechou os olhos, um arrepio desalentado passou por ele. Mas não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer, o problema seria resolvido, e não havia espaço para protestos, exceto para criarem ainda mais suspeitas.

Com sua cabeça baixa, Harry seguiu o mestre de poções enquanto ele triunfantemente passava pela porta; Draco seguiu atrás dele. Eles desceram mantendo alguma distância de Snape - que parecia muito ansioso para levar a cabo sua brilhante sugestão - e, gradualmente começaram a caminhar junto.

"Eca, Harry," Draco murmurou para ele, pelo canto de sua boca, "esta foi a sua idéia de tornar as coisas melhores? Então, eu realmente não quero estar por perto quando alguém lhe disser, 'Você está fazendo o pior!"

"Seria um desastre maior se eu tentasse mentir, e você sabe disso." Harry respondeu sussurrando, soando frustrado. "O que você esperava que eu dissesse?"

"Não sei", Draco sibilou de volta, "Talvez você pudesse ter esclarecido sobre a história das perturbações psiquiátricas de Weasley, e que ele tem ficado delirante desde que a sua coruja comeu todos os medicamentos dele no início das aulas."

"Muito engraçado," Harry murmurou melancólico. "Ron não é louco."

"Não, ele não é louco", Draco acordou, seus olhos brilhando irritados. "Ele é só odioso, que é muito pior."

Harry não tinha nada a dizer quanto a isso. Eles caminharam sem falar por alguns instantes, mas Harry não pode ficar em silêncio por muito tempo.

"A antitoxina não funcionou." Ele despejou, incapaz de olhar nos olhos de Draco. "Hermione disse que um dos ingredientes estava errado".

O outro rapaz congelou, e lentamente virou-se para encará-lo; ver a expressão no rosto de Draco fez Harry sentir como se uma âncora fosse jogada no fundo de seu estômago. Ele mordeu o lábio, e obrigou-se a encontrar os olhos da Draco.

"O que -você- disse?" A voz de Draco estava sufocada tão vazia e desprovida de sentimento que Harry sentiu um calafrio ao ouvi-lo.

Harry respirou profundamente e encolheu os ombros sem jeito.

"Lamento." Disse ele honestamente, e nesse momento ele desejava que houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer para melhorar a horrível situação para o bem de Draco. Mas a realidade deixou pouco espaço para a esperança.

"Lamentar não é suficientemente bom, Potter." Draco balançou sua cabeça, e havia uma curiosa mistura de emoções em seus olhos - não era raiva, nem resignação, era mais um entendimento se diluindo numa dolorosa indiferença. E, com isso, Draco virou-se e seguiu atrás de Snape.

Harry ficou pasmo olhando Draco por um longo momento, sentindo-se absolutamente miserável; então ele suspirou, e seguiu os outros dois no longo caminho até a sala de aula de poções.

Harry sofreu por longos cinco minutos com as calmas observações de Snape enquanto o mestre das poções retirava algumas gotas de sangue do seu polegar. Ele realmente não tinha achado tão difícil morder a língua para não responder as provocações de Snape, porque ele tinha estado ocupado tentando fazer contato com os olhos Draco, mas o outro rapaz evitava com determinação seu olhar. Draco havia colhido a amostra de seu sangue antes, sem esperar por Harry.

Agora eles estavam reunidos novamente no escritório de Dumbledore, sofrendo a agonizante espera de Snape entregar os resultados do teste. Harry lutava para conter o terror que corria selvagem por sua mente, mas suas mãos ainda tremiam, e seu batimento cardíaco acelerou quando ele ouviu os passos pesados de Snape se aproximando pelo longo corredor, como um prenúncio de catástrofe.

"Tenho os resultados do teste." Disse Snape retoricamente quando entrou na sala, atingindo o máximo efeito dramático que podia quando agitou as vestes. Ele deu a todos um sorriso lânguido e o coração de Harry afundou. Tinha que ser má notícia para Snape estar feliz com o resultado.

"Muito bem," Disse Dumbledore, com um aceno. "Por favor, diga-nos o que você encontrou".

Draco fitava fixamente o chão; Ron parecia ansioso, pela primeira vez olhou para Snape com uma expressão esperançosa em seu rosto; Hermione estava nervosa, torcendo um fio de lã do seu cardigan nas mãos. Harry fechou olhos; e este era o quadro.

"Não há qualquer sinal de poção de amor". Anunciou Snape dando a Ron um sorriso desagradável e, em seguida, virou o olhar maléfico para Harry, que estava congelado em estado de choque. "No entanto, há provas da existência de vestígios residuais de álcool na amostra de sangue do Senhor Potter - talvez ele possa explicar onde obteve a bebida".

Houve um silêncio: Harry ainda demasiado tonto com o enorme alívio para falar, e até mesmo Hermione pareceu muda de espanto.

"Eu dei a ele." Draco disse abruptamente; Harry olhou-o surpreendido. Draco continuou, "Ele estava muito estressado noite passada e, por isso, dei a ele uma cerveja com álcool para acalmar os nervos."

"Oh, realmente," Disse Ron com a voz cheia de sarcasmo. "Tem a certeza que ele não estava muito estressado porque você o estava pressionando a fazer algo que ele não queria?"

"Weasley!" Snape berrou, perdendo o controle. "Isto está ficando ridiculamente absurdo e altamente incômodo! Só mais uma palavra de você falando malignamente do Sr. Malfoy, e você vai esfregar as mesas da sala de poções todo o final de semana durante um mês inteiro. Seu trabalho na aula poções esta tarde foi apenas medíocre - talvez você possa desfrutar da oportunidade para refinar suas habilidades."

O rosto de Ron ficou coberto de constrangimento e ele ficou silencioso; só uma pessoa com tendências masoquistas se atreveria dizer outra palavra depois de clara ameaça de Snape.

"Bem então," Dumbledore disse sobriamente, "parece que a questão foi resolvida sem sombra de dúvidas, tendo o testemunho do Tônico Revelador que não mente. Sr. Weasley, você deve ter se enganado nas alegações, e nós vamos simplesmente apagar este mal-entendido entre você e Harry, e os deixaremos sair para se entenderem."

Dumbledore parou e olhou para Harry, mas ainda havia uma expressão pensativa em seus olhos. "Sr.Potter e Srta. Granger, vocês estão livres para sair - embora Harry, seja melhor você manter-se longe de bebidas alcoólicas até a maioridade. Sr. Malfoy, eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com você sobre seu contrabando alcoólico."

Harry deu um passo para trás, sentindo como se estivesse caminhando num sonho. Estranhamente, ele não sentiu alívio mediante este final inesperadamente favorável, mesmo triunfando contra qualquer esperança, ele não se sentiu vitorioso. Olhava para Draco, mas o rapaz de cabelo loiro não encontrou seu olhar, Harry virou-se e travou os olhos em Ron, e a expressão ferida e desolada nos olhos do amigo o machucou profundamente.

"Ron." Ele falou hesitante; mas Ron virou-se rudemente e passou por ele, saindo pela escuridão do corredor.

"Não tente falar com ele agora," Avisou Hermione, surgindo por trás dele. "Não me importo em ser brutal, Harry, mas eu acho que você o feriu o suficiente, e você é a última pessoa que ele quer ver agora". Ela pensou um pouco. "Não, você é a segunda. Acho que Malfoy tem posto permanente no topo da lista de Ron."

"Que inferno aconteceu em lá?" Harry perguntou suavemente; tudo parecendo etéreo, onde raciocínio e bom senso estavam fora do seu alcance. "O Tônico Revelador não encontrou nenhum traço de poção do amor no sangue de Draco. Porém, se a antitoxina..."

Hermione sabiamente levou Harry para longe do gabinete de Dumbledore, no caso de Snape estar por perto. Eles fizeram seu caminho de volta para a Torre da Grifinória, e quando chegaram perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda, Hermione puxou Harry abruptamente para um canto escuro.

"Eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu há pouco," Disse ela, falando rapidamente. "E eu não posso explicá-lo também - mas eu sei onde você pode encontrar a resposta. Tive um palpite de que algo não estava certo com a antitoxina - então pedi para McGonagall uma nota para a Seção Restrita, sob o pretexto de fazer outro trabalho extra para a aula de Transfiguração avançada. Lá eu encontrei uma lista atualizada dos ingredientes da poção antitoxina - assim é que eu soube que adicionamos um ingrediente errado, mas já era muito tarde."

Ela parou para respirar profundamente e, depois, continuou. "Mas eu achei outra coisa, também. Enquanto eu estava na Seção Restrita, eu chequei o índice principal para 'Poção do amor' - e houve apenas uma resposta: um livro na prateleira de Artes das Trevas, sem título".

Harry ficou de boca aberta. "Será que é o mesmo..."

"Acho que sim," Hermione concordou. "Eu lembro de você me dizer que o livro de Draco tinha capa lisa sem nada escrito. Então um livro igual ao dele estava embaixo dos nossos narizes na Seção Restrita o tempo todo! Só que nós nunca pensamos em olhar, pois nós acreditamos que pela cópia dele ser tão maltratada era um exemplar único, e que não haveria outras cópias disponíveis."

"O que dizia o livro?" Harry perguntou com urgência. "Você leu a página sobre poções de amor?"

"Não," Respondeu Hermione. "Não tive tempo para olhar - Eu tive que correr para falar sobre o que eu achei sobre a poção Anti-Toxina. Mas o livro está lá na biblioteca, Harry - eu acho que a resposta você procura está naquelas páginas. Você tem a sua capa novamente - então vá e olhe o livro."

"Oh droga!" Harry exclamou em desespero. "Mas Ron pegou-a! Onde pode estar agora?"

Hermione curvou-se, e pegou um monte de tecido brilhoso cuidadosamente escondido atrás de um pilar; ela o deu a Harry com um sorriso orgulhoso, e apreciou o olhar de alegria que se espalhava no rosto do amigo quando ele pegou a capa das mãos dela.

"Ron é muito descuidado e deixou-a na sala da torre", ela explicou. "Com toda a confusão ninguém viu a capa caída no chão - mas como eu fui à última a sair, eu a trouxe comigo." Ela deu uma pausa e continuou falando. "Agora, você deve se apressar - Snape não será uma ameaça desde que ele ainda esteja na sala de Dumbledore. Fique atento ao Filch. Lembre-se: está na prateleira de Artes das Trevas. Você já viu o livro antes, então deve ser capaz de encontrá-lo. Tenha cuidado!"

"Obrigado." Disse Harry; esfregando os olhos irritados, preparando-se para outra noite sem dormir.

Tinha se passado um tempo desde que Harry entrou pela última vez na Seção Restrita - mesmo ele sendo estudante sênior, a sua grande participação no Quadribol lhe deixou pouco tempo (somada com a igualmente pouca inclinação) para trabalhar em créditos extras das matérias que justificariam a utilização da Seção Restrita para pesquisar.

Andar sob a familiar cobertura da capa de invisibilidade, fazia Harry recordar da primeira vez que ele tinha entrado furtivamente na Seção Restrita - tinha sido no seu primeiro ano, e o nome em sua mente era o de Nicolau Flamel. Havia uma estranha ironia em se esgueirar lá novamente, embora desta vez por razões muito diferentes.

Ele moveu-se silenciosamente, e com grande cuidado. Verificou a prateleira de Artes das Trevas em ansiosa antecipação, tinha poucos livros ali, comparado com o grande sortimento de transfiguração e feitiços. Hogwarts evidentemente reconhecia o perigo de leigos com conhecimento demasiado - que a despeito das boas intenções iniciais, não haveria nenhuma garantia de que resistiriam ao chamado do lado negro, uma vez que se saiba muito sobre ele.

Ele olhou os livros, passando pelos títulos - e, finalmente, seus olhos caíram num fino livro com uma lombada sem inscrições. Seu batimento cardíaco falhou; com as mãos tremendo ele pegou o livro da prateleira. Com o livro em mãos - que era igual ao que Draco tinha mostrado, ele rapidamente folheou-o, buscando a página de poções de amor. Esta cópia estava em muito melhor estado do que a de Draco - as páginas estavam inteiras e felizmente, a impressão ainda era clara.

Mas quando Harry finalmente encontrou a página que procurava, seus olhos mal podiam acreditar no que viam, e em sua mente a certeza da verdade lida abateu-se sobre ele, como uma terrível derrota.

Os ingredientes foram listados, seguidos pelas quantidades, Traicit et fati litora magnus amor. E, na parte inferior da página estava o poema, inteiro:

Uma emoção química, falsamente real  
O poder de machucar, o poder de curar  
Somente quando o amor induzido é devolvido  
Esta é a zombaria estimulada pela poção.

Harry olhou fixamente para o verso, leu-o mais uma vez, e então, novamente. O significado das palavras misturou-se com a realidade: o mesmo ciclo vicioso, o mesmo ritmo imperfeito. E, finalmente, quando o poema tinha rodado em sua mente tantas vezes que ele poderia recitá-lo sem sequer olhar para a página, Harry fechou os olhos, e permitiu-se desabar no chão.

Ele tinha sido tão zeloso no esforço de ajudar Draco a encontrar uma maneira de acabar com o efeito da poção de amor, que nunca tinha realmente refletido para a possibilidade de que, depois de algum tempo, ele não queria realmente que Draco se libertasse dela. Não no sentido de querer ver Draco sofrer - realmente não - mas porque estava secretamente relutante em vê-lo voltar a ser o babaca maldoso e insuportável que sempre foi.  
Ele não queria perder aquele Draco que tinha chegado a conhecer tão intimamente, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Em sua mente, ele teve a clara visão do cinza prata daqueles olhos, desprovidos de desprezo, que ele tinha se habituado a ver; no rosto de delicadas, mas definidas características, bochechas pálidas, por vezes rosadas pelo calor nascido do desejo, os lábios perfeitos curvados num triste, mas belo sorriso…

Este Draco, com quem ele tinha tido um estreito contato nas duas semanas anteriores, era completamente diferente da pessoa que brigara com ele todos esses anos. Essa pessoa era dolorosamente sincera e humana, cujos sentimentos eram puros, vívidos e intensos, às vezes ferozmente apaixonado, alguém que ele começou gradualmente a...

Não.

Ele não poderia.

Não podia ser, nem mesmo durante os dias turbulentos que passaram - Draco não poderia ter se tornado alguém que ele atualmente, efetivamente, verdadeiramente, começara a ...

... A amar.

N.T. (1) Snuff him out: Matar (creio que não se encaixa né?), bater até nocautear.


	14. Oportunidades

**Título: Poção Irresistível**

**Autor: Rhyssen**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Anna Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens são da J.K., esta história não tem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capítulo Catorze: Oportunidades**

_A mágica do amor é a ignorância que pode nunca terminar. _

_  
_Harry sentou no chão da Seção Restrita por um longo tempo, mirando as prateleiras escuras sem ver, o livro caído ao lado dele. Sua mente estava rodando com o interminável fluxo de pensamentos, que pareciam coerentes por um momento, e desconexos no outro. Seus olhos captaram uma pequena movimentação à sua direita momento coerente e, em seguida, quebrou o próximo. Um minúsculo e furtivo movimento no lado direito chamou sua atenção - Harry finalmente mexeu-se e sentou bem reto.

Ele ficou tenso na escuridão, até perceber que era apenas uma pequena aranha marrom, deslizando ao longo da borda de uma das prateleiras mais baixas. Ele relaxou e encostou-se novamente contra a parede. Uma onda de tristeza passou por ele enquanto pensava em Ron novamente. Cada vez que uma aranha aparecia no dormitório, Ron protestava ruidosamente até que Harry a colocasse para fora. Agora os olhos de Harry seguiam a alheia aranha enquanto ela, suspensa por um fino fio chegou ao chão; e ele não obstruiu o seu caminho. A aranha dirigiu-se para um canto obscuro e, em seguida, sumiu da vista.

Harry pegou o livro com um suspiro, e decidiu fazer o melhor de sua visita roubada. Após marcar a página das poções de Amor, ele procurou no resto do livro, com persistência lendo sobre poções de Desaparecimento da Substância - que estava na página anterior. Draco não tinha mentido, depois de tudo.

Então o distanciamento gelado na voz de Draco não uma mentira, certo?

A manhã seguinte, mostrou o verdadeiro estrago no relacionamento entre os dois rapazes Grifinórios mais duramente que nunca. Harry descobriu que a insidiosa tensão era tão má, se não pior, do que os gritos de raiva de Ron na noite anterior. Tinha sido uma explosão, que teve de ser encarada e enfrentada, mas agora, a hostilidade fria era como um espinho profundamente encravado, trazendo uma dor terrível e irritante que não vai embora.

Simas, Dino e Neville sentaram-se nas suas camas e assistiram com surpresa Ron marchar para fora do dormitório de manhã cedo, batendo a porta na saída. Pouco depois, Harry vestiu-se e calmamente esgueirou-se pelas escadas também. Com a porta sendo fechada com suavidade desta vez, os outros três rapazes trocaram olhares significativos.

"Então, parece que a Sessão de Amasso não ocorreu como previsto," Simas observou. "Ron parece ter uma nuvem de tempestade sobre a cabeça".

"Concordo", disse Dino, rolando seus olhos. "Se algum dia precisarmos de um vulcão para uma peça da escola, Ron seria o homem perfeito. Ele tem até mesmo a cor vermelho flamejante na cabeça."

"O que você acha que aconteceu?" Neville perguntou curioso.

"Bem, julgando pelo humor infernal, Ron definitivamente não teve muita diversão", Dino respondeu.

"Talvez ele tenha tido a sorte de ser abatido apaixonadamente pela Millicent Bulstrode?" Simas sugeriu. "Isso realmente explicaria as coisas. Embora Harry também esteja se comportando de forma bastante suspeita, eu acredito que ele tem alguma coisa a ver com tudo isso. Me pergunto o que ..."

"Hermione estava de volta na sala comunal bastante tarde na noite passada," Dino falou. "E Harry entrou de fininho no dormitório ainda mais tarde."

"Assim quem agarrou quem, exatamente?" Neville persistiu.

"AHA," Simas disse, com um sorriso torto. "Isso, meus amigos, nós vamos descobrir."

Depois que deixou o dormitório dos rapazes , Harry tomou seu caminho descendo as escadas. No fundo da sua mente, ele sabia que Ron tinha ido para o campo de quadribol querendo ficar sózinho. Era muito cedo para o café da manhã, e ninguém mais tinha acordado - mas como esperava, ele encontrou Hermione o aguardando no salão comunal. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, mas cheios de preocupação.

"Eu vi Ron sair pelo retrato sózinho," ela falou para Harry, com um suspiro triste. "Mas ele não me viu- Eu me escondi atrás de uma poltrona quando ouvi os passos dele."

"Bem, ele ainda se recusa a me olhar, muito menos dirigir sequer um rosnado para mim," Harry disse. "Não creio que haja qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer, Hermione. Parece que Ron nunca vai me desculpar pelo que eu fiz para ele ..." ele falou, franzindo as sobrancelhas ligeiramente. "Eu não tenho certeza que posso esquecer facilmente como ele tentou fazer Malfoy ser expulso por Dumbledore, falando sobre a poção do amor. Quer dizer, ele foi direto para o diretor e despejou tudo que EU disse a ele -"

"Você precisa compreender que Ron fez isso porque ele se preocupa com você," Hermione cortou calmamente, olhando diretamente em Harry. "Ele não fez para te atingir ou somente para obter uma vingança do Malfoy. Se fosse essa a intenção, ele teria dito a Dumbledore como ele encontrou vocês dois na despensa - onde você supostamente não deveria estar. Mas, ele nunca disse uma palavra sobre isso. "

Harry olhou para Hermione, incapaz de encontrar uma resposta e, então alguma coisa quebrou-se no seu olhar e ele fitou o chão.

"Ron não odeia você, Harry", Hermione continuou, com a simpatia na voz. "Ele odeia Malfoy provavelmente mais do que ele odeia aranhas, sim - mas você deve saber que o que ele fez na noite passada não era para te colocar em apuros. Apesar de ter sido uma atitude terrível, que teve consequências potencialmente desastrosas para você e Malfoy - mas acho que Ron realmente acreditava que Malfoy tinha você sob algum tipo de feitiço, e ele não podia ficar parado sem fazer nada sobre isso. "

"Draco poderia ter sido _expulso_ por isso", disse Harry intensamente, levantando os olhos mais uma vez, cheios de confusão e tumulto. "Do jeito que está agora eu acredito que Dumbledore e Snape terão o bom senso de manter toda a questão por debaixo dos panos. Mas, se tivesse sido comprovado como verdade, eles não teriam como manter a coisa em silêncio- e o pai de Draco teria de saber! "

"Mas _não _foi comprovado", respondeu Hermione, mantendo o olhar sempre em Harry. "E eu acho que você descobriu o que aconteceu." Ela parou e, em seguida, perguntou, "Você se importa de partilhar comigo o que leu na seção restrita a noite passada?"

Harry fechou os olhos, e seus ombros dacaíram à menção do livro e seu conteúdo - o poema ecoou em sua mente, cada palavra surpreendente com a terrível verdade, sangrando em sua consciência. Com a voz trêmula, ele repetiu o poema como se estivesse falando num sonho delirante, cada sílaba dolorosamente arrancada das profundezas de sua alma.

Hermione olhou para Harry em atordoado silêncio depois que ele recitou o poema em sua totalidade. Passaram-se vários momentos antes dela finalmente falar, com a voz baixa, cheia de espanto e encanto.

"Tudo faz sentido agora!" Ela sacudiu a cabeça numa súplica para si mesma. "Eu preciso verificar algumas coisas primeiro - mas eu não posso acreditar Eu nunca pensei nisso antes. Como é simplesmente genial."

Harry olhou para ela, perplexo. Se havia uma coisa que este poema de amor não era, certamente era "perfeito." Na verdade, foi a poção mais imperfeita que ele já teve notícia, começando com a preparação trocada. Se isto era um indício de ' fazer sentido', Harry não podia se lembrar de alguma vez em sua vida que ele estivesse tão imensamente confuso e perdido sobre o que fazer.

"Desculpe," Harry finalmente disse, "mas você disse que faz 'perfeito sentido' e 'simplesmente genial'? Porque eu realmente preciso da confirmação que eu perdi completamente a razão."

Hermione lhe deu um sorriso torto. "Tudo bem, por que você não me diz o que entendeu do significado deste poema? É muito importante a forma como ele é interpretado, na medida em que explica como a poção realmente funciona."

"Bem ..." Harry pensou por um momento; uma dor retorcendo-se no seu estômago e a mente voltada para a poção, e Draco. Era dolorido até de pensar, e muito mais de colocar seus sentimentos em palavras. Ele tentou soar indiferente, " Eu entendi que isto significa que o efeito da poção finda por si mesmo depois de ter mexido com as emoções das pessoas além do reconhecimento."

Hermione abriu um sorriso divertido. "Bem, isso é uma maneira de colocar a questão."

"Será?" Harry deu um sorriso curto e sem humor. "Bem, com se não fosse suficiente Ron ter me dado as costas friamente, Draco não está falando comigo também. Antes de Snape voltar com os resultados, eu disse a Draco que a poção anti-toxina que fizemos não funcionou - ele congelou e me disse que desculpas não eram o bastante. "

"Você pediu desculpas?" Hermione disse incrédula. "Você não tem nada pelo que se desculpar!"

Harry ficou quieto por um tempo. "Na verdade, eu devo", ele respondeu finalmente, em uma voz macia. "Ele confiou em mim, e quando eu disse a ele que a poção anti-toxina era a nossa melhor aposta, ele acreditou."

"E você não o abandonou," disse Hermione firmemente. "O fundo da questão é o seguinte: ele já não está sob a magia da poção de amor. O teste de Snape provou sem sombra de dúvida." Ela pausou, e baixou sua voz. "Agora, a questão que permanece é, _exatamente _como você o curou."

Harry fechou os olhos ainda agarrado aos últimos vestígios de negação; era demasiado duro admitir mesmo sendo para Hermione. "Talvez a anti-toxina tenha tido algum efeito ..."

"Você está apaixonado por ele, Harry?" Hermione perguntou inesperadamente.

"O quê!" Os olhos de Harry abriram-se rápidamente e a fitou, pego completamente desarmado. "O que você quer dizer ...?"

"Você sabe o que quero dizer," Hermione respondeu de forma deliberada. "E só você pode responder isso, Harry - você realmente se importa com Draco, o suficiente para quebrar o poder da poção de amor ?"

Houve um breve e expectante silêncio. Um turbilhão de emoções angustiadas espalhou-se no rosto de Harry, como se tivesse travando uma luta interna entre o que ele queria acreditar que fosse verdade, o que ele gostaria de tornar realidade...e, o que ele simplesmente _queria_.

"Não sei", ele sussurrou desolado.

"Faça o que fizer Harry, _não _procure Malfoy," Foi o último aviso Hermione antes de cada um seguir para seu lado. Ela saiu para aula de Transfiguração avançada , e Harry saiu para passar algum tempo sózinho com seus pensamentos confusos. _Que perspectivas adoráveis_, Harry pensou sombriamente enquanto fazia uma curva... e se dirigia diretamente para Draco.

Harry estacou. Era tarde demais para a advertência de Hermione . Parecia que os problemas o seguiam constantemente; sob o pretexto de Draco Malfoy. Ele fitou Draco por um longo momento, tentando descobrir o que estava diferente no garoto loiro. Sua mente registrou uma expressão vazia, embora seus instintos percebessem algo mais.

"Você não está fazendo um trabalho muito bom em me evitar", comentou Draco, analisando Harry com um olhar crítico que nada revelava.

Harry tristemente não teve como responder. As últimas palavras de Draco na noite anterior ecoaram em sua mente: Infelizmente não é suficientemente bom, Potter.

"O que aconteceu, Draco?" Harry finalmente perguntou calmamente. Pretextos eram inúteis agora. "Diga-me a verdade."

Algo filtrou-se prla expressão de Draco - como uma pequena ondulação em águas paradas, ou a sombra de uma nuvem passando. Então foi-se, e a voz de Draco estava fria como como as profundezas de um lago no inverno. "Não importa mais, Potter."

"Importa, _sim_," disse Harry ferozmente, dando um passo para frente. "Você não pode simplesmente fingir as duas últimas semanas nunca aconteceram."

"Porque não?" Draco fitou os olhos de Harry com uma expressão neutra. "É uma solução perfeitamente boa para algo que nunca deveria ter acontecido em primeiro lugar."

Harry não pode se impedir de falar, "O que tudo isso significou para você?"

"Isto nunca _deveria _ter acontecido, Harry." A voz Draco continuava inalterada.

"Mas aconteceu."

"Sim". O olhar de Draco vacilou por alguns instantes. "Não havia nada que pudéssemos ter feito sobre aquilo. Porém, agora que ambos temos o que queríamos. Acabou. Então, esquece."

Draco fez menção de sair, mas Harry o segurou pelo braço. O contato físico, apesar de isolado pela manga de Draco, era elétrico. Os olhos Draco instantâneamente dirigiram-se a Harry, a aspereza derreteu-se, mas um momento depois o olhar dele congelou novamente.

"Você sabe o que, mais Draco?" A intensidade da voz de Harry surpreende a ambos. "Isto não é um sonho que você pode simplesmente empurrar para o fundo da sua mente e esquecer. Algo aconteceu para que o efeito da poção sumisse, algo -" Harry parou e respirou fundo. "Algo entre nós. Você não quer descobrir o que é?"

Draco olhou para Harry por um longo momento - e Harry sentiu-se arrastado para dentro dos olhos de cinza pálido, que cintilavam como uma chama de prata tirada de uma pedra. Draco finalmente falou.

"Sabe, Potter?" A chamas em seus olhos espalhavam uma onda de sentimento a despeito das palavras tão frias que congelaram o coração de Harry. " Eu realmente não me importo".

Algo no olhar atordoado de Harry deve ter feito a expressão de Draco suavizar um pouco.

"Olhe," disse Draco, passando a mão pela sua franja e a afastando dos olhos com um movimento casual. "Eu sei que a Granger provavelmente te disse para ficar longe de mim. Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso."

Draco graciosamente passou por Harry, esaiu caminhando pelo corredor sem olhar para trás. E com Draco longe, Harry finalmente entendeu o que tinha mudado.

Draco era ele mesmo novamente.

"_Temos _de descobrir o que está acontecendo com eles," Simas sussurrou, quando viu Ron entrar no salão comunal e desaparecer direto para as escadas para o dormitório, sem sequer um mero olhar para Harry, que estava sentado a poucas mesas de distância. Simas deu um suspiro exagerado. "Este negócio de estarem se esquivando um do outro está me deixando maluco!"

"Está parecendo uma grande charada para você, Simas, considerando que em primeiro lugar nada disso é da sua conta," disse Dino tentando ser justo, apesar de sua própria curiosidade estar gradualmente aumentando, também.

Simas deu-lhe um olhar sofredor. "Mentes curiosas precisam de saber."

"Tudo bem, se isto está realmente te botando fogo no rabo, então vá investigar," Dino sugeriu. "Mas seja discreto."

"Certo", disse Simas, satisfeito, e tomou seu rumo. Ele casualmente dirigiu-se para onde Harry estava sentado, fitando um um livro poções aberto na frente dele e parecendo estar desligado do resto do mundo.

"Ei, Harry," Simas cumprimentou. "Eu estava sentado logo ali, e não pude deixar de notar que você não virou a página durante a última meia-hora. Por acaso Snape te deu alguma dica para o exame que você queira compartilhar?"

Harry distraídamente levantou o olhar do livro. "Uh, não, Simas - Eu apenas estava pensando em outra coisa."

"Um Nuque por seus pensamentos?" Simas disse brincando. "Eu vou dar um Sicle pelos detalhes sórdidos adicionais , e um Galeão se tem alguma coisa a ver com você, McGonagall e uma banheira, no mesmo local e momento."

Harry abriu um sorriso cansado. "Não, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. Pode guardar o seu dinheiro."

"Então o que está acontecendo com você e Ron, hmm?" Simas perguntou.

"Simas", Dino rosnou, mais próximo. Ele fitou Harry com um olhar de desculpas e, em seguida, encarou severamente o garoto irlandês . "Se esta é a sua idéia de ser sutil ..."

"Sério, Harry!" Simas persistiu, ignorando Dino. "Você e Ron estão agindo esquisito o dia inteiro e nós - seus preocupados colegas de quarto-gostaríamos de saber se um estado de guerra foi declarado em nosso dormitório. Vocês estão brigando pela Hermione e tal?"

"Eu pensei que já tivéssemos excluido esta possibilidade!" Dino sibilou. "Você está desperdiçando um tempo valioso questionando!"

"Não, Hermione não tem nada a ver com isto", disse Harry firmemente, e ficou de pé. "Olhem - Lamento que eu não possa dizer mais, mas é realmente melhor não ter outras pessoas envolvidas. Não se preocupem, as coisas vão ficar bem."

Harry foi em direção ao retrato e saiu ,desaparecendo. Simas assistiu Harry se mandar com o olhar cheio de júbilo. Dino ficou olhando o retrato se fechar e, em seguida, virou-se para o seu amigo de cabelo cor de areia com um suspiro. "Brilhante trabalho, Sherlock".

"Eu sei, eu também acho que sou muito bom," Simas respondeu. "Rápido, e direto ao assunto."

Dino revirou os olhos. "Sarcasmo, assim como sutileza, é sempre tempo perdido com você."

"Tá, Harry deixou escapar um par de coisas, mesmo sem saber", afirmou Simas triunfante. "E felizmente, o meu grande brilhantismo me diz que estas coisas não podem passar desapercebidas. Obviamente alguém mais está envolvido, e não é Hermione. Eu não acho que seja algum Grifinório- está claro que a única pessoa aqui que ele está evitando é o Ron, e Harry tem dado uma enorme quantidade de passeios solitários. "

"Sério?" Dino pareceu relutantemente impressionado . "Então quem é?"

"Eu ainda não cheguei nesse ponto", declarou Simas; com expressão enigmática. "Mas eu estou pensando que talvez Harry e Malfoy tenham um caso clandestino, e Ron descobriu - o que explica seu humor pavoroso, porque não é justo que o seu melhor amigo e seu pior inimigo estejam se divertindo, ainda mais juntos. "

Os olhos de Dino quase saltaram para fora das órbitas. "Sério!" ele despejou, fitando Simas em absoluto espanto. "Você realmente acha isso?"

Simas deixou de lado o tom misterioso da voz, e abriu em um grande sorriso.

"Claro que não, bicho burro! Você não seria capaz cogitar _isso_ nem que fosse Primeiro de Abril", disse ele, e desandou a rir. "Harry e Malfoy, honestamente! Ninguém iria cair nessa." Ele falou. "Embora eles façam um casal muito bonitinho se você pensar bem."

"Bonitinho?" Dino bufou. "Coelhinhos são bonitinhos, e tipo, ' Oh! Nós podemos ver as lindas estrelas pelo buraco do nosso teto' isto é fofo."

Simas inclinou a cabeça, e pensou por um momento. "Incrívelmente fofo."

Harry estava satisfeito com o fato de que num mundo doido onde mudança era a única constante, ainda havia algumas coisas com as quais se podia contar- uma delas era que no canto mais distante da biblioteca era o lugar mais provável de se achar uma certa Hermione Granger.

"Esse lugar é impossível," Harry resmungou, enquanto sentava na cadeira oposta a de Hermione, que apenas olhou sobre o pergaminho que ela estava escrevendo. "Simas claramente não tem nada melhor para fazer do que vigiar cada movimento meu e do Ron ." Levou um momento Harry se dar conta de uma coisa estranha - não havia livros espalhados por todo o espaço da mesa. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Tentando descobrir como a poção do amor funciona com um método que deveríamos ter utilizado desde o início," Hermione respondeu, finalmente olhando para ele. "Bom senso".

"Certo", disse Harry lentamente. "Isto existe para vender em garrafas? Porque eu creio joguei o meu pela janela na noite em que segui Draco Malfoy até a entrada da Floresta Proibida."

"Você sabe," Hermione prosseguiu, "todo este tempo temos estado tão preocupados com os aspectos técnicos relativos à composição da poção de amor, que tipo a toxina que poderia ser, e esquecemos totalmente de pensar sobre o modo como a poção do amor foi concebida para funcionar em primeiro lugar. Qual o _real intento _da poção". Ela sacudiu a cabeça frustrada. "Perdemos tempo procurando pelos galhos da árvore envenenada, mas nunca pensamos em ir direto para as raízes."

"Então o que você achou?" Harry perguntou, olhando meio assustado para as anotações de Hermione.

Francamente, ele não estava certo de que realmente queria saber. Ele não queria saber mais nada sobre aquela infeliz poção do amor. Ele não se importava de como ela deveria supostamente agir, o que realmente fazia...a única coisa com a qual ele se _importava_, era porque estava doendo tanto o fato de que Draco queria seguir adiante com a vida. Não era isso o que_ ele _desejava também?

"Tudo bem", disse Hermione, colocando as anotaçãoes cima da mesa e abordando a questão da forma como ela sempre fazia coisas - sendo perfeitamente lógica. "Em primeiro lugar, consideremos a finalidade de uma poção do amor. Porque uma pessoa dá a alguém uma poção do amor para beber, em circunstâncias normais?"

"Para essa pessoa se apaixonar por alguém ," Harry respondeu. Mesmo enquanto, falava suas próprias palavras o atingiram como uma pancada no coração. A ironia doía como ácido pingado numa ferida recente.

"É isso mesmo," Hermione concordou. "Mas a sua situação era completamente diferente.Draco tomou a poção do amor por acidente. Ele nunca pensou em prepará-la, e sua presença foi igualmente coincidência. Então, o que alterou o curso dos acontecimentos que estavam previstos? Como isto mudou a forma de como a poção do amor atingiu vocês dois? "

"Hermione," Harry resmungou, apertando sua cabeça. "Você tem de parar de responder com mais perguntas. Você deve entender que o meu cérebro está fragmentado o suficiente com isto."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem", disse Hermione impacientemente. "Vamos tentar não fazer com que você pense por si mesmo, então".

"Ok," disse Harry com suavidade, quase para si próprio, "isso é algo que eu deixei de fazer há muito tempo."

Hermione o olhou com um misto de simpatia e preocupação, e, depois, continuou. "Ok, esta é a forma como vejo a questão. O propósito de uma poção do amor é fazer com que alguém - a infeliz vítima - se apaixonar por quem fez a poção. A vítima bebe a poção do amor, e a primeira pessoa que ela vê desencadeia o efeito da dita poção. "

"E iria se apaixonar por ele", acrescentou Harry.

"Sim. A vítima iria pensar que ele está apaixonada por essa pessoa." Hermione pausou. "Se a vítima é inteligente e tem força de vontade suficiente, ele poderia saber que ele está sob um feitiço de poção do amor - como fez Draco. A parte racional da mente saiba que a atração romântica não é real, embora ele não possa fazer nada sobre isso. Está seguindo o raciocínio? "

"Estou só esperando a próxima sacada," Harry disse.

"Você não precisa esperar muito tempo. Como qualquer história, a história de uma poção do amor tem um efeito colateral ." A expressão Hermione ficou sóbria e grave. "Poções do amor são uma forma avançada de magia negra. Mesmo que sejam aclamadas de servir para fins maléficos, o poder tem um preço- mesmo que seja um pequeno fogo cruzado que pode atingir quem lançou o feitiço. Muitos Magos e bruxas que lidam com o lado negro, caíram por seus próprios feitiços e pereceram por fazê-los. A poção do amor não é para ser um bilhete de uma só via na conquista, conseguir por uma coerção tortuosa ser o amor da vida de alguém. "

"Qual é a sacada então?" Harry perguntou. "Parece bastante infalível para mim. E eu poderia acrescentar que soa terrivelmente arrepiante, a maneira você descreveu a poção do amor - ela parece ter um espírito próprio. É esquisito."

"Ele não tem vida própria", disse Hermione sinceramente. "Mas o que ela faz é tentar controlar _algo_,uma mente em si própria, que não pode ser obrigada pela vontade de ninguém - e esse algo é o _amor_." Ela respirou profundamente. "Para alguém lançar uma poção de amor em outra pessoa, não pode possivelmente, verdadeiramente, amar o seu suposto objeto de afeição. É mais uma obsessão obscura, com o único propósito de ganhar algo que só deveria ser dado de bom grado - um cruel e inescrupuloso meio para manipular o coração de outra pessoa, de induzir um falso amor. "

O entendimento veio como um sopro congelante contra o rosto de Harry, com se estivesse sendo picado por agulhas de gelo. "Portanto, eu estava no papel de _lançador_ do feitiço, e Draco a _vítima_", disse Harry lentamente, com as peças começando lentamente a se encaixarem no lugar.

Hermione concordou. "Exatamente." _O poder de machucar, o poder de curar_. " Ele estava apaixonado por você, Harry e você foi capaz de controlar as emoções dele, ainda que de forma subconsciente - assim foi como você perturbou o equilíbrio dele e o fez cair cair durante o jogo de quadribol, mesmo que você não tenha tido a intenção".

"Mas porquê ..." Harry sentiu sua voz ficar rouca , " com eu fiz as coisas mudarem de repente?"

"Porque você mudou," respondeu Hermione. "Você realmente se apaixonou por Draco - e é aí que o mecanismo de retro alimentação da poção do amor entra. Ela só funciona quando não existem emoções verdadeiras envolvidas. Mas assim que o _'amor induzido' _é _'retornado' _pelo lançador do feitiço, então a _'zombaria da poção é mostrada' _e ela desaparece totalmente.O lançador do feitiço fica com o sentimento do amor verdadeiro, mas a vítima já não está vinculada a ele. Uma espécie deformada de justiça, no final." Hermione pausou. "Ou pode ser por causa do amor - o _verdadeiro amor _- que é uma coisa tão pura e bela, que a magia negra não poderá jamais dominá-lo . Essa é a razão pela qual a poção foi dada como inútil."

Harry sentou silenciosamente, incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, sem saber o que poderia dizer. Pensamentos jorrando em sua mente como águas vazando ao longo da borda de uma barragem quebrada, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir, ou fazer algum sentido no que ele estava pensando. A única coisa que ele sabia que era a verdade sombra de dúvidas: ele amava Draco.

E agora, ele o tinha perdido.

Percebendo a falta de resposta de Harry, Hermione continuou falando. "Além disso, adoro poções que são proibidas pelo ministério. Provávelmente, eles devem ter feito uma extensa investigação, para encontrar uma cura para esta - mas poções do amor são conhecidas como incuráveis, salvo pela morte. Mesmo Malfoy admitiu isto no início, e dado provavelmente seu vasto conhecimento das artes das trevas de seu pai, a da biblioteca de materiais de artes das trevas - "

"Draco é diferente do pai." Harry despejou, sua voz tremendo. "Ele não é fundamentalmente mal, e ele não usa feitiços das trevas para machucar ninguém." Ele parou e, em seguida, acrescentou suavemente, "Só a si próprio."

"Não apenas ele próprio," disse Hermione firmemente. "O ponto é que, já sabíamos que poções do amor não poderiam ser curadas por qualquer meio mágico. Eu acho que nós desejamos, contra toda as esperanças que poderíamos encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo. Mas pensando novamente, uma simples anti-toxina não seria a solução ou alguém antes já teria descoberto - Quer dizer, nós ainda estamos na escola, nós difícilmente saberíamos de tudo."

Harry queria acrescentar que se Hermione não pôde fazer nada, qualquer outro teria a mesma chance que uma bola de neve no inferno de achar uma solução, mas ele simplesmente falou:" E você entendeu tudo isso sozinha?"

"Claro." Hermione riu. "Eu sou uma garota."

Harry não pôde reprimir um sorriso triste. Um pouco de humor serviu para fazê-lo sentir-se um pouco melhor. "Isso é uma desculpa útil ." 'Por que você não pode levar os baldes de água para a aula de Herbologia?' 'Porque eu sou uma garota.' 'Por que você não pode abrir as tampas de garrafa com as unhas?' 'Porque eu sou uma garota.' 'Por que você é tão infernalmente inteligente?' 'Porque eu sou uma garota.' "

"Oh, Harry", Hermione disse, "você é muito inteligente, e é tão especial e de outras maneiras também. Lembra-se do que eu lhe disse quando íamos resgatar a pedra filosofal, no primeiro ano? Livros! Inteligência! Há coisas mais importantes na vida. " Ela sorriu para ele. "Você ainda lembra?"

Harry concordou sem palavras, sentir um nó na garganta do tamanho de um sapo de Chocolate. Claro que ele lembrava. E ele não poderia esquecer, mas lembrar-se de Ron - a maneira como ele se sacrificou para Harry poder passar através do jogo de xadrez gigante . Isto doía como um dardo envenenado inserido profundamente dentro dele, pensar na forma como a sua amizade com Ron parecia ter sido despedaçada além do reparo.

"Então o que eu devo fazer agora?" Ele odiava o quanto perdera. Foi aterrador de não saber o que fazer, para não ter controle total sobre como se sentia; sem esperança de ignorar o que seu coração lhe dizia quando sua mente gritava em contrário. Harry começou a realmente compreender o quanto Draco deve ter sofrido, tentando manter suas emoções sob controle quando elas ameaçavam romper as comportas constantemente.

A única diferença era que Draco tinha a desculpa de uma poção do amor. Harry não.

Hermione podia ver o tumulto interior do seu amigo. Ela tocou ombro de Harry com suavidade.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer agora", disse ela suavemente. "Você apenas tem que deixar passar. Viva a sua vida, Harry. Esqueça Malfoy."

Mas bem fundo, Harry sabia que esta era a única coisa que ele não podia fazer.

Se falar com Draco tinha sido duro, Conversar com si próprio era pior. Harry passou uma noite sem dormir virando-se na cama, perguntando a si mesmo se fora uma boa idéia abordar Draco colocar as coisas prara fora - e perguntando-se exatamente o que ele esperava de tal encontro. Isso, ele não conseguiu responder.

No dia seguinte, enquanto estava no salão comunal fazendo absolutamete nada, Harry finalmente decidiu que _não_ falar com Draco estava causando mais angústia mental do que qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer. Isto estava lentamente roubando sua sanidade, divagando sobre o que poderia estar se passando pela mente de Draco, escondida por trás daqueles olhos calmos de cor cinza-tempestade. E ele decidiu que jamais seria capaz de deixar o passado para trás, não sem antes resolver as coisas de uma vez por todas com Draco.

"Certo, Herm, eu estou saindo para um passeio," Harry disse o mais casualmente possível, caminhando para o buraco do retrato .

Hermione olhou para ele. "Não, você não está. Você vai procurar Malfoy, não é?"

A expressão no rosto de Harry deu todas as respostas necessárias. Ela fez um som irritado. "Harry, exatamente qual é o ponto que te faz ficar tão apegado neste assunto? Você não está tornando mais fácil para si mesmo - ou Malfoy, com esse assunto."

"Como você sabia que eu ia procurar por ele?" Harry resmungou irritado, perguntando se a inteligência da Hermione subiu para um nível que lhe deu a capacidade de ler mentes.

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Ninguém fica andando para lá e para cá por dez minutos para decidir se deve ou não sair para dar uma volta."

"Sua incrível percepção está ficando realmente irritante," Harry falou de volta em um tom meio sério.

Hermione parecia orgulhosa, antes de acrescentar moderadamente. "E não suponho que qualquer coisa que eu diga vai te fazer mudar de idéia."

"Não, realmente não", admitiu Harry. "Olhe, eu só preciso de um ... final para esta coisa. Eu tenho de falar com Malfoy uma última vez, e enterrar esse episódio inteiro de uma vez por todas. É isso aí."

Hermione entendia mais do que as palavras diziam. "Você sabe, Harry, a última vez que alguém me prometeu a mesma coisa, foi o Malfoy - e olha o que saiu disso."

"Nada vai acontecer desta vez," Harry prometeu, lembrando a forma como Draco tinha falado com ele no dia anterior. "Estou bastante seguro disso."

Hermione não parecia mínimamente convencida. "Bem, se você diz. Mas só para constar, eu ainda acho que é uma má idéia. E o que faz você pensar que Malfoy vai querer falar dessas coisas com você?"

"Eu não vou dar escolha a ele", disse Harry determinado. "Ele nunca me deu uma escolha sobre ficar embrulhado nesse negócio da poção do amor com ele desde o início. Então é certo como o inferno que é melhor estar lá e acabar com isso. Ele me deve essa."

Hermione parecia um tanto surpresa com o tom fervoroso da voz de Harry e decidiu que seria completamente inútil tentar dar um motivo para ele não ir à procura de Malfoy. Talvez tenha sido melhor deixá-lo superar o fato- obter o final necessário a fim de curar a ferida, ficando apenas uma cicatriz como uma lembrança distante de dor e de sangue. As coisas jamais seriam a mesmas novamente, mas ... pelo menos os caminhos dos dois garotos não estariam irremediavelmente embaraçados por mais tempo.

"Oh, vá e faça aquilo que tem que fazer", disse Hermione, com um suspiro. "Mas me prometa que você não vai encontrá-lo na despensa. Eu tenho um sentimento ruim sobre aquele baú."

Harry decidiu ficar por perto das masmorras da Sonserina, esperando por Draco em vez de esperar por ele depois das aulas. Por um lado, as probabilidades de ser pego por um colega Grifinório seria muito pouco provável, também, Draco não poderia evitá-lo se ele estivesse parado na entrada das masmorras.

Mas a primeira pessoa que ele viu foi Millicent Bulstrode, que passou por ele com toda pompa que ela poderia exibir. Millicent claramente não tinha superado o fato de seu amor por Harry ter sido rejeitado, em termos inequívocos, no seu quinto ano. "Estava muito quente, para continuar empoleirado em sua torrezinha, Potter?" disse ela friamente. "Veio até aqui para esfriar um pouco?"

Antes de Harry pudesse responder, uma voz arrastada falou. "Não, ele apenas decidiu agraciar nossa pequena e escura masmorra com sua iluminada presença."

Harry virou-se para ver Draco um pouco para trás Millicent - que foi provavelmente a razão pela qual Harry não o tinha visto chegar. Desviando-se da figura generosa Millicent, Draco estacou impassível na frente de Harry, e deu-lhe um olhar avaliativo. O olhar de Draco era calmo e perfurante, como se estivesse despindo Harry com os olhos. Isto fez Harry sentir-se exposto, e curiosamente excitado. Um arrepio correu por sua coluna vertebral.

"Eu preciso de ter uma palavra com você," Harry falou com uma voz que tremeu demais para o seu próprio gosto.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram, apesar de não paracer totalmente surpreso. "Sobre o que?"

Harry apertou os maxilar. Draco estava a sendo deliberadamente obtuso, e que não ajudava ter Millicent assistindo a conversa sem nenhuma curiosidade. Ela era enorme, mas infelizmente não enormemente estúpida - não iria demorar muito para ela para se suspeitar de que algo fora do comum estava acontecendo.

"Eu preciso de falar com você sobre o projeto de poções ", disse Harry significativamente, fitando Draco. "Em particular."

Draco resistiu por um momento, aquiescedo silenciosamente. Dando um passo para frente ele desceu pelo corredor sombrio. "Vamos por aqui." Aliviado, Harry o seguiu para uma sala próxima, que estava vazia e escura.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Draco virou-se para enfrentar Harry. Sua expressão estava inescrutável na escuridão, e Harry estava chocado da forma como a atmosfera era sedutora - sombras sedosas ao seu redor, e um ar estranhamente quente acariciava parte de trás do pescoço de Harry. Ou podia ser apenas ele se sentindo acalorado.

"Boa jogada, Potter," disse Draco secamente. "Descendo e me tocaiando bem em frente da minha sala comunal. Você podia ter tentado bater na minha cabeça com sua grande clava e me carregado no estilo de homem das cavernas."

Harry suspirou. "Eu queria-"

"Falar?" Draco acabado para ele. "Sim, eu percebi - cada vez que olho para você, você está sempre com esta expressão meio sufocada que me diz que você está prestes a despejar alguma coisa. Mas tudo bem, eu tenho duas perguntas para te fazer também. "

Harry olhou surpreso. "O quê?"

"Ah, posso falar primeiro?" Draco deu-lhe um sorriso irritante. "Eu sempre soube que era um cavalheiro, Potter."

"Isso é tudo apenas uma piada para você, agora?" A paciência de Harry estava por um fio, e mais que nunca ele detestava a atitude mutante de Draco. "Vou te dizer uma coisa , Draco - apenas porque está tudo consertado, não significa que não existam pontas soltas para amarrar. E isso não significa que as coisas não possam acontecer de novo."

"O que isto quer dizer?" Draco rebateu, uma pequena ruga desfazendo a expressão de calma.

"Estou bastante seguro de que você sabe sobre o que eu quero falar." Harry fazer uma abordagem direta. Ele estava doente de tanto andar em círculos. "Não acha?"

Os olhos de Draco permaneceram ilegíveis por um longo e tenso momento.

"Sim," disse Draco finalmente, e enquanto falava começou a chegar mais perto. "É claro que eu sei. Nossas mentes e corações têm estado tão intimamente ligados durante as duas últimas semanas, Harry, que não é difícil para mim saber o que você está pensando ..." Draco chegou ainda mais perto de Harry, "E o que você realmente quer." Ele colocou a mão direita audaciosamente sobre o peito de Harry.

Harry fitou Draco, chocado e como que pregado no chão. Ele podia sentir o calor inexorável de Draco tão perto de seu corpo, e palma da mão dele era como um ferro em brasa contra o seu peito. Ele teve medo de ter um ataque cardíaco e estragar este momento, que parecia muito bom para ser verdade... ...

"Você quer ver como ficou entre nós agora", continuou Draco, sua voz agora era um sussurro rouco. Sua mão esquerda deslizou pelo pescoço de Harry , puxando-o para perto. "Você quer ver se ainda me faz derreter em seus braços ... e como se sente quando estamos ... assim" Draco aproximou-se mais deixando suas intenções muito claras, e Harry se perguntou se iria desmaiar devido à intensidade do momento.

"Me deixa te mostrar de novo como é, Harry," Draco ronronou seus dedos acariciando o pescoço nú de Harry , mandando longe a tensão com a mais leve carícia. "Me deixa te mostrar como me sinto agora por você."

Com isso, Draco beijou Harry duramente, com tanta paixão e insistência que Harry quase caiu de costas. A língua de Draco separou os lábios de Harry e devassou o interior daquela boca, duelando ferozmente com a língua de Harry até quase sufocá-lo. Assim que Harry começou a aproveitar do beijo violento, Draco repente se afastou da boca de Harry e, em seguida, começou a beijar e morder uma trilha ao longo do pescoço do moreno com renovado fervor. Harry estava de olhos fechados, arqueando-se contra o toque de Draco - ele não podia fazer nada, a não ser gemer desfrutando do doloroso mas exótico toque dos dentes de Draco na sua pele, da umidade daquela língua que lambia seu pescoço para cima e para baixo habilmente.

"Draco ..." Harry deixou o nome escorregar dos seus lábios num sopro- e neste momento Draco afastou-se, dando três passos para trás e colocando uma distância respeitável entre eles novamente.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram num lampejo, sentindo-se desorientado por um momento, embriagado com a sensação de Draco pressionado contra si, beijando-o - mas quando ele olhou para Draco novamente, seu sangue gelou. A expressão no rosto de Draco era de um triunfo satisfeito, e um sorriso fino curvava os lábios ainda avermelhados pelo calor do beijo.

"Nada", disse Draco, enunciando claramente a palavra, destruindo qualquer resquício de ilusão de que o beijo tinha febril conjurado ns mente de Harry . "Eu não sinto absolutamente nada. E isso é tudo que tenho a dizer sobre este assunto."  
Harry não fez nada mais do que encarar Draco, absolutamente chocado como a crueldade da resposta lentamente penetrando na sua mente. Então momento emocionante que eles tinham partilhado tinha sido bom demais para ser verdade. Ele não conseguia esconder a decepção e a tristeza aparente em seus olhos e Draco podia ver claramente isto. O sorriso exultante no rosto do loiro diminuiu ligeiramente - houve um flash de emoção como um relâmpago distante, justo quando Draco virou as costas, dirigindo-se para a porta.

Mas no meio caminho, ele parou, e olhou para novamente para Harry.

"É a minha vez de perguntar uma coisa. O que você ia me dizer na despensa , um pouco antes do Weasley nos encontrar? Você começou a dizer, 'Eu acho ..." Draco questionou.

Harry olhou para Draco com um misto de tristeza e resignada derrota. "Antes disso, eu disse que um beijo era tudo que eu podia te dar, nada mais. Mas depois que nos beijamos pela primeira vez ..."

"Não foi a primeira vez," Draco interrompeu categoricamente.

"Foi a primeira vez que eu te beijei de volta."

"Então, o que você ia me dizer?"

Harry olhou diretamente em Draco, e disse simplesmente, "Que afinal eu achava que havia outra coisa que eu podia te dar."

A expressão de Draco não alterou. "Que tocante!"

Ele virou-se para sair, mas a voz de Harry o interrompeu.

"Você disse que tinha duas de perguntas", disse Harry calmamente. "Então, qual é a outra?"

"Oh sim - obrigado por me lembrar." Draco virou-se , e encontrou o olhar sincero de Harry. "Só mais uma coisa."

"Sim?" Harry soltou a respiração, esperando.

"Eu quero o anel da minha mãe de volta."

Harry fitou Draco por um longo momento, antes de olhar para longe, como se o olhar de Draco o machucasse muito. Suas mãos tremeram ligeiramente quando chegaram ao fecho da corrente que estava em seu pescoço e o abriu, deixando o anel escorregar até a palma de sua mão. A jóia faiscava como olhos marejados e o metal ainda conservava o calor do seu corpo.

Harry entregou o anel a Draco, que deu um passo a frente e o tomou. Sem nenhuma palavra ou um olhar, Draco virou-se e caminhou para fora da sala de aula, sem se incomodar de fechar a porta atrás dele.

Por vários momentos, Harry não pôde se mover. Seus membros estavam entorpecidos, como se o sangue nas suas veias tivesse congelado com a dolorida, fria, e terrível verdade; a dor em seu peito era sufocante, tornando quase impossível respirar direito. Ele se apoiou contra a parede mais próxima, e deixou-se deslizar para o chão.

Estava tudo acabado.

O humor de Harry não estava menos sombrio quando ele se arrastou de volta para a torre da Grifinória, com passos lentos e pesados. Ele atravessou o quadro indo para o salão comunal e caminhou diretamente para a escadaria quando um berro o fez estacar. Ele olhou ao redor perplexo e rápidamente descobriu que quem gritou fora ninguém menos que Simas Finnigan, que neste momento chegava bem perto dele.

"Harry! Oh meus _Deuses_, Harry, olhe para você!" Os olhos de Simas estavam arregalados de espanto, ele olhou à sua volta e gritou, "Dino! Vem aqui! É _assim_ que se fica depois de uma sessão de amasso. Mexam essas bundas até aqui, Dino! Neville! Qualquer pessoa interessada! _Aqui_ está um espécime vivo que parece ter sido realmente agarrado!"

Infelizmente para Simas e felizmente para Harry, havia apenas um punhado de alunos no salão comunal, que tiveram sua atenção desviada pela agitação e olharam com curiosidade . Hermione foi um deles, ela rapidamente colocou de lado o texto de Transfiguração , e dirigiu-se depressa para perto de Dino e Neville.

"O que está acontecendo?" Hermione perguntou. Mas depois que ela deu uma olhada em Harry, exclamou "Oh meu Deus!"

Ela rapidamente pegou Harry pelo braço e, em um movimento inédito, levou-o pelas escadas para o dormitório feminino, que felizmente estava vazio. Ela fechou a porta e virou-se para confrontar Harry.

Harry olhou para ela, confuso. "O que?"

"Seu pescoço, Harry", declarou simplesmente Hermione. "Dê uma olhada em seu pescoço."

Harry mirou-se espelho, e o que viu o fez virar-se. "Mas que..."

"_Harry_", Hermione soou desesperada, "De novo não! Pensei que você tivesse ido acertar as coisas com Malfoy para colocar um fim em tudo isso!"

"Eu fui! Eu acabei!" Harry falou rápido tentando justificar-se. "Eu disse a ele que não poderia me ignorar para sempre, nós começamos a falar ... '

"Uma conversa bastante entusiástica, pelo que eu vejo". Hermione observou, dando a Harry um olhar severo. "Parece que Malfoy tinha muito a dizer ao seu pescoço."

"Isto não é o que parece", disse Harry apressadamente, parecendo frustrado. "Draco estava irracional e antagônicos, e-"

"Estou certa de que ele estava realmente antagônico," disse Hermione secamente. "Eu suponho que ele tentou arrancar sua cabeça com a língua?"

Harry ficou muito vermelho. "Olha, Hermione, me escuta por um momento."

"Ron vai te matar, você sabe", informou Hermione.

"Grande surpresa." Harry sentou sobre a cama mais próxima. "Ele vai me matar de qualquer jeito."

"E você pensou que ver Malfoy, e ganhar uma coleção de chupões no pescoço como lembrança, vai melhorar a situação?"

"Oh Vamos, Hermione, não é como se eu tivesse desejado isso!" Harry protestou, parecendo aborrecido.

"De alguma forma eu acho difícil de acreditar." Hermione comentou. "Você não parece ter sido forçado".

"Viu, você não é uma juíza muito objetiva," Harry tentou justificar.

"Devemos então pedir o parecer do Simas?" Falou Hermione contrariada. "Acho que ele vai ter bastante a dizer - se você perguntar a ele ou não, na verdade. Eles vão te encher até os vinte anos por isto".

"Realmente não importa mais." Harry sentou-se de volta na cama, sentindo-se repentinamente completamente esgotado. "De qualquer maneira acabou. Não há nada a esconder, Simas e os outros podem pensar o que quiserem."

A expressão de Hermione suavizou. "Lamento que você não tenha se acertado com Malfoy. Mas quero dizer ... tenho certeza que você esperava isto, certo? Ele não tem mais a poção de amor para perturbá-lo, então ele voltou com força total à sua personalidade de panaca insuportável".

"Pena que eu não consiga voltar a totalmente ao meu jeito anterior de não me importar com isso.", disse Harry com suavidade.

Hermione olhou para Harry com uma mistura de admiração e contrariedade. "Ele realmente significa muito para você agora, não é?"

"O que eu penso não é realmente importante", disse Harry cansadamente. "O ponto é que, Draco pretende fingir que nada aconteceu. Então que seja. Penso que ele merece muito mais, pelo inferno passou nas últimas duas semanas".

"E sobre você?" Hermione salientou. "Você não estava exatamente em lua-de-mel".

"Eu me viro." Harry deu de ombros e, calmamente acrescentou, "Pelo menos agora, um de nós é feliz. E mesmo se eu tivesse escolha, eu preferiria que fosse Draco."

Hermione deu a Harry um longo olhar sereno e, finalmente sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu pensei que Draco fosse muito esperto, mas parece que a poção do amor acabou qualquer resquício de bom senso que ele tivesse."

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou.

"Ele está fazendo um grande erro." Hermione pausou. "E quando ele perceber o quanto está sendo estúpido, já vai ser tarde demais. Ele está jogando fora algo que acontece uma vez na vida."

"E o que é?"

"Tudo que ele poderia pedir," respondeu Hermione. "Tendo alguém como você."

Duas noites depois, Draco entrou em seu dormitório e encontrou um pacote embrulhado sobre a cama. Não era de casa, já que todos os pacotes vindos da família Malfoy sempre traziam o brasão impresso. Curioso, Draco sentou e o abriu - e para seu espanto, um tecido sedoso fluiu à sua volta, como água tecida em fios de prata.

Era uma capa de invisibilidade. Draco fitou-a por alguns instantes e, em seguida, começou procurar por um bilhete- que ele finalmente encontrou, colocado dentro de uma das pregas da capa. A caligrafia era de Harry, que escreveu: _É emprestada. Use discretamente, e de tenha muito cuidado com ela.  
_  
Ele virou o pergaminho, e viu que tinha mais uma linha escrita; olhou-a fixamente por um longo tempo, lutando contra a avalanche de emoções evocada pelas simples palavras finais que Harry tinha acrescentado:

_Agora você pode ter aquilo que sempre quis._

* * *

Nota do Grupo:

Emoções finais. Tenho certeza que todo mundo quis matar o Draco nesse cap, não?

Nossos Agradecimentos a: Nyx Malfoy, Simon de Escorpião, Rafael9692, gota gelada, Chan J.K., Ed Gyllenhaal, The Mad Hatter-chan, La Francaise e Sta-Leticia.

Os Tradutores


	15. Poeira e cinzas

**Título: Poção Irresistível**

**Autor: Rhyssen**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Nanda Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens são da J.K., esta história não tem fins lucrativos.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo Quinze: Poeira e cinzas **

_Quem ama, acredita no impossível. _

"Você acredita em destino, Hermione?"

O vento frio da noite eriçou os cabelos negros naturalmente bagunçados de Harry, mas ele não se preocupou em afastar a franja que caía na frente dos olhos. Ele fitava o lago, tranqüilo como um espelho de vidro líquido, enquanto ondas de pensamentos incômodos cruzavam sua mente.

"E você?" Hermione perguntou simplesmente.

Harry encolheu os ombros, com o olhar fixo na água. Ele gostava de como as águas permaneciam calmas até mesmo quando a brisa suave passeava sobre a superfície. Havia uma estabilidade, um tipo de equilíbrio no lago que era infinitamente calmante.

Mas, mesmo depois que a tempestade se acalmou, os prejuízos ainda permaneceram.

Quando Harry não respondeu, Hermione parecia estar à beira de dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não falou. Harry estava silencioso por um tempo, procurando as palavras certas para expressar coisas que ele não entendia muito bem.

"Não sei", ele disse finalmente, a frustração, o desespero aparecendo em sua voz, brilhando como lágrimas não derramadas. "Existe alguma outra forma que vai fazer isso ser mais fácil de aceitar?"

A expressão de Hermione suavizou. Ela esticou-se e tocou o braço de Harry.

"Não é sua culpa", disse ela calmamente, "e nem do Malfoy. Às vezes as coisas simplesmente são diferentes do que você espera."

"Como o fato de que foi _ele_ que ingeriu a poção do amor, mas _eu _sou aquele que está com problemas para deixá-lo livre?" Harry disparou amargamente; então ele corrigiu-se rapidamente, "Para esquecer tudo, eu quero dizer."

Hermione respirou profundamente e deu um suspiro.

"Você não pode deixar livre o que nunca foi seu em primeiro lugar." Ela olhou atentamente para Harry, num tom significativo. "Você nunca o teve realmente, Harry. Você tem de lembrar que era a influência da poção de amor e qualquer afeição ou... ou amor, como poderia ter parecido - nenhum deles era verdadeiro."

A verdade nua quebrou a frágil casca de proteção de Harry- emoções cruas o atravessaram como um relâmpago, e Harry fechou os olhos . Não havia nada mais para ver, nada mais para se agarrar.

_Nada daquilo foi real. _

"Este parece ser um momento conveniente para culpar o destino, você não acha?" Disse ele. "Foi tudo tão errado desde o começo - me parece difícil acreditar que isto não estava escrito nas estrelas numa noite muito escura." Sua voz falhou. "A noite que eu fui para a Floresta Proibida."

"Então você acha que você e Malfoy estavam destinados a se encontrarem lá?" Hermione perguntou pensativa, com uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não posso explicar de outro jeito," Harry respondeu. "Não era para eu sair da cama. De certa forma fiquei com a idéia rondando na cabeça de que eu _tinha _de sair sorrateiramente para enviar uma coruja para Sirius, no meio da noite, mesmo sem minha capa. E na mesma noite Malfoy foi para a Floresta Proibida, no preciso momento que eu passei. Você acha que o cruzamento bizarro dos nossos caminhos foi apenas uma coincidência?"

Hermione ficou pensativa por um longo momento. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e de alertas, como se a sua mente estivesse repassando todos os fatos que haviam transcorrido desde a noite na floresta proibida - se foi destino, sorte, ou alguma uma outra coisa, completamente diferente.

"Não creio que era para ter acontecido," disse Hermione finalmente. "Só aconteceu." Ela parou e, em seguida, acrescentou suavemente, "E no local mais improvável de você e Malfoy se encontrarem."

* * *

Draco sentou em sua cama, braços cruzados, uma expressão de mau-humor em seu rosto e um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

Ele tinha estado assim todos os dias. E, ontem. E anteontem. Até mesmo Crabbe e Goyle sabiam que melhor do que perguntar-lhe o que estava errado, era ficar longe do que poderia ser respondido.

Draco suspirou, e rolou na cama deitando-se de bruços. Sem ter nada interessante para preencher o tempo, era fácil seguir o caminho com o qual estava acostumado. Passou-se quase uma semana desde que Harry havia emprestado a ele a capa da invisibilidade, que estava agora cuidadosamente escondida no seu malão embaixo da cama.

Draco estava se sentindo inquieto - mas era um tipo diferente de inquietação, e não bem um sonho, mas, no final, a realidade engoliu a beleza e a perfeição da ilusão que tinha conjurado . As lembranças não sossegavam.

Elas tinham a ver com Harry. Ele tinha a certeza que Harry sabia.

Talvez agora ele devesse começar a convencer-se.

Num impulso, Draco espichou-se e abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Seus dedos tocaram o metal frio, o toque de gelo que uma vez tinha abraçado seu pulso, marcando-o mais profundamente que ele havia percebido - até agora.

O frio ficou morno, por ter sido oferecido de bom grado. Isso é o que Harry tinha feito com ele.

Ele pegou a algema única, e a examinou. O metal brilhou na luz difusa do fogo que provinha de uma única tocha na parede do dormitório. O peso da algema em sua palma era reconfortante, um círculo aberto que cabia perfeitamente dentro dos contornos da sua mão.

A inscrição na algema se destacou duramente, como um fogo prateado na parte de fora, uma letra rebuscada formando um simples nome. Draco fechou os olhos e as memórias inundaram sua mente, numa implacável maré que o atropelou - então tudo começou a dissolver até não restar nada, as emoções sendo purificadas no cadinho implacável do seu coração, até restar apenas a essência do que ainda tinha algum lugar bem no fundo dele.

Draco abriu os olhos, e fitou o nome gravado algema: _H J Potter_.

Harry James Potter, o menino que viveu para fazer as pessoas questionarem suas crenças. Harry com certeza ensinou-lhe o significado de "nada vai ser o mesmo novamente." E isto é o que Draco mais temia - isso iria destroçá-lo, e destruir Harry. Havia muito em jogo. Um preço alto demais que nenhum dos dois podia pagar.

Draco deixou a algema cair suavemente sobre as cobertas ao lado dele, como uma pétala de aço caída com um buraco no meio. Draco olhou para ela por um longo momento.

Ele tinha feito tudo ao seu alcance para manter Harry a distância.

E tinha funcionado.

* * *

"Você vai nos dizer qual motivo de você e Harry não estarem se falando?" Simas falou, sempre o epíteto de tato e discrição.

Ron, que estava sentado perto da lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória, olhou sobre seu livro com uma expressão fechada, e sua voz estava dura quando falou, "Não, não é nada, realmente."

"Certo. Porque você não está falando com a Hermione, também?"

"Olhe," Ron repente parecia agitado. "Por que você não vai perguntar para Hermione? Ela sabe mais sobre Harry do que eu."

"Nós _perguntamos_", afirmou Simas sem graça. "Mas ela não nos disse nada. Ela nos mandou cuidarmos das nossas vidas."

"Até que não é um conselho ruim." Ron salientou.

"Mas estes muros invisíveis que você está construindo em todo o lugar não são bons," Simas protestou. "Podemos acabar tropeçando neles".

"Oh, Anda, Ron", Dino, cantarolou aproximando-se do garoto de cabelos vermelhos. "As guerras são travadas por alguma razão. Bem, na maior parte do tempo, pelo menos. Então o que foi? Harry leu seu diário? Esqueceu seu aniversário? O que ele fez para te deixar tão furioso?"

"Talvez seja mais tipo algo que ele _não fez_", disse Ron, com uma ponta de raiva em sua voz. "Ele esqueceu que eu era seu amigo." Uma expressão de amargura atravessou seu rosto. "Houve um tempo que eu pensei que conhecia Harry. Eu pensava que ele confiava em mim, do mesmo jeito que eu confiava nele. Mas eu estava errado." Ele suspirou. "Eu não o conheço bem."

Simas e Dino trocaram olhares alarmados .

"Nossa, Ron, corta essa, você está nos assustando", declarou Simas, com olhos arregalados. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso", disse Ron de maneira seca, com um pequeno agitar de cabeça. "Sem querer ofender, mas de qualquer jeito você não entenderia." Ele levantou-se abruptamente, e caminhou para a saída no retrato. "Vou dar uma volta", ele disse sobre os ombros, e foi embora.

Dino e Simas piscaram, e se entreolharam.

"Um tanto demais para sua incipiente carreira de espionagem, Simas", observou Dino. "Desse jeito eu não recomendo que você se torne um psiquiatra. Seus doentes iriam fugir, como Ron fez."

"Só uma pequena escorregada no plano", afirmou Simas estóico. "Não se preocupe, vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo em breve. Confie em mim."

"Certo," murmurou Dino. "Provavelmente, quando o que está acontecendo _nos achar_."

* * *

Harry entrou em seu dormitório sozinho. Ele esqueceu como era ter Ron a seu lado - e então sentiu-se culpado, porque por semanas ele estava tão preocupado em ajudar Draco, que não tinha sido um grande amigo para Ron afinal. Harry andou até sua cama - e numa distância, um borrão escuro no travesseiro chamou sua atenção. Ele piscou, e olhou mais atentamente.

Quando viu que era, seu coração falhou uma batida e, em seguida, outra. Com as mãos tremendo, Harry chegou perto e pegou o objeto.

Era uma rosa negra.

Harry ficou mirando aquilo pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade - tudo parecia a desbotar em torno dele, como sombras recolhendo-se para longe do preto puro da rosa que ele segurava nas mãos, as suas pétalas de veludo escuro abrindo-se num perfeito botão desabrochado. Um espinho no caule furou seu dedo, um lembrete da realidade, mas Harry ignorou-a. Ele sentiu as pernas bambearem e desabou sobre a cama.

Não havia nenhuma nota acompanhando a flor, nenhum outro sinal de quem poderia ter dado a ele, exceto pela a rosa em si. Harry tinha visto a lista de ingredientes da poção do amor vezes o suficiente para saber qual era o último elemento da poção - uma rosa negra.

Desde que ele enviou para Draco sua capa da invisibilidade, Harry não tinha ouvido uma palavra do outro garoto. Ele meio esperava que Draco devolvesse a capa, mas o sonserino não o fez; ele simplesmente aceitou a oferta sem aviso ou resposta. Cerca de uma semana tinha passado, e Harry tinha feito de tudo, mas perdeu a esperança de ouvir algo de Draco, ele não falou para ninguém sobre o empréstimo da capa, nem mesmo para Hermione.

Agora todas as palavras que ele havia esperado foram respondidas pela simples rosa - a cor da noite em que tinham se encontrado, a frágil perfeição que só desaparece com o tempo. E o fio de sangue foi um lembrete da nova forma de dor que Draco o tinha ensinado a sentir.

Por que Draco tinha dado a ele o uma rosa negra?

Harry levantou-se, engolindo as emoções que ameaçaram afogá-lo. Segurou a rosa, e olhou para ela novamente, a cor parecia mais fraca, o preto esmorecendo em uma sombra pálida, uma parte do seu vibrante negror parecendo se perder na atmosfera cheia de tristeza à sua volta.

O que Draco queria dizer?

Pegando um livro de poções da biblioteca que Hermione havia emprestado a ele, Harry deixou dormitório masculino, e foi procurar por ela. Ela não estava na sala comunal, e assim Harry aventurou-se pelas escadas do dormitório feminino. Bateu duas vezes e não houve resposta - mas, ele realmente não esperava que as garotas estivessem no dormitório no meio do dia.

Ele subitamente se lembrou que Hermione tinha uma reunião com McGonagall sobre seu projeto Transfiguração Avançada . Ele próprio iria sair do dormitório, deixando o livro sobre a cama de Hermione. Mas, quando ele virou-se para sair, Harry espiou um pergaminho na cabeceira da cama de Hermione que parecia ... familiar.

Ele hesitou e, em seguida, se curvou e o pegou. Um arrepio passou através dele quando ele reconheceu o que era - e, agora, a memória deste fato parecia tão perdida, tão longe, como se fosse de uma outra vida, uma vida que tinha passado por ele.

Era a redação de Draco sobre Imperius.

Ele sentou-se à beira da cama de Hermione, abriu o rolo, e começou a ler. Seus olhos passearam ao longo do pergaminho, ele sentia cada nuance das palavras de Draco espalharam-se por ele, retorcendo como a dor de um caco de vidro encravado profundamente dentro de sua alma.

"_Com o tempo, provavelmente o mais destrutivo efeito do Imperius sobre uma pessoa é a gradual rendição consciente da mente, até que a submissão se torne voluntária, um hábito adquirido ..."  
_  
Harry fechou os olhos, incapaz de ler mais. Ele sentiu um terrível nó apertando o peito, tornando quase impossível respirar corretamente. Quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos mais uma vez, as palavras se juntaram e desfocaram por um momento, antes de entrarem em foco novamente.

_"Isso ocorre quando a maldição finalmente conquistou o último personagem da cidadela - seu coração."_E Harry não poderia tê-lo descrito melhor.

* * *

"Estamos iniciando um novo tema," Anunciou o Professor Lupin ", que será de grande valor prático para todos. Hoje, nós vamos saber mais sobre duelos bruxos."

Harry olhou para Hermione, sentada ao lado dele. Ela estava concentrada escrevendo num pedaço de pergaminho novo, que foi se tornando progressivamente preenchido com a pequena e elegante caligrafia. Assim que Lupin deu uma breve introdução sobre duelos bruxos, Harry furtivamente olhou para o seu lado direito, onde Ron estava sentado com Neville.

Desde aquela noite no escritório do Dumbledore, ele e Ron não tinham trocado mais de duas palavras de cada vez; Harry foi dolorosamente lembrado da briga no seu quarto ano, quando Ron tinha entendido mal a entrada de Harry no Torneio Tribruxo achando que ele estava em busca de glória.

A única diferença era: desta vez, _não houve _um mal-entendido.

Ron tinha entendido perfeitamente a situação, talvez até mais do que Harry poderia suportar e admitir para si - o que de certa forma, contra todo o senso e a razão, Harry havia encontrado um lugar no seu coração para Draco Malfoy. Essa era a verdade. E não havia nada que Harry pudesse fazer para remendar a situação desta vez, mesmo enfrentar um dragão feroz não mudaria nada.

Então Harry olhou para o outro lado da sala, e viu Draco.

O sonserino loiro estava rodando sua pena distraidamente parecendo entediado de uma maneira totalmente artificial. Harry percebeu que Draco estava sentado ereto, livre do peso invisível que parecia estar sobre ele antes. Harry assistiu Draco levantar a mão para tirar a franja de seus olhos, e notou como a mão de Draco era firme, os dedos elegantes colocando as mechas de cabelo para trás da orelha.

Draco parecia tão diferente, mas ainda era o mesmo. Era um estranho paradoxo olhar para Draco agora, depois de ter visto as duas facetas muito diferentes dele. Havia o Draco que ele havia conhecido antes, que mantinha todos à distância com suas cercas espinhosas de sarcasmo cruel e maldoso, mas também o outro Draco ele chegou a conhecer bastante intimamente, era orgulhoso, mas não arrogante, espirituoso sem ser malicioso - mas, ao mesmo tempo, torturado sem qualquer esperança, sofrendo sem uma cura.

Ou assim eles tinham pensado.

Então Harry havia dado a ele a cura que precisava, e, ao fazê-lo, ele abriu mão do Draco por quem tinha se sentido atraído, daquele por quem tinha começado a se importar. Ele estava louco de ter alguma esperança que depois das coisas voltarem ao normal, Draco não iria voltar ao seu antigo eu.

Ele já tinha sido ferido uma vez. Aquele beijo brutal na sala de aula vazia foi mais do que suficiente para lembrá-lo que imaginar que Draco ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele, era um sonho estúpido que merecia ser estilhaçado. Draco havia feito aquele favor extremamente bem na verdade. Desde então, Harry tinha convencido a si mesmo a acreditar verdadeiramente que Draco não se importava mais com ele.

Até a rosa negra.

" ... assim convido Harry Potter para falar de suas experiências." Ele ouviu a voz de Lupin , interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Harry piscou, chutado de volta à realidade; rapidamente pegou sua pena e a posicionou sobre o pedaço de pergaminho em branco estendido na sua frente. Ele viu o resto da turma olhar para ele esperando - exceto Draco, que nem sequer virou cabeça.

Hermione clareou a garganta. "Ele quer que você fale" Ela murmurou com o canto da boca.

"Sim, professor?" Harry levantou, sentindo-se distintamente desconfortável e despreparado. Ele não tinha sequer ouvido a palestra de Lupin, e não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia que estava sendo pedido.

Se Lupin notou a distração Harry, ele não demonstrou.

"Eu já falei o suficiente sobre o que está nos livros para esta lição. Só assim eu posso falar a vocês sobre duelos". Lupin deu um sorriso encorajador para Harry . "Mas, penso que ouvindo você Harry, partilhando suas experiências de duelos irá provar a todos que aqui duelar não tem nada a ver com a idade, e tudo a ver com a habilidade e sobretudo, determinação. Harry, você poderia vir para a frente da sala de aula? "

Os Grifinórios riam e aplaudiam quando Harry se dirigia para onde estava o professor, Harry sentiu que estava ficando vermelho, e esperava que não estivesse tão evidente.

"Então, Harry", começou Lupin, "fale-nos sobre duelos bruxos- Não, não _para mim_, olhe para seus colegas e fale com eles."

Relutantemente, Harry virou-se para enfrentar o resto da turma. Ele não queria olhar para Draco. Ele não podia dar ao luxo de mostrar o que sentia, não na frente de todos. Seria demasiado humilhante para ele e para Draco.

"O que dizer sobre duelos bruxos?" Harry perguntou, parte em dúvida, em parte por não saber como começar.

"Bem, quando você começou a aprender sobre isso?" Lupin perguntou facilitando a conversa. "Quando foi o seu primeiro duelo?"

Alguma coisa na pergunta de Lupin acionou uma chave em Harry, de repente a sua apreensão sumiu, e as palavras vieram naturalmente, como águas fazendo sua passagem por uma barragem quebrada, uma profusão de emoções reprimidas finalmente encontraram expressão.

"A primeira vez que ouvi falar sobre duelos foi quando vim para Hogwarts," Harry começou; surpreso com a força e constância de sua própria voz . Ele levantou os olhos para fitar Ron diretamente. "E meu amigo Ron explicou-me como funcionavam."

Ron levantou o olhar, sobressaltado com a menção do seu nome.

Harry manteve o olhar nele, enquanto continuava, "Para dizer o mínimo, foi muito intimidante para mim. Nunca imaginei que seria capaz de duelar - e quando eu fui desafiado pela primeira vez para um duelo bruxo, eu não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o que fazer. " Harry deu um sorriso torto. "Mas Ron estava lá por mim, e se ofereceu para ser meu padrinho. Se não fosse por ele, eu nunca teria tido a audácia de aceitar aquele desafio."

Os olhos de Ron estavam pregados em Harry, como se não acreditasse. Harry sorriu a ele, um sorriso fervoroso que mostrava seu pesar e pedia perdão. Ron hesitou e não sorriu de volta, mas as laterais da sua boca torceram-se ligeiramente, e a expressão em seus olhos suavizou.

"Então aquele foi seu primeiro desafio?" Lupin perguntou.

"Ele nunca aconteceu." Harry falou a Lupin. "O que foi um alívio, realmente, uma vez que não me parecia que eu soubesse mágicas o suficiente, e os feitiços podiam sair errados fazendo mais estragos do que o necessário." Ele deu um sorriso. "Acho que o senhor Filch teria muito a dizer sobre isso."

Lupin se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. "Se esse desafio não se concretizou, então, quando foi o seu primeiro duelo real?"

"Um Clube de Duelos foi iniciado no meu segundo ano," Harry respondeu; ele não queria olhar para um certo rapaz sentado no lado Sonserino da sala de aula. "Foi nos ensinado o básico dos duelos, e alguns feitiços simples como o feitiço de desarmamento. Depois fomos colocados aos pares para o primeiro duelo." Ele interrompeu-se pelo tempo de uma batida de coração. "Meu primeiro duelo."

Lupin assentiu. "E, em retrospectiva, o que você pensa do seu primeiro duelo?"

Harry não hesitou. "Acho que foi o duelo mais importante da minha vida."

Duas fileiras à frente, uma cabeça loira; levantou-se instantaneamente e um par de olhos cinzentos fitou Harry com alguma surpresa.

"É mesmo?" Lupin perguntou, sobrancelhas levantadas. "Poderia dizer-nos porquê?"

Harry forçou-se a permanecer frio, e manteve seus olhos fixos em Lupin. Mas, apesar de não virar a cabeça, ele podia sentir o olhar de Draco sobre ele, atento, e a sensação de ser vigiado por Draco enviou um arrepio de fogo gelado por sua coluna vertebral.

"Há muitas razões", disse ele finalmente. "E a maioria delas não ficou evidente para mim até muito mais tarde. Mas eu adquiri uma experiência significativa durante esse primeiro duelo, lições que eu tenho comigo desde então."

"Que tipo de lições?" Lupin perguntou.

"Como a ser cuidadoso," Harry respondeu. "Como vigiar seu adversário e nunca confiar nele para jogar limpo, porque na vida real não há como jogar pelas as regras." Ele pausou. "Regras são tudo o que pode te ajudar a sobreviver. Nos primeiros momentos daquele duelo, eu descobri o mundo de diferenças entre a maneira como as coisas _deveriam_ ser feitas, e a forma como elas _realmente_ acontecem."

Lupin olhou ligeiramente surpreendido; talvez ele não tivesse esperado os comentários francos de Harry, especialmente para uma classe que onde era suposto que deveriam aprender a boa etiqueta sobre duelos bruxos. Mas ele deixou Harry continuar.

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior; sua mente de volta àquela noite em no Salão Principal, quando ele estava em frente de Malfoy, pronto, à espera da contagem do três - os anos passados pareciam dissolver-se, e aquele duelo ocorrido meia década atrás ainda estava vívido em sua memória. O tempo não mudara nada.

"Ele ensinou-me a esperar o pior, e estar preparado para isso." Harry falou em uma voz tranqüila, mas, no silêncio da sala de aula a voz parecia clara como um sino, ressonante com a melancolia. "Foi a primeira vez que eu peguei uma varinha mágica com o propósito de duelar, e eu não estava certo do que esperar."

Harry parou de falar abruptamente, e por um momento as memórias foram tão devastadoramente fortes que ele permaneceu silencioso, tentando superar e também a fazer justiça à intensidade dos sentimentos o percorreram.

"Eu lembro da única pergunta que o meu parceiro de duelo fez para mim naquela noite," Harry falava calmamente e sua voz tinha um tom de aceitação. "Ele me perguntou se eu estava com medo. E eu respondi, '_Até parece'_."

Suas palavras provocaram uma onda de riso na classe; mas Harry não sorriu. Sua expressão permaneceu completamente séria, e ele continuou falando.

"Mas a verdade é que eu _estava _assustado. E apavorado demais para admitir - muito menos para a pessoa que... me transtornava tanto." Harry respirou profundamente. "Suponho que há uma primeira vez para tudo na vida, e não apenas duelos."

E então Harry virou e olhou diretamente para Draco; seus olhares travaram, e tudo parecia colidir no nada, desaparecendo enquanto eles se fitavam naquele eterno momento. Os olhos Draco estavam distantes, ainda cheios de uma emoção demasiado vaga para ser interpretada. Harry sentiu-se atraído pelo poder inabalável dos olhos de Draco o fitando, como uma mariposa atraída pela chama até sua destruição.

Os lábios de Harry se moveram, e as palavras que saíram de sua boca pareciam sussurros em um sonho conturbado -

"E quando você faz o que nunca fez, nem sentiu algo assim antes," Os olhos de Harry nunca deixando de fitar Draco. "Isso te apavora."

Algo filtrou-se pela expressão calma dos olhos de Draco, as ondulações rapidamente tragadas por águas paradas- e então, Draco olhou ao longe, quebrando o intenso contato visual.

A mariposa queimou-se e virou cinzas.

Tudo mudou novamente, mas de uma forma diferente - não desaparecendo, e sim desmoronando. A mente de Harry deu um giro quando ele se forçou a voltar a atenção para Lupin.

Foi o fim. Não havia nada mais a dizer - e agora ele não poderia nem mesmo culpar as palavras que não foram ditas, porque não havia mais nenhuma. Ele falou o que queria, desnudando uma parte de sua alma na frente de toda a classe, porque essa era a única maneira que ele podia fazer Draco ouvi-lo... e agora, não havia nada mais para dar.

"Portanto," disse Lupin, "como estas lições te ajudaram nos outros duelos?"

Ouvindo a pergunta de Lupin , Harry foi subitamente atacado pela simétrica ironia do passado e presente, dos erros cometidos e das lições aprendidas - e um sentimento de enorme tristeza o preencheu, porque ele tinha finalmente feito o círculo completo.

"Eu disse que houveram lições," Harry deu um sorriso torto e amargo. "Mas eu nunca disse que aprendi alguma coisa com elas."

Não foi necessário recorrer a quaisquer pretextos. Harry olhou para cima, e viu Hermione olhando para ele ansiosamente; ele sabia que ela havia compreendido o que ele estava falando. Isso foi mais do que se poderia dizer dos seus outros colegas, incluindo Ron, que estava parecendo perplexo com os comentários críticos de Harry in fazer Draco ouvi-lo . Mas ele não tinha falado para eles.

Ele havia dito essas coisas para Draco.

"Obrigado por compartilhar conosco suas experiências, Harry," Lupin falou pensativo e assim que Harry estava prestes a regressar ao assento, Lupin acrescentou, "Antes de ir, apenas uma última pergunta?"

Harry parou, e virou-se. Ele ele estava se sentindo cansado de maneiras diferentes. "Sim, professor?"

"Quem foi o seu primeiro parceiro de duelo?"

Harry olhou para Lupin por um longo momento.

"Draco Malfoy", Disse ele finalmente.

Um murmúrio baixo foi ouvido de seus colegas, apesar de não ter sido surpresa, pois quase toda a turma tinha estado no Clube de Duelos cinco anos atrás. Muito provavelmente, eles ainda lembravam do duelo particular entre Harry e Draco, que resultou em Harry descobrindo que ele era ofidioglota. Em vez disso, eles estavam provavelmente intrigados, e um pouco desconcertados, por Harry ter admitido claramente que ele estava assustado quando enfrentou Malfoy no duelo. Como Harry pode admitir isso, especialmente na frente do próprio Malfoy?

"Malfoy?" Lupin pareceu surpreso; ele não era professor em Hogwarts, nesse momento. Ele olhou para Draco com interesse renovado. "Eu não tinha idéia que você e Harry tinham duelado antes ..." _e ambos viveram para contar a história_, foi o sentimento que estava implícito no fim do sua frase inacabada.

Draco permaneceu impassível, e não disse nada.

Harry preencheu o silêncio; acrescentando suavemente, "Sim duelamos". _Duelamos, e fizemos muito mais desde então_.

"Bem," Lupin disse contemplativo. "Como eu também planejei uma demonstração de um verdadeiro duelo bruxo na aula de hoje, me pergunto se vocês gostariam de participar." Ele parou, e olhou de Harry para Draco, e novamente para Harry.

"Especialmente desde que o duelo anterior de vocês revelou-se memorável. Draco, você pode guardar no coração o fato de que algumas das experiências que Harry adquiriu duelando com você, provavelmente o ajudaram a triunfar quando ele enfrentou o próprio Lorde das Trevas".

Esse último comentário causou um murmúrio de silenciosa indignação entre os Sonserinos, mas Draco ficou impassível. Talvez não _indiferente_ o bastante, mas sim, preocupado demais para se importar.

Lupin lançou uma longo olhar sobre Harry. "Você está disposto a ajudar na demonstração?"

Os olhos de Harry relancearam brevemente para Draco. O Sonserino permaneceu sentado, mas Harry podia ver a tensão nos ombros de Draco, o corpo elegante ostentando uma postura orgulhosa. Embora o rosto de Draco estivesse cuidadosamente limpo e isento de emoção, Harry podia ver a cautela presente nos movimentos de Draco que parecia mais um gato sentindo a aproximação das sombras e se misturando a elas, posicionado e pronto para atacar.

"Sim - se ele quiser," Harry respondeu com cautela, uma vez mais, ele não sabia o que esperar, e o pensamento de duelar novamente com Draco despertou uma sensação emocionante dentro dele.

Todos os olhos agora se viraram para Draco. O menino louro não fechou uma pálpebra, ou moveu um músculo - ele simplesmente ficou onde estava, indiferente, apesar da expectativa que aumentava aguardando sua reação no momento crucial que se seguiu.

Finalmente, Draco levantou graciosamente. Com movimento fluido de sua mão esquerda, ele pegou sua varinha que estava em cima da mesa. Ele saiu de sua cadeira emanando nada mais que elegância e suprema confiança caminhando para frente da sala de aula, onde Lupin e Harry esperavam. Ele parou a alguns metros de distância de Harry, ficando na posição oposta.

"Obrigada, Draco," disse Lupin agradavelmente; mas o seu tom era de firme advertência quando continuou, "Agora, por favor, tenham em mente que esta é uma demonstração. Os feitiços utilizados durante este duelo devem ser os permitidos da lista de feitiços mágicos, encontrado em seus livros. Se perderem o controle, vou parar o duelo imediatamente - por isso, se vocês desejam aproveitar o máximo benefício prático e experiência deste exercício, mantenham-se na linha. "Lupin olhou para os dois rapazes avaliando-os. "Eu não vou me preocupar dando dicas de amador, uma vez que ambos parecem bem entrosados."

_Ambos parecem bem entrosados_. A boca de Harry torceu-se sem humor. Realmente. Lupin agora se dirigia à classe. "Como vocês podem ver, Harry e Draco estão em posição de início do duelo: uma boa distância entre si, um de frente para o outro, varinhas prontas. Postura reta, ombros eretos."

Agora Lupin parou e olhou para os estudantes, que estavam esperando ansiosamente.

"Alguma coisa está faltando", disse Lupin, "algo que muitas vezes está presente em um duelo. Alguém pode me dizer o que é isso?"

Hermione como de costume foi a primeira que ergueu a mão. Lupin dirigiu-se a ela. "Sim, Hermione?"

"O padrinho," respondeu Hermione. "Para assumir no caso de algo... nocivo acontecer para os principais duelantes".

"Sim, isso é correto," Lupin concordou aprovando. "Padrinhos não estão sempre presentes em duelos, uma vez que eles não são obrigatórios. Além disso, por vezes , a situação não permite que um padrinho seja formalmente nomeado para cada lado. Mas, para bem da nossa demonstração de hoje, vamos deixar que nossos duelantes chamem um padrinho. Harry, quem você escolhe? "

Sem hesitação Harry disse, "Ron".

Ron sentou-se em choque, olhando confuso. Harry deu-lhe um longo e silencioso e implorante olhar. Ele estava tentando pagar os últimos fios da amizade rompida e esperava fervorosamente que Ron não iria virar as costas para ele - ou significaria que as coisas entre eles estavam verdadeiramente além da reparação.

"Ron", disse Harry novamente, em voz baixa e clara. "Você gostaria de ser meu padrinho?"

Ouvindo Harry falar seu nome novamente pareceu impulsionar Ron a ação. Ele fitou Harry por um momento mais longo; então, se levantou, sacada sua varinha da mesa e dirigiu-se para a frente da sala de aula.

Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio, e, de onde estava sentada, Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso. Quando Ron chegou ficou a seu lado, Harry virou para ele com um olhar de gratidão profunda que irradiava de dentro dele.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou.

Ron só assentiu em resposta, mas em seus olhos azuis, Harry podia ver o início da volta do calor familiar, do qual ele havia sentido tanta falta ao longo das últimas duas ou três semanas. Seu espírito ficou mais leve, e as sombras pareceram diminuir - pelo menos não estava tudo perdido.

Harry olhou para o lado oposto, e viu Draco observá-los. Apesar dos olhos de Draco estarem inescrutáveis como sempre, Harry sabia que o Sonserino claramente entendeu os meandros do início da reconciliação entre ele e Ron.

Lupin agora virou-se para Draco. "E quem você escolhe para o seu padrinho?"

Draco balançou cabeça, sem tirar os olhos ao de Harry. "Eu não preciso de um".

A arrogância que veio tão naturalmente na voz do Draco causou agitação entre os seus colegas de classe. O Sonserinos sorriam e saudavam seu camarada; os Grifinórios murmuravam indignados sobre a irreverência de Draco, e lançavam olhares irritados para o outro lado da sala.

Lupin deu uma olhada significativa em Draco. "Tem a certeza sobre isso, Sr. Malfoy?"

"Claro que sim." A expressão de Draco não se alterou .

"Bem, então, foi sua escolha." Lupin virou a sua atenção para Ron. "Para esta demonstração, se Harry cair ou ficar temporariamente atordoado por um feitiço, você pode tomar o seu lugar no duelo."

Agora Lupin analisou em primeiro lugar Harry, em seguida, Draco, e finalmente o resto da turma.

"Agora isso é muito importante, ouçam com atenção", disse ele. "Na realidade, durante os atuais duelos, ninguém realmente espera pela contagem de três antes de lançar seu primeiro feitiço. Você hesita, e poderá descobrir que já se transformou em algo não muito agradável. Portanto, a pergunta é como saber quando iniciar?"

Lupin gesticulou para Harry e Draco para ficarem prontos para duelar.

"Tudo tem a ver com o timing exato do cumprimento. No momento em que ambos os parceiros se cumprimentam, o duelo começa, e os feitiços vem rápidos e furiosos. Portanto, é imperativo que você já tenha o seu primeiro feitiço em mente. Eu não digo que é o suficiente. "Agora", ele mirou em Draco diretamente. "Lembrem-se, somente feitiços permitidos".

Lupin deu um passo para trás, dando espaço suficiente para o duelo. O resto da turma curvou-se para frente em seus assentos, focados naquilo que prometia enviar faíscas voando até o topo da Torre de Astronomia - um duelo bruxo entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

Harry e Draco se encararam. O ar estava carregado de excitação - Harry podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração ecoando em seus ouvidos enquanto vigiava seu parceiro, e Draco era tudo que ele via, tudo que importava naquele momento que era exclusivamente deles.

Com um quase imperceptível erguer de sobrancelha, Draco fez uma curta mesura com a cabeça. Harry fez o mesmo, seus dedos apertando a sua varinha mágica enquanto se curvava, e quando ele levantou a cabeça outra vez ele foi atacado, não pela mágica do primeiro feitiço do duelo, mas pela expressão de perfeita compostura no rosto de Draco.

Era a quintessência de calma e de controle, como se não houvesse nada que Draco quisesse mudar neste instante transiente de tempo, preso na ponta do momento que estava para ser perdido para sempre.

Nenhum deles se moveu. A quietude rugiu como uma chama silenciosa .

Lupin fitou curiosamente Harry e Draco. "Vocês podem começar", ele sugeriu.

Passou-se uma eternidade, e desapareceu como o fumaça.

Draco deu vários passos à frente, e Harry tensionou-se, um feitiço defensivo na ponta de sua língua - mas para sua grande surpresa, Draco ajoelhou-se na frente dele.

Com as duas mãos, Draco cuidadosamente colocou sua própria varinha aos pés de Harry e, em seguida, ergueu-se em um único e rápido movimento. Ele parou na frente de Harry, seus olhos parecendo uma chama de prata queimando como o sol na costa ártica; Harry ficou congelado no lugar, incapaz de fazer alguma coisa, só olhando, fascinado.

Os lábios de Draco se abriram e pronunciaram duas simples palavras: "Eu concedo".

Então Draco afastou-se, sem olhar para trás ou dizer outra palavra, retornando ao seu lugar.

Harry olhava Draco em absoluta descrença; fragmentos de pensamentos serpenteavam através da vertiginosa confusão em sua mente como flocos de neve aleatórios durante a aurora, que derretiam assim que eram capturados na mão - ele não conseguia entender nada.

Por sua vez, tanto Grifinórios quanto Sonserinos estavam estupefatos. Todos trocaram olhares enigmáticos, e viraram-se para olhar Draco, o rapaz loiro manteve seus olhos fixos á frente, a máscara em seu rosto não traía nada mais do que as ações anteriormente tomadas.

Mesmo o Professor Lupin parecia um tanto chocado.

"Bem", ele limpou a garganta. "O que o senhor Malfoy acaba de demonstrar para nós não é a maneira como a maioria dos duelos acaba, posso garantir. Porém, ao menos, vocês viram como se preparar para um duelo, e à posição certa para assumir na partida. Obrigado por sua participação, Harry. Então falamos o básico que você deve saber. Nós vamos discutir em seguida o lado negro de feitiços que são normalmente utilizados em duelos e com se defender deles."

Lupin checou o horário; havia apenas alguns minutos para o final da aula.

"Certo, é tudo por hoje. Classe dispensada." Ele fitou Draco. "Antes de sair senhor Malfoy - uma palavra, por favor."

Harry fez o seu caminho de volta para seu lugar como o resto da turma reunindo suas coisas e saindo da sala de aula, entre os alunos um murmúrio baixo e cheio de excitação sobre o que tinha acontecido a pouco. Harry estava tão absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos que ele esqueceu que Ron estava a seu lado, quando o outro rapaz lhe tocou o ombro.

"Você está bem, Harry?" A voz de Ron o trouxe de volta ao presente, e ele virou-se rapidamente. Ron estava olhando para ele com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, ainda zonzo. "Não tenho certeza", era tudo que ele poderia responder de maneira verídica, então Hermione chegou apressada até eles.

"Harry!" Hermione parecia estourando para falar das novidades. "Você está bem? Não posso acreditar que Malfoy fez aquilo. Eu simplesmente..." Ela parecia verdadeiramente admirada. "Eu simplesmente não posso. Malfoy, de todas as pessoas!"

"O que você quer dizer?" Ron exigiu, lançando um olhar desconfiado em direção da Draco. "Que inferno é tudo isto?"

"Malfoy _se rendeu_," Hermione disse em uma voz baixa, cheia de espanto. "Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?"

Harry piscou. "O quê?"

Hermione fez um som exasperado. "Está tudo no livro, no meio do capítulo sobre duelos bruxos. Você nunca lê os livros de aula?"

"Para dizer a verdade, este é um de seus hábitos que nunca somem", respondeu Harry impacientemente. "Agora, você pode me dizer o que significa o fato dele conceder?"

Hermione olhou para Harry, como se calculasse o efeito que teria sobre ele o que ela iria dizer.

" ' Conceder' num duelo é a mais elevada forma de etiqueta que existe", ela disse finalmente. "É uma ocorrência muito rara - houve menos de uma dúzia de vezes em que isto foi registrado na história bruxa, onde uma parte declara rendição à outra. A maioria dos casos aconteceu quando um estudante teve de enfrentar seu mentor em um duelo." Ela fez uma pausa de efeito. "A concessão é um sinal de respeito, um humilde reconhecimento de que um não é digno de seu adversário. Isto é a maior homenagem que qualquer pessoa pode querer de seu parceiro."

Harry a fitou, atordoado. Levou vários minutos para o impacto da explicação de Hermione fazer sentido. Mesmo Ron estava em sem palavras, todos os três ficaram quietos e pensativos.

Então Harry olhou sobre seus ombros para Draco, que estava agora de pé na frente da sala de aula, conversando com Lupin. Ele fitou a cabeça loira, e pela milionésima vez se perguntou o que inferno Draco estava pensando.

"Por que ele iria fazer isso?" Harry perguntou com suavidade, quase a si próprio.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça cuidadosamente, e ficou calada por um longo tempo.

Por último, ela disse, "Eu não faço a menor idéia."

* * *

E assim mais uma vez, Harry fez o que ele jurou que nunca ia fazer de novo, um erro que ele nunca iria cometer duas vezes - ele decidiu ver Draco, fora das masmorras da Sonserina.

Depois da classe de Lupin, Harry a disse Ron e Hermione para voltarem a Torre da Grifinória sem ele. Ron parecia à beira de se opor, mas Hermione rapidamente cortou e disse: "Nós te esperamos lá." Então ela pegou Ron firmemente pelo braço e o arrastou para fora. Enquanto os via sair, Harry lembrou de como ele deveria ser agradecido por ter Hermione como sua amiga. Com um sentimento de alívio, pensou que sua amizade com Ron parecia estar sendo reparada, e ele esperava que a pior parte da tempestade entre eles tivesse acabado.

Se amizade já era difícil, o amor era quase malditamente impossível.

O corredor que conduzia às masmorras da Sonserina estava vazio; todos os Sonserinos já tinham entrado. Os corredores que se estendiam para ambos os lados estavam silenciosos e sombrios, espelhando a incômoda preocupação na mente de Harry. O tempo parecia estar rodando de uma forma agonizantemente lenta, e Harry estava inquieto e impaciente enquanto ele esperava.

Mas por Draco, ele sempre esperaria.

Finalmente, Draco apareceu na curva. Ele imediatamente viu Harry, e não parecia minimamente surpreendido ao vê-lo ali, apesar de uma emoção camuflada tremular nos olhos cinza-gelo.

Harry falou em primeiro. "Eu preciso falar com você."

Sem uma palavra, Draco indicou com a cabeça o caminho para a mesma sala que tinham ido na última vez que se falaram. Chegando lá, Harry foi atacado por uma sensação de déjà vu. Tudo era tão familiar - a densa cortina de sombras, o clima melancólico quase palpável e o clima sedutor... Ele se lembrava de tudo, em vívidos e dolorosos detalhes.

Draco deu um único e decisivo passo à frente, ficando de frente para Harry, a apenas um par de metros de distância.

"Estamos conversando agora", Disse ele simplesmente; seu olhar perfurando a alma de Harry.

"Por que você concedeu?" As palavras de Harry saíram simplesmente pela poderosa intensidade dos olhos de Draco.

Os cantos da boca de Draco levantaram-se um pouco, e Harry poderia jurar que era um sorriso triste. Mas sumiu tão rapidamente quanto tinha iniciado, como todas as coisas belas sempre fazem.

"Porque você merecia a vitória." A voz de Draco estava calma, cheio de uma sinceridade que tocou Harry pela simplicidade e crua veracidade. "Você sempre mereceu."

"Não, Draco," disse Harry com suavidade. "Nós dois perdemos."

"Há uma primeira vez para tudo na vida", respondeu Draco, os ecos de suas próprias palavras soaram agridoces provenientes dos lábios de Draco. "Nós aprendemos a nossa lição agora." Ele pausado significativamente. "Ou então, devemos".

Não era uma pergunta, nem sequer uma declaração. Era um desafio e uma aceitação, perguntada e respondida, um tímido passo num campo desconhecido, com medo da verdade que seria encontrada.

Draco inclinou sua cabeça ligeiramente, ainda olhando para Harry. "Agradeço a capa. Gostaria de lhe dizer que você não tinha que - mas, você já sabe disso. Então, em vez disso eu vou perguntar, por que você _quis_ emprestar?"

Harry encolheu os ombros levemente. "É o mínimo que poderia fazer." Sua voz estava ansiosa quando ele acrescentou, "É tudo o que posso fazer."

"Isso soa familiar", disse Draco desapaixonadamente. "Eu já te ouvi dizer isso antes."

Harry concordou, sentindo um aperto em sua garganta, e ele não pode impedir a pergunta que saiu da parte mais profunda de si, "O que mudou desde então?"

Ele sabia o que Draco iria dizer, é claro. Tudo. Tudo tinha mudado.

Mas Draco respondeu simplesmente: "_Nada_".

Harry não podia esconder sua surpresa. "Eu já te ouvi dizer isso antes."

A mesma palavra, da mesma pessoa. _Nada_. Falada no mesmo lugar, na mesma situação. Mas que mundo de diferença ela fez - doeu na primeira vez e curou na segunda.

Outra coisa ocorreu a Harry. "Por que você me deu a rosa negra?"

Uma expressão passou pela face de Draco - não exatamente calorosa, parecia derreter a remota distância em seus olhos.

"Eu pensei que você já soubesse," disse Draco deliberadamente, seus olhos brilharam como prata em chamas.

"Não, não sei," Harry respondeu, e não havia nada que ele desejasse mais do que saber. "Por que você não me diz?"

Houve uma longa pausa, cheia de expectativa e esperança tão veemente que não podia ser articulada exceto pelo silêncio expectante que se seguiu - o delicado equilíbrio de partilhar um passado e um futuro incerto, sobre o que eles sabiam, mas não se atreviam a acreditar.

E, quando finalmente Draco abriu os lábios para falar, Harry reteve o fôlego em antecipação. Draco pareceu hesitar, como se a sua eloqüência natural tivesse desertado neste momento crítico, ou como se as palavras fossem o único alívio quando seus sentimentos não sabiam como encontrar qualquer outro caminho.

"Se não fosse pela rosa negra", disse ele, finalmente, "Eu nunca teria ido para a Floresta Proibida naquela noite. A rosa negra foi o motivo pelo qual nos encontramos," Draco parou, respirou fundo e em seguida continuou, "e me parece justo que ela que esteja no nosso fim".

* * *

**Nota do grupo:** Olá, e aí? O que acharam do capítulo? Eu adorei a parte do duelo... que coisa mas mimimi do Draco...o amor é tão lindo!

Bem, fiquem atentos que o próximo e último capítulo será postado em breve.

**_Nossos agradecimentos a:_** **Rafael9692**, Paula-chan ( ainda não acabou, amore, tem mais um vindo aí.) **Gabri Chaplin**, Ed Gyllenhaal, **Lilavate**, Sta-Leticia, **Lara Lynx Black**, Nanda W. Malfoy ( agradecendo a mim, mesma...que patético!), **YaXmin** ( oh! tb está entre as minhas favoritas), Lis Martin, **Chan J. K.** ( larinha, amore, aí está o capítulo...o próximo vem já, já), mademoiselle-Le'croix , **tsuzuki yami** , Lithos of Lion ( não deu pra ser de presente de natal, mas pode ser tipo...presente de dia dos trabalhadores? :) , **Neko Lolita** , Dora Zeferino , **Elayne al'Thor** , neeBear ( não chore, o capítulo está aqui).

Os Tradutores.


	16. A verdade sobre o amor

**Título: Poção Irresistível**

**Autor: Rhyssen**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Nanda Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens são da J.K., esta história não tem fins lucrativos.**

**_______________________________________________**

**Capítulo Dezesseis: A verdade sobre o amor  
**

_O amor é o irresistível desejo de ser irresistivelmente desejado_.

O céu estava dourado, e os aros das balizas de gol do quadribol destacavam-se contra o pôr-do-sol brilhante, emprestando a sua cor de prata o brilho de fogo. A brisa era forte e fria, apesar de não tão enregelante; Harry puxou suas vestes em volta dele e sentou sozinho no campo vazio. Ele lembrou-se de ameaçar algemar alguém nas balizas uma vez. A boca de Harry se torceu com memória evocada. _Era uma vez_.

Houveram também outras coisas, que ele já sentira antes: momentos íntimos, toques fugazes, a raiva defensiva que aparecia para mascarar outras coisas. E também houve culpa, arrependimento, e o agridoce vestígio de esperança.

Mas não existiam mais.

"As coisas parecem diferentes aqui do chão, não é?"

Tirado do seu devaneio, Harry virou na direção da voz familiar - encontrando Ron de pé no final da arquibancada, observando-o com uma estranha expressão nos lábios. Desta vez, não havia uma explosão de raiva refletida no rosto sardento de Ron. A ventania passou pelo cabelo despenteado de Ron deixando-o mais bagunçado.

Harry sorriu, e encolheu um pouco as pernas quando Ron veio para se sentar ao lado dele. Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por um tempo, mas foi um silêncio confortável, sem perguntas e sem a exigência de qualquer resposta.

Finalmente, Harry simplesmente disse. "Sim, parece diferente."

"Nós somos diferentes, Harry." A voz da Ron estava neutra, e tinha uma certa calma que surpreendeu Harry tanto quanto a sua franqueza. Antes de Harry ter a chance de protestar, Ron continuou, "Os céus são ... bem, a sua casa. Não creio que você mesmo saiba quantas linhas de bancos cada arquibancada tem. Mas eu sei." Ele pausou. "Eu gasto muito tempo aqui onde você está sentado agora". A voz de Ron falseou um pouquinho quando ele acrescentou, "Veja as coisas do meu ponto de vista, Harry."

Harry engoliu em seco, e por um momento, ele teve que olhar para longe.

"Eu sei, Ron", ele anuiu com pesar, e ele gostaria que as coisas tivessem ocorrido de maneira diferente, sem ter causado tanta tristeza e raiva para ganhar nada mais que dor.

"Desculpa."

"Você realmente gosta dele?" Ron soou como se ele tivesse de fazer um grande esforço para obrigar as palavras a saírem de sua boca.

Harry deu um olhar de lado para seu amigo, e viu que o ruivo decididamente estava evitando o contato visual. Harry não pôde reprimir um sorriso, embora não fosse de felicidade, e sim, a lembrança das perdas. Ambos fitaram o vasto céu por vários momentos antes de Harry finalmente responder.

"Sim".

Harry ouviu Ron soltar a respiração com força, embora tenha mantido a compostura notavelmente bem. Mas Ron não pôde manter o tom carrancudo ausente de sua voz quando ele repetiu vagarosamente o nome, "Malfoy."

Harry riu, desta vez ligeiramente divertido. "Sim".

"Eu tenho certeza que você entende como eu acho isso muito difícil de acreditar", Disse Ron, mas sem qualquer malícia ou ódio. Por todas as inúmeras vezes ele havia pensado sobre as possíveis situações de seu eventual confronto com Ron sobre o problema com Draco Malfoy e os seus próprios sentimentos pelo dito Sonserino, esta foi a situação que Harry jamais poderia ter esperado.

"Não, naturalmente eu não espero que você entenda ou aceite toda essa coisa com Malfoy." Harry deu uma risada auto- depreciativa. "Não tenho certeza de que eu mesmo entendo."

"Então, porquê?" Ron perguntou de forma neutra. "O que te faz ter certeza de que ele vale tudo o que você arriscou por ele?"

"Nada", disse Harry com suavidade; sua voz tremeu, e ele sabia que era não só por causa do vento. "Não consigo descrever. Mas eu sei que nunca me senti desta forma em toda a minha vida - e que deve contar para alguma coisa. Apesar de que nada saiu disso."

Ron pareceu surpreendido. "O que você quer dizer? Você e Malfoy estão -"

"Estávamos". Harry corrigiu, e suspirou profundamente. "Acabou".

A certeza das palavras de Harry pairava no ar entre eles.

"Não foi o que pareceu na aula de Lupin ", comentou Ron calmamente.

"Foi assim tão óbvio?" Harry perguntou sem graça.

"Harry, você declarou na frente de todo mundo o quanto o seu primeiro duelo com Malfoy significou para você," disse Ron, rolando seus olhos. "E Malfoy desistiu do duelo sem sequer fazer um único feitiço - e acredite, isso é, sem dúvida, um começo. "

Harry pensou sobre o duelo novamente, aquele que nunca aconteceu na classe de Lupin - de como foi ficar em frente a Draco e, depois, assisti-lo se retirar, tinha sido um dos momentos mais emocionantes e devastadores que ele já tinha experimentado. Draco certamente deu novo significado ao conceito de intensidade do silêncio.

"Eu sei que você não gosta dele, Ron," Harry falou hesitante; ele olhou em volta procurando pelas palavras certas para expressar o que realmente queria dizer. "E eu não culpo você, porque ele nunca te deu nenhuma razão para isso." Sua voz baixou ligeiramente. "Eu costumava vê-lo da mesma maneira que você. Mas as coisas mudaram. Eu vi um lado completamente diferente dele. E eu percebi que ele é cruel, porque ele tem medo de ser vulnerável."

"Essa com certeza é uma bela maneira de desculpar alguém por ser um panaca pomposo e cruel o tempo todo", Comentou Ron secamente.

"Não é desculpa para a forma como ele trata você ou sua família", disse Harry firmemente. "Mas é tudo em que Draco foi ensinado a acreditar... E me fez compreendê-lo... já que eu nunca me dei a chance de fazer isso antes." Ele parou. "É como você disse - as coisas às vezes parecem muito diferentes, dependendo do ponto de vista."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está usando minhas próprias palavras contra mim, em defesa de Malfoy," disse Ron categoricamente, mas Harry viu uma falta de seriedade nos seus olhos.

"Desculpa." Harry sorriu de forma brincalhona para Ron. "O que estou tentando dizer é que - todos nós ficamos no chão, assistindo Malfoy à distância e realmente nunca tentamos nos aproximar. Mas o que aconteceu entre nós me fez ver como ele realmente era. Como tudo parece diferente do céu, quando você está voando numa vassoura."

Ron deu um olhar de esguelha. "Da vassoura do Malfoy?"

Harry piscou e, em seguida, desandou a rir. Ron apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça. E tudo parecia estar de volta no lugar, a cordialidade, franqueza e humor que veio tão naturalmente entre eles. Harry sentiu um enorme peso ser retirado de seu peito, e ele pôde voltar a sorrir muito mais facilmente.

"_Por favor_, me poupe dos detalhes," Ron rosnou, acenando sua mão num gesto de dispensa ; então ele suspirou. "Então o que você vai fazer agora?"

"Não sei", respondeu Harry. Então, num impulso, ele perguntou: "O que você acha, Ron?"

Um silêncio surpreso seguiu sua pergunta. Ron olhou para ele intrigado por um momento, e quando o rapaz de cabelo vermelho constatou que a pergunta era realmente séria e Harry estava pedindo sua opinião, sua expressão mudou para pensativa.

"Eu fico muito tempo aqui", disse Ron finalmente, desta vez, um pequeno sorriso curvou os lados de sua boca. "Assistindo a equipe praticar, traçar estratégias e defesas. Assistindo você voar durante nossos jogos de quadribol, e, por vezes, me perguntando por que você optou por não manobrar para a esquerda ou direita, quando parecia o caminho mais óbvio a tomar." Ron pausou e respirou profundamente; olhando diretamente em Harry. "Mas eu nunca duvidei que você sabia que estava fazendo, Harry. Nem uma só vez."

Harry sentiu sua garganta apertar de emoção; ele mal podia acreditar que Ron tinha dito aquilo. De repente, parecia que as coisas não estavam tão desesperadamente sombrias, que a rapidez com que as sombras tomavam a luz no céu parecia vacilar brevemente, o céu ficando subitamente mais brilhante, naqueles momentos transitórios em que a dor que o corroia intimamente parecia ficar mais suportável.

"Obrigado," Harry disse em um sussurro apertado.

Ron anuiu e não falou nada, não precisava. Ele ficou de pé, e voltou-se para Harry, que esticou as pernas e levantou. Assim que Harry ficou de pé, ele espanou levemente a roupa com uma última olhada sobre o campo escurecido, se virou e seguiu Ron.

Pétalas negras flutuaram do colo dele para o chão quando ele levantou, do lugar onde tinha sentado para ver o crepúsculo.

* * *

A sobrancelha de Hermione enrugou-se com uma sensação de incômodo enquanto ela fazia o caminho sinuoso pelas escadas que levavam para as masmorras. Ela tinha enviado uma coruja mais cedo naquele dia para marcar o encontro. O pergaminho estava seguro na sua mão, e ela seguiu direto para uma das salas vazias no mesmo corredor do salão comunal da Sonserina.

Draco, naturalmente, já estava lá. _O rapaz era nada menos que pontual_, Hermione pensou para si mesma enquanto ela dirigia um olhar cortante para Draco e em seguida, fechou a porta atrás deles._ E é claro, absolutamente desagradável.  
_  
"O que é que desta vez, Granger?" Draco estava recostado contra uma das mesas, numa postura relaxada e superior.

Hermione entregou o pergaminho. "Sua redação sobre Imperius".

"E você não poderia ter enviado pela coruja?" Draco deu-lhe um olhar direto e inquisitivo, assim que ele viu o que ela tinha na mão. "Cortesias à parte, algo me diz o motivo pelo qual você veio até aqui não foi apenas para assegurar que meu trabalho voltasse em segurança."

"Sabe, Malfoy," Hermione respondeu sem perder a chance. "É muito irônico como você é sempre tão rápido em notar as coisas quando se trata de outras pessoas. Pena que você não faça este esforço para si mesmo." Ela pausou. "Ou por Harry."

Ela não perdeu o breve brilho no olhar de Draco, antes que sua expressão mudasse rapidamente para indiferença.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com Harry," Draco respondeu friamente. "Será que acabamos?"

"Não, _nós não acabamos_." Hermione disse o fitando de forma incisiva. "Nós não acabamos, Malfoy, porque você não apenas arrancou Harry de uma vida onde ele estava confortável, o deixou confuso e, em seguida, o largou como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada."

"Nada realmente aconteceu." O tom de Draco era sem emoção. "Pode ser interessante se você lembrar que era tudo efeito da poção do amor."

"Pode interessante você parar de mentir para si mesmo." Hermione devolveu exasperada. "Malfoy, todos viram a maneira como vocês dois se comportaram na aula de Lupin. E foi dolorosamente evidente ver que nem você e nem Harry superaram isso. Fingir que nunca existiu nada não vai fazer nenhum de vocês felizes."

"Desde quando você se preocupa com a minha felicidade?" Draco desafiou zombeteiro. "E você acha que Harry ficou realmente feliz para começar? Sim, ele teve tudo que poderia pedir. Houve um tempo que eu também." Sua voz oscilou ligeiramente. "Ou então eu achava".

"O que mudou?" Hermione perguntou.

As laterais da boca de Draco curvaram-se para cima num sorriso auto-depreciativo. "Harry".

"Então é por isso que você está fugindo dele?" Hermione disse calmamente.

O silêncio ecoou como uma resposta dolorida demais para ser falada.

"Porque todos acordam do sonho em algum momento." Havia uma dor subjacente na voz do Draco que ele não podia esconder. Ele olhou para Hermione por um momento mais longo, antes dele graciosamente afastar-se da classe. "Agradeço pelo pergaminho".

Draco passou ao lado de Hermione, e dirigiu-se para a porta. Hermione virou-se para olhá-lo,e quando Draco estava a dois passos de distância da porta, ela falou.

"Só mais uma coisa", disse ela, sua voz clara e calma. "Por que você concedeu?"

"Não é da sua conta, Granger," Draco mal se virou , jogando as palavras sobre seu ombro.

"Na maioria dos casos na história Bruxa, um estudante concedeu em um duelo, pois teve de enfrentar seu mentor", comentou Hermione. Draco a ignorou , e chegou a abrir a porta, até Hermione acrescentar, "Mas nem todas as vezes."

Hermione viu a mão de Draco travar na maçaneta, e suas juntas estavam brancas com a tensão. Ela sorriu marota e continuou.

"Eu achei bastante interessante." Hermione cruzou os braços e caminhou em direção à Draco, que estava de pé perfeitamente estático, a sua postura tensa como uma corda num arco. "Então, fui para a biblioteca fazer algumas pesquisas. E encontrei algumas informações interessantes."

"Só esquece isso, Granger." A voz de Draco estava rouca, entremeada com uma emoção quase descontrolada .

"Acontece que" Hermione continuou, sem dar trégua. "Houve um duelo que terminou quando um concedeu ao outro..." Ela fez pausa para efeito, vigiando de perto a reação de Draco . "Porque eles eram amantes."

Mesmo Draco, com a sua capacidade aparentemente infinita de esconder seus sentimentos e emoções, não pôde suprimir a sua reação desta vez. Ele virou-se e seus olhos brilhavam quando encontraram os de Hermione; sua boca estava pressionada em uma linha fina, e ele parecia dividido entre angústia e de raiva, as emoções contrastantes passando por seu rosto como sombras.

Hermione foi surpreendida com o puro tumulto nos olhos de Draco. Ela respirou profundamente e, por fim, fez uma pergunta que reverberou pelos cantos da sala vazia:

"Então, eles eram amantes?"

"Claro que eram," Draco disparou. "Você já fez a sua investigação, então porque infernos você está me perguntando?"

"Eu nunca fiz qualquer pesquisa", respondeu calmamente Hermione, enfrentando o olhar de Draco. "Foi apenas uma intuição."

O silêncio que se seguiu foi como uma lufada de vento através de uma vastidão abandonada, sibilando como uma chama sufocada pela água negra. Os olhos de Draco escureceram ficando da cor das cinzas.

"Eu não sei o que você acha que está fazendo, Granger." A voz de Draco era baixa e intensa, e ele parecia mais irritado do que Hermione jamais o tinha visto antes. "Se metendo no que eu faço, tentando adivinhar o que estou pensando, ou sentindo -" Draco desviou o olhar, e seus olhos brilharam como carvões incendiados por uma chama de prata. "Mas o que quer que seja você não têm o direito de interceder por Harry a respeito de algo que ele nunca pediu."

"Nem você." Os olhos Hermione faiscavam quando ela focou diretamente em Draco. "Mas isso nunca te impediu não é?"

"Você_ não _tem o direito", repetiu Draco ferozmente, mas houve uma fissura em sua compostura, um tom de fraqueza em sua voz. "Você não entende."

"Talvez não", concordou Hermione. "Não tenho a menor idéia do tipo de jogo que você está jogando. Mas eu sei que a história tem o hábito de repetir-se, sobretudo para as pessoas que têm falta de originalidade para fazer alguma coisa diferente."

Hermione observou a expressão atordoada no rosto de Draco, esta foi uma das raras ocasiões em que Draco Malfoy se achou sem uma reposta afiada . Ela passou por ele e abriu a porta.

"Pense nisso, Malfoy," disse Hermione enquanto ela habilmente passava por Draco, saindo pela porta. "Nenhum deles ganhou. Ambos perderam."

* * *

"Então, Harry, sobre o Malfoy!" Simas não parecia capaz de se segurar, ele rondou algumas vezes antes se atirar no sofá ao lado de Harry. "Quando você vai nos dizer exatamente o que está acontecendo?"

O salão comunal da Grifinória estava agradavelmente morno, o fogo crepitava alegremente no centro do salão. Harry, no entanto, achou que Simas estava demasiado perto para seu conforto; e ele sentindo-se meio sem coração escapou do garoto irlandês com a desculpa de um enorme acúmulo de leituras para completar - mas Simas se contentaria com nada menos do que toda a história; de preferência enfeitada com todos os detalhes sórdidos possíveis.

Finalmente, Harry suspirou e largou seu livro. Olhou penosamente para Simas. "Tudo bem, eu vou te contar."

Hermione saiu do seu lugar numa mesa vizinha, com as sobrancelhas levantadas; Ron, sentado perto dela, virou-se para olhar para Harry incrédulo. Simas exultou; Dino e Neville pareceram aparatar da outra extremidade do salão e sentaram-se aos pés de Harry olhando para ele expectantes.

Harry os fitou e sacudiu a cabeça sem acreditar. "O que é isto? Hora do conto?"

"Não." Disse Simas dando um sorriso maldoso . "Beije e fale!"

Harry o mirou com um olhar cortante. "Muito engraçado, Finnigan." Ron estreitou os olhos, e Hermione sorriu incapaz de esconder o seu divertimento.

"Chega dançar ao redor da moita, Harry", Dino falou com impaciência. "Vamos, você pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo."

"Detalhes", Simas cantarolou novamente. "Queremos _detalhes_."

"O que vocês todos querem saber?" Harry inclinou a cabeça, e deu um pequeno sorriso. "O que há entre eu e Malfoy, é isto?"

"Não, Harry, nós queremos saber é como você conseguiu esta estranha e sexy cicatriz em sua testa, porque não é como se nós já tivéssemos lido tudo sobre isso nos livros da escola umas mil vezes ", declarou Simas teatralmente ; e dirigiu a Harry um olhar de enorme sofrimento. "_Claro_ que queremos saber sobre você e Malfoy, seu grande tapado".

"Vamos lá, Simas", Dino olhou irritado o garoto irlandês. "Insulte mais um pouco, que ele vai ficar com um humor perfeito para falar."

Harry brincou a respeito de si mesmo. "Por que o súbito interesse nos detalhes da minha vida, eu me pergunto?"

"Oh, Harry!" Simas falou fingindo estar ferido. "Estamos sempre grudados em cada pequeno detalhe de sua fascinante vida. Portanto, você poderia _por favor_ nos dizer o que está realmente acontecendo entre você e o Malfoy?"

"Certo". Harry deu um profundo suspiro, e assentiu. Ele não sabia sequer onde começar.

"Vocês querem a verdade?"

Todos em volta assentiram vigorosamente. Ron virou em sua cadeira para ouvir, e até mesmo Hermione largou a pena. Harry os observou distraído, e pensou vagamente o que Draco diria se soubesse que os Grifinórios queriam detalhes sobre o que havia transpirado sobre eles ou como seus amigos iriam reagir se ele contasse o quão exótico tinha achado o sabor de Draco quando eles se beijaram.

"Tudo bem, então," Harry começou. "Tudo começou quando Malfoy veio sozinho falar comigo uma noite... com um pedido inusitado. Depois de escutar o que ele tinha a dizer, fiquei surpreso, para dizer o mínimo -, mas no final, eu concordei em ajudar."

Simas inclinou-se para frente ansioso; Dino e Neville trocaram olhares espantados, e bebiam cada palavra de Harry. Ron parecia duvidoso, como se ele não estivesse certo de querer os detalhes sórdidos tanto quanto Simas; Hermione mordeu o lábio e parecia estar tentando não rir.

"Vejam," Harry continuou, "Malfoy quer continuar seus estudos de pós-Hogwarts, e para isso ele necessita atingir um determinado número de pontos extras de crédito por fazer projetos adicionais para cada tema. Como projeto de crédito extra para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o professor Lupin disse a Malfoy a preparar uma demonstração de uma técnica avançada de duelo; e para torná-la mais realista, Malfoy decidiu solicitar um Grifinório para tomar parte no duelo."

"E por que você iria querer ajudá-lo a obter crédito suplementar?" Neville despejou, olhando desgostoso.

"No início eu não queria," Harry admitiu; nisto tinha um grão de verdade. "Mas eu sempre me interessei por duelos bruxos, e esta tarefa me daria a chance de fazer mais pesquisas _e _ganhar créditos também. Malfoy disse que no crédito suplementar os pontos seriam repartidos igualmente entre nós, e eu não excluo a hipótese de que poderia querer continuar meus estudos no futuro. "

"Ou você pode vender os pontos para Hermione," Ron lascou; e neste ponto, Harry sabia que seu amigo tinha entrado no clima. Ele riu para Ron.

"Estou perfeitamente em condições de obter pontos suficientes para mim mesma," disse Hermione astutamente. "Se você for bonzinho comigo, Ron, eu poderia te ajudar a ganhar alguns também."

"Então você e Malfoy planejaram toda a cena do duelo de antemão?" Neville perguntou.

"É isso mesmo," Harry respondeu. "Tínhamos que ensaiar bastante, e é por isso que eu tive que sumir por aí várias vezes nas últimas semanas."

"Mas," Dino fez uma careta, "se foi parte de uma aula de DCAT, então porque é que Lupin parecia tão surpreso quando Malfoy fez aquela coisa com a varinha mágica colocando-a na sua frente? Como é mesmo que se chama?"

"Concessão", respondeu Harry; e pensou rapidamente. "Lupin ficou surpreso porque ele não tinha qualquer idéia que tipo de demonstração Malfoy estava bolando. Os pontos foram dados com base em originalidade, criatividade e estilo do duelo - assim Malfoy não era obrigado a apresentar um esboço do projeto de antemão." Ele encolheu os ombros sem graça. "Portanto, esse é o grande segredo."

"Só isso?" Simas gritou, realmente parecendo uma criança que tinha aberto uma caixa de chocolates e todos tinham sabor de brócolis. "E eu estava pensando que realmente havia algum _escândalo_ na raiz de tudo!"

"Bem, desculpe desiludir vocês." Harry ficou de pé, e deu-lhes um sorriso enigmático, fazendo Simas dar outro gemido de frustração. "Eu tenho um longo dia de amanhã, e treino de quadribol no fim da tarde. A hora da historinha de ninar já acabou. Boa noite, crianças."

Deixando o som dos protestos de Simas e as gargalhadas de Dino para trás, Harry fez o seu caminho até a escadaria do dormitório masculino. Dentro do quarto ele pensava de como era mais fácil tecer uma teia de mentiras do que encarar a verdade amarga.

No salão Simas cruzou os braços e fez uma cara feia. "Sabem, a coisa não faz muito sentido."

Hermione sorriu pensativa. "A vida raramente faz."

* * *

Dane-se a Granger pelo plano sorrateiro para me fazer confessar o que sinto, Draco fumegava. Ele marchou pelo salão comunal da Sonserina direto para seu dormitório, ignorando os olhares perplexos dos outros sonserinos, e bateu a porta atrás dele.

Dane-se o Weasley por invadir a despensa sem bater, e ele quase provocou o maior constrangimento de sua vida espalhando toda a história sobre ele e Harry no escritório de Dumbledore. Draco atirou o pergaminho em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e se jogou na cama, olhando carrancudo o dormitório vazio por ser tão frio e solitário.

Dane-se Harry por ele o fazer sentir-se dessa maneira.

Draco procurou sob sua cama, e pegou o tecido prateado e brilhante da capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Ele virou-o em suas mãos, admirando a textura sedosa, quase líquida do manto - era uma das raras possessões que, mesmo ele não tinha. Draco ouviu que havia pertencido ao pai de Harry - James; provavelmente o Potter Sênior, mesmo na sua imaginação mais selvagem, não teria pensado que sua preciosa capa poderia um dia encontrar-se nas mãos de um Malfoy.

Não era que Draco não gostasse do poder da invisibilidade. Ele primeiramente achou emocionante, um sonho de infância realizado, e ele o tinha abraçado quase desesperadamente: para ser um com a escuridão, para assistir o mundo passar sem ser notado.

Mas então, ele havia começado a sentir que estava se perdendo na escuridão, que ela estava se infiltrando pelas bordas da capa ameaçando engolfá-lo. Isto não era quem ele era - alguém que passou noites deitado no campo de quadribol, mirando o céu de veludo negro e questionando por que as coisas belas só podiam ser vistas de longe.

_Pense, não sinta_. A primeira lição de ser um verdadeiro Malfoy. Seu pai havia dito que era fácil aprender isso, e a boca Draco se curvou sem humor quando ele pensava o quão encolerizado seu pai ficaria ao saber que todo o seu consciencioso ensino tinha desaparecido no momento em que Harry Potter entrou na vida de Draco. E Draco sabia que não foi apenas naquela noite, na Floresta Proibida. Havia começado muito antes disso.

Parecia que a capa da invisibilidade não foi o único legado extraviado.

Mas Draco sabia que a capa não pertencia e este lugar, era como se o frio constante das masmorras tivesse tirado um pouco do brilho de luar do lustroso tecido da capa. Harry havia dado a ele de presente, juntamente com a capacidade de sentir e agora, Draco sabia que ele tinha de devolver.

Resoluto ele ficou de pé, jogou a capa sobre os ombros e desapareceu. Ele saiu do dormitório e sorrateiramente tomou o caminho para fora das masmorras. Faltava menos de uma hora até o horário de dormir, e os corredores iam se esvaziando conforme os estudantes iam se recolhendo para os próprios dormitórios.

Draco começou a andar nos corredores, quando subitamente se lembrou que havia um lugar que gostaria de visitar sozinho - a seção restrita.

* * *

A biblioteca estava fechada, é claro, mas as portas, mesmo as da Seção Restrita, ainda não tinham sido trancadas. Draco entrou cuidadosamente, amaldiçoando Filch por não azeitar as dobradiças, que rangeram alto anunciando sua intrusão. Ele esperou e escutou por um momento, mas todo o resto permaneceu silencioso.

Ele tinha ido na Seção Restrita apenas duas vezes antes, quando ele recebeu autorização para um livro específico dali, mas nunca uma autorização aberta. Nas duas vezes, Madame Pince tinha ficado por perto, e sob seu olhar vigilante Draco não teve outra opção senão selecionar o livro que ele tinha autorização para retirar e sair com relutância.

Draco correu um dedo impassível em todos os livros ordenadamente empilhados; as altas janelas de vidro deixavam entrar esparsos raios de luar, não o suficiente para iluminar os títulos finamente escritos nas lombadas dos livros, mas o suficiente para ver que um certo livro com uma lombada sem nada escrito estava lá. O coração de Draco falhou uma batida e sua mão tremeu quando ele a esticou para alcançá-lo.

A capa não tinha escritos, preto puro, refletindo escuridão. Esta cópia estava em muito melhores condições do que a sua própria -, pelo menos, a encadernação estava intacta, Draco contemplou sardonicamente. E as páginas estavam inteiras, o que era conveniente.

Quando ele abriu o livro, um pedaço de papel caiu, e flutuou para o chão. Largando a capa, Draco abaixou-se e pegou o papel do chão, então ele piscou, e ficou olhando aquilo por muito tempo.

Era o bilhete que ele tinha escrito, convidando Harry para encontrá-lo na despensa da Torre Astronomia logo após o treino de quadribol. Os dedos de Draco deslizaram sobre o pergaminho, era estranho ver um pedaço de papel com sua própria caligrafia nele, especialmente num lugar onde nunca deveria estar.

Ainda pensando, Draco colocou o bilhete no bolso - qualquer coisa com sua letra encontrada na seção restrita, seria incriminadora o bastante. Ele voltou sua atenção novamente para o livro, e o abriu. Seus dedos folhearam as páginas automaticamente para o meio do livro, olhando para a página de poções do amor.

E quando ele encontrou a página, ele ficou olhando por um tempo ainda mais longo.

* * *

"Só para você saber, eu estou muito decepcionado com você, Harry", afirmou Simas revoltado, enquanto os rapazes Grifinórios iam para suas camas. "Eu tinha grandes expectativas de ter algum escândalo."

"Simas! Pare de implicar com o pobre Harry." Dino riu ele apagou as velas, deixando o dormitório na escuridão salvo o luar que passava através da janela. "Eu te disse desde o início não tinha nada acontecendo. Mas você acreditou em mim? Não."

"Mas, mas ...!" Simas gaguejou indignando. "Mesmo você disse que-"

"Que eu tinha certeza de que havia uma explicação razoável para tudo!" Dino cortou rapidamente. "De qualquer maneira, foi _você_ que veio com a coisa do Malfoy."

Harry, que estava se cobrindo, parou no meio do movimento.

"Espere um minuto", ele interrompeu, esperando que sua voz soasse bastante casual. "Que coisa do Malfoy?"

"Oh, nada!" Simas e Dino falaram em uníssono. Harry viu o brilho dos dentes brancos de Simas na escuridão. "Boa noite, Harry! Bons sonhos!"

Harry os olhou com suspeita; então ele deu de ombros e deixou para lá. Não parecia fazer muito sentido extrair à força a verdade sobre 'a coisa do Malfoy' de Dino e Simas, para o bem de sua sanidade, pois provavelmente eles chutaram mais próximos da verdade do que poderiam ter imaginado.

Harry se deitou e virou-se para o lado direito, sua posição favorita para dormir. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando adormecer.

"Olá, Harry", disse uma voz suave na sua orelha.

Os olhos de Harry abriram-se imediatamente e ele congelou.

"Você ainda não está dormindo não é?" Veio a familiar voz novamente.

"O que ..." Harry sentou-se, olhando em volta selvagemente e procurando os óculos. Ele não podia ver nada, somente as sombras em torno dele. Ele estendeu a sua mão, e entrou em contato com algo quente, como carne humana. "Gargh!"

"Harry?" A voz sonolenta de Ron veio da outra cama. "Você está bem?"

"Sou eu, Harry, seu idiota", veio a voz sem corpo, de algum lugar à sua direita. Harry freneticamente pegou os óculos, os colocou, e ainda não viu nada. Ele pulou quando uma mão pousou firmemente no seu ombro, e a voz inconfundível de Draco sussurrou, "Não há necessidade de despertar todo o seu dormitório para uma festa de boas-vindas".

"Oh, Sim," Harry falou baixinho com Ron . "é só um mosquito zumbindo no meu ouvido." Isto provocou um ruído abafado e indignado de Draco; Harry não pôde reprimir um sorriso. "Está tudo Ok - volte a dormir, Ron."

Harry aguardou por alguns instantes, esperando que os outros Grifinórios caíssem rapidamente no sono. Por seu lado, Draco permaneceu quieto, sentado na cama, ao lado dele, ainda oculto sob a capa da invisibilidade. Harry podia sentir o calor do corpo de Draco ao lado dele, e parecia como se uma memória feliz voltasse à vida novamente.

Harry virou a cabeça para Draco. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele sussurrou.

"Eu queria devolver sua capa." A voz de Draco era baixa e macia na sua orelha; Harry sentiu um arrepio correr através dele quando entendeu o quanto Draco estava próximo a ele.

"Você não poderia ter feito isso amanhã?" Harry obrigou-se a ficar distante, não mostrar nenhuma emoção - ele tentou tanto esquecer Draco, e ele não podia deixar que o fato de Draco se esgueirar em seu dormitório e estar sentado na sua cama distraí-lo. Não, de jeito nenhum.

Houve uma longa e pensativa pausa e, então, ainda sentado muito próximo a ele, Draco perguntou calmamente, "Você quer que eu vá embora?"

Harry fechou os olhos, e a palavra saiu de seus lábios: "Não."

E ele sabia que Draco havia compreendido perfeitamente. Draco nada disse, e ambos esperaram, por um tempo que parecia ser para sempre, o silêncio do quarto quebrado apenas pelo ressonar rítmico dos outros garotos. Draco não tocou nele, e apesar de Harry estar tentado a se encostar em Draco, ele conteve-se. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha passado, e os minutos que passaram não deixaram conseqüências exceto que Draco estava sentado com ele em meio a todos os seus colegas de quarto.

Até que, finalmente, Draco graciosamente ficou de pé; tomou a mão de Harry, e sem palavras o puxou para ele. Harry deslizou para fora da cama, e Draco cobriu ambos com a capa da invisibilidade. Eles saíram pé ante pé, silenciosamente do dormitório.

No momento em que eles chegaram nas escadas, Harry virou-se para Draco. "O que -"

"Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." Os olhos Draco faiscaram na escuridão, brilhando com a rara luz da indolência.

Harry olhou para ele, dividido entre saber que não deveria ir, e, no entanto querer desesperadamente; ele deu um grande suspiro. "Isto é loucura, Draco."

"Eu sei". A quieta confirmação de Draco pairando entre eles, recheada de aceitação e de antecipação.

Finalmente, Harry concordou, e ele poderia jurar que viu as laterais da boca de Draco levantarem ligeiramente. Mas foi apenas um ensaio de sorriso, como o relâmpago silhuetado atrás de densas nuvens. Em seguida, o garoto loiro virou e começou a descer das escadas, sem olhar para trás - esperando, _sabendo_ que Harry iria seguí-lo. E Harry foi.

Depois de passarem através do buraco do retrato, Draco mais uma vez, lançou a capa da invisibilidade sobre ambos. Em silêncio eles caminharam ao longo dos corredores desertos, até que deixaram a Torre da Grifinória e foram para a noite aberta, sem parar, até chegarem na borda do campo de quadribol.

O gramado escuro se esparramava diante deles. Draco deixou sua mão escorregar do ombro de Harry quando ele removeu a capa da invisibilidade, e eles se recostaram contra a base das goleiras, um ao lado do outro.

"Parece que nos acostumamos a passar a maior parte do nosso tempo juntos aqui", comentou Draco, olhando toda a área. "Eu comecei a odiar os jogos de quadribol por isto."

"Porque você não podia evitar de olhar para mim?" Harry perguntou, seu tom era meio forçado mas sem rancor.

"Isso foi o que eu tentei me fazer acreditar, sim" respondeu Draco. "Mas não explicava por que razão eu não podia deixar de olhar".

Harry deu um olhar furtivo para Draco; o outro garoto parecia estar estudando atentamente a paisagem diante deles.

"Você sabe, dizem que as cores são símbolos excepcionalmente poderosos", continuou Draco, ainda sem olhar para Harry. "Verde representa sucesso e prosperidade. Vermelho significa força e coragem." Ele pausado. "Preto, discórdia e confusão."

"Então foi por esta razão que você me deu uma rosa negra?" Harry perguntou, com crescente amargura em sua voz.

"Você não entende?" Draco finalmente se virou e olhou diretamente para ele. "Às vezes eu acho que você está apenas sendo deliberadamente tapado, Harry."

"Pois bem," disse Harry com suavidade. "Por que você não me diz?"

Um batimento cardíaco ecoou em seus ouvidos, no silêncio que se seguiu e por um momento, Harry perguntou a si mesmo se Draco iria responder à ele..

"A rosa negra", disse Draco finalmente, significativamente, "era o que eu pensei que estava procurando quando fui para a Floresta Proibida naquela noite. Mas o que eu encontrei foi você." Ele pausou, e Harry esqueceu de respirar. "E eu queria te dar uma rosa negra, porque ela me ajudou a encontrar o que eu realmente estava procurando."

E a próxima coisa que Harry soube é que as mãos de Draco estavam em seus ombros, trazendo-o mais perto; então os lábios de Draco estavam sobre os dele. Por um momento, Harry ficou muito atordoado para reagir; então tudo encaixou-se no lugar e ele fez a coisa mais natural do mundo. Ele beijou Draco de volta.

As batidas do seu coração soavam em seus ouvidos; Harry esqueceu de pensar e se permitiu simplesmente sentir, enquanto ele perdia o sentido de tudo, exceto o calor da boca de Draco na sua boca, a forma como os dedos de Draco inclinavam levemente seu rosto para aprofundar o beijo. E foi febril, e desesperado, e tudo o que Harry queria lembrar como era sentir tudo isso de novo.

Quando eles se separaram, ambos respiravam pesadamente; Harry sentiu o calor ardente em suas bochechas quando ele levantou os olhos para fitar Draco. O que ele viu que o surpreendeu imensamente - Os olhos de Draco brilhavam como cristais escuros sob o luar, e então se encheram de uma angústia quase palpável.

"O que?" Harry sussurrou; ele não podia evitar de perguntar. _O que está errado?, _Porque bem no fundo ele sabia que tudo estava, só de estar aqui com Draco, sozinho no meio da noite, beijá-lo, isto nunca deveria ter acontecido, e ele nunca deveria ter se sentido tão maravilhoso. Mas ele o fez, e sentiu.

Assim, optou, "O que é isto?"

"Nada", disse Draco sem fôlego e por alguma razão, Harry não se sentiu totalmente confortado. "É só que eu normalmente preciso de um pouco de tempo para entrar em termos comigo mesmo quando faço as coisas erradas."

O coração de Harry afundou, mas ele se obrigou a ficar inteiro para perguntar: "Do que você está a falando?"

"Eu nunca deixei de me sentir atraído por você, Harry," disse Draco suavemente. "Mas quando a poção do amor desapareceu, eu achei que podia controlar a forma como me sentia. Então, eu pensei que poderia fazê-la desaparecer simplesmente fingindo que nunca aconteceu nada entre nós." Ele respirou profundamente. "Mas eu estava errado."

"Depois de todo este tempo?" Harry sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente. "É por isso que você veio me ver esta noite, para ver como é que fica?"

"Você viu o livro também," disse Draco, sua voz estava baixa e intensa. "Na seção restrita. Estive lá esta noite, e eu sei que você foi até lá também. Você leu todo o poema das poções de amor". Ele pausou, e olhou direto para Harry. "Você sabe por que a mágica da poção de amor foi quebrada."

_Só quando o amor induzido é retornado -- _

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior; seus punhos fecharam-se num reflexo. Então, agora Draco sabia a verdade.

_- Esta é a zombaria que a poção desdenha._

A voz de Harry tremeu ligeiramente quando ele falou. "Será que é por isso que você me trouxe aqui?"

"Eu precisava de provar a mim mesmo," disse Draco, sua voz baixa e cansada, "que isto é real."

"E é ?" A pergunta escapou dos lábios de Harry, necessitando de ser respondida, de uma vez por todas.

Draco olhou para ele por um longo momento, o luar tornando as pontas dos seus cílios cor de prata. Ele deu um passo mais perto de Harry novamente, e um sorriso torto curvava os lábios. "Por que você não me mostra de novo?"

Não houve qualquer hesitação neste momento.

Em um único movimento Harry trouxe seus lábios junto aos de Draco mais uma vez. A boca de Draco parecia ter o sabor de uma memória familiar, como um lugar especial que ele iria sempre lembrar para o resto de sua vida. Seus braços rodearam Draco, segurando-o próximo de si, enquanto se beijavam profundamente, deixando ir tudo que os mantinha afastados e os mantendo juntos, até que ficassem apenas os dois, partilhando este momento íntimo somente porque ambos queriam.

Harry estava vagamente consciente de Draco o empurrando para trás, até que ele sentiu suas costas contra um dos postes das goleiras que estavam bem acima. Era pouco confortável, mas Harry não estava se importando muito com conforto agora. Ele escorregou para o chão puxando Draco com ele sem parar o beijo.

A grama estava fria embaixo deles; Os dedos de Harry se curvaram sobre o suave ondulado. Ele sentiu as mãos de Draco em seu rosto, continuando no beijo, não que ele quisesse parar. Nunca. Harry fechou os olhos, perdendo-se, no momento, não querendo se sentir mais nada somente como era perfeito sentir Draco tão próximo a ele, beijá-lo como não houvesse amanhã...

...e ele nem sequer se deu conta quando Draco deslizou a mão de sua bochecha, não até Draco finalmente afastar-se dele. Harry abriu seus olhos, zonzo, enquanto Draco saía do emaranhado de seus braços e pernas; e então ele viu que Draco tinha a sua varinha na mão.

Mas antes de Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa coerente, Draco apontou a varinha a ele e conjurou, _"Manicas inice". _

Um flash de prata escuro, como um truque de luar, seguido por uma acentuada puxada em seu pulso direito. Harry piscou, incapaz de acreditar em seus olhos.

"Draco, o que o -" Harry parou; ele fitou com incredulidade a algema que o prendia ao poste da goleira e, em seguida, voltou-se a Draco novamente.

"O famoso Harry Potter." Draco inspecionava sua obra com orgulho. "Propriedade de Draco Malfoy."

"Você não pode estar falando a ser sério!" Harry chegou a tocar as algemas com a outra mão. Quando ele correu os dedos ao longo do metal gelado Harry pode ver o nome do Draco faiscando no luar.

"Este feitiço é fantástico, não é, Harry?" Draco pareceu orgulhoso. "Eu sempre aprendo com os melhores."

"Draco!" Harry ficou levemente alarmado. "Você não vai me deixar desse jeito!"

"Não", respondeu Draco, caminhando rapidamente inclinando-se sobre Harry; seus narizes se tocaram , e os lábios de Draco roçaram ligeiramente nos de Harry. "Eu vou ficar aqui com você."

E enquanto a boca Draco descia sobre a sua mais uma vez, Harry esqueceu que ele jurou nunca mais cometer este erro novamente. Ele esqueceu que afastar-se seria a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer - se ele pudesse, e não só literalmente. Gradualmente ele esqueceu que estava algemando ao poste, e nem sequer se recordava do sussurro apressado do feitiço que fez a corrente se partir e uma algema permaneceu ao redor do seu pulso.

Ele realmente não se lembrava de muita coisa exceto Draco.

O tempo passou, e nenhum deles reparou. A noite ficou mais profunda, e a lua se escondeu atrás de uma grossa nuvem, deixando as estrelas brilharem mais claras contra o veludo negro céu.

Quando eles finalmente descansaram próximos um do outro na grama, a fome desesperada e quente de beijos deu lugar ao simples calor do companheirismo. A mão de Harry deslizou pela grama para encontrar a de Draco. Ele ficou com a mão sob o sua por um momento, antes de curvá-la para entrelaçar os dedos.

"Então era isto que você queria me mostrar." Harry falou calmamente, o olhar perdido no vasto céu noturno.

"Sim," Draco virou ligeiramente a cabeça para olhar para Harry, seus olhos brilharam na escuridão com uma luz prateada. "O que você acha?"

Harry virou-se para Draco, e sorriu. "Eu gosto."

* * *

Ele e Draco saíram do campo de quadribol justo quando os primeiros raios de sol da madrugada começaram a brilhar na linha do horizonte. Não houve nenhum abraço, nem adeus.

Harry voltou para a torre da Grifinória, e conseguiu passar sorrateiramente para seu dormitório antes dos outros rapazes despertarem. Provavelmente, ninguém seria capaz de dizer que não tinha dormido um minuto toda a noite; ele se sentia mais renovado do que se lembrava de sentir-se em muito tempo.

Como de costume, ele desceu para o café da manhã, no Grande Salão com Ron e Hermione. Ele sentou-se em seu lugar e imediatamente seus olhos procuraram a mesa da Sonserina, e seu coração de um pulo quando ele viu Draco lá. Draco olhou brevemente em sua direção; seus olhares se encontraram, e apesar de Draco não lhe passar nada, em seus olhos, Harry sabia que ele lembrava que tudo na noite passada era verdade.

No meio do desjejum o correio coruja chegou; uma coruja falcão sobrevoou baixo e deixou cair, um pedaço de pergaminho em frente a ele.

Harry o pegou, e sua respiração travou na garganta quando ele viu o que estava embrulhado num rolo. Um anel, cravejado de ametistas e esmeraldas.

O anel de Draco.

Harry levantou o olhar direto para Draco. O sonserino o estava observando calmamente, os olhos prateados atentos a cada movimento de Harry.

Harry deslizou o anel no seu quarto dedo, lembrando a forma como Draco tinha feito isso, há muitas noites atrás. Então ele olhou para baixo e abriu o rolo de pergaminho. Ele foi saudado com uma escrita familiar - aquele era exatamente o mesmo bilhete que Draco havia lhe dado antes.

_Me encontre na despensa abandonada no quinto andar da Torre de Astronomia depois do seu treino de Quadribol.  
_  
E, quando Harry leu o bilhete, mais uma vez, pensou em tudo que eles tinham passado - de como eles se encontraram na escuridão, e tomaram um caminho pouco provável que finalmente os reuniu. Harry não estava certo de que compreendia, mas não importava. Talvez algumas coisas na vida fossem _para ser_. Elas apenas eram.

Harry guardou o bilhete no bolso. Então olhou para Draco, e assentiu. Em resposta, um pequeno sorriso curvou os lábios de Draco. Harry sorriu de volta. Ele tinha planos esta noite.

Ele perguntou se ele parecia estranho, sentado ali com um amplo sorriso no rosto quando todos os outros ainda estavam mastigando o café da manhã ou lendo seu correio coruja. Mas ele não estava preocupado. Harry riu alegremente. Por que ele não deveria sorrir?

Afinal, ele tinha todas as razões para isto.

-- Fim –

________________________________________________________________________

**Nota do Autor:** O título deste capítulo é cortesia de um poema de WH Auden, a citação da abertura é de Robert Frost.

**Nota do grupo:** O tão aguardado final! Me deixou com um gostinho de quero mais, e vocês, também ficaram? Espero que tenham gostado da fic.

**Nossos agradecimentos a**: LaFrancaise, neeBear, Elayne al'Thor, The Mad Hatter-chan, TEREZINHA-FLEUR.

Bjus e até a próxima.

**PS: Votem na Poll que se encontra no profile do grupo. Vocês escolherão qual shipper será o próximo a ter uma fic traduzida. VOTEM**!

_**Os Tradutores.**__**  
**_


End file.
